Second Time Around
by Neko-Tenchi
Summary: Draco fell in love with Hermione, but it was already too late. When a contraption of Dumbledoor sets Draco back in time to hisfirst year of Hogwarts with no memeories of the future but all the feelings and love felt towards Hermione from his future self, how will he do things the second time around. Much better than the summery. A time travel story with a twist, Draco Edition.
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYBODY. MY BETA IS FIXING THE STORY FROM CHAPPIE ONE SO ANY NEW FANS, YEY YOU GET TO READ THE NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER. AND ANY OLD FANS, IF YOU EVER WANT TO READ THIS AGAIN, THEN HERES A NICE NEW ONE.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Death**

It took Draco Malfoy many years before he could finally admit he was in Love with Hermione Granger.

Now seven years later, at age twenty three, he was still hopelessly in love with Hermione Granger, only more so.

He watched her from afar as a red haired man held her hand and nuzzled her cheek.

Why he had bothered to come?

He had patrols, hunts, missions. The Dark Lord would probably scan his mind later when he realised Draco's absence. He should be practicing his Occlumency shields.

Instead he watched as she married Ronald-Bloody-Weasley?

But he knew why. He couldn't bloody help it _'I must be a masochist.'_

He'd polyjuiced himself as one of the guests; the real one was stunned and left lying in some ditch with a few empty bottles as an explanation.

He watch from just beyond a small crowed. The Weasley's had stupidly decided to hold the wedding in the Weasley garden. As if the last Weasley wedding hadn't ended in complete disaster at the beginning of the war, they planed another one for right in the middle of the same bloody war.

A hearty cheer went up from the guests of the party as the bride and groom, after being provoked by the cries of 'Kiss, Kiss, Kiss', complied. It actually hurt. It really made his stomach churn to see Hermione Mudblood Weasley kiss her _husband._

Although truthfully, he stopped caring about her blood status long ago; even the word burned in his mouth.

It had been in his seventh year, when he watched as his Aunt Bellatrix carved the word _Mudblood_into Hermione's flesh and he found himself wanting nothing more than to cast a cruciatus on his dear demented Aunt. And it was because he hated seeing her hurt and screaming.

Her blood wasn't dirty, it was the same colour as his own and the realization shook him. The word Mudblood was no longer associated with his supremacy, but by Hermione Granger writhing on the ground in her own blood and every time, the thought made him sick.

Draco didn't know when he'd realised he loved her properly; he just saw her one day and knew.

As sappy as it sounded, he just found her in the library, chewing her pencil with a mountain load of books and found himself smiling. With all the added stress of the vanishing cabinet, she looked so pretty and calm, then he suddenly knew.

It seemed that the stress of his life at present overwhelmed his usual thoughts and finally revealed something he had been lying to himself about for years, but the realization cost him dearly. Back then, in the library, only one thing came to mind when he finally acknowledged it 'I am so fucked.'

After that, he came to realize other things. He watched her in the hallway, taunted her for the chance to have her attention, but he not once revealed even an inkling of why he did it. Because he knew that he was already too far gone. She hated him too much, he was already too dark. If the Dark Lord ever found out his feelings, he would die in a heartbeat and then he would seek Hermione out and kill her too, for daring to seduce a Pureblood; as if being Harry Potters friend wasn't already enough of a reason to want her dead, this made it worse.

No one would ever know. This was the only thing he could do for her, protect her.

But that didn't stop him from noticing things. Things he always knew but never admitted.

Like although he always taunted her for having bushy hair, he actually rather liked it. And her big brown eyes and a small face. He still thought her friendship speeches were irritating, but he liked that she was loyal. He still thought she was a know-it-all, but he liked that she was smart. He liked that she was kind, her bookish ways and her shy nature, and he liked how she could stand up for herself when she needed to. Even though she was a Gryffindor, and a Muggleborn, there were so many things that he both liked and admired about her, probably from the very beginning and he supposed that somewhere along the way, he somehow fell in love.

Fuck.

He didn't know much more he could take, why the hell did he come?

She broke the kiss and looked out towards the crowd; coincidently she looked right in his direction.

The wedding took place in the Weasley garden; it was a quiet affair, as he expected they were keeping a low profile as the war was still going on.

Seven years after he finished school and people were still dying left, right and centre, Draco was now a fully-fledged death eater; though he now regretted the day he had chosen willingly to serve the dark side. It wasn't for anything unselfish, Draco had just become fed up with war and wished Voldemort would hurry up and die, or Potter would hurry up and kill him.

He had wanted to wait until this was all over. If Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, he would tell her he loved her, and see try to make her feel the same.

But now it was too late.

Yet in a world of madness, Granger still found time to get married, he thought with a sneer.

Jealous, he was actually jealous. How the mighty have fallen.

But Hermione Weasley, nee Granger, made a beautiful bride. She wore a modest white dress that didn't reveal her breasts for the world to see, but long and easy to walk in. Practical, versatile and very much like her. She wore the goblin made tiara, nestled in her hair. Her usually bushy brown curls slicked with Sleakeasy and tied up in a loose bun with some hair hanging by her face, one tantalizing curl rested on the curve on one breast. Draco's heart sped up just looking at it.

He cursed himself. Malfoys were supposed to have more control over them-selves; they weren't supposed to be so emotional. And yet he knew he had lost any choice of the matter long ago.

If she knew, would she gloat?

She would never know what she did to him, he wouldn't let her; for his pride, and for hers. She'd never understand, why the person who gave her so much grief as a child, who hunted down her friends and killed her parents as an adult, she would never understand why that person loved her, so he kept quiet and just watched over her. As much as he wanted to just let her die, he found he couldn't.

She was so beautiful; he didn't want to see her, married to someone else. He wanted to dust his hands off of the matter. 'Well, that's it, she's hitched and gone, it was fun while it lasted, plenty more fish in the sea' he wanted to think, but it wasn't that easy.

He watched her glace in his direction to see him standing by a tree outside the crowd, it was an outdoor wedding. She smiled politely before turning her attentions back to her husband. Merlin, what that single smile did to him, he wanted to jealously march over and yank her away from that red-haired idiot. It took all his willpower not to.

Draco began to feel the polyjuice potion losing its effect. With a sneer he turned and walked away without a word, leaving the sickeningly happy couple behind. He would find a secluded area to turn back and apparate to the next point.

Then suddenly the party was ruined by one high pitched scream. Draco looked up into the sky as his blood froze.

The dark mark.

No.

Not here, not now.

Before he could even think, the person beside him was enveloped by a green light as she dropped dead. Death eaters swarmed the party and what had started out as a wedding became an all-out battle. Luckily the wedding consisted almost entirely of Order Members. But they were grossly outnumbered.

But where was Hermione?

Suddenly, he remembered. The raid, the raid on the order. Draco hadn't paid proper attention in the meeting at the time, but did they mean today, now, on her wedding day?

Of course they did. Why wasn't he surprised?

He began searching for her; desperately watching out for a glimpse of bushy brown hair. He hoped Weasley had done the right thing and taken her away. But there were so many death eaters, forty to ten. And four of those ten were dead.

Then his foot met with something.

Weasley. Dead. Killing Curse.

No.

Where was Hermione?

Draco dodged a hex from and order member and redirected it with a killing curse. The curse killed both the Order member and the death eater behind him. Draco didn't care, they were in his way.

Where was Hermione?

His heard hammered in his chest. She had to be alive, she had to be alive! He couldn't picture the possibility of her being dead. Not now.

He dodged more curses. He stunned three and killed two. Where was Hermione?

The Weasley house was burning. More death eaters were pouring in. it seemed the Dark Lord had finally become tired of the Weasley's opposition; it was a planned massacre of the whole family, that's why they chose the wedding.

Draco didn't care about the Weasleys. But Hermione was now a Weasley.

She…

Then he saw her.

She'd fallen, and Blaise Zabini stood over her body "Bloody Mudblood" he spat.

Draco expected her to glare, to fight back, to show some of that Gryffindor courage he was so used to.

She didn't.

She was dead.

In a second, so was Zabini, with a killing curse from Draco's wand. He grabbed the body and apparated away from the battle field.

Draco refused to believe she was dead.

In the forest, he slumped to his knees, her body in his arms, her face pressed against his chest.

He tried to turn her, but he couldn't. He needed to see her alive, but his body wouldn't obey.

"Hermione" he whispered "Granger wake up!" he shook her, his eyes shut tight "In case you haven't noticed, it's me Draco Malfoy, remember me. Wake up and curse me already!"

She did nothing. Still he refused to believe. "I'll turn you over to Voldemort" he warned, a complete lie, but he hoped it would be enough to arouse her. The feeling of panic grew, he shook her.

"I killed your parents, wake up and kill me!"

She said nothing

"I'll kiss you."

Nothing.

Finally, he pulled her away.

Her face was grey, her eyes still open, pain riddled across her face, probably from seeing the death of Weasley. She was so cold. She really was dead.

Draco felt his throat burn, he choked. His eyes stung. No he wouldn't cry, he was a Malfoy, he was better than this.

Yet another glance at her cold unfeeling body had him undone. He sobbed, clutching her closely, his face buried in her neck as his hand caressed her hair with shaky touches. He felt broken, his whole body was numb.

She was gone.

How could this happen? He was always so careful, seven years of protecting her, watching her so carefully from the shadows. It was so he'd never have to do this, hold her in his arms. Dead.

He never asked for anything, he gave up any chance of having her for the chance that she'd be safe. All he had ever wanted was for her to live.

Even if she'd never love him, even if she became a Weasley and had a whole team of red-headed morons for children, even if she one day killed him in battle.

As long as she was alive.

And she was alive, only five minutes ago. Laughing, kissing, she had been alive.

The war had taken everything from him. Not Hermione too.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. What was he to do now? Wasn't there anything he could do? She was the smartest witch of a generation, she was special, she was precious, wasn't there anything he could do to bring her back? She couldn't be dead.

He held her and sobbed.

"I love you. I love you Hermione." Words he had kept hidden for so long, words he never wanted her to hear; now he desperately wanted them to reach her. Wanted her to know. "Dammit, can't you hear me, wake up! I love you" Her head lolled to the side, her ears heard nothing.

The tears wouldn't stop, he didn't care who found him as he held her and howled. She was what had gotten him through his darkest moments, knowing he couldn't die because he had to keep her safe. There was no man who treasured Hermione Granger as much as he did. Her childhood nemesis. What a joke. "Don't leave me!"

She was gone.

He kissed her. He'd always wanted to kiss her. Wasn't it funny? He'd never kissed her or touched her before and yet he'd fallen for her so deeply? It sounded like something from a dumb novel.

Her lips were cold and dry. It was mockery to what she had been; what her kiss was probably really like. It only made her death crueler.

"I love you."

Hours later, without a single emotion across his face, he apparated to where her parents were, and buried her there, she'd like that.

He couldn't bring himself to do the same for Weasley. Not when he couldn't protect her. If it had been him by her side, she would have lived. Weasley was a moron.

Now, no one was left.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco felt so empty. Like shattered glass, the shock still hadn't gone away, his chest felt numb. Of all the deaths Draco had experienced, hers had hit him the hardest. He really loved her.

No, the worst part was he still loved her.

Of course Saint Potter survived. They saved the boy wonder, but forgot Hermione.

Her life was expendable. But to Draco she was irreplaceable.

But they didn't know that, not that they would have cared.

His Hermione, in the ground. His beautiful, feisty, know-it-all Hermione.

He still didn't believe it.

Even a month after her death he was still grieving. He'd never grieved for anyone this long before. Grief was a distraction, distractions meant death. But he just couldn't let go.

If anyone in the Death Eater ranks noticed anything strange about his demeanor, they left it down to stress. They didn't know he was grieving.

For a Muggleborn no less.

A Death Eater mourning a Mudblood, crying even once for one, wishing it had been them. His father was probably writhing in his grave. Good. This was his entire fault.

Malfoy Manor had always been a quiet, cold house. But it was even more so now that he was its only occupant. Especially now that the Muggles that had once acted as his unintentional neighbors were all dead and their houses burned to the ground. He had also stupidly gone and fired all the house-elves on one drunken night, convinced that if he did, she could forgive him for all the things he did to her in the past. Needless to say, he woke up with a headache and no one to fetch his sober-up potion. He couldn't be bothered to hire anymore.

His parents were dead, tortured and killed by Voldemort after multiple failings. Draco was the only one who hadn't let Voldemort down so far. But if only he knew.

Draco was the one who had failed him the most; he was hopelessly and madly in love with a Muggleborn. Perhaps this was his punishment, for wanting something that wasn't meant to be his.

His father was right, he was a failure. He couldn't do anything right. All he had wanted was to protect her, and he couldn't even do that.

He had no more family in contact with him after his parent's death. His father he cared nothing for, his mother he missed. His Godfather was sorely missed, his relatives, gone. His friends are all idiots. His only real friend, Theodore Nott, was dead; and now Hermione too.

Everyone was gone. What was the point?

Draco slumped down on his dark leather sofa, his hand reaching into his pocked for a familiar trinket. He pulled out a golden cube about the size of a golf ball.

Saint Potter wasn't the only one Dumbledore left something to after his death, much to Draco's surprise. When that ministry official cornered him in Diagon Ally, he had almost thrown the thing away; after all, he was the one who had planned Dumbledore's death. But something had made him keep it, although in all his years of having it, he never once really looked at it.

'_To Mr. Draco Malfoy, I leave one of the many trinkets I kept in my office with only this advice to accompany it. 'If all else fails, try, try again.'_

What the old codger had probably meant, Draco would never to know. He didn't even know what the bloody thing did.

He was fed up. Voldemort hadn't brought about the world he had promised, full of hope and pride.

And even if he did, it meant nothing without his parents, and it meant nothing if it was a world he couldn't have Hermione in. Because in Voldemort's ideal world, Hermione was either dead or acting a slave, neither suited him.

Scratch that. She was already dead. Perhaps this _was _Voldemort's ideal world.

Draco fiddled with the cube. He hadn't taken it out in years. He always carried it with him, but never really looked at it; never spoke the words Dumbledore gave him. It hadn't felt right. But now, in his depression and misery, he found himself thinking about him. About what might have happened if Draco hadn't killed him?

For one, Hermione would be alive. Dumbledore was a fool, but he was no idiot. He knew Potter couldn't do a thing without Hermione. He would have protected her.

He held the cube up to the light "If all else fails, try, try again?"

Try again? He wished.

He closed his eyes and in his mind he saw himself, the first time he called her a Mudblood. Now, years later, and a wiser man, he wished he hadn't done that. He regretted it so much.

He wished he hadn't killed Dumbledore. He wished he hadn't been such a prat in school, talking tough without knowing anything about the real world of Death Eaters. He wished he had been kinder to her, if only a little. He wished he had told her the truth. He wished he had ripped her away from Weasley the way he had wanted to that day, then she would have been by his side, he could have kept her safe. He wished he had known he would one day love her, and then he wouldn't have wasted so much bloody time!

He wished he had told her he loved her while she was still alive to hear it. Now what was he supposed to do with all these emotions?

"Hermione" he whispered softly. He had so many regrets.

Suddenly, the cube in his hand began to vibrate. It grew hotter and hotter until it was burning, Draco tried to let go but his hand wasn't listening as it remained holding on to the burning cube. It was now so hot Draco was sure it was burning though his hand, he screamed in agony.

Was he dying, was this why Dumbledore gave him the cube, as some sort of revenge for killing him?

The last thing he thought about was Hermione, in her wedding dress, smiling happily at the crowd at her wedding; reading at the table in Hogwarts. Her face the first time he called her Mudblood.

He saw her one more time behind closed eyes. Then he saw nothing as the world went black and he fell to the ground.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx -xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-x**

"Raise your arm a bit higher my dear"

Draco blinked. Where was he? He felt funny, his head felt like he'd fallen off of a broom and his hand hurt. His hand _really_hurt, like something burned it. He glanced down at a small white hand. No burn, then why did it hurt so?

"Did you hear me love? I said raise your arm a bit higher." He looked down to see a small witched dressed entirely in mauve. He noticed the sign on the wall. _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_.

Then he remembered.

He was getting all his things for Hogwarts. His letter came two days ago; he was now eleven years old; although strangely, he didn't feel eleven. Madam Malkin was starting to look irritated so Draco wordlessly lifted his arm higher. She chided and began pinning the fabric up. He should apologize; he was the one ignoring her after all. As soon as the thought popped into his head, he wondered where it had come from. It sounded so _reasonable_and so unlike him.

He was a Malfoy; he apologized for nothing and to no one.

Madam Malkin stood up after adding the last pin "You can move now love, I'll just be a minute. As she walked off, the door sounded with a bell and she turned to the new customer with a smile, then stopped, "Hey love, are you _crying_?"

He glared "Of course not! Just get on with it and stop calling me 'love'" it made him uncomfortable.

She sighed, and walked off to deal with a new customer. When she had gone, Draco's hand flew to his cheek.

Merlin, he _was_crying! His eyes were wet and there was a tear from his left eye dribbling down his cheek. But why?

He rubbed it away hurriedly, horrified at his actions. Why had he suddenly started crying? He _never_cried. And it wasn't just that. He clutched his chest, why did he feel so _sad_. He felt like he had lost something important.

He was so far into his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the boy with messy black hair take a place on the stool next to him. He looked raggedy and poor, but he was a Hogwarts student. So as a gesture of goodwill, he smiled as Madam Malkin began sticking the boy with pins "Hullo, Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" the boy said. He looked a bit uncomfortable. Draco ignored it, another person comfort wasn't that important to him, but he did want to make the effort to make friends this year, for all he knew this boy could end up being his roommate. The thought made him feel giddy as he was reminded of his upcoming year at Hogwarts. Though he would never show it, he was tremendously excited.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother…" he trailed off suddenly. Why did he feel as if he had already said all of this before? He hid his confusion with a look of boredom and changed the subject to racing brooms.

The boy didn't look too interested, but Draco patiently tried to keep up the conversation. In the span of five minutes he learned that the quiet boy did not know much about Quidditch, was friends with the savage from Hogwarts and that his parents were dead. So far he wasn't making a good first impression. So Draco brought up a topic that was always popular with his pureblood friends.

Muggleborns.

Muggleborns?

Since when did he call them Muggleborns? They were Mudb—

But then Draco found he couldn't bring himself to say the word, not even in his mind. His mouth felt like it was burning and his head felt funny.

"But they were _our_kind, weren't they?" he managed to ask.

He expected the boy to go off on a rant about his Pureblood heritage; instead he said swiftly, "They were a witch and a wizard, if that's what you mean."

Strange, maybe he was one of those half-bloods he had heard about?

"I don't think—"and then he stopped. Because Draco had been intending to tell the boy all about the Malfoy philosophy about M-Mudbloods (he forced the word out) not being allowed into Hogwarts. Yet found he couldn't. It was like something in the back of him mind was making him stop.

Perhaps he was under the Imperious? What had that crazy witch done to him? First crying, now this?

What was Imperious? Why had he thought that?

But he was a Malfoy; he would not falter in a time of confusion, so he quickly changed the subject with the ease and grace belonging only to a Malfoy "What's your surname?"

But before the boy could answer, he was finished off and sent on his way by Madam Malkin. Draco was annoyed, first she imperiused him, and then she interrupted him, his father would be having words with her.

"Well I'll see you in Hogwarts, I suppose," he said in his best drawling tone.

The boy smiled and Draco felt rather successful.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER REALLY SOON.**

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IM STILL DECIDING ON WHETHER TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. NEXT CHAPTER YOUNG DRACO MEETS YOUNG HERMIONE AND HARRY, BUT THINGS GO A BIT DIFFERENTLY THIS TIME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER BUT YOUR REVEIWS HAVE MADE ME SO HAPPY, I CAN'T CONVEY HOW HAPPY THEY MADE ME. THANK YOU EVERYONE.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Meeting on the Hogwarts Express**

It turned out Madam Malkin hadn't imperiused him. Draco didn't tell his father that his suspicions came about because he was temporarily unable to say the word Mudblood. To do so would be asking for trouble.

Over the next few days, he practiced until he was able to ignore the burning, sickening sensation and push away the image that seemed to want to burst through his memories and forced himself to say the word Mudblood freely, for his Pride as a Pureblood and a Malfoy.

Eventually, something came to take his mind away from the strangeness. Hogwarts, he was finally going to Hogwarts. After years of rigorous home-schooling, he was finally going away to spend time with people his own age in Hogwarts. Of course there would be Mudbloods too, but Draco was sure he'd be able to tell them apart, he'd just look for the ones with dirty blood.

His parents took him to the train, Draco was itching to get to Hogwarts and try out his new wand. On the platform, he met two boys he already knew from his mother's social gatherings, Crabbe and Goyle. They were both just as ugly as he remembered them.

They boarded the train and quickly found a compartment near where his parents were standing on the platform. His mother was waving and smiling while Father stood upright with a stern expression, but if you looked closely, you could see pride in his eyes.

Draco allowed himself a wave before lounging back as the train took off.

"You scared?" Vincent grunted from opposite him. Draco gave them his best Malfoy smirk "Scared of what? Hogwarts is easy."

That seemed to shut them up. Crabbe and Goyle were never the smartest ones in the room, but they knew when to be silent and that was what mattered, like his father said, a Malfoy was catered by, he was cater to no one.

A while later the woman with the trolley came by. Of course Crabbe and Goyle had to pig out on everything, while Draco took a few Chocolate Frogs.

The trip was boring, no one else stopped by the compartment. But he couldn't ignore the feeling of building anticipation in his chest, something was straining.

Then the compartment door suddenly opened and Draco froze. The metaphorical bird had been set free from its cage and now it was desperately clawing at his ribcage as the feeling of anticipation reached its climax.

A girl had just entered the compartment. She was already in her Hogwarts robes and had a lot of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth, yet he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Hello" she smiled and Draco felt himself go a bit funny, in a jelly-legs-curse sort of way. "Is this compartment full? The one I was sitting in just got taken over by third years."

He couldn't breathe, why couldn't he bloody breathe? He was opening his mouth but no air was going in, nor were any words coming out. And his heart was beating so fast, his chest felt funny, tingly.

She stopped smiling and was looking a bit shy now. Why was his chest buzzing so much?

"Oh" she said in response to the silence, why couldn't Crabbe and Goyle at least say something? Or right, because they were Crabbe and Goyle. "Sorry, I guess I'll…I guess I'll try somewhere else?"

"N-no, wait!" he finally managed to get out, "There's room, Crabbe and Goyle were about to go looking for their friends, right?"

They didn't get the hint, but they did get up and walk off. They probably thought they really did have friends they needed to meet up with. Sometimes their stupidity scared even him.

When they were gone the compartment was quiet. The girl shifted from foot to foot nervously "So, can I sit?"

He nodded, because he was unable to do much else.

The girl sat opposite him and stared at her hands for a while before switching her gaze to the passing scenery outside the window. He could see her reflection in the glass.

Without her knowledge he watched her.

Her hair really was very bushy, like some kind of animal. But strangely enough it seemed to suit her; he found it rather pretty in a way. Her eyelashes were darker than her hair and she had really big brown eyes, and a small face. Her teeth were disgusting, but he found himself not minding as much as he thought he would. All in all, she was rather pretty. Then her eyes seemed to meet his in the glass and his pulse was sent skyrocketing again. He quickly turned away.

Merlin was he _blushing!_What the hell was wrong with him?

He wanted to say something; Draco wasn't even sure why he had been so insistent on her being in his compartment in the first place. But the minute he saw her, he knew that he wanted her around, he had no other explanation.

Eventually she seemed to get bored as she looked up "You're a bit quiet aren't you?"

She had a bossy kind of voice that he found to his astonishment, he rather liked. It held authority, like she was a girl who would always know what she was doing.

Still unable to make words come out his mouth he smirked.

She bristled and Draco saw a temper hidden behind the original shyness.

"I'm not usually this quiet" she said "It's just it's a new school and I'm a bit lost. Everything is so different from back home." She smiled. She had a really pretty smile, despite those oversized teeth. Then she stuck her hand out "My name's Hermione by the way."

He took it; she had soft hands, small too. She had paper cuts on the finger and thumb on her right hand; somehow the knowledge seemed to really interest him. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Draco, like the constellation Draco?" He had expected her to react to the name of an old pureblood family; instead she reacted to his first name. How surprising.

"Um…sure, I guess." Words still seemed to be a difficulty. She grinned and he felt like mush. Where had all his Malfoy pride gone to, he was getting done in by a _girl?_He coughed, "Yes, I think that's it."

"I love Astronomy" she gushed "I used to stay up all night to track the stars when I was little. I hear were going to learn it in Hogwarts. I was named after this queen in a Shakespearian play. Oh you won't know him of course, he's a Muggle. Hermione was this Queen who was accused of being unfaithful so when she had a daughter it was abandoned and a curse was put on that there would be no male heir till the baby was found. In the end she comes back to life though." She said all of this very fast. Draco almost didn't catch any of it. That part of her was annoying; at least he found some flaws.

"What house do you reckon you'll be in?" a sudden change of subject.

"Slytherin" he answered immediately "Everyone in my family's a Slytherin"

"Really?" she said "How fascinating. I hope I'm in Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw sounds good too?"

"You should be in Slytherin" he said suddenly. Draco didn't know why he was so charmed by this girl, but if she was in Gryffindor he might as well hang himself.

"I wouldn't mind Slytherin" she said "But I don't think I'll go there"

"Why not?" he asked; but before she could answer, the compartment door opened again, to reveal a chubby short boy completely red in the face. "H-has anyone seen a toad, I just lost mine."

Draco wanted to tell the boy to bugger off, but almost immediately Hermione stood up "Oh, no sorry I haven't. But I'll help you look for it if you want?"

She was too nice. Dammit, looks like a No for Slytherin after all. If that was the case, then he hoped she was in Ravenclaw, at least it was better than Gryffindor.

She started to leave and Draco felt like he didn't want her to go. "Wait!"

She stopped and looked at him strangely. Merlin, what big eyes she had.

"I'll help too" Truthfully, he didn't give a toss about a toad, but it was worth it to see the smile on her face.

That sounded so sappy.

They tried a few compartments, well Hermione and this boy idiot Neville Longbottom did the searching, while Draco stood out of sight in embarrassment. He told them that the toad wouldn't be on the train. If he had seen a toad on the train before all of this, he would have levitated it out the window.

He wanted out, and back to his compartment, but knew that he wouldn't go. Not with her looking so energetically. It seemed being in control of something was where she felt most comfortable because her shyness melted away with each compartment.

Hermione had suddenly decided the two of them were friends, from the animated way she spoke with him, and Draco decided not to contradict her.

But while searching for a toad that he didn't care about, he heard an interesting titbit. Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts and he was in the next compartment.

They entered the compartment and Draco was surprised to find the black haired boy from Madam Malkin's seated across a Weasley of all people.

Before he could stop her, Hermione was already standing before them "Oh are you doing Magic? Let's see then."

The Wesley boy had his wand out. He coughed and looked nervous "Sunshine, Daises, Butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened, obviously. Draco could have told him that wasn't a real spell. Hermione seemed to agree.

"Are you sure that's a real spell, well it's not very good is it?" she said in snobbish tone. "I've only tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me."

For some reason, Draco was very reluctant for Hermione to get any closer to Weasley, but he couldn't stop her without revealing himself and his pride wouldn't allow him to be known as the boy who was looking for a toad on the train. Not even for her.

With all eyes on Hermione, he watched as she stood before the boy who he could only assume was Harry Potter and had her wand out at his face. Potter was looking a little worried.

"Oculus Reparo" she said and his glasses repaired instantly. Truthfully, Draco was a little impressed. That was a third year spell, to direct a Reparo to a particular object. She must have been home-schooled too.

"That's better isn't it?" she smiled.

Then she realised he was Harry Potter and began gushing about how she had read all about him. Draco refused to believe that he was a little jealous.

Finally she finished and left, taking Neville with her. The compartment door closed and she grinned, happy to have met Potter.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it."

Weasley wasn't even trying to be quiet, of course Hermione heard and Draco watched as all the confidence she built up from meeting everyone along the train, disappeared in an instant.

"Hermione?" Neville asked, touching her arm. She shrugged him off "It's alright, I don't care. Anyway, we need to hurry, we'll be arriving soon and you two need to change into your robes. Are you coming Draco?"

She had already started using his first name. Somehow, that made him a little happy. "No" he said "You go on, I'll probably see you later when they sort us."

She nodded and left. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted to leave, but Draco had a rumour to confirm.

He entered Potters compartment nosily.

"So it's you then, you're Potter" he asked, because truthfully, he was surprised. He never expected that that boy from before was the famous Harry Potter. But when you looked closely, you could see the scar, just hidden behind hideous bangs.

"Yes" Potter replied.

"I hear you grew up with Muggles? That's why you don't know anything yet. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Weasley sniggered.

"You think my name's funny do you?" Draco demanded. He hadn't yet met anyone of the Weasley family, but his father hated them. This was probably why. "Red hair, poor manners, and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." He sneered "You know, I'm not too picky about what house I'm in, but whatever it is, I hope you're not in it. I might have to hang myself."

He hadn't meant to add that part, but remembering Hermione's hurt expression spurned him on. Weasley went red in the face while Potter was looking at Draco strangely.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than the rest. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand expectantly.

Potter looked at his hand, at first it seemed like he was going to say something, but then seemed to change him mind as he took Draco's hand. Draco smirked, but then Potter said "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks. But I still hope we can be friends?"

That threw him for a loop, Potter was rejecting his offer, but at the same time, he wasn't. Not entirely sure what to say, Draco nodded.

Weasley was turning an interesting shade of red. That brought Draco back to reality "Watch yourself Weasley, you need to learn some manners. Unless you're a bit politer, you might find yourself on the next train home." he said, half to annoy Weasley, and half because a part of him was still miffed about that slur to Hermione. Her habit to talk too fast and too much was annoying, but she didn't deserve that. Not her.

Weasley was on his feet with his wand out, despite probably having no idea how to use it while potter tried to pull him back. "Is that a threat Malfoy?"

Draco decided not to dignify that with an answer as he smirked and left the compartment.

Behind him he could hear Weasley criticizing Potter for his earlier remark.

When Draco returned to his compartment, Crabbe and Goyle had already returned, from where, Draco neither knew, nor cared.

Hermione was gone, she must still be looking for that toad, he realised. Draco changed into his robes, with thoughts of Hermione, Hogwarts and Harry Potter's strange reply.

None of his actions today made any sense; such as his earlier patience with Longbottom and his calm approach to Weasley. Especially his strange reaction to Hermione, he couldn't understand it.

All he knew was that when he was with her, his chest felt strangely warm.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"Are you bloody mental? Why the hell did you take his hand?"

After a bit of a tussle Harry finally managed to get Ron back in his seat, although he was still going on about it.

"'_But I hope we can be friends?' _Could you sound any more pathetic, if you wanted to be friends so much, why didn't you just say it?" He huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head.

Harry felt Ron was being a bit childish, but he kinda understood why. "What are you talking about, we're friends aren't we?" he said "Besides, I don't want to go around making enemies when I haven't even got to school yet."

Ron flushed "Oh. Are we?"

"What?"

"Friends?"

"Course we are" Harry smiled and that seemed to placate Ron as he started muttering about what a git Malfoy was and how he knew he'd end up in Slytherin.

Truthfully, Harry wasn't entirely sure why he hadn't rejected Malfoy's obvious offer straight away.

From the moment he had met him in Madam Malkin's, Harry thought he was a bit arrogant and he reminded him a bit too much of Dudley for comfort. And when he came barging in and talking about Ron like that it only made him dislike the boy more.

But then when he said that thing about how he hoped he wasn't in the same house Ron was in, Harry couldn't help noticing it was the exact same thing Ron had said about that Hermione girl. And honestly, Harry had felt a bit sorry for her then.

But Malfoy seemed to be friends with her and he was standing up for her, albeit in a strange way. But nonetheless, it was something Dudley would never do and it made Harry change his opinion about him just a little.

Then Harry started feeling terrible, because he had always disliked people who judged others on first impressions and then he himself had done the same thing. So he saw no problem in giving Malfoy a chance. Anyone who got that worked up over a friend couldn't be that bad. Right?

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Draco didn't see Hermione again at all after that. He lost her in the group of first years.

He didn't want to, it was undignified to be so fixated on a girl, and yet he couldn't stop his eyes from searching her out when they were in the boat on their way to Hogwarts. It was almost an unconscious need to keep an eye on her, to see she was alright. Draco couldn't understand it. If it hadn't felt so right, he would have been scared. The compulsion was that strong.

Standing before a great set of doors, he was beginning to feel nervous for a different reason.

His father hadn't told him how the sorting would take place, no matter how hard he tried to bully him into it. What if it went wrong, what if they put him somewhere else. He had to be a Slytherin, all Malfoys were.

"Draco!" it was strange, he had only heard that voice once, and yet he already knew it so well.

Despite how he itched to turn around, he remained still. Because it was ridiculous, he was a pureblood Malfoy, not a puppy who came when it was called.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around. Hermione stood smiling "Found you! Where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you?"

She had? She did? Draco tried to ignore that giddy feeling building up. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Where's the boy idiot?" he asked. He didn't actually care, but he needed something to talk about, he couldn't be seen standing there like a House-Elf caught in a lumos spell, gaping at nothing just because his mind had gone temporarily blank.

"Neville? I don't know" she answered rapidly "I lost him on the boats. But Hagrid found his Toad, on the platform. Someone levitated it out the window, but it ended up getting stuck on the roof. I don't know how it managed to hang on until the platform but I'm glad it did."

"I told you it wasn't on the train!" he said with a smirk.

She ignored him "Anyway, how do you think we'll be sorted, you said you wanted to go to Slytherin right?"

He tried to keep his face natural, but something must have cracked, because she smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get in. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, right? And you've got plenty of cunning."

He didn't want to sound eager "Really?" but it came out that way anyway.

She grinned shyly "Sure. I mean, you did absolutely nothing to help find Neville toad, and yet you still found a way to make it seem like you did everything."

It shouldn't have, but somehow her words made him feel a bit better.

A tall woman dressed in tartan appeared "They're ready for you now" she said "Follow me."

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**YOUR REVEIWS MADE ME WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**I'M GOING TO PUT IT UP TODAY BECAUSE I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY THIS WEEK AND WON'T BE BACK FOR A WHILE. SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT A BIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT IT WILL BE A LONG ONE.**

**IM NOT BATTERING YOU, BUT IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL TO COME BAK FROM HOLIDAY TO SEE A REVIEW BOARD FILLED WITH YOUR COMMENTS I WILL BE SPENDING MY TIME AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER EVALUATING THE PLOT, SO IT WILL BE A LITTLE MORE THAN ROMANCE.**

**BUT THERE WILL STILL BE LOTS OF FLUFF, AND MABYE A LITTLE SMUT IF THE STORY GOES IN THAT DIRETION.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM BACK FROM CAMP!**

**AND I HAVE BITE MARKS ALL OVER MY ARMS, ITCHY!**

**WRITING IS TAKING MY MIND OF THE ITCHYNESS.**

**AND THOUGH I JUST GOT BACK, PROBLEMS HAVE ARISEN. SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MY LAPTP FAN AND KEYS. SO I HAVE TO HAKE IT TO GET FIXED QUICKLY BEFORE MY WARENTY RUNS OUT. SO THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTERS FOR A WHILE. I WILL TRY TO WRITE SOME SOON ON PAPER SO WHEN I GET MY COMPUTER BACK I WILL OLY HAVE TO TYPE IT UP. BUT I DONT KNOW HOW LONG IT'LL BE BEFORE I HAVE MY LAPTOP BACK.**

**IF IT MAKES YOU GUYS FEEK ANY BETTER, I WILL BE SUFFERING TOO! WHO KNOWS HOW LONG WITHOUT MY LAPTOP BERU-CHAN! NOOOOOOOO! I DONT KNOW HOW ILL MAKE IT!**

**PLEAS READ AND REVIEW**

**ENJOY**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Friends and Scorpions**

The doors opened to reveal the Great Hall, exactly the way his mother disrobed it. Draco struggled not to gape in awe.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Hermione whispered softly beside him. He didn't answer.

The ceiling looked like a dark night sky, clear of clouds and littered with thousands of flickering candles. "It's not real" Hermione explained to a set of Indian twins "It's just bewitched to look Like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

She actually read that thing? Draco threw his copy out a window after the first four pages. The teacher in tartan, who he remembered was called McGonagall, pulled out small short stool and placed a raggedy old hat on top it.

The sorting Hat, an age old tradition all Pure Blood families knew of. Though it was dirty and disgusting, it was the ticket to his future.

Hermione stared at it in confusion "A hat? What are we supposed to do with it?"

This was strange. Even Half Bloods knew about the Sorting Hat, with the exception of Potter, as he had supposedly grown up in the Muggle world. A concept that still made Draco shudder in distaste.

The hat opened a mouth hidden beneath the creases along it surface and began to sing. Draco didn't pay much attention to the song. It was a load of prattle about what each of the houses were all about. None of it mattered as long as he was in Slytherin.

When the hat was finished the hall broke into a loud applause and Draco half-heartedly clapped. Hermione was a little more enthusiastic. McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment "When I call your names" she called "You will step up, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into you houses. Abbott, Hannah!"

And like that, she called out names and the sorting hat cried out their houses. Draco barely paid attention, his heart was beating wildly. What if it didn't work, what if the sorting hat placed him in something ridiculous like Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?

Beside him, someone squeezed his hand. Draco looked up in astonishment to see who would have the audacity to put their hands on him, when he saw Hermione giving him a reassuring smile as she whispered 'Slytherin'.

His chest warmed. And he returned it with a small hidden smile.

The exchange went unnoticed by everyone except a bespectacled boy with a scar who watched the scene with interest. Having never expected such behavior from the stuck-up boy from Madam Malkin's.

"Granger, Hermione"

It was her name that shocked him. So much so that his hand went slack in hers as she pulled away quickly and practically ran up to the sorting hat.

Granger. Granger was without a doubt a Muggle name.

There was no name like Granger among the magical community. He would know, he'd been studying magical names since he was two.

To an extent, he realized she'd been announced a Gryffindor and mentally blanched. She was both a Gryffindor and a Mudblood.

On the train, Draco realised she hadn't said her last name. She'd just introduced herself as Hermione. She'd lied to him.

His head felt dizzy. He barely noticed Potter going into Gryffindor too. Hermione was a Mudblood.

The word burned at his throat. Draco felt so confused. What was happening to him? To have been so interested in a Mudblood.

He watched her as she was enveloped in a hug by a set of Weasley twins and welcomed at her new table. The sight annoyed him. She was a Mudblood. Only that thought remained in his mind now.

His name was called up; he was placed in Slytherin before the Hat had even touched his head. And yet he didn't feel proud as he walked to the table of Snake. In the corner of his eyes, he watched her surrounded by red.

She was filthy, dirty, useless and a liar. So why couldn't he take his eyes off her?

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco slipped into his new house, like a bath of perfectly warm water. At first it spiked, he needed to assert his dominance and force his way in, but then he was enveloped by the rightness of it. He was a Slytherin through and through.

On his first lesson he won some house points and respect from his fellow first years followed. He was pure in blood, rich, intelligent, a charmer and extremely good looking with the Malfoy pale blond hair and grey eyes. All in all, he was almost instantly accepted.

With all this moving into his new skin, Draco rarely had any time to think about Hermione, but now that she sat only three tables away from him in Potions, he was forced into it.

She hadn't changed much past the fact that she was now sporting a red and gold set of robes and tie with the Gryffindor badge placed proudly on her lapel. Her hair still overwhelmingly bushy, her teeth still repulsive and she was still a chatty know-it-all.

She was still a Mudblood.

Several times she tried to catch his attention but he ignored her. Draco had come to the decision that making friends with Hermione had been a mistake. He was new, he had just joined Slytherin, and his family had been heavily involved with He-who-must-not-be-named's inner circle when he was still alive, and though he was dead, his philosophy still impacted the Malfoy line. In other words, Muggleborns were bad news.

Draco had resigned himself to inwardly calling them Muggleborns, since the word Mudblood caused him too much grief.

He watched as Snape swept into the classroom and began hammering Potter with questions.

Since that day on the train, Draco didn't much like Potter, but because the boy hadn't been impolite, he didn't hate him either. His thoughts on Potter were neutral, still undecided. But as a Slytherin, he did take great pleasure in his discomfort as a Gryffindor. Hermione's hand practically touched the ceiling in her attempts to grab Snape's attention, though she was ignored.

"I don't know, but Hermione does, why don't you ask her?" Potter whispered quietly it was pathetic how Draco's ears perked at the sound of her name.

Snape wasn't happy; Potter lost a lot of points.

And even more as the lesson continued and Longbottom from the train somehow melted his cauldron. Snape seemed to like Draco, but that was probably because he was his Godson, and he was terrific at Potions. Always had been.

Hermione wasn't too bad either, though she didn't win any points.

Again she tried to catch his eye as she gave a little wave. Draco sneered and turned away, not missing the flash of hurt in her eyes.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Quidditch next.

Draco was extremely disappointed when he found out that First years weren't allowed to have Brooms, he had a Comet two sixty at home and wanted to ride in front of everyone. But even so, he'd been looking forward to flying again all week. From night till noon it was all he could think about.

But right now, Quidditch was the last thing on his mind as he watched Hermione read to Neville Longbottom, _Quidditch Through the Ages._Her brow was furrowed in an expression that Draco had dubbed as 'Hermione-ish'. Her curly, bushy hair tucked behind her ears while Longbottom listened to every word with an expression of a man dying of thirst being given a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice. And Draco hated to admit that he was jealous.

Since confirming that Hermione was indeed Muggleborn, Draco had avoided her like the plague. And when he did come across her, he sneered, or glared or said some rude catty remark that often had her looking extremely hurt. But truthfully, it seemed to hurt him more than her.

Eventually, she just stopped trying to catch his eyes, and that made him feel even worse. Draco didn't know when it had started, but Hermione Granger had become significant. Significant to him and significant enough that he wanted her thinking of him.

He had only known her a little while, and he already missed her.

She spent a lot of time alone, her personality made it harder for her to make friends, but when she wasn't alone, she was usually with Longbottom. And it made him a little jealous. What did Longbottom have that Draco didn't, to make Hermione so spectacularly forget him? Even if he ignored her she wasn't allowed to ignore him, that wasn't fair.

Longbottom's owl swooped in and dropped something before the useless git.

He unwrapped it to reveal a red sphere.

Something in Draco's mind clicked and for some reason, the image of a tiny golden cube came to mind before disappearing and leaving him wondering what that was all about.

"It's a remembrall" Longbottom exclaimed. Hermione's eyes lit up at the magical object, which alone made Draco, hate Longbottom more. He stood and strode over, snatching the globe from his hands. He was about to toss it out the window when McGonagall intervened. "Just Looking" he murmured, before handing it back.

He snuck a glance at Hermione. She deliberately looked away and somehow, the action hurt a little.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Quidditch session only seemed to prove one thing though, that Longbottom was even more useless than he had thought. Not only couldn't he cast a spell or brew a potion to save someone's life, he also couldn't fly a broom to save his own. In the space of ten minutes he had somehow hijacked his own broom, flown it around the grounds and spectacularly broke his wrist by falling on it with his fat arse.

What could you expect from a boy who actually brought a toad to Hogwarts?

Madam Hooch ushered him away with a warning that should anyone fly while she was gone they'd be expelled. The usual stuff, Draco paid it no heed; his attention had been caught by something else.

He bent to pick up a dark red globe "Look, Longbottom's dropped his Remembrall." He chortled as he held it up to Theodore Nott who looked at it uninterested.

"Put it down Draco" Hermione scolded, looking at him for the first time in weeks. It was just like that moment on the train, he couldn't breathe. He'd missed her.

"That's Malfoy to you Granger" Blaise Zabini snapped and Draco struggled not to hit him. He'd never liked Zabini, something about him rubbed Draco the wrong way to the extreme, and now he hated him all the more.

Hermione sniffed and turned her head away "Fine" she huffed.

Uh uh, no way. Not when this was the first time she'd spoken to him in four weeks, no way he was going to just let her go back to ignoring him.

"Did you see his face, the great lump." Longbottom seemed to be a nerve, Draco didn't care how, he just wanted her attention.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Parvati Patil.

Hermione was still ignoring him. "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a girl who seemed obsessed with Draco and whom he'd also never liked.

Draco tossed the remembrall in the air, feigned missing and caught it just before it hit the ground with skills only belonging to a seeker. It really was a shame he wasn't on the team.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Potter said quietly.

Harry was sick of Draco Malfoy. For a moment, on the train, he had thought that perhaps he was an ok person, sticking up for his friend, but as soon as she got sorted into Gryffindor, he dropped her for his newer Slytherin friends and devoted his time to being a bully, and if there was anything Harry hated more than anything, it was a bully.

But Draco wasn't paying attention; he noticed that for a second, Hermione looked his way. "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect – how about – up a tree?"

This time she turned to look at him, Draco inwardly smirked. _Got you._

"Give it here!" Potter demanded.

Draco didn't like being told what to do. What he did next had nothing to do with Hermione, it was just for fun. "Come and get it then." And he flew into the air.

He saw Potter grab his broom as Hermione cried "No! Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble'

It annoyed Draco a little to see her talk to Potter when she wouldn't talk to him, but he had no time to dwell on the fact when Potter shot into the air and Dammit, he was good. How was he so good when this was probably his first time on a broom?

"Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom" Potter called as he waved steadily on the broom.

Draco tried to smirk, but truthfully he was still stunned and maybe a little impressed, perhaps Potter wasn't as boring as he had thought. "Aw" he drawled "And here I thought you wanted to be friends?"

Potter surged forward, Draco only just dodged. He glanced down, his eyes searching Hermione out. Did she see? It was a pretty amazing dodge.

Hermione was looking at him now, but she was frowning with disappointment and frankly, Draco didn't like it. He didn't like the idea of her thinking of him badly, things like this had never bothered him before, but for some reason, Hermione was different.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy." Potter called but Draco wasn't listening. Suddenly he couldn't be bothered with the Remembrall, not if Hermione hated him. But he still didn't want Potter to win. "Catch it if you can Potter" he threw it to the ground.

Potter caught it.

Damn.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco sulked for a while after that. He hated to lose.

So he found Potter and Weasley a little after that and riled them up, tricking them into a wizards duel. What they didn't know was that he wasn't planning to show up. Then he tipped Filch off that there would be some students out of bed tonight.

Not very fair or brave, but hey, he was a Slytherin after all. Cunning was his middle name.

But more importantly, Draco had come to a realisation. Hermione Granger was very important to him.

He didn't know when, how or why it had happened, but it had become important that she liked him. These weeks of not seeing her, not being able to speak to her, had been some of the most uncomfortable weeks he'd ever had to experience. And Muggleborn or not, he wanted her in his life.

So the next day he tried to find her.

She was not easy to find.

Eventually he did find her though. In the library. Apparently, she'd been there all along. Who knew?

She was hidden deep in the History of Magic Section, on one of the tables, scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

Seeing her again set his heart thudding in both excitement and anticipation. This was not going to go well; he was almost tempted to forget the whole thing. Seconds after contemplating this, he realised he couldn't. So with a deep breath he approached her.

She didn't notice him at first, so he sat opposite her and watched her.

She really was pretty in her own way. Really curly hair, focused brown eyes, and a small face. If only her teeth were normal sized, she's be perfect.

After a few minutes he coughed. She was either ignoring him, or she was really focused and the strange thing was, Draco had a feeling it was the latter.

"Hermione" he said softly.

She froze, but didn't look up.

"Hermione, please don't ignore me."

"What do you want Malfoy." She said sharply. It hurt a little that she was so sharp, but at least she was talking to him "Call me Draco."

"Are you sure? Zabini made himself pretty clear yesterday."

"Ignore him" he said quickly "I didn't say that, Blaise did. Call me Draco."

"Fine, what do you want Draco."

This was getting better; at least she was calling him by his name now. "Hermione, please look at me" it was strange, in all his life before Hogwarts, Draco had never apologised to anyone and had used the word 'Please' maybe a total of seven times. And yet he was apologising to her and had used the word twice already.

She looked up "Is that all, or can I get back to my homework now?"

"Hermione I'm sorry" he said.

She blinked "What?"

"I'm sorry, I've been a real git these past weeks, forgive me?"

She went stiff, "That's it? You ignore me, sneer at me, glare at me, bully my friend and I know it was you who sent Harry and Ron out yesterday to get caught by Filch, I was with them, you almost got us all in so much trouble!

"You were there…"

"Yes!" she exclaimed "And after all that, all you can say is 'I'm sorry I was a git'?"

"Um…yes?"

She sighed, "On second thought, I think I'll finish my homework in the common room." She pulled back her chair to stand up.

"Wait, No!" he grabbed her hand "Don't go. Hermione, just sit down, I can explain."

"Explain what. I get sorted into Gryffindor and you drop me lie some hot potato. How can you explain that?"

"It wasn't completely because you were a Gryffindor!" he protested, but stopped there. How was he supposed to tell her, it was because she was Muggleborn? Draco had a feeling that wouldn't go over too well. "I want to be your friend Hermione. I want us to be friends again."

"So what, we go just go back to being friends. Hang out, talk, walk to classes, like normal friends, even if were in different houses."

No! That was a very bad idea. If his father ever found out he was spending time with a Muggle born, he wouldn't be so nice anymore. He'd probably tan his hide and use it for a dragon saddle. And the other Slytherins would be sure to let him know. Slytherins were like that.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. I really, really want to be friends, but it have to be like…like a secret. No one can know."

If possible, she only looked angrier "How could you be more self-absorbed and think it's ok? Secret friends, how do you think I feel? That, are you ashamed to be my friend? I know I'm just some bushy haired know-it-all, but I have feelings and I'm fed up with everyone treating me like they can say anything they like and not hurt me."

"It's not like that at all! I don't want to hurt you!"

She frowned "What happened to the boy I met on the train, who let me share his compartment and help me find a toad even though he obviously couldn't be less interested?"

"I'm that boy!" Draco protested.

Hermione shook her head "No you're not, and I frankly don't want to be your friend only when it suits you. See you in class Malfoy."

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco didn't give up though.

All after that, he tried to subtly get her attention, tried to apologise. Draco from a young age had learned to transfigure just about anything into a scorpion, and so he transfigured notes into scorpions and sent them to her before transfiguring them back while in her hands. The notes were the same. 'I'm sorry'.

Funny how easy it became after you said it the first time. Or maybe it was because he really wanted her forgiveness.

And to make matters worse, Potter escaped his Filch plan with a new broomstick and a place on the Quidditch team. He even had the audacity to say he got it because of him. Draco started hating Harry Potter after that moment.

A week passed and it was Halloween.

He was walking in the courtyard when he saw Potter and Weasley walking with some other Gryffindors. Draco wasn't really interested in their conversation, until he heard Hermione's name come up, and saw Hermione approach behind them.

"She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Draco watched Hermione's eyes fill with tears as she barged past them, knocking into Weasley's shoulder.

"I think she heard you" Potter said quietly.

Draco was surprised to find himself so angry. He whispered a hex beneath his breath and Ron Weasley found himself with a pair of donkey's ears.

After that, Draco tried to find Hermione, but he had mysteriously disappeared. When he did find her, she was in the girls toilets. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he couldn't go in there. Not when it was teeming with both Gryffindor and Slytherin girls.

Then the feast started and he was ushered into the great hall by a prefect. What was he supposed to say? That the girl he had been enamoured with for the better part of three months was crying in the bathroom, oh and she's both a Gryffindor and a Muggleborn, wanna write home to my father?

His mind was far away from Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs as he thought about Hermione crying alone in the bathroom. Her personality was so strong, she hadn't made any friends, and then the only friend she thought she had abandons her for being a Gryffindor. He felt terrible, this was his fault too.

Weasley didn't seem to care that he had hurt her so badly. He was stuffing his face with sweets and treats. It made Draco sick.

Maybe he could take some of this to her later. Cheer her up?

Suddenly the doors burst open and Professor Quirrell burst in screaming "Troll, Troll in the dungeon!" before fainting where he stood.

The great hall went up in chaos. The Dumbledore calmed everyone down and sent them off.

But one thing came to Draco's mind. Hermione didn't know about the troll.

It seemed Potter had come to the same conclusion as he informed Weasley and they snuck off together with the intention of informing her.

Draco wasn't about to let them go and mess things up; they didn't even know which bathroom she was in.

So he followed them.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Potter and Weasley were even bigger idiots than he had ever imagined them to be.

After getting lost looking for the troll, Draco had been forced to lead them to her with his Scorpions. Luckily it was Potter who noticed them. But then the ruddy idiots locked the troll in the bathroom with her!

Draco was about to go in and save her himself, when he was caught by Snape who quickly sent him to his house with a deduction of 30 points for disobeying orders and the reallocation of 40 points for being evasive from the troll, before going to call over McGonagall.

Draco tossed and turned all night and didn't sleep a wink, fretting and worrying for Hermione. What if she was dead, how could two idiots take on a fully grown mountain troll?

The next day, he skipped breakfast looking for her.

He found her in the Library again.

He didn't even approach her before he heard her say softly "Draco."

She turned and Draco was pleased to see that she seemed to be alright, no lasting scars he could see, she wasn't in a full body bind or anything. That was good.

"Hermione, I heard about the troll" He said "Are you ok?"

She sighed, "You better come sit next to me." And so he did. She got out a book and read for a minute. Then she said "I know it was you Draco."

That surprised him. She thought he let the troll in! How could she…

"Know what was me?" he asked, his heart pounding, she couldn't think that, he would never put her in danger like that.

"I know it was you who lead Harry and Ron to the girl's bathroom. Harry told me this morning that they almost didn't find me cause they got lost."

Draco swallowed; she didn't think he let the troll in. what a relief. "And…?"

She turned to him, her chin resting on her hand "Harry said he only went in certain directions because he thought he saw Scorpions, he was running away from them." She said with a smile "You're the only person I know who can transfigure objects into perfect Scorpions and control them. Isn't it?"

He blushed, Draco hadn't intended on Hermione knowing that, he didn't want to monopolise her into forgiving him that way. That was how far he'd fallen.

"Scorpions are my favourite animal." He admitted sheepishly "I've always liked the Scorpio constellation, much more than Draco."

She grinned "What am I going to do with you?"

Draco returned the grin "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

She sighed "I suppose. I mean, I'm still not happy with the idea of us being secret friends, and I'm not sure why it's so important anyway. But I did miss you, and I do want us to be friends. I suppose I'll have to wait until you tell me." She bumped his shoulder "After all, you were the first person I ever befriended on the train, how can I cut you off so easily? I'm not a Slimy Slytherin."

"At least I'm not a bull headed Gryffindor I mean who locks someone in with a Troll. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were trying to kill you."

"Oi" she chuckled "Leave Harry and Ron out of this. They were trying their best, and they did knock out a Mountain troll for me."

"They wouldn't have found you at all if it weren't for me" he pointed out.

Hermione laughed "You always have to have the last word in everything don't you? Alright, it was all thanks to you. My hero" She giggled.

Draco smiled a big happy smile and threw Hermione for a bit. He didn't care, he was happy.

After this, he would have to go back to pretending to hate her, and later his reserved mask would have to be put in place because his behaviour was undignified for a Malfoy. But right now, Draco was so happy he could burst.

Somehow, he never thought they'd ever be friends. In the back of his mind, he imagined them as childhood enemies, and he didn't want that. Because he really liked her.

Draco was happy, because usually, he was way too proud to ever apologise, but he managed it for Hermione. And he was happy with her. Warm and comfortable.

He was going to protect this feeling, somehow.

On that day, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Ganger became friends.

**IF ANY READERS ARE DISAPOINTED THAT THEYRE NOT IN LOVE STRAIT AWAY, THEN PLEASE REMEMBER THAT Draco IS ELEVEN RIGHT NOW. SO THEY WILL START OFF AS FRINDS. **

**THE STORY IS MAINLY WRITTENIN DRACOS POV, SO PARTS OF PHILOSOPHERS STONE WILL NOT BE FEATURED IN THE NXT CHAPTER BEAUSE Draco WASN'T INVOLVED. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW. BECAU IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE FASTER**

**THANKYOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I FOUND A COMPUTER!**

**MY LAPTOP IS STILL BEING REPAIRED, SO I'M DOING THIS USING VARIOUS COMPUTERS. **

**I WANT MY LAPTOP BACK! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Promise Me**

They met in secret after that. Not as often as Draco would've liked but it sufficed. That corner of the library that no self-respecting Slytherin would visit became their meeting place and if anyone from another house came, Draco left sharpish.

Hermione had trouble adjusting to their strange friendship, but eventually, things worked out in their own way.

Another thing, that left a bad taste in his mouth, was the fact that after the troll incident, Hermione, Potter and Weasley had become almost inseparable. Apparently there were some things you just couldn't live through without coming to like each other, and surviving a troll attack was one of them. Although Draco constantly reminded her that she'd be dead if he hadn't lead them to her, she only laughed it off with a smile.

Draco was finding out quickly that he was powerless against her smiles. Especially when directed towards him, which was often.

Another thing Draco learned after the first few months of knowing Hermione was that there was no point pursuing her on things she had made her mind up on and if he did, she easily silenced him with one of her looks. It wasn't the look, per say that silenced him actually. Because Draco had been getting those 'looks' from all his governesses from since he was a child. It was more the fact that he couldn't bring himself to say no to _Hermione's_ 'looks'.

Draco was also slowly becoming accustomed to Hermione's importance in his life. Strangely enough, he didn't mind it.

Draco had never had anything he particularly cared about, other than his parents and his flying. This had made him spoilt, childish and ignorant. But thinking about another person, caring about the way they felt and thought about him, it was a strange experience. And at the same time, it was oddly rewarding, especially to have her caring for him right back.

Draco could honestly say that he'd never had a friend like Hermione before. Crabbee and Goyle were henchmen wannabe's, they didn't count. Pansy was…Pansy. He'd recently started hating Blaise Zabini for reasons he didn't know and he could never figure out what Theodore Nott was thinking, so it was hard to befriend him. Hermione was hard to figure out too, but in a less deadly way.

Quidditch season came up, and not even the prospect of having to suffer watching Potter on a broom while Draco was on the ground, could dampen his excitement for the game. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Draco knew Hermione would cheer for her house, but it still irritated him a little.

Until she met him in the hall way and whispered a quick 'Good luck'. Draco was in the good mood for the rest of the morning.

Again, despite his personal feelings towards Potter, he couldn't dispute the fact that Potter was an excellent flier and the sportsman in Draco desperately wanted to be up in the air with him, competing against him. Next year, he would _have_ to get the seeker position, if only to fly against Potter.

Sad to say, he flew rings around their beaters. Draco was a little embarrassed. He spied Hermione in the crowd with Weasley and couldn't help feeling somewhat jealous. Hermione was his; he didn't want to share her with anyone.

Then suddenly there were screams from the audience and Draco glanced up to see Potter dangling of his broom one handed as it jerked about the pitch, obviously hexed.

Rage filled Draco, though he had to configure his face into a smirk for appearance sake. Someone was trying to interfere with a perfectly good game of Quidditch, that was just not right. And though Draco didn't much like Potter, he didn't want him dead, not when he hadn't yet had the chance to fly against him!

Suddenly the broom stopped and from the corner of his eyes, Draco saw the entire staff jumping around, trying to put out Snape's cloak that had mysteriously caught on fire, exactly at the same time Potter's broom stopped shaking and Hermione disappeared from the crowd.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"Tell me the truth Hermione!"

Draco cornered Hermione after the game in their library spot. She shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about, I was there the whole time, how would I know how Snape's cloak caught on fire?"

"I was watching you the entire time" he countered "You disappeared right as it happened. And then the whole business with Potter's broom. You're lying to me."

"Watching me the whole time? That's a little stalker-ish of you Draco, and anyway, you couldn't have been watching me, because I saw you staring at the game. You probably just glanced in my direction as I turned around of something."

Draco ignored the little thrill that went down his spine at the thought that she had been watching him too, and returned to the topic. "Hermione, I thought we were friends?"

"We are!" she insisted

"Then what happened, what can't you tell me? Potter's broom was hexed!"

"Why does it matter to you, you hate Harry, and I'd think you'd be happy his broom was hexed!" she exclaimed.

Draco narrowed his eyes "I don't hate Potter. I mean I hate him, but I don't _hate_ him. I don't have to like Potter to be concerned when someone almost dies on the Quidditch pitch. And anyway, I couldn't give two hoots about bloody Harry Potter; it's you I'm worried about! He was hexed, and since you're so insistent about being his friend, you're going to get dragged into all his problems, I just know it. Can't you see I'm worried about you!" he shouted angrily.

Hermione was struck dumb in shock "Draco" she said softly.

Obviously the thought hadn't crossed her mind. But why not, didn't she realise he was concerned for her; she was so precious to him? Wouldn't she feel the same for him? Suddenly Draco was very angry "You know what? Forget it; obviously you don't value our friendship as much as I do, so we can just stop it. Go back to Potter, I don't care anymore!" and he turned to stomp away, but Hermione glomped him and hugged him from behind.

"Draco No! Of course I value our friendship. Your one of my best friends ever! It's just, I'm not quite sure what happened."

"So you admit that you set Snape's cloak on fire" he said softly, his anger already dissipating from her hug. Merlin, what was wrong with him!

"Yes" she admitted "But it was only to save Harry."

"I'm just worried" he said.

"I know, but I won't let anyone hurt my friends. If someone is after Harry, I'm going to stop them" she said determinedly and Draco know he had lost. There was no point arguing when Hermione had made up her mind.

"Fine" he sighed "Don't tell me why or what. But tell me when, when you're doing stupid things."

"What!" she exclaimed, he looked around and smirked "Well if I can't stop you, I might as well help you. I can't have you dying on me after all. So tell me when you're doing stupid things."

"Promise you won't try to stop me?"

"Stop you, Hermione Granger, from breaking rules. I never thought I'd see the day. Yes I won't try to stop you. I just want you safe."

She squeezed him in their hug "Thank you Draco. You're the best, the absolute best."

Funny, he suddenly felt the best.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco may not have hated Potter, but he certainly hated the way Slytherin lost. And all because Potter caught the snitch in his mouth! Next thing you know wide-mouthed tree frogs will be replacing seekers and Draco made sure Potter knew it.

Actually, he was just a little jealous that Hermione was spending all her time with Potter and Weasley ever since the Quidditch incident and they hadn't had any time to meet up.

"I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home" he said loudly in potions, mostly to annoy Potter.

But truthfully, Draco was not looking forward to Christmas this year. Hermione was going home to her Muggle parents while he was going home to his mind reading father.

Damn.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

His mother met him at the train. His father apparently had work at the ministry and would be seeing them at home. Draco again didn't get to see much of Hermione on the train as his Slytherin companions took up most of his time and this left him in a very foul mood when he met his mother.

She was a vision, with white blond hair and dark blue eyes. Draco had his father's body structure, but he had his mothers face. She gave a quiet smile "Draco" and hugged him briefly. There would be no niceties at the train station; that was always saved for home.

Draco was pleased his father wasn't there. As a pureblood first son, he had been trained in the art of Occlumency, but he still wasn't confident that he could hold out if his father decided to barrage his mind. So he would have to be so careful not to give him any reason to.

Draco had been raised in a strict Pure-blood supremacy household where Muggles and Muggleborns were considered the scum of the earth. He had never been allowed to play with the Muggle children as a child and knew little to nothing about them. And though Hermione was special, Draco still had no particular feelings towards Muggleborns. He would have to remind himself of that fact constantly.

They apparated home. Draco hated sidelong apparition, being yanked about by your belly button with no control whatsoever.

Christmas was a tasteful affair. His father didn't return from work until Christmas Eve to Draco's great pleasure, due to a bombardment of work that he couldn't foster of onto someone else because they needed his signature. Draco woke that morning with a Nimbus 2001 on his bedside, probably the original, never seen before in shops. He couldn't wait until second year. Dinner was the usual roast, with some of his mothers Pure-blood friends as dinner guests and associates of his father. Crabbee and Goyle were round, as well as Pansy Parkinson and the Greengrass sisters until finally Theodore Nott and his father strolled in. Nott sat aside and read his new book while Pansy and the sisters swooned as Draco and others flew around the manor on their new brooms, none as wonderful as Draco's Nimbus 2001.

But something didn't quite feel right.

After the festivities were done, the next day he counted his presents. Thirty seven, not including the ones received from his school friends. Crabbe and Goyle gave him an assortment of wizard sweets, Pansy's present was a hideous necklace that Draco didn't put on in fear of it have a love enchantment placed upon it (she had tried this once already) while Nott supplied him with a new book on the Principles of the Dark arts. A strange fellow that Nott was.

Draco threw away Zabini's present when it swooped in on an owl. Just touching it irritated him. Draco couldn't understand why he hated Zabini so much. He had never felt this negative towards him before this and then suddenly he was having to hold himself back from tackling him to the ground and strangling him, the hate was so strong, every time he passed him in the hallway.

Especially when he was near Hermione.

"Draco"

Draco froze at the sound of his father's voice, for a moment, before arranging his face carefully and accordingly. It wasn't easy being a Malfoy.

"Yes father."

Lucius Malfoy sat across his son as Draco tried not to fidget. "So, how is school? In all the commotion, I never had a chance to ask." His words suggested friendliness but his manner of speaking suggested otherwise.

Draco panicked. What was he supposed to say, how could he lie to his father?

Then suddenly, Draco would never know how to explain it, he grew calm and he knew what to do. He didn't feel panicky, or stressed. It was as if another 'him' had temporarily taken over.

"School's a real mess" he said with his infamous smirk "Full of Muggle filth, exactly like you told me, and Potter fits in right alongside them."

Draco had a bad feeling about mentioning Potter, but it was better to lead his father down that path then to even allow the notion that Hermione could come up in conversation.

"I see" Lucius said "And his companions?"

This was it "No one worth mentioning, he mainly spends time with a Weasley and some other Gryffindors, you know he got on the Quidditch team this year, Dad, next year I want to be on the team. No matter what, ok?"

"Ok" his father said, though he was obviously deep in thought "That's fine, son. And your grades?" and with that, the topic was successfully dodged. By sacrificing information about Harry Potter he protected information about Hermione. His father would never ask and if he did, Draco could always use Quidditch next year as a topic changer since they had now been successfully linked.

True Slytherin fashion.

Later in his room, a brown school owl swooped in. his mother was just passing his room as it happened. "Oh, who is it Draco?"

He lazily stood and took the small package from the bird's beak, but when he saw the handwriting his heart began to beat faster. "Oh, no one" he called casually "Just a girl from school who forgot to give me a present."

"That's nice, and her family?"

"Yes" he answered ambiguously, but it seemed to satisfy his mother. When she had gone he slammed the door closed and huddled on his bed. Hermione had sent him a letter and a present.

He opened the parcel first. In it was a box wizarding sweets, all his favourites, and a tiny metal scorpion charm.

He was touched. People always sent him little dragons, because of his name, but this was his first time receiving a scorpion object. Next he opened her letter.

_Dear Draco_

_Sorry we haven't been able to spend any time together lately, we've been really busy doing research…_

Three guesses who 'we' were.

…_on something of great importance. I might ask you about it when we get to school. I hope you don't mind me sending you a gift, I know how peculiar you are about us being a secret…_

It was for her own sake, if his father ever found out that he was friends with a Muggleborns, she'd be in so much danger. Though he did feel bad sometimes about their predicament.

…_but I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. I hope you like the scorpion, it a Muggle thing so I wasn't sure, it doesn't move or anything. It's actually supposed to be a charm for a bracelet but when I saw it in the shops I immediately thought of you and before I knew it I had already bought it. If you don't like it, you can always transfigure it or throw it away, I won't mind._

She was lying, she would mind horribly. But that didn't matter, Muggle or not, this was his first present from her, no way he was throwing it away.

_I can't wait to see you in next year._

_Love Hermione._

Draco read the words 'Love Hermione' till he felt giddy. Somehow, this present was his favourite. She didn't have to send him anything. She wasn't obligated to do it like all his other friends. But she did anyway.

Draco was so happy. This was the best Christmas ever.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"Oh Draco, you didn't have to!" Hermione gushed as she opened her present from him. They'd only been back in school for about three days, but he couldn't wait any longer. He had gotten her a limited edition copy of Hogwarts, A History, because she was always reading that book, so he thought she'd like it. And it was collecting dust in the Malfoy Library anyway.

"You like it" he said, not because he needed reassurance, but because he liked being praised.

"Oh yes! How did you know it was one of my favourite books? You're the best."

Correction, he liked being praised by her.

They sat back and chatted about random things. Till he brought it up. "So what was it you wanted to ask me anyway? You mentioned something in your letter."

Her happy smile crumpled into a frown "Oh, it's nothing really. Except I'm trying to find out who Nicholas Flamel is?"

Nicholas Flamel? Never heard of him. Although…"

"What!"

"The name does sound familiar…"

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

That name bothered Draco for the next few weeks.

He tried to research him, wanted to be of help to her, but came up with nothing. He daren't risk asking his father, in case he wanted to know the reason for the question since research wasn't something Draco commonly did.

The worst part was how familiar the name was, like he had read it somewhere or another.

He was in the library when suddenly Hermione tapped him on the shoulder "That was horrible what you did to Neville by the way" She started off.

Draco drew a blank "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, putting him in a leg-lock, just for practice. That's terrible."

"Oh that" truthfully, the Nicholas Flamel thing had been bothering him so much, and Longbottom was just…_there_.

It could have been anyone, it just happened to be Longbottom.

"I hate when you do that." She said sadly.

"Hermione. This is me, take it or leave it." There were something's he just couldn't consent to, and changing the very way he was, was one of them. She sighed "I know, just…do you think you could reign it in a little. For me?"

"Done" It was a compromise.

She smiled. He loved her smiles; he loved when she was smiling at him. Well worth the compromise. "Oh, what's all this?" she indicated the big textbook in front of him "I never took you for someone who read things like _Wizards Through the Ages_?"

"Oh, I was just trying to find that Flamel guy."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "You mean you've been looking for him this whole time, since I asked?"

"Yeah" he said, a little insulted "I told you before didn't I, I want to help you."

Suddenly she hugged him "Draco, sometimes you can be so sweet."

Guys didn't like to be called sweet, but they did like hugs from girls. So being sweet paid off.

"Sorry, I couldn't find him" he said when she pulled away."

She grinned "Don't worry, I found him. He was the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone."

Draco banged his hand on the table "I remember now! The Chocolate Frog card, that's where I heard the name!"

Hermione looked at him strangely "Funny, that's how we got it too. Well, Harry got it."

Draco didn't feel happy that Potter got it before he did.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The next Quidditch match drew closer. After the last fiasco, Snape was monitoring the match. Hermione was worried that whoever tried to hex Potter last match would try again this match so she was staring fixated at the pitch.

Draco was sitting behind her in the stands and was a little put out that she hadn't even noticed.

He poked Weasley in the back of the head, hoping to get her attention, and made a passing rude comment about Potter, knowing that usually annoyed her.

It didn't work, instead it annoyed Weasley. Then somehow Longbottom got mixed up in it and soon it became less to get Hermione's attention (not that it was working, she was focused on Potter 100%) and more because it was fun to rile up Weasley. He went red and loud, like poking a baby dragon.

Somehow they ended up with Weasley on his back as he tried to strangle Draco, but failed spectacularly. Damn, Hermione was going to go on about this later. Better get away before she sees.

Then Longbottom joined in and next thing he knew they were rolling around on the floor as he tried to get the two Gryffindors off him.

Unbelievingly, Hermione didn't notice a thing…and he won.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Two weeks later he overheard Hermione talking about Dragons in Hagrid's hut.

Draco forced it out of Hermione later (which hadn't been easy on her or him) and eventually she told him about how she was shocked that Hagrid actually thought this as a good idea when he lived in a wooden house.

Contrary to popular belief, he followed them not because he wanted to get them in trouble, but because he'd never seen a dragon before. Especially a baby one. But how could he ask Potter and Weasley to let him come along?

Then Hagrid saw him.

Hermione was furious. Draco was furious too. She'd promised him that she'd tell him when she was about to do stupid things and baby dragons were top of the list. Not to mention, didn't she think he'd want to see the dragon?

They fought for the first time and neither wanted to apologise.

He taunted her silently over the next week. With smirks and smiles when the trio knew he'd seen the dragon. And because they were fighting, even Hermione wasn't sure what he'd do.

Their fight lasted almost two weeks, all the while he was sure that Hagrid still had the dragon, and he was dying to get a proper look. Draco hadn't seen properly last time because he'd been seen and had to run away.

Then Weasley ended up in the hospital wing with a green hand, probably from the dragon.

Still bitter from his fight with Hermione, he took it out on Weasley, taunting him, threatening that he'd tell Pomfrey what _really_ bit him. He did it partly to annoy Weasley because of the whole business of being attacked two on one during the last Quidditch match, and partly to annoy Hermione. Since what annoyed her friends annoyed her.

But truthfully, he didn't like fighting with her.

Then he saw Potter sneaking away and tried to follow them. At first he kept up, but then he blinked and they were gone. As if they had suddenly turned invisible.

He searched for them a bit before giving up and resolving to go down to the hut on his own. He had a feeling that tonight was the night they decided to get rid of the Dragon, it was his last chance.

But then McGonagall caught him. He was about to sell out Potter, and the dragon. Until he remembered that Hermione was with them. And in a very un-Slytherin like manner, he clammed up tight. Potter he didn't care about, but though he was fighting with her, Hermione was still his friend. He wouldn't sell her out.

It was all for naught, they got caught anyway.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Detention. That's what they all got.

And Gryffindor lost fifty points each. A total of one hundred and fifty points lost.

Even Draco felt a little pity for them.

Not Potter or Longbottom, who had snuck out when he saw Draco sneaking out. But Hermione he was sorry for.

No one in her house would talk to her, even in classes she kept her head down and did the work without a single question answered, and while it was a blissfully quiet lesson, it wasn't Hermione. Not the one he had come to know. And somehow, he couldn't help thinking it was his fault.

He found her in their library spot "Hey."

She looked up and gave a small smile "Hey."

They stood there for a while, then she said "Why didn't you sell us out?"

"Huh?"

"To McGonagall, Harry and I saw you. He was really confused. You looked like you were about to then stopped."

"I didn't want to get you in trouble."

She groaned "Why Draco?" she wasn't just asking why about McGonagall, she was asking for an explanation for his outburst that started their whole fight.

"I wanted to see a Dragon." He admitted.

Realisation filled her eyes, then shame.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I didn't think…"

"Yeah, you didn't" he huffed sulkily.

"I'm sorry." She said, taking his shoulder and trying to turn him to her "Forgive me?"

He smiled "Yeah."

And just like that, they were friends again.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Detention took place at eleven o'clock. Hermione was perplexed about something, but she wouldn't tell him. Draco didn't push; instead he immersed himself in his own life.

Detention was with Hagrid, in the ForbiddenForest. The strange thing though, was that Draco should have been scared. But he wasn't.

For as long as he could remember, the concept of the ForbiddenForest had always scared him. But now, he felt so calm. One thought resounded through his mind whenever he questioned himself. _There are worse things to be scared of._ And whenever he tried to question this…he couldn't.

So he didn't.

His eyes met Hermione's as they neared the forest and met Hagrid at the entrance. Longbottom was looking terrified while Draco just stood there calmly "Are there werewolves?" he asked.

This earned a strange look from Potter and an overwhelming sense of déjà vu for Draco.

"I'll be back for them at dawn" Filch said.

Hagrid lead them down a winding pathway. Longbottom stumbled over many roots and crevices, even Potter and Hermione were having trouble. But surprisingly, Draco knew where he was going. It was as if he'd been here before. He even whistled.

"Yer like it out here?" Hagrid called out.

Draco was surprised, he thought Hagrid would be more hostile towards him, sure that the giant man would blame him for the loss of his Dragon.

"There are worse things to be scared of" he called out from the back of the line.

Hagrid grunted in approval "Right you are young Malfoy. Worse things indeed."

Perhaps Draco had been too quick to judge.

Beside him, Hermione gave a tiny smile; Potter was walking ahead with Longbottom so he didn't see.

They walked into a clearing, where a puddle of shiny liquid lay. When Hagrid said it was Unicorn blood, Draco didn't believe. But sure enough, it was, exactly the way it was described in his advanced potions book.

"We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery" Hagrid explained.

"And if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Draco asked, not out of fear, just curious.

"What, scared?" Hagrid asked.

Draco smirked. He wasn't scared. Actually, this kind of darkness, easy to hide in, difficult to find your way, it was comforting. If whoever it was found them, he could hide easily.

Till he was assigned with Longbottom.

In the space of ten minutes, red sparks shot up into the air. For a joke, he snuck up behind Longbottom, how was he supposed to know the oaf would panicky and send up sparks?

Safe to say, Hagrid wasn't pleased.

He got stuck with Potter in the end.

They walked in silence for a while. Draco in the lead while Potter tried to keep up.

"Oi, can you slow down a bit!" he called.

Draco smirked "What, Gryffindor's youngest seeker can't keep up?" but he slowed down.

Potter caught up and huffed "We're not on brooms. Anyway, how are you…" he huffed "…going so fast."

"It's easy" Draco explained calmly "Just need to see with your other senses. You can't see, so you feel, hear, smell…" he trailed off, suddenly aware of what he was saying. Where the hell had all that come from!

Potter blinked surprised "Did you really mean what you said, about there being worse things to be afraid of?"

"Yeah."

"What are they?" Potter asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked curiously, Potter wasn't usually so civil with him, he felt a little lost.

"Just curious" Potter shrugged "I just can't imagine you having to be afraid of anything. Rich pampered boy you are."

Draco smirked "You don't know anything about me Potter. What I've lived through, what I've experienced." Again, these words were spouting out his mouth before he could stop them, and he didn't know where they were coming from!

"Death" Draco finished "watching someone you love die. Torture, rape, murder. Committing murder. There are thousands of things to be afraid of. Things so terrifying, so traumatising, that they find their way into you nightmares even with a gallon load of dreamless sleep potion. A dark forest isn't one of those things." And then he shut up, afraid of what else would come out. Afraid in general. What was wrong with him!

Potter looked very confused, because he was confused. But no where near as confused as Draco was. And his head was hurting, so much!

Harry looked at Draco. For a moment, while he had been speaking, Malfoy had looked like someone else. Someone harder, older, someone who had lived though a lifetime of suffering. Then he disappeared, leaving Harry wondering if he had really seen what he thought he saw.

Suddenly something else caught his eye.

Draco looked where Potter was pointing, and all the blood in his veins went cold.

A cloaked figure, drinking the blood of a unicorn.

"Afraid yet?" Potter whispered.

Unbelievable, he was frozen stiff, yet Potter could still talk. Not to be outdone, he smirked "Yes. This is scary."

Fang ran. Potter collapsed to the ground, grasping his scar and Draco was left the only one standing as the figure grew closer.

Then from nowhere, a sudden burst of something filled him as he forgot his fear, whipped out his want and fired red sparks before pointing his wand at the approaching figure "Repello!"

The figure was forced backwards a bit. "Incendio!" he cried and from his wand, fire burst forward and forced the figure back further.

Draco had no time to consider his quick recovery, or wonder about his sudden knowledge of powerful advanced spells he'd never heard of before, as a centaurs came thundering though the thicket, scaring the figure away.

Draco pulled back his wand, cutting the flames off. Only then did his feet give way.

"You…you alright?" Potter called from the ground further away.

Draco blinked and sighed shakily. His wand almost slack in his hand he barely managed to put it away "Yeah. You?"

"I've been better" Potter sat up "What was that there, with the spells."

"I don't know, I've never even heard of those spells before" he whispered, but Potter didn't hear as a Centaur approached.

"Are you alright?" said the centaur, pulling Potter to his feet.

"Yeah" he gasped.

Then he looked at Draco "That was very quick thinking Human, well done."

"Thanks" Draco huffed; too exhausted to care that he was talking to a centaur.

Why, how, where had those spells come from? Why wasn't he scared of the forest and why had that figure seemed so familiar? Draco was so confused, and his head hurt.

For a moment, he hadn't felt like him. Well he had, but not _him_. Like someone else. He felt like he'd done this before, fought and dueled. He felt like someone with year's experience of spells instead of an eleven year old first year. And Draco was scared.

Suddenly, a flash of pain, so agonising he couldn't even scream, overwhelmed him and Draco passed out. The last image ingrained in his mind, was that of a tiny golden cube.

The centaurs watched as Draco crumpled to the ground "Perhaps not as brave as we thought" he murmured.

Harry gave a shaky sigh "No, he did everything. If it weren't for him, the thing would have got us before you got here. He kept his cool all the way."

Harry was having a hard time believing this though, Hermione and Ron were going to have a field day if he ever tried to tell them that Draco Malfoy saved his life, even unintentionally. But what he did there was something Harry could not associate with the Malfoy he knew, leaving him a boy confused.

One thing was for sure. For all Malfoy's tough talk and arrogant Bravado, he certainly backed it up. He was a very powerful wizard.

He turned away from him as the centaur began to hoist Malfoy onto his back. He looked at Harry "You're the Potter boy" he said.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco couldn't remember any of the events from the ForbiddenForest the following morning.

He just woke up; his mind a black slate, thinking the day was Thursday when in fact it was Friday.

Later Hermione assured him that he had indeed gone into the ForbiddenForest. But Draco couldn't remember anything. But for the first five weeks, Potter kept giving him strange looks.

A few doses of his snarky personality and comments about have no parents soon put him right though.

The months crept past and soon exams were over. He had Hermione met a few times, but it was rare. Draco had come to learn, that exam time was an important time to Hermione. No one saw her during this time.

Everything was so lazy, so simple.

So imagine his surprise when Hermione didn't turn up for class one day and when he went to find her, she was in the hospital wing. Actually, all three of them were in the hospital wing, but Potter looked the worst of it. Weasley looked like he'd been battered about by a centaur.

People were in and out and he had no chance to see her, though he was practically straining against himself in worry for her.

Then when she was released she went straight to their corner, knowing he deserved an explanation.

He started on her the second they were alone

"You promised!" he exclaimed, disgusted at his whiny tone of voice.

"Draco" she said tiredly, but he had been whipped up into a worried frenzy.

"No, you promised. No crazy stuff without telling me, and now look. What the hell happened, and don't lie this time, tell me everything."

"It's complicated…" she tried to say, but when she saw the look in his eyes, Hermione shook her head. No, he deserved the truth. "Alright, but Draco, I need your word. No, I need a Wizard's oath that you won't tell a soul."

"Hermione, trust me."

"I do trust you. But what I'm about to tell you goes beyond our friendship, it's that important. Please, I need this. You mustn't tell anyone."

Even without her begging he wouldn't have told anyone. But he nodded "I give you my word as a wizard Hermione, I won't tell anyone or anything. It will stay between us." And he glowed for a second, the pact made.

She nodded "Alright. This all starts from the time Harry's broom was hexed."

"Yes?"

She bit her lip "Draco, One more thing. No matter what I tell you, promise you won't interfere. In the future, things like this…may happen again. And I'm prepared for it. So promise me you will support me, you won't get in the way."

"I don't break my promises to you" he said bitterly.

She flinched "Alright. Well you were right, he was being hexed. At first we thought it was Snape…"

"Snape!"

"Yes Snape. Don't interrupt. His mouth was moving and he wasn't blinking."

"Yeah, but neither was Quirrell!" he exclaimed, and Hermione blinked surprised. "Anyway, we've been doing research and remember the night with the troll?"

"I remember"

"Well Harry saw Snape. And…oh there's just so much to tell. Can I give you the short version now and the long one later?"

"Go on."

She nibbled on her lip "We found out that in the castle, protected by a three-headed dog that you lead us to, when you sent Harry to that stupid duel, is the Philosophers Stone. And we _thought_ Snape was going to steal it. But we didn't know why. Until that night in the forest. You say you don't remember, but Draco, that night, you saw something. Something terrifying, perhaps you forgot everything because of that. But we know what it was now."

"And what was it." He asked, already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"It was He-who-must-not-be-named" she said in a grave voice.

Draco flinched, not because of the name, but because in the depths of his faulty memory, he knew she was telling the truth. Still he insisted "You-know-who is dead."

"No, I know he's supposed to be. But that's what it was. And we went back through the trap door, to try to get the stone first."

"So Snape wouldn't get it?" he finished "Hermione!"

"But it wasn't Snape!" she exclaimed.

"Let me guess" he said sarcastic "it was professor Quirrell?"

"Yes!" she said curiously "How did you know?"

"I guessed. How do you know?"

"Dumbledore told us. Harry beat him Draco. He beat Quirrell in the final chamber and saved the stone. But Ron and I, we weren't there. The fire only allowed one person"

Draco didn't understand most of what she was saying; he would require a proper explanation later. But for now he understood the gist of it, but he didn't know which part vexed him more. So he went for the easy part "And you decided to do all of this, without telling me?"

"It was all so quick, Draco please be reasonable. I know you want to protect me, but I can't tell you everything as its happening, if you want that, then we'll have to tell everyone about our friendship."

He couldn't do that either. "I could have helped!" he insisted.

"How Draco? How, without revealing out friendship to Harry and Ron?" and to this, Draco had no answer.

So sighing he slumped to the floor. "You-know-who. Was it…"

"No, he is still dead. Dumbledore says it was probably a piece of him, a vengeful spirit or something."

"Scary." He whispered.

Hermione came and sat beside him "I am sorry for not saying anything. Were you really that worried?"

"Hermione…" he began, but then stopped.

How could he explain to her? How could he tell her that in the space of a year she had become one of the single most important things in the world to him? That her happiness meant so much and every time he lost sight of her, it troubled him so much. How could he explain that need to protect her, like something was going to try to rip her away from him the second he turned his back. How could he even attempt to convey the raw pull he had towards her, that desire to keep her safe above all else? And the fact that he had progressed to this state in a year's time? How could he explain such strong feelings without scaring her or sounding like a pathetic stalker?

So instead he said "You're very important to me, of course I was worried."

She took his hand "I'm very lucky to have you Draco. I know that. And…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he waved "Save it. I know, I'm the best. So cut me some slack and warn me next time you decide to hurl yourself into trouble again.

She smiled and squeezed his hand "I will."

Now that she was finally there, with him, by his side. The anxious worry began to melt away.

**LONG CHAPTER!**

**I WROTE THIS PARLY ON MY MUMS COMPUTER AND PARTLY AT THE LIBRARY. BUT I'M NOT SURE HOW OFTEN I CAN DO THIS.**

**IVE DECIDED ON A SHORT STORY WITH LONG CHAPTERS. I HAVE ALL SEVE BOOKS TO GET THROUGH AND I WANT TO DO IT DETAILED BUT QUICKLY.**

**WORD COUNT FOR CHAPTER…OVER 6000 SO FAR. **

**PROBABLY MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**I HOPE THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTER WANST TOO MUSHY. I THINK HED BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARATER HERE WITH RELIEFE.**

**NEXT IS CHAMBER OF SECRETS WITH HERMIONE PETRIFIED…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**YEAR ONE COMPLETED! NOW ON TO YEAR TWO.**

**THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR REVWIES AND PATIENCE. MY LAPTOP IS TILL BEING REPAIRED AND THE ONLY TIMES I CAN WRITE IS AT THE LIBRARY FOR A MEASLEY TWO HOURS. NOT FUN!**

**I HAVE MADE A BIG DECISION WITH THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE DONMT FAULT ME FOR IT. I WANT EVERYONE TO BE IN CHARATER, AND PLEASE TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION THAT ALL DRACO HAS NOT RETAINED ANY SOLID MEMORIES FROM HIS FUTURE SELF.**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! YOUR REVEIWS ALWAYS MAKE ME EAGER TO WRITE. AND PLEASE, IF SOME OF YOU ARE GETTING IRRITATED WITH HOW IVE PORTRAYED DRACO, PLEASE SPEAK UP (NOT IN A RIDE WAY THOUGH. I WILL NOT TOLERATE FLAMES!) BECAUSE I SOMETIMES WONDER OVER HIS INTENSITY FOR HERMIONE?**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Mudbloods and Mayhem**

After the events of the previous year, summer had lost the exciting edge it had once held for Draco. It was rather difficult to get into the spirit of things when he spent all his time worrying over Hermione.

Draco Malfoy was a pureblood wizard, and last year, on his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he met Hermione Granger. Muggleborn Witch.

You would think that if these two people met, they would hate each other at first sight. Or at least there would be large amounts of animosity from his side. Instead the two of them became best friends. And as for Draco, animosity was that last thing anyone would have to worry about. He worried and cared for Hermione as if they'd known each other all their lives, perhaps even longer. Hermione was one of the most important things in the world to him.

Also in the previous year, it was proven that Hermione was, as well as being the smartest Witch in a century, was also a total magnet for trouble when in only a year she was locked in a bathroom with a Mountain troll, set the Potions master's cloak on fire because of a suspicion that he was hexing her friends broom, roped into the smuggling of an illegal dragon, dragged around the Forbidden Forest looking for a dying unicorn, faced a three headed dog, Devils snare, flying keys, giant chess pieces and unimaginable Riddles while just missing a meeting with the vengeful spirit of the Dark Lord.

It was no wonder Draco spent most of his summer worrying what else she was getting up to, never mind she was spending the summer in a peaceful muggle village with her parents.

On top that, he had to calmly put up with the strict regimens of his pure blood household while trying desperately to hide his friendship from his muggle hating, pureblood supreme father who also had the talent of reading minds.

Fun.

It was no wonder that he very nearly cried out in glee when a Hogwarts owl swooped in on the breakfast table with his new school supplies list.

**SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:**

**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk**

**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**

Draco stared down at his list in distasteful surprise. Three guesses who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was. Probably some sow eyes fan of Gilderoy Lockhart, or even worse, the numskull himself.

For some reason, Draco instantly disliked the man, even though he'd never met the man before.

This wasn't new. Draco had recently gone through some strange changes. Like his sudden hatred for Blaise Zabini. Although his dislike for Lockhart didn't compare to Zabini, it was the same principle. Draco was somewhat used to it now and he decided to just calmly take it as it same.

"Draco, another letter" his mother said and Draco looked up to see an extremely ugly grey owl that looked like it was about to keel over where it stood. In its beak was a letter in familiar handwriting.

He struggled not to jump up and snatch it away in excitement and he calmly handed over his Hogwarts letter to his mother.

The owl tried to keep the letter and Draco and to grapple with it for a second before it was finally released.

When he opened it he found that it even smelled a little like her.

He felt pathetic for noticing.

"Who is it Draco?" his father asked.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, while he loved receiving letter from her, especially as this was her first letter all summer due to his request; it was bad timing to have it delivered right at breakfast.

"No one important." He said, quickly stuffing it in his pocket. "Say father, my place on the Quidditch team?" he asked, changing the subject fast.

"Done" his father confirmed. Draco was assured first position at the tryouts for the Quidditch team this year. And a full set of Nimbus 2001 brooms were donated to the Slytherin house this summer. It wouldn't do to have the rest of him team lagging behind him the way they did on the Gryffindor team. He wanted to be in top form in his match against Potter.

When breakfast was over and he'd retired to his rook, he opened her letter.

_Dear Draco_

_It's been ever so long since I've last written you a letter, since last Christmas I almost didn't know what to write. I hope you're well, not up to anything or bullying anyone. Oh who am I kidding, you're always up to something or bullying someone._

She had him there.

_Anyway, I just got my Hogwarts letter yesterday. Mum, Dad and I are planning a trip to Diagon ally next Wednesday to buy my books. Why don't we meet up or something? Just in secret. It's been so long and I really do want to see you since everything will be so busy once we get to Hogwarts. I haven't even told Mum and Dad about you._

_Love Hermione._

_P.s. please don't send your reply with Errol. I'm a bit worried he won't make the trip back. Just send him off and he'll return to the Weasleys with their letter._

She'd sent her letter to him before Weasley? Score one for Draco.

Draco quickly penned a reply and called his screech owl Septimus to deliver it. Then he went about arranging a trip to London for next Wednesday.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"I thought you were going to buy me a present?" he whined as his father strictly told him off for attempting to touch something strange and wonderful from the shelves.

They had taken a detour in Knockturn alley and Draco was anxious to see Hermione who was going to be at Flourish and Blotts. Because where else would she be?

"I said I was going to buy you a racing broom." Lucius replied.

"You've already bought me a Racing Broom." Draco reminded him "I want something new."

Then in the corner of his eyes, he saw Potter. Dusty and sooty with broken glasses. What the devil was he doing here?

He shifted to stand to the side, so if his father turned he wouldn't see him. Not out of any love for Potter, but because if Potter got in trouble, Hermione was sure to have his head.

Borgin appeared and began to talk business with his father, who was selling more items from their house in case the ministry should show up. Draco felt uncomfortable that Potter was hearing about his family's business, but there were more important things at hand.

When had Draco become so reasonable? Another thing he would never understand.

"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumours about a new Muggle Protection Act - no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it-" his father drones and Draco saw Potter brisling, angry. Then he remembered, Arthur Weasley was Ronald Weasley's father, Potter was probably fond of him. And as demonstrated in the previous year, Potter had yet to learn subtlety; Draco wouldn't put it past him to come charging out to give his father a piece of his mind. He had to distract them.

"Can I have that!" he said suddenly, pointing to the first thing that caught his eye, which turned out to be a withered hand on a cushion.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin, abandoning Mr. Malfoy's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

Draco stopped listening as his father curtly told Borgin that 'his son would not be a thief and plunderer' and then began to go on about his grades again.

Draco let him. He couldn't very well tell him that the only reason Draco was second on every exam was because Hermione Granger kept beating him, because it defied the very point of keeping her from his father's sight.

He etched closer and closer to where Potter was hiding as his father and Borgin began harping on about Blood supremacy again which while usually Draco listened and agreed, had in the past year lost interest for him.

When he was close enough to Potter that he could hear him trying to snuffle the sound of his breathing unsuccessfully he whispered quietly "Don't move if you don't want to be caught, you're making too much noise."

The surprised look on Potters face was well worth a knock to his perfect reputation as an arrogant Slytherin Prince. Potter nodded and took another shaky breath.

"Come Draco." Draco nodded to Potter and left with his father.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione shifted from foot to foot as she waited for Harry at the top of the steps to Gringotts.

He was late. She tried not to let all the things that could have kept him cloud her judgment, Draco was always going on at her about it.

Then she saw him with Hagrid and broke out in a run, her bushy brown hair flying behind her. She enveloped him in a hug. "What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid - Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again - Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"

Harry smiled crookedly as she released him. Oh, she'd missed him. It seemed ages, summer without her three best friends.

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," he answered. Just as he said that, the whole Weasley clan came rushing up the pearly white stairs of the Gringotts bank.

After pleasantries had been exchanged, and Harry's whereabouts had been confirmed (Knockturn ally! Why wasn't she surprised?), they made their way up the stairs.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry said suddenly as they climbed "Malfoy and his father."

Hermione felt her heart jump at the mention of her Slytherin friend. She missed him more than she'd thought she would.

Hermione had never thought she could ever be the friend of someone like Draco Malfoy. He was arrogant, a bully, a little snobbish sometimes and could be a complete git when he wanted to. He was the exact kind of person she usually hated.

But at the same time, he could be sweet, understanding, protective, kind and a wonderful friend. He worried for her in ways neither Harry nor Ron did and made her feel truly treasured. He was very precious to her and thought she knew she had to keep their friendship a secret, and pretend that she hated him for Harry and Ron, she really didn't want o hear them badmouthing him when they knew nothing about him.

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.

"No, he was selling-"

"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something ..."

"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew-"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" he asked, but seemed to be distracted when he met her parents. Delighted over the fact that they were muggles. Hermione decided she liked Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Draco had asked that she'd not send letters to him over the summer, but he returned the one she sent about him meeting with her today. So she was exited.

Meeting Draco Malfoy on the train had been an experience that had completely changed her life. Time spent with Draco revealed a side to Hermione she hadn't even known existed, and revealed a side to Draco she'd have never known existed had he not shown it to her.

After Gringotts, they made their way through Diagon Alley, eating ice-cream and teasing Percy.

While they were in the shop she pulled Harry aside. "So what happened in Diagon Alley, you said you saw D-Malfoy. Did they see you?" she slipped up, luckily Harry hadn't seemed to have noticed it.

"It's nothing" Harry said "Malfoy saw me, but his father didn't." but something in Harry's demeanour told her there was more to the story.

Harry fell prey to one of her 'looks' and confessed "It's weird though. I was hiding, because I didn't want Malfoy to see me, you know, covered in soot and stuff. But when he did, he just old me too breathe quietly and didn't make a fuss or anything."

He was probably trying to hide him, Hermione thought fondly. Harry would never be able to see or even imagine the reasons behind Draco's actions but Hermione knew. He probably did that to hide him from his father.

When they finally arrived at Flourish and Blotts, it was crowded beyond belief. Hermione had a short moment of irritancy at their selfishness, until she saw the sign.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" and also, what she didn't mention was she had the hugest crush on the blond wizard. Hermione was a smart girl, very mature for her age. But even she had a weakness for blond hair, blue eyes and a brilliant smile.

The three of them squeezed in and just managed to grab their Transfiguration text books before meeting up with Molly Weasley who was patting her hair nervously. Obviously also a fan of the blond wizard.

Then he came out and what was there to be said. Hermione practically swooned

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

If their friendship had been known to the public, then Draco's jealousy over Hermione would be legendary. And right now it was on at full blast as he stood in a balcony at Flourish and Blotts. He'd arrived ten minutes earlier before the crowd had become so frantic and exited into the balcony in hope of getting some air. When he noticed Hermione in the crowd, he was happy…until he saw her sigh heavily and swoon as that idiot Lockhart walked into the room.

His hands curled into fists and he struggled no to march down there and shake her to her senses. Didn't she see what an idiot he was?

The way he pulled Potter out of the crowd and made a big show of himself, definitely for the press. When Potter at last pulled himself out of the fray and made his way over to a female Weasley, Draco was in a mindset of extreme jealousy and negativity and as always, he needed to take it out on someone. And Potter was just _there._

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter, Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone!" the girl said firmly, standing in front of Potter like a little red shield. Honestly it was quite amusing. It almost took his mind off why he was angry.

"Oh look Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend." He sneered, loving the dangerous glint in Potters eyes. Good, a fight might be just what he needed.

Then Hermione and Weasley came running up clutching Lockhart's books, and what's worse, Hermione still had that moony expression painted all over her face. It made him sick.

"Oh, it's you," said Weasley, looking at him as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Draco. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Weasley went red as he dropped the books and lunged at Draco, he welcomed the fight, but Potter and Hermione held him back.

"Ron No! Don't sink to his level; he's just a slimy git. Not worth it!" she gasped. That one stung. He knew she was supposed to be rude and spiteful to him in public, but it still stung. Then she looked at him and the moony eyes were gone and replaced with disappointment. He hated that.

Draco glared in their direction and walked away, bumping violently into Potter's shoulder as he went, just as his father came and started a fight with Weasley senior.

Draco left the shop completely and vacated to another bookshop. He still had some money and he needed to be alone.

He'd just found something interesting when he felt her hand on his shoulder "Your father is looking for you, you know. He looked really angry that you'd left."

Draco shook her hand off "What do you care? Aren't you worried you'll sink to my level?"

She sighed, "Draco you know I didn't mean that. But you didn't have to start that with Ron. I don't know why you love to pick on him like that."

"Me! Pick on him; he started it, lunging at me like that!"

"You goaded him into it!" she retorted.

"You're always defending them, him."

"Don't be such a child Draco! It's not about defending anyone, it's about what's right and what's wrong. And both you and your father were in the wrong, you didn't need to say or do those things."

"So now you're saying I'm like my father, well you know what, I'd be proud to be like my father and…"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Hermione suddenly hugged him "Please Draco, let's not fight! I'm sorry, I don't know why you're so angry, but if it's Ron, then sorry. I know you're not a bad sort; you hid Harry from your father didn't you. Thank you for that."

"I didn't do it for…" but Draco didn't want to admit that he'd done it for her, because he was already pathetic enough, he didn't want her to know too. So he just sighed.

"Fine" And that was it as she pulled away and smiled "I missed you. You never let me sent letters or anything, I hope you don't mind the one I did send?"

"Nah" he grinned "It was a welcome change. Bad timing, but still welcome."

"Oh dear" she said "What happened."

"Doesn't matter" And it didn't, Draco forgot why he was angry. Hermione had a habit of doing that to him. "And what about you, any three headed dogs this summer?"

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco's father was angry when he found him in the end, but it wasn't too bad. He and Hermione weren't able to talk for long because her parents were ready to leave and she didn't want Ron or Harry to be suspicious. He didn't know what she ended up saying to them to explain her absence.

The next time he was to see her was briefly on the platform of the train as she looked about anxiously for something, probably the idiots she called friends. He wanted to go over to her, but his father was there and immediately after getting on the train he was found by Nott and that was the end of it. There was no way he was going to get away without rousing suspicions. Crabbe and Goyle might have not noticed, but Nott was very attentive to details, he would know something was up.

He saw her again at the sorting ceremony, again looking very anxious and again not accompanied by Weasley or Potter. He caught her eye then and managed a smile that went unnoticed by his housemates as it lasted a second. But she caught it and returned it gratefully with a silent promise to meet in their spot at some point.

The next day Weasley, who had miraculously turned up at last with Potter, received a Howler that exploded right there in the Great Hall and began screeching about stolen cars. Later Hermione filled him in on the details and Draco tried to control his glee at the memory of the Howler and Weasley's humiliation, for her sake.

But she saw it anyway as she sighed un-amused.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Lessons after that were all a bore. His first taste of Herbology had been an unsavoury one of Mandrakes biting his finger and screeching in his face. Of course Hermione knew all the answers and at least he could take pleasure in the fact that Potter wasn't any better at repotting them than he was.

Transfiguration, Charms and during lunch Potter picked up a fan-boy and he got a few clever jibes in about signed photos that seemed to get a rise out of Potter. Then, although he'd told himself he wouldn't, he'd promised Hermione he wouldn't, he just couldn't help needling Weasley about the Howler. After all, it was hilarious and Weasley was mortified. Two things that made it irresistible.

Then Hermione snapped her book closed, Voyage with the Vampire's he noticed with disgust, and snapped "Look out" actually, he had been impressed at her restraint. She must have figured out he mainly went at Potter and Weasley to get her attention.

Or maybe not, maybe she really meant 'watch out' because Lockhart had to swoop in and ruin all the fun.

Although, he did manage to further humiliate Potter by forcing him to take and sign a Photo.

Still, seeing Hermione sigh heavily again put Draco in a foul mood

Then came the lesson Draco was seriously not looking forward to. Defence against the Dark arts with Lockhart and Hermione.

Draco had decided over the weeks that he was not going to get jealous over Lockhart. Because really, it was beneath him.

He mentally chanted that as Lockhart swept in and the entire female population of the room, Hermione included, swooned.

"Gilderoy Lockhart" he announced "Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

No one smiled. Not that Draco expected anyone to. Then Lockhart set out a quiz. Draco almost threw up in disgust when he saw the questions.

1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Was the man a lunatic or simply stupid? Draco wanted to blast his head open just to see.

It only got worse. He started reprimanding people for not guessing his favourite colour was lilac or what his ideal present would be, as if that would be of any use to a person when confronting anything Dark or Dangerous. "Would someone please stun this idiot" he murmured quietly.

Behind him, Weasley groaned "Tell me about it" then they looked at each other and shuddered. When he was agreeing with _Weasley_ of all People, then things were bad.

Draco almost forgot that he had not yet learned of the Stunning Curses existence, nor did he notice, as it got even worse.

"... but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact" - Lockhart flipped her paper over - "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione, who was one of the few people in the room who was listening with rapt attention, got her wish come true as she raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business-"

She blushed heavily and that was when Draco decided he hated Gilderoy Lockhart.

But then the unimaginable happened.

It. Got. Worse!

The imbecile somehow managed to unleash a cage of pixies on the whole class. Three of them tried to steal Draco's things as he swatted at them unhelpfully and two of them, grabbed Longbottom by the ears and hung him to the chandelier. They went on a rampage, tearing into the classroom and wreaking havoc on the students. And what was their esteemed Professor's answer to the pandemonium?

Peskipiksi Pesternomi

Pesky-Pixie Pester-No-Me!

Draco almost decked him one right there.

Then Lockhart ran away.

Pathetic.

In the end it was Hermione who put an end to the mayhem as she brandished her wand and cried out "Imobilus!" and all the Pixies came to a halt in mid air.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear. And for the second time in one lesson, Draco agreed with him.

And yet Hermione still defended him, claiming that Lockhart wanted to give them some 'hands on experience'

She was barmy, Lockhart was insane and Draco didn't know who drove him more crazy, but right now he hated them both.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"Why aren't you talking to me!" Hermione gasped as she finally caught up to Draco after days of trying to catch his attention. In the end she resorted to cornering him in the corridor. Draco had quickly pulled them into an unoccupied classroom before anyone could notice and was now glaring at the floor as she tried to reason with him.

"Draco!"

"What do you want Hermione?" he finally said. It felt like ages since they'd truly spoken. Hermione was used to not speaking to Draco for long periods of time, but she was not used to receiving their secret smiled, knowing looks from across the Great Hall and other such. Nowadays, he avoided her gaze and stayed away from their spot in the library. He was obviously angry with her and Hermione didn't know why!

"What did I even do to make you this mad?"

"I'm not mad" Draco said.

"Yes you are" Hermione insisted "You've been mad all week. What happened?"

"Nothing. Did it ever occur to you that my life does not revolve around you? Sometimes I have things I have to do. I can't be spending all my time with you."

Hermione sighed. She hated when he was like this. "I know that Draco. But we barely ever get to hang out together and having your own time is no excuse for not meeting my eyes anymore."

"What, is that a crime?"

"Of course not. Draco, stop being such a child."

Draco sneered "Well this may come as a surprise to you Hermione Granger, but I _am_a child. Not all of us can be insufferable know-it-all's like you."

Hermione had nothing to say. She was too taken aback by the fact that he actually sneered at her. Draco _never_ sneered at her. And his words hurt her. Hermione was used to being called a know-it-all by everyone, but not by Draco. Draco had never before said such hurtful things to her like this.

She tried to blink away the hurt as she steadied herself "Draco, please."

"Oh no" he said glaring "Dont try it with me. You think you can just bat those big eyes of yours and say 'Please' and everything will be alright?"

"What has gotten into you" she cried "I don't understand!"

"Why don't you ask Lockhart, I'm sure he knows everything."

"Lockhart…?" she said confused "What does Lockhart have to do with anything?" then she saw him glare "Draco are you jealous of him?"

"No!" he exclaimed "I'm just disgusted. At you and at all the girls. He's the biggest Prat I've ever seen and yet you faint all over yourself to lick his shoes in every Defence lesson. It's pathetic. I'm ashamed and embarrassed to even be associated with one of his fan girls!"

That hurt. That hurt a lot. Hermione wasn't sure what was really wrong with him, but she didn't know this Draco. She took in a deep breath to hold back the tears. "It's none of your business!" she cried "It's just…It's just a silly crush. You're supposed to be my friend, what's my love life got to do with you? You have no right to say who I'm allowed to like. You're just jealous of Lockhart, because he's amazing and all the girls like him, taking their attention off you. And you couldn't even dream of doing half of the amazing things he's done!"

Draco suddenly looked very confused, his entire demeanour changed. He shook his head "I'm not talking about this anymore" and with that he pushed past her ad barged out of the room.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco marched across the pitch with his new team, his Slytherin green Quidditch robes shinning in the sunlight as he clutched his broomstick tightly in his left hand.

Flint decided that they were going to use the pitch today to train him, but really they wanted to steal it from the Gryffindor team. They even got special permission from Professor Snape, who was only delighted to put a damper on Potter and the Gryffindor day.

He tried to be excited about Quidditch. His first time playing with a real team. Showing his skills on a broom for real. Though the argument with Hermione still lay heavily on his mind, he shoved thoughts of it far away.

Her accusation about him being jealous of Lockhart. Because when she said that, all he could think was he didn't care about the other girls, it was just her he didn't want fawning over the blond git.

But she was right. Even if they were friends, he had no right to interfere on her love life. Or lack of love life. It wasn't as if he liked her or anything, not like that. Hermione was important to him, but not in that way, right? It was way too soon to like someone like that, he was way too young to be that attached. And besides, he didn't believe in all that love at first sight junk. So she was wrong.

"Flint!" someone bellowed from across the pitch and Draco looked up to see Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Captain and the rest of the team charging them down with a looked of confused fury. His feeling of triumph over them was put to an end when he saw Hermione and Weasley trailing after them too.

He wasn't ready to see her, not now when he was still so angry. He still hated her. And the whole Slytherin team was here, Draco might not be able to hold back on being truly nasty.

Flint taunted the red lion team, and showed off Draco, and then their brooms and Draco just focused on the team. Only the team. Hermione wasn't there.

"I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasley" Draco was about to go on about the brooms, when a feeling of déjà vu suddenly hit him.

Weasley gaped at their brooms anyway. Draco felt like teasing him some more. Taunting more like. He ignored the feeling of building panic that was rising in the pit of his stomach. Leaving it all down to his awareness of Hermione being there

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

But then she had to speak up didn't she? Always defending her friends. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione said sharply "They got in on pure talent."

It was an accusation, pure and simple. One he could not let go unanswered. Draco glanced back at the Slytherin team who were looking at him expectantly, he would have to say something brilliant, or they might report back to his father. What would his father say?

He stood before her "No one asked your opinion—" at that moment, the feeling in his burst and Draco could have sworn he _heard_ someone screaming in his mind '_NOOOOOO!"_

"—you filthy little Mudblood."

At that moment, Draco would never be able to describe the feeling. Like he'd betrayed everything he'd ever known even though he'd just done the exact opposite. Began to feel panicky, desperate, and utterly miserable and one thought came to mind 'what have I done!'

Flint had to practically act a shield as most of the Gryffindor team broke out into a frenzy and Weasley somehow managed to end up belching slugs for reasons Draco did not know. But he noticed none of that as he looked at Hermione who was staring at him, her face white and shocked, her eyes riddled with hurt.

Then she started crying and Draco felt like one of the slugs Weasley was coughing up. No he felt worse and at that moment, he would have done anything for a second chance, just so she wouldn't have to cry.

She turned and ran from the pitch, Potter and Weasley chasing after her, quite a feat since he was still coughing up slugs. The Slytherin team patted Draco on the back of 'Putting the Mudblood in her place'.

Draco shook them off and walked away, uncaring what they thought now. He had to find Hermione he had to beg her forgiveness. He needed it more than anything.

Please let it not be too late.

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I KNOW SOME OF YOU WERE HOPING HE WOUILDENT CALL HER MUDBLOOD. BUT HE CALLS HER THIS A LOT OF TIMES IN THE BOOKS. I NEED TO GET HER USED TO IT. BECAUSE IF HE DOESN'T, THEN WHEN VOLDIE RETURNS IT MIGHT GET DANGEROUS.**

**AND ALSO, HE'S AN IMPULSIVE BOY WHO AT THE MOMENT IS VERY CONFUSD WHY HE SIDDENLY HATED THIS WORD. HE NEEDS SOMETHING TO SOLIDIFY HIS HATRED OF THE WORD FOR REAL. THIS SCENE IS IMPORTANT FOR THEIR FRIENDSHIP TOO, IT TESTS THE POWER OF THEIR BONMD IF SHE CAN FORGIVE HIM WITHOUT A HUGE MOUNTAIN TROLL TO PUSH THEM TO IT. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**MY LAPTOP STILL ISNT BACK! I DONR KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE, I EVEN LEANRED TO KNIT!**

**I'm not joking, I seriously learned to knit.**

**I MISS PACKER-CHAN!**

**Writing on the Wall**

He found her at Hagrid's. Draco spent ages looking for her after the incident, desperate for the chance to apologise, and found nothing. Till Draco accidentally stumbled across her bidding her friends a happy detention on the field outside Hagrid's hut. If he'd know she was at Hagrid in the first place he would have gone charging in, Hagrid and Potter be damned. Draco didn't care for any of that now.

Reputation, Prestige? It all meant toffee without Hermione. How could he have forgotten that?

The second he saw her, he came charging down the hill calling out "Hermione!"

She looked up and saw him. He couldn't read her face from where she was standing but he could only imagine. At first she tensed up, and looked like she was about to run away. Then she straightened up and began walking steadily towards him. Then they finally met in the middle she swiftly walked past him without so much as a glance, it was as if he just wasn't there. Draco ran after her, calling her name. But he just ignored him. So he caught up and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him "Hermione".

Even her face was ignoring him. Completely neutral she wasn't even looking at him. His other hand went to turn her face to his, "Hermione listen to me—"

She slapped him. Right around the face. Draco was taken aback for a moment. Wizards used magic, they rarely needed to come to blows, so Draco wasn't used to being hit.

Then he saw her face and felt horrible.

She wasn't crying, his Hermione was too proud for that. Too proud to let anyone see her cry, especially the person who hurt her. But she was hurt. So completely hurt, it was showing so clearly in her eyes though her face was composed so calmly. She was looking at him the way she looked at people, Slytherin who hurt her. Draco used to hate those people for giving her this look. Now it was his fault. And his insult had been worse than anyone else's had ever been.

How was he ever going to fix this? Could he even fix this?

He had to try. Draco simply couldn't imagine things without her. He knew, somewhere in his subconscious, that if he didn't get her forgiveness now, save their friendship, then it would be lost forever.

"Go away Malfoy! I don't want to see you!"

"Hermione I'm begging you, if our friendship ever meant anything, please listen to me!"

She gaped, her hurt melting into anger "How dare you! How dare you say that to me? After you called me a…Mudblood. And yes Draco, I know what it means. I told Harry and Ron I didn't to spare them, but I know. And how could you!"

"Hermione, it was an accident, I swear! It's just you said that, and then Flint and the others…"

"I don't care. I know you had to say something, but Filthy Little Mudblood Draco? Why that?"

"I don't know!" he said honestly "I was just thinking what my father might say and… Hermione, please! I'm sorry, I so sorry. I never meant to hurt you!"

She sniffed "Well you did. And I…I just don't know what to say to you anymore. After this week and then this. I'm so fed up Draco! Just. Stay away from me. We're finished. I never want to see you again!"

"Hermione!" he cried but she had already whipped out her wand "Petrificus Totalus."

Draco felt the full body binding curse take effect almost immediately as he watched her flea towards the castle. Dejected and miserable. He felt like something had broken and it would not be fixed till he had fixed them.

Draco had never known true regret until today. He would give anything to be able to take back those words. But this wasn't over, he wasn't giving up.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco ended up sitting outside the Gryffindor common room.

It was pathetic, degrading and could possible get them found out, but he didn't care that much right now. Nothing was more important than getting Hermione to forgive him.

He first tried to get the portrait, a fat lady, to open the door, but she refused again and again and when Draco threatened to blow her up, she threatened to call Professor Snape. Then he tried to sit directly outside the common room, wait her out (both Hermione and the Fat Lady) but the Weasley Twins spectacularly chased him away, still angry about the incident but having promised Hermione not to do anything, for once listened.

Draco only came back again when they had gone. He wasn't giving up.

He earned more than his share of funny looks from many Gryffindors and a few even mustered up the courage to ask what the bloody hell he was doing there. Draco ignored them. This was between him and Hermione; those nosy idiots had nothing to do with it.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"Did you know Draco Malfoy's sitting outside the common room?" Parvati Patil said curiously as she entered the Girls' Dormitory. Hermione's head shot up "What!"

"Yeah" Lavender added, eager to be included in some gossip "He's sitting half a corridor down. He _was_sitting directly outside it, but Fred and George chased him off. And I heard that he was trying to get the Fat Lady to let him through."

Hermione drifted away from the rest of Lavender's speech.

Draco was outside? No, couldn't be, no way he'd sacrifice his precious Pride and actually sit outside the Gryffindor main base? No way?

She resisted the urge to go and look for herself, in case he really was there, and then she'd have to face him.

Hermione couldn't explain how hurt she felt when he called her a Mudblood. She wasn't usually the kind of person to care for the rude comments of people she hated. But it was because Draco was so precious to her that his words hurt so much, she felt betrayed. Hermione didn't know where she'd found the courage to walk past him earlier when all she'd wanted to do was cry and ask 'why?'

And the worst part was seeing him so dejected, so desperate made her want to forgive him, so badly.

But she couldn't. No way, not after that.

She couldn't.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco was considering sleeping outside the common room for the night to catch her in the morning, when Professor Snape showed up.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you no dignity? Get up!" he snarled.

Draco blinked up at him, normally seeing his professor so angry would have scared Draco a bit, but now he was feeling do miserable and too numb to care as she shook his head and leant his head on his knee.

"Did you hear me Mr. Malfoy, I said get up now!"

"I can't" Draco said in return.

Snape snarled again and grabbed Draco's arm and forcefully marched him down the corridor. At first Draco tried to put up a fight, but when it showed that there was no point struggling when his professor and Head of House was both bigger and stronger than he was, he gave in and followed.

To his surprise, he wasn't lead to his common room, but instead to Snape's office in the dungeon.

They entered and the room that usually gave Draco the shivers gave him nothing as he was sat down in the chair opposite Snape's desk.

"Now" Snape said as he sat down "Care to tell me what that ridiculous display was about?"

Draco said nothing.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Nothing

"Draco?" said Snape, a touch of worry in his tone.

Then Draco broke. He allowed his eyes to fill with tears though he didn't let them fall.

He messed up everything. Everything. What was the point? She was never going to forgive him, and why would she. If it were him, if he were her, he certainly wouldn't. Hermione was one of the best things that ever happened to him and he'd gone and lost her in one easy swoop. What was he going to do now?

Meanwhile, Professor Snape watched tears fill up in the young Malfoy's eyes with unseen astonishment. This was not something he expected from this boy, and he'd known him for years. Draco Malfoy never cried, at least not in front of others. His father had made sure of it.

And Draco played the part of the Malfoy heir to a T. He was proud, arrogant, spoilt and powerful, just like his father.

Snape waited for Draco to pull himself together as the boy furiously rubbed the tears away and sat up.

"What happened?" Snape asked

Draco sighed "I've gone and messed everything up" he finally said "And I don't know how to fix it."

At last, some progress. Snape raised an eyebrow but did not comment; instead he said "Now do you care to explain that spectacle outside the Gryffindor common room?

Draco laughed humourlessly "It's actually a funny story Professor, you see, I have a friend, a Gryffindor friend. Isn't that funny. Me, a Slytherin, friends with a Gryffindor."

He didn't see Snape suddenly frown quietly, nor did he hear him murmur "It's not that funny."

Draco sat back "I didn't want to tell you, tell anyone really. It would ruin my reputation and make things difficult for my friend. We met on the Hogwarts Express first year and, I don't know, clicked. We've been friends even through last year. Close friends." He laughed again "And in one afternoon, I've gone and ruined everything, they'll never forgive me."

Draco was deliberately leaving Hermione's name out. He hadn't intended on saying this much, actually, he hadn't intended on saying anything at all. It was just, Snape had always been so easy to talk to, from since he was a child.

Snape raised his brow again. Draco valuing a friend? This was unexpected. He always assumed that Draco thought of friends as disposable. He didn't seem the type to take a friend seriously.

"And what was so irreversible."

Draco murmured something quietly, but his whole face looked haggard and ashamed.

"What?"

"I called her a Mudblood."

Snape had not been expecting that.

Draco turned his head away and looked out the window "Now they'll never forgive me. And I…they were a really good friend. And isn't it the Slytherin way, to gather allies?"

"Friends and allies are two very different things" said Snape quietly as something flashed before his eyes. An image of a little red haired girl and the shout of the word Mudblood as her face crumpled. Another girl called a mudblood.

"What am I going to do Professor?" Draco asked. Times like this, Snape would have to remember, he was just a twelve year old boy.

Snape blinked away memories and nodded "I suggest you do not lower yourself to such lengths. It will most likely prove useless."

Draco stood up "So I should just give up! What happened to Slytherin ambition, to going after what I want no matter what and getting it?" he said fervently.

Snape smirked "I believe you said it was hopeless?"

"It is hopeless, I mean…" then Draco realised, he couldn't just give up. Even if there was no point. Hermione was worth it. She was important enough."

"Forget it!"" he said and stormed out of his Professors rooms.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione missed Draco so much.

She hated herself for it. She despised herself for it.

After what he said, he was completely unforgivable. But she missed him.

She missed his dry humour, his sarcastic barbs, his worrying, and his friendship. And it didn't help that he kept on trying to get her alone every opportunity he got, it took everything she had just to avoid him. Seeing him so determined and driven, killed her. Her Draco was proud, she hated what she was doing to him and she hated herself for caring.

He was in the wrong! She wasn't supposed to be feeling guilty!

But two weeks passed and despite herself, she was slowly being broken down.

Then one day, he finally cornered her.

He actually caught her in the corridor, then he chased her into the abandoned girls bathroom. He actually entered, that's how determined he was.

He caught her and she was made to look at him for the first time in ages.

His eyes were red and his hair was so messy, sleep deprived and careless. His face looked so miserable, it broke her heart and his eyes screamed at her. What's more there was a bruise on his chin what was changing into a rather interesting shade of purple. What had the idiot done to himself? What did the other Slytherin's think?

"Draco, what happened to you?" she whispered despite herself and reached out to touch his chin. His eyes closed for a moment before she realised what she was doing and jerked away.

"What happened is I got into a fight with the Weasley twins and let them deck me one. But that's not important, Hermione I…" but she had stopped listening "You what! Draco how could you! Getting into another fight again, you'll get expelled at this rate."

He smiled "They won't send me off Mione, you know that." He said, using the nickname he made for her and used sometimes.

She almost broke. Almost.

Shaking her head she tried to walk off "I have to go." But he stopped her neatly "No, not until you've heard me out! Hermione I'm sorry for what I said. You have no idea what this has been doing to me. I never should have called you that, I know that and I'll regret it for the rest of my life but please Hermione, don't do this. Don't just give up on me. We're friends; you know how important you are to me."

"Draco" she said "It wasn't just the Mudblood comment" but her voice was shaky.

"I know" he said quickly. I know, and you know what? You were right, I was jealous. You were swooning so much over Lockhart and I was jealous. But Hermione, you need to understand, you were ridiculous. And I was angry. Heck, I'm always angry, you know me and…I'm not making any sense am I? The point is, I'm sorry Hermione…Hermione?"

She was silent.

Merlin, she'd missed him.

Looking up at him, she let the tears fall "You hurt me."

He looked dejected "I know, I'm so sorry"

"Don't do it again."

At her words, Draco's head snapped up, and after a few seconds he broke out into a wide happy smile "I promise. Never again." And hugged her, burying his face in her bushy curls.

Enveloped in his arms Hermione returned the hug, and smiled.

She'd really missed him.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco couldn't believe it, he'd done it! Somehow, Hermione had given him another chance. When he asked why she just said 'she'd missed him.'

Draco tried not to beam, but failed. He'd missed her too.

Later when leaving a Potions lesson, Snape inquired about the incident. Draco only grinned, uncharacteristically so, and said happily "I'm forgiven."

Snape blinked "You were forgiven?" he sneered, hiding how shaken he was.

Draco shrugged "She missed me" he said as he walked off.

Draco would never know how that affected Snape.

Things would never be exactly the same between him and Hermione, at least not right away. She still couldn't believe he'd sat outside the common room and felt touched, and that helped things a little.

But things changed in a good way too. Somehow, the naivety behind their friendship changed too. Hermione saw the ripple effect left in the wake of Draco sitting outside the Gryffindor common room. Other Slytherin's slowly stopped talking to him and then the next time she saw Draco he had a black eye and by further investigation (Lavender Brown) she found that a Slytherin Seventh year gave it to him for disgracing his house.

She realised that Draco wasn't just being paranoid when he warned her that it wouldn't be a good idea for people to suspect their friendship. And this was only the Slytherin team. Hermione rejected the thought of such behaviour from her Gryffindor house, but remembering their treatment of her last year when they'd lost a hundred and fifty points; she knew that they could be mean when they wanted to. And the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry apparently ran deeper than she thought.

But the black eye was the final straw for Hermione, she hated hearing Draco call her 'Mudblood' and Draco hated doing it. Something changed in him that day, like something switched on or something. But Hermione had already come to the conclusion that for the Slytherin house to go back to normal Draco would have to do it again and he'd have to make it good.

When she brought up the idea, he rejected it completely.

"Hermione No. I can't believe you even thought about it. Remember last time!"

"Draco we've got no choice, the Slytherin's won't leave you alone otherwise."

"I just need to cause some other muggleborns trouble. But I won't use that word on you again. You don't know what it did to me the first time."

"It won't be good enough unless it's me! This started with me it has to end with me, they won't be satisfied otherwise! And Harry's getting suspicious too. He doesn't say anything, but I know he is."

It took a lot of convincing, but eventually she did it. The next time they saw each other they were in the hall way, he bumped her shoulder and spat 'filthy little Mudblood.'

Strangely enough it didn't hurt so much the second time. But perhaps it was knowing that Draco didn't mean it that helped, and seeing how much he hated it .when they were together the first thing he did was apologise.

Eventually, they both got used to it and the hazing from the Slytherin's stopped.

Time past and eventually it was the last day of Harry's detention. Also Harry had been invited to a Death-day party. She was so excited, it'd be so fascinating. Hermione decided not to tell Draco about it. She wasn't sure if he'd be interested or not but she was going with Harry and Ron and after what happened last time with the dragon, Hermione wasn't about to take chances.

The Death-day party turned out to be not what she expected. Perhaps it was the rotten food or the gloomy company but try as she might, Hermione couldn't bring herself to have a good time. When Harry suggested they leave, she almost jumped for joy.

They were exiting the hallway when suddenly, Harry went all funny. He started muttering about voices, coving his ears as the colour left his face and cried out in pain, then stared down the corridor.

When they found at the end of that gloomy hallway almost shocked the living daylights out of her and sent shivers up her spine as a putrid feeling of dread grasped her chest.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

The words were scrawled across the castle walls and underneath it, something was dangling lifelessly. Then she realised it was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Ron encouraged them to go "Trust me;" he said "We don't want to be found here." And Hermione agreed with him.

But they were already too late. People started gathering. The noise of a usually bustling corridor fell silent as the sight of Mrs. Norris hanging silent and motionless, froze them all in their footsteps. Hermione felt like a freak on show as the three of them stood alone in the centre of the hubbub.

Then someone shouted through the quiet "Enemies of the heir beware? Finally! Someone to rid us of the Mudbloods!"

It was Blaise Zabini. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his eyes alive and his dark face flushed as he grinned at the sight of the immobilised cat. Beside him was Draco, momentarily caught off guard as he displayed horror while looking at the words on the wall, then his eyes met Hermione's.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Attracted, no doubt by Zabini's shout, Filch showed up and freaked out about the Cat. Then the teachers showed up and shoed the students away, taking only Hermione, Potter and Weasley with them. Draco didn't really care about the mangy old cat; it was the writing on the wall that had so shaken him.

_Enemies of the heir beware._

Listening to Zabini's words Draco realised he was probably right. He didn't know why, there was nothing in the words that said that Muggleborns were next, but somehow, Draco knew it. He had a very strong feeling and he didn't like it.

He barley slept at all that night. Nightmares of Hermione stiff and frozen like that blasted cat kept him up all night. Her eyes glassy and unseeing, her body motionless like a corpse, her skin cold, the very thought had him waking up in the middle of the night repeatedly in a cold sweat.

But it wasn't the sight of Hermione petrified that woke him up so shaken, in his dreams they always shifted to the sight of a completely dead Hermione, lying still in his arms, her eyes still open, her lips still red as her skin turned icy cold.

The next day they met by the stands on the Quidditch pitch. Draco had taken to early morning practice alone and Hermione had taken to seeking him out then. She told him everything, including confessing that she'd gone to a Death-day party. Draco had been to one of those before, one of his ancestor's ghosts. It hadn't been fun and he felt sorry for her. Then she told him about Potter freaking out.

After that, he saw her barely at all. Hermione was known to spend most her time reading, but seeing Mrs. Norris that night did something to her. Now she spent every waking moment held up in the library reading. Sometimes Draco sat with her, doing his homework while she read. He didn't care for schoolwork really, but he was expected as the Malfoy heir to get excellent grades, and while he knew he'd probably never beat Hermione, he was determined to retain his position as the best second to her. To be third would be a travesty.

On a Wednesday she admitted, while grumbling about leaving the copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ that he gave her last Christmas at home, that she was trying to find out what the Chamber of Secrets was. Only fear, that she might go looking for it if he told her, held him back from telling her what he knew. Of course Draco knew a little about the Chamber, he was a Malfoy and a Slytherin.

But in the next History of Magic lesson, Hermione somehow managed to trick Professor Binns into telling them. He only told them what Draco already knew, thought it was still enough to worry him as he saw a glint in Hermione's eyes.

Later, rumours started spreading that Saint Potter was actually the Heir of Slytherin! His worry for Hermione temporarily forgotten as he gave into fury over the fact. How could people actually believe that Potter of all people was Heir of Slytherin?

Later Hermione told him, completely unamused, that Potter and Weasley were under the impression the _he _was the heir of Slytherin. This almost would have flattered Draco, if the Heir wasn't after all the Muggleborns and his best friend didn't happen to be one.

Then she said that she was planning on making some Polyjuice Potion, to transform and sneak their way into the Slytherin common room for some answers.

After Draco realised that convincing Hermione that this plan was both stupid and crazy didn't go over so well, he resigned to helping her. He wasn't going to let it be like last time when she went after the Philosophers stone or when he failed to find Nickolas Flamel's name before Potter. This time he'd be useful.

To humour her, they made a plan together. She'd make the potion and convince Potter and Weasley of the plan, while Draco supplied the hairs. They'd decided on Crabbe and Goyle for the boys and either Millicent Bulstrode or Pansy Parkinson since both girls were often seen with him and he cold excuse any strange behaviour. Hermione said she'd get the girls' hairs from them in the bathroom or something. Also, Draco would provide Potter and Weasley with a chance to knock Crabbe and Goyle unconscious, meet up with them in the corridor to lead them to the common room and provide the three of them with an excuse to leave when they started changing back. Hermione was very grateful as Draco's cooperation would make things so much easier.

Draco also had one more part to play in their plan; he was supposed to get the other Slytherin's talking, once they got to the common room. That was an important bit. Draco didn't tell Hermione, but he was planning on botching that bit. While he felt bad, he had a strong feeling that he had to do everything possible to keep Hermione as far as possible from this Chamber of Secrets business. His nightmares hadn't stopped since that night either.

Then again, what were the chances on her actually getting her hands on a book to make Polyjuice Potion?

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco wanted to strangle Lockhart. The ruddy fool went and gave Hermione permission to look in the _restricted_section. It wasn't long before she found _Moste Potente Potions_with detailed instructions about how to make Polyjuice potion and there went Draco's only lifeline.

Well, she could always botch it up, hopefully.

Draco seriously doubted it.

And apparently, he had a whole month left to convince Hermione that her plan was crazy.

He had doubts about that too.

At least there was Quidditch. Draco had been training like crazy for this. As much as he hated Potter, he respected him as a flier and from first had been anxiously looking forward to the day he'd compete against him

Once in the air he zeroed in on Potter who had fled to the best spot for spotting a snitch.

"All right there, Scarhead?" he called out.

Potter didn't get a chance to reply as a great black bludger suddenly aimed straight for his head. One of the Weasley twins whacked it away. But the bludger only changed course and headed back for Potter.

All Draco could think was '_Not again!'_ again someone had decided to mess with Potter during a game of Quidditch. Draco didn't care too much about Potter being hurt; he didn't even care if it was during Quidditch anymore. _But not this game!_ He'd been looking forward to it for months.

Draco almost whipped out his wand and blew up the ruddy thing where it flew, but then he remembered that his father was in the crowed and cursed. If he blew up the bludger now, he'd look like he was helping Potter. And that wouldn't be good. So he was forced to watch as the Weasley twins tried in vain to knock it away again as it only ignored them and flew straight for Potter again.

It continued throughout the game. The Wesley twins had no choice but to stick to Potter's side for every minute of it, blocking attacks from a rogue bludger while Slytherin's scored points galore. Draco couldn't be bothered to seriously look for the snitch, he was too disappointed. This wasn't the match he'd been anticipating for so long, this was something else.

Then after halftime the twins scattered and Potter dealt with it alone. Potter ended up doing all these weird dodges just to stay alive with no time in between to actually search for the snitch.

Then the snitch flew past Draco's ear. Finally. But he didn't want to go after it alone, but how to call to Potter without alerting his father.

Then he got it.

"Training for the Ballet, Potter?" he called out mockingly.

Potter glanced behind him and glared at Draco in hatred, then his eyes widened and Draco knew he'd seen the snitch hovering by his ear. Potter better give him a good race or he'd be in for it, Hermione be damned. Making him miss such a perfect opportunity for the snitch.

Then idiot Potter froze and the bludger went WHAM into him.

Draco was so distracted by the sight he missed Potter grabbing the snitch. Rage filled him as Potter flew away quickly.

Worst Quidditch match ever.

He was almost glad when he saw the bludger make another pass for Potter and most definitely disappointed when it was finally stopped. By Hermione no less.

This just wasn't his day.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Flint wouldn't shut up about the snitch after that. Draco made the firm decision that next time he was going for the snitch, even if Dementors were after him, he'd leave him to it and go after the snitch.

The next day, Potters Fan-boy was reported Petrified. The first human victim since Mrs. Norris. While Draco didn't care for the boy, the event put him on edge. Hermione told him he was being silly, but he couldn't shake off that horrible feeling.

Hermione found out about the Chamber of Secrets being opened before. Draco was not pleased.

Potions was a disaster. Someone blew up their potion. Luckily Draco managed to avoid being splashed, somehow he had a feeling he should step to the left when it happened. Draco made a mental note to listen to his 'feelings' more as he watched Blaise hurry to the front with an oversized ear.

Then the unimaginable happened. A dueling club was set up.

And who was their esteemed instructor?

None other than that imbecile Lockhart.

They were all doomed.

The fool appeared on the dueling stage, gloating and boasting about rubbish as usual. And he had the audacity to call Professor Snape his 'assistant' what the hell was Dumbledore thinking, Snape could run rings around Lockhart in defence and dueling. He should be the one teaching.

Draco pointedly ignored Hermione sighing pitifully for Lockhart, not wanted to start another fight, but couldn't ignore the jealousy in his stomach that refused to go away.

When Snape blasted Lockhart across the room, Draco almost hugged him. That's how much he hated Lockhart.

Then he was partnered with Potter.

Hermione got Bulstrode, he knew she'd use it as an opportunity to get some hairs and left her to it. Time Potter got what he deserved for what he did on the Quidditch Pitch.

Things got a bit carried away when his curse sent Potter flying and Potters tickling charm had him on his knees. But it seemed to irritate Lockhart so Draco was ok with it.

Then Lockhart realised that he should have begun the session teaching them how to _block_ unfriendly spells.

Well duh!

Then they ended up doing the demonstration. As Lockhart began to show Potter a complete botch up of the blocking cell Snape whispered in his ear _I expect you to win._

He grinned, mostly for effect as Potter began looking very nervous.

Then the duel started and Draco began first "Serpensortia!" he cried

Potter looked scared. Good. Snape was pleased. Good Lockhart tried to get rid of it and failed. Also good.

The snake was about to bite Justin Finch-Fletchley. Not Good.

The something changed in Potter. He stepped forward with a confidence he didn't have before and began hissing something. Amazingly the snake stopped and turned to him.

Parseltongue. Had to be.

It was then that Draco knew that Hermione was somehow going to get dragged deep into this Chamber of Secrets stuff. And by an extension, him too.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Justin was the next victim. Coincidently, Potter was also caught at the scene of the crime. But Hermione assured him it was an accident. Draco wanted to tell her to be careful, but didn't as he knew she wouldn't listen.

Christmas rolled around. Draco elected to stay behind and as always, Crabbe and Goyle stayed too. It was just as well, since the Polyjuice potion was apparently finished.

**IM GLAD YOU GUYS DIDDNT MIND THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**BUT I WANT TO ASK YOU ALL SOMEHTING. I THINK THAT IN THE NEXT BOOK, I WONT WRITE ABOT EVERY SINGLE SCENE THAT DRACO FEATURES IN, BECAUSE ITS TAKING TOO LONG AND I HAVE SEVEN BOOKS TO GET THROUGH PLUS AFTER HOGWARTS WHILE ON THE RUN.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	7. Chapter 7

**IVE UPDATED**

**IM BRILLIANT! (I SAY THIS A LOT WHEN I DO GOOD)**

**I DID GOOD ON THIS.**

**BY THE WAY PEOPLE, STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER FOR THIS STORY. ANY GOODHEARTED FANS WILLING? PLEASE MESSEGE ME!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID, ID BE RICE AND I COULD BRIBE THE PEOPLE WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FIXING MY LAPTOP TO FIX FASTER…ITST BEEN FOUR WEEKS AND I DON'T WANT A NEW LAPTOP**

**I WANT PACKER-CHAN!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**The heir of Slytherin**

"So it's all agreed then, I'll have the three of us meet you in the Hallway by the Slytherin Common room and you let us in. and if anyone asks-"

"—if anyone asks then you'll just say you forgot the password. Yes I know the Plan Hermione; we've gone over it about a thousand times already. But perhaps that's not enough, how's a thousand and one for you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "You don't have to be so patronising Draco, I'm just making sure. Everything must be perfect. If were caught, so much could go wrong, for us and for you." She said nibbling her lips as she remembered the hazing from the older Slytherin's before when he called her a Mudblood.

They were sat in the Girls bathroom, Harry and Ron were due any moment but Hermione wanted to go after the last minute details.

They had managed to get both Pansy and Millicent's hairs, but Hermione opted to use Millicent's instead, as she'd been the one to get them and claimed to have the upmost confidence in it, despite Draco's urging to use Pansy's.

"Nothing will go wrong" he said sighing as he pushed up from the wall he was leaning against "We've gone over every nook and cranny. The only thing that could make this plan any better is if you used Pansy's hair."

"Oh please!" she huffed "So I can swoon and sigh over you, cuddled up in you lap like some brainless nitwit, no thank you. At least Millicent has some dignity."

Draco wouldn't say no to Hermione swooning over him while in his lap, in fact, the idea felt rather pleasant. But he despised the idea of seeing pansy swooning over him, even if it was Hermione, and the idea of seeing Pansy's clueless expression while knowing his Hermione was in there. Still…

"Pansy is easier to control. She simpers and whines, no one would suspect anything if she starts asking innocent questions."

If Draco was feeling any guilt about betraying his comrades by helping three Gryffindor's to spy on the Slytherin's, it was in the farthest part of him mind when Hermione was concerned.

She nodded "Again, while I see your point, I'd really rather stick with Millicent's hair.

Draco shrugged "Fine with me, but I'm sure you'll wish you had Pansy's hair when this is all over.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

They were late. Why the hell were they late?

Draco passed the floor of the corridor while trying not to think of all the things that had gone wrong and failing miserably.

What if the potion didn't work? What if they'd transformed on their way and got caught. What if the heir of Slytherin got them?

Draco quickly blinked away that thought, as his nightmares came into view. No, he refused to even think about it. Hermione was too smart to get caught.

Suddenly he heard arguing from beyond the hallway. Interested, he peeked across the corner.

What the bloody hell were Crabb and Goyle doing arguing with Peter Weasley?

Then Draco realised the Goyle was speaking sense and groaned. Potter and Weasley. Duh! But where was Hermione?

Seeing that they were about to be carted away he made his entrance as he strolled down the corridor and called their names.

Potter and Weasley turned to him, he almost groaned again. Why did he get involved in this mess again? Oh yeah, Hermione.

"There you are," he drawled, looking at them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you…" what to say, what to say? "I want to show you something really funny" real original Draco, absolutely brilliant.

Thankfully Weasley (the other Weasley) bought it.

Draco glanced witheringly at Peter.

"And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered

To his pleasure, the red haired git looked outraged. Well if he was going to get roped into this, might as well have a little fun.

"You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!"

Draco sneered mockingly and motioned for Potter and Weasley (the Weasley he hated most) to follow him. One they were out of earshot he asked "So where's Millicent? She sent a letter saying she'd coming back to Hogwarts and to have the House-elves build a fire in her room."

Weasley looked gormless, but Potter answered back "Uh, I dunno."

Draco shrugged but inside his mind was going a hundred miles per hour. Where was she, did the potion go wrong?

No stay calm. Continue with the plan. That's what she'd want. He could freak out and find her later.

What's the new password again?" he said to Potter looking up at a plain wall.

"Er -" said Potter.

"Oh, yeah - pure-blood!" and the wall disappeared to reveal a passage way. He'd have to remember to have the password changed as soon as possible.

They entered the Slytherin conmen room and for a moment, Draco wondered how it must feel for them. Two lions in a den of snakes.

Potter and Weasley sat down.

He spent some time tormenting them; insulting the Weasley family (knowing that the Weasley present couldn't defend himself made things all the more sweeter) the Creevy boy and playing the part of a pureblood radical to a T in a loud voice to invite other Slytherin's to join in and soon, Nott sat down, but said nothing. It wasn't going well.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Draco slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!" he hated calling her that; it made him feel sick to the stomach. But he knew it could grab people's attention.

Sure enough, he watched as Potter and Weasley sat forward.

"I wish I knew who it was, I could help them." He said and grinned as he put an end to their fantasies about him being the real Heir."

"But you must have some idea who it is?" Potter/Goyle said insistently.

Draco slumped back on the sofa. He was about to answer when, who else, Blaise Zabini stepped in.

"Haven't you been listening, he's been telling you all week that he doesn't know who it is. Thickheads."

What made Draco's hatred of Zabini worse was that the bloke expected them to be friends, but Draco hated his guts. So he forced his mouth into a smile.

"Remember what you father said? Just keep your head down and let the heir of Slytherin get on with it. He's doing us all a favour ridding us of all the Mudblood filth."

Draco said nothing. He didn't agree.

"So you don't know anything?" Potter continued, Draco had to hand it to him, he was persistent "D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?" and he was asking all the right questions.

Blaise sat on the chair and took a bite out of an apple "Dunno, maybe they got sent to Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" said Potter, obviously puzzled

"Azkaban - the wizard prison, Goyle," Draco interjected quickly, as Nott looked up intrigued. Potter was an idiot; even Goyle would know what Azkaban was. He arranged his face into a look of disbelief "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."

Blaise took another bite of his apple, the ruby red skin split and juice dribbled down his chin. He quickly wiped it away with his sleeve "Hey, wanna bet who's gonna be next? Draco, Vince?"

Dammit. Did Potter know Vincent was Goyle's first name? Obviously he didn't, but he seemed to figure it out by the fact the Blaise was looking at him.

"One Gryffindor, One Hufflepuff…" Blaise continued "I suppose Ravenclaw would be next. But me, I hope it's Mudblood Granger."

Draco's hands clenched, he forced his face to remain neutral while his body wanted nothing more than to cast a painful curse on Zabini.

Weasley wasn't so discrete as his face went red. "What's wrong with you?" Draco called out, giving Potter the chance to make a excuse before anyone noticed.

"Stomach ache" Crabb/Weasley grunted.

"You had a run-in with Granger earlier this year, didn't you Draco." Blaise continued unaware "I hear you put that Mudblood in her place." He tossed his apple in the air and caught it. "Who does she think she is, trying to make herself look important, acting smart in class? Waltzing about by the boy-who-lived like she's worth something. Ugly, worthless Mudblood, it do us all some good if the Monster does go after her next. Just I'magin it, her hangin upside down and—"

"Enough!" Draco said suddenly, his voice like a knife that even Nott looked up. Blaise was silenced.

Draco speaking up this time had nothing to do with how red Weasley was looking as Potter griped his arm tightly to keep him from attacking Blaise. Draco was seething with unseen rage that if the bastard didn't stop talking, he'd kill him himself.

No one was allowed to talk about Hermione that way.

"Enough Blaise" he said, only years of control training kept his feelings in check for this "Be careful what you say." In his rage, he missed the surprised look that was coming yet again from Potter.

Blaise slapped his forehead "Right Dumbledore. He's doing his bit, hushing this all up. I was surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't gotten news of this yet. And I wouldn't put it past him to have spies even here.

Draco watched Crabb twitch uncomfortable. Then he noticed his hair slowly turning a ginger shade. The Polyjuice potion was beginning to wear off.

He sat up suddenly "Oi! Crabb, Goyle, I left my Potions book in the library. Go get it for me would you? Snape will kill me if I ignore another essay."

The two of them leapt of the couch and ran out the Common room like they were running from the fires of hell, and he supposed, that to the two of them, the Slytherin common room was.

Almost immediately after they left, he retired to his dormitory, having no interest on spending anymore time with Blaise Zabini.

Draco was tormented that night with nightmares or screams and torture and flashes of green light coming from his own wand. When he woke in the morning, he remembered nothing.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The next day he sought Hermione out.

She wasn't in the Great Hall at breakfast or in any of the lessons they shared. Then to his immense displeasure, he finally found her…in the hospital wing.

He almost tore straight into it, but Potter and Weasley were there, looking more like them. So he eavesdropped on their conversation as they discussed everything that had happened the previous night. Because of the way they were standing, Draco couldn't see Hermione, but she sounded alright.

But before he could wait them out, Madam Pomfrey caught him and sent him off.

Draco decided to wait a while before trying again. He couldn't let Pomfrey suspect anything or it would be across the whole Hogwarts staff by dinnertime, and the last thing he needed was Dumbledore, or worse, Snape finding out.

It was two weeks before Draco finally found an opportunity while Madam Pomfrey was called away for a Quidditch match accident. The Hospital wing was closed for the day but Draco managed to slip in when no one was looking.

Hermione's bed was hidden by a curtain, the sight worried him.

"Hermione" he whispered. When she didn't answer he called again, louder "Hermione!"

"Draco, is that you?"

"Yeah" so many questions, so little time, he started with the one at the forefront of his mind "what happened, I haven't seen you for weeks. Why werent you there that night?"

"Draco, go away, I'm not well!" she called shrilly. Draco didn't like the sound of her voice.

"Hermione's what's happened, what's with the curtain."

"I said go away!"

He wasn't having it "Hermione I'm coming in."

"No don't!"

But he was already in. The sight that awaited him left Draco torn. He didn't know whether to be worried, or whether to roll about on the floor laughing. "You…you're a cat!"

And she was. Hermione sat in that hospital best covered in fur with two furry ears perched amongst her bushy hair. She looked like a Kneazel. Draco forgot compassion and broke out laughing "Your face, you hair, your ears!" he gasped "Wait don't tell me, Polyjuice potion?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed moodily.

"Well I hate to say I told you so but…"

"Draco if you value your life, don't say it!"

"…I told you so" he finished with delight. There was something wonderful about Hermione when she was fuming. Her face went all red and her hair bristled like magic was running through it. But with all her fur standing on end she looked like a big cute puff-ball, it was both adorable and funny. Draco's laughter increased.

"Well how was I supposed to know that it was cat's hair?" She protested "Honestly, why would she have so much cat fur on her anyway?"

"Because she owns a cat, and loved the thing to death. Seriously, I think I saw her talking to it in a baby voice once." Draco explained between chuckles "You know, I've always wanted to know what would happen if you added animal hair to a Polyjuice potion. And now here's the result!" he chortled.

"Wait" she gasped "you knew this would happen! And you didn't say anything?"

"No" he smiled "I had a feeling something would go wrong and if you remember, I did warn you."

"No you didn't!" she exclaimed. He laughed

"I think you're being perfectly horrid" she said, crossing her arms.

"Wait do that again, when you said perfectly, it sounded like purrr-fectly, that's priceless." He sighed "Oh my dear Hermione I told you to use Pansy's hair. When are you going to learn that I'm always right?"

She glared at him "When you learn to stop being such a git" she pouted and turned away.

He finally stopped laughing and approached the bed "Hermione?"

She ignored him, still in a huff. He poked a furry cheek and tried not to burst out laughing again "Hermione, come on, it was just a bit of fun."

"I don't see how this could be funny."

"Easy. Your all furry, and I'm not."

"I should cough up a fur ball on you"

He lost the battle and laughed again.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

It took weeks for Hermione to even start going back to normal. In that time Draco kept on visiting her when there were opportunities arose do so and every time, he couldn't resist 'meow-ing' in her company. Hermione always got angry and was moody for most of their meetings. Draco had a feeling that shed find a way to get her revenge on him eventually, but for now, it was worth it.

Eventually, he stopped and things got better. Almost, he still laughed when he left the wing and she still heard. It was a real laugh, until he found the get-well card from Lockhart that she kept under her _pillow! _Her _pillow, _really. Then he spent his time wishing her out the hospital wing so he could find a way to bin it without her realising.

At the beginning of February Hermione finally left the Hospital wing fully human. Well…almost fully human, she still had a weird fascination with birds and tended to get distracted around round objects but she assured him that that too would fade away soon enough.

But something strange happened. Hermione told him about a black diary Potter found. One that she believed belonged to the person who caught the heir of Slytherin fifty years ago.

When she described the diary to him, warning bells started to go off in the back of his mind. He felt like he was forgetting something, images were desperately trying to break through. Draco feared these images, he feared where they came from and feared what they could mean, so he suppressed them. Deeply in his mind.

Something even more torturous came up that completely wiped away the images from his mind. Valentines Day.

Lockhart style.

Why did that incessant fool have to step in on this too? Like the Cornish Pixies and the failed Duelling club wasn't bad enough, he had dwarves dress up like cupids and deliver horrible Valentines to unsuspecting student, then they proceeded to read them out loud for everyone to hear. It was pathetic, and the worst part was he knew Hermione was secretly hoping to get one from Lockhart himself after receiving a get-well card.

Petals fell from the ceiling in the great hall and pink covered every wall, it was enough to put him clean off all his meals.

At least one good thing came from this. Potter received a valentine and right in front of him.

'_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard_

_I wish he were mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the dark lord._

While usually Draco would have used this as new material for torture, this was just too much. So he let it slide.

No doubt Potter was eternally grateful when Draco walked away and pretended to see nothing.

But the day took a turn for the worse when he himself received a singing valentine right in the middle of Potions.

The dwarf waddled in "Oi, there a Draco Malloy in ere'?"

The class sniggered as the dwarf re-checked the card "Wait, sorry, got it wrong. Draco Malfoy, I got a singin' valentine ta deliver."

"No please not here" he groaned.

Draco never had a chance; he was sitting at the front while the dwarf was at the back before he could stop him, the dwarf read out:

"_He walks majestically through the halls_

_Like a playful Unicorn frolics through a field_

_His hair white as a stick of chalk_

_With eyes of liquid grey_

_Pretty as a fey_

_Snotty, arrogant and full of himself_

_He's so fine, I wish he were mine_

_The sweetest Slytherin of the lot."_

It was longer than Potters, and worse. Draco almost killed that dwarf, from the looks of Snape, he was resisting too. Draco would have given anything to just doe right there as everyone started laughing, even the other Slytherin's.

Weasley was the loudest, belting out till he was red in the face, Hermione had her face in a book with a hidden smirk.

Draco banged his head on the table; this was going to take forever to clean up.

When he looked up, Potter was looking back sympathetically. Draco was too embarrassed to care as he accepted it as he was one of the only ones not laughing and the two of them shared a knowing look and a hatred for Lockhart's valentines.

Later he found Hermione in the library and slammed his hands down "It was you wasn't it, you sent that Valentine."

She didn't look up "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know it was you! You're the only one with enough gall, think I won't curse you?"

She looked up with a bored expression "You wouldn't dare."

He stared her down in seething anger for about two minutes before sighing and slumping down in the opposite seat. Witch, she knew him too well "Yeah I know, but I was you wasn't it?"

She nodded "Yes it was me."

"Why, for all that is good in this world, why do you hate me?"

Hermione gave a slow lazy smirk and he cursed himself as his heart sped up "You deserved it" she said "After all those cat-jokes for the past two months.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

With that they were even and after a few weeks of being a total bullying git he revived his reputation and Potters hatred of him. Although neither of them brought up the Valentines.

But Draco's nightmares weren't going away and they were getting stronger. Eventually, the images tried to break through too, almost desperately. Draco just suppressed them, what else was he to do?

And then, something happened. Something that would change his perspective forever.

A few weeks later Hermione didn't show up for classes. Quidditch was cancelled and all students were ushered to their common rooms. There, Professor Snape proceeded to tell them that another student had been attacked and it was likely that the school would be closed until the culprit was caught.

But when Draco herd about the student, the warning bells sounded and a feeling crept up his spine. An unpleasant one. Once again, an image tried to break though and once again he repressed it.

But it was too strong, it was like something was fighting to have him see it and he lost.

The image of Hermione, stone-cold and frozen filled his mind and he froze. His heart stopped in his chest and he felt sick.

'_No'_

It couldn't be. Btu his heart was racing and he felt so terrified, not for himself. Panic started to fill him, he couldn't breath, he couldn't think. _'no'_

He tried to leave the common room, subtly. But was caught, he had to see, he had to check.

In the middle of the night, he got up. He got out his wand and tapped the top of his head "Invisio" and he felt a fading feeling as his body faded from view. He was like something possessed and this time, he didn't stop it.

Draco didn't question his sudden knowledge of that spell. He didn't question his intense desire to go, he just knew he had to, he had to check the hospital wing, to prove the image wrong.

Quiet and invisible, he slipped out of his common room and down the corridor. Once he passed flitch but avoided him spectacularly. He wasn't afraid of the Monster, it had no interest in pure-bloods.

Then he arrived, his breath came out in quick shirt pants as his heart beat so fast it hurt. Something felt lodged in his throat.

Then he saw it and suddenly there was no feeling in his legs.

"_Hermione!" _he choked.

She was there, just like he feared. He stumbled to her side.

She looked dead, he would have though her head if her body weren't still positioned a one would stand, her eyes open with terror. What had she seen that had her so scared? Draco hated to think.

His hand shook as he cupped her cheek. So cold. Another image crossed his mind, was this what the images had been trying to say, were they warning him?

Draco hated himself, if only he hadn't blocked them out, he might have been able to prevent this.

He couldn't bare to see her like this. So lifeless. His Hermione.

He pressed his forehead against hers and gave a dry sob as he gripped her fist in his tightly. Then he felt something in her palm, something crinkled.

He found a paper, curled tightly in her fist. Then he read it and suddenly everything made sense.

This was why she'd been alone; she'd probably been hurrying to get this to Potter. Not wanting to hinder her wishes, he put the paper back in its place.

He stroked her cheek and without really thinking, he kissed her forehead, lingering over the feeling of her skin against his. A new determination filling him "Don't worry. Everything will be alright Hermione" He whispered "Do you hear me? I promise you, I will save you, I will put an end to this." He was going to protect her.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

A Basilisk.

That's what was petrifying all the students. Hermione, his intelligent bookworm Hermione had figured it out. She'd told him Potter had been hearing voiced in the walls and this was why, it was a snake. And that's why the students were only petrified, because they saw its reflection. They were all lucky. Draco didn't even want to think about what would have happened if Hermione hadn't been so lucky.

Draco spent every waking moment after that researching how to kill a Basilisk and he had a few ideas. He couldn't bear to visit Hermione, seeing that like her again, he couldn't do it.

He knew Potter and Weasley were going to try something, it was only a matter of time before they found the paper in Hermione's hand, and when that happened, he would be ready. Draco still didn't know where the Chamber was. That was his biggest obstacle ort he would have gone already. Sooner he found the monster, sooner people could focus completely on getting Hermione well again.

Draco also decided that the next time an image tried to break through, he would let it. No more fighting. If he hadn't fought so hard the last time, Hermione might have been safe. But the stupid images had gone off for a vacation or something because there weren't any.

Then one Sunday, one came.

At first, on instinct, Draco fought. He was scared; this images scared the living daylight out of him. But thoughts of Hermione made him relax and he allowed the intrusion.

In his mind, he saw a black book…in the hand of his father.

Horror crept along his spine. Oh no.

Please don't let this be what he thought it was, please don't let the start of this, all of this, be down to that black book he was sure he'd seen in his fathers hands?

That day, the seed of hatred was planted in Draco's heart and an old illusion began to crumble.

When it was announced that the potion was ready and Hermione would be well again, Draco didn't join in the cheers. Though he was happy, he still was determined to do something about this. He couldn't allow even the possibility that the Monster would come back for Hermione.

Draco didn't think he could handle that.

Despite that, he was desperate for revenge, revenge against what dared harm something that was his. And Hermione was his. Whether she chose to accept it or not.

It was on a Tuesday when Draco saw Potter muttering to Weasley about a Basilisk and he realised that they had found the paper.

Then they went on, fitting it all together, discovering things Draco had known for weeks now. Then he heard the words he'd been waiting for: "The entrance to the chamber of secrets, what if it's in the bathroom?"

"_Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"_

Draco didn't know who Moaning Myrtle was, but he knew that they knew where the entrance was.

"If that is so—" he said suddenly, stepping out from behind the column he had been hiding behind, Potter and Weasley jumped "—then you'll be taking me along with you."

"Malfoy!"

He grinned, despite the fact that grinning was the last thing he wanted to be doing "The one and only."

It was silent for a moment before Potter tried to hush it all up "Take you where Malfoy, back to Daddy's house, sorry, I don't know the way."

Draco smirked "No, I mean to the Chamber of secrets."

"Why would we know…" the tried to protest. Draco rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for denial games

"Don't pretend your stupid Potter, your many thing but your not a total idiot, unlike Weasley over there" he said, Weasley began to turn red. "You know where the chamber of secrets is, and you're going there. I want in."

"What makes you think we'd ever take you?" Weasley demanded.

"Because if you don't, I'm going straight to Snape, see what he thinks about the idea."

It was obvious Weasley wanted to hex him by the speedy way he whipped out his wand, but Potter stopped him.

"Besides" Draco continued "I know the monster is a basilisk. I can be useful."

"how did you find out" Potter said curiously.

"It's because he in on it. Harry, don't trust him!" Weasley shouted.

Draco ignored him and focused on Potter "I've been studying them for weeks. I know more about them than you. And in the chamber to the heir of Slytherin, won't it be useful to have a pure blood Slytherin with you?"

"What, to stab us in the back to your precious heir" Weasley shouted "Yeah right, get out of here!"

"Why do you want to come?" Potter interrupted. Draco did not like that curios glint in his eye. He shrugged "I'm curious. How many opportunities does one get to come across a great big snake?"

"This isn't a joy ride Malfoy" Potter said angrily.

Draco smirked "Bottom line is either I come too or you don't go at all."

"And who says we're going at all?"

Almost immediately after Weasley said that, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified. _"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

Potter wheeled around to stare at Weasley. "Not another attack? Not now?"

"What'll we do?" said Weasley, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"

"No," said Potter.

Draco glanced around him and noticed the ugly wardrobe almost at the same time Potter did. "In here" he said and quickly stepped inside.

Before Weasley could protest, Potter had grabbed his arm and hauled him into the wardrobe.

"Oi, I'm not standing here with this greasy Slytherin…"

"Shushhhhhh" both he and Potter said simultaneously. They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staff room door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

Beside him, Weasley slid to the floor, his face white. If Draco didn't hate the boy so much and if he didn't have a reputation to uphold, he would have felt sorry for him.

Almost instantly after this thought, he felt disgusted with himself. Hermione was making him soft.

But it had been horrible when Hermione got petrified, Draco couldn't imagine how he would have been able to handle it if she'd been taken into the chamber itself.

The staffroom door banged open again. But it was Lockhart, and he was beaming.

"So sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?"

He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Was he really that thick?

Snape stepped forward. "Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I - well, I -"sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall-"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.

"I - I really never - you may have misunderstood-"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble. Draco thought he looked ready to faint.

V-very well," he said. "I'll - I'll be in my office, getting - getting ready."

And he left the room.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "That's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories?"

The teachers left, one by one.

The three of them stumbled out of the cupboard.

"Ron" Potter said softly but Weasley didn't respond, deathly silent in shock of what he'd just heard. "Ron" Potter tried again.

"She knew something" Draco said suddenly thoughtful "That's why she was taken."

"You think?" Weasley looked up at him, for once no hatred or malice in his face, his thoughts had been completely taken over by thoughts of his sister. Draco felt pity for him.

"Yeah, I mean, she was a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason" he said.

"Harry" Weasley turned to Potter "D'you think there's any chance at all she's not - you know-"

Potter said nothing and Draco knew why. because it was the same reason he wasn't saying anything. He couldn't see any way the Weasley girl could be alive. If she wasn't petrified then that meant the basilisk had her and the minute she opened her eyes and looked into its…well that was the end of it.

"D'you know what?" said Weasley. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there."

Pity replaced with fury "Are you bloody mental?" he exclaimed fervently, earning a look of surprise from both Weasley and Potter "Lockhart's an idiot. You know he was spouting crap when he said all those things, he's no hero, he's nothing. Why would you ever go to _him _for help."

"No Ron's right" Potter said "Lockhart may be an idiot, but he's going to try and get into the chamber, at least we can tell him what we know."

Draco fumed for a moment more, then blinked "We?"

Potter and Weasley looked at each other, and then Potter looked at him. "Yeah, for now it's 'we'. It looks like your right. You might know more about basilisk then we do, I have no idea how to kill a basilisk and having another pureblood might be useful, especially since you're a Slytherin. Plus your really handy with your wand, I saw you in the forbidden forest."

"Huh?" Draco had no idea what Potter was talking about, Forbidden Forest? Then Potter stuck out his hand "For now, it seems like were on the same side. We want Ron's sister back, and you want in on the Chamber."

"Harry don't." Weasley said, having suddenly regained his vigour "How do we know we can trust him, that he wont turn round and stab us in the back when were not lookin?"

Draco smirked "You don't. But you've got no choice. But if you promise not to tell a soul that I was actually civil to the two of you, then I promise not to stab you in the back. On my honour."

"Your honour's worth nothing to me" Weasley spat.

"Well that's the best start to a partnership isn't it" Draco sneered in return "Insult your ally why don't you."

"Enough" Potter shouted "Ron, leave it. Malfoy, do we have a deal?"

Draco nodded firmly; this was what he came for. For now, he'd work with them, for Hermione's sake. "Yeah, we have a deal." He shook Potters hand, and Draco was faintly reminded of that day in the train. "But I still think you're barmy for thinking of going to Lockhart for help.

**I BURNED THREE OF MY FINGERS ON A HOT ELECTRIC GRILL ON HEAT LEVEL SIX . YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO TYPE ONE HANDED, ESPECIALLY SINCE IM ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO NEVER MASTERED HOW TO TYPE USING ALL MY FINGERS SO I TYPE WITH ONLT MY TWO INDEX FINGERS (I CAN TYPE **_**REALLY**_** FAST) IN THIS CASE I WRITE HALF THIS CHPTER WITH **_**ONE**_** FINGER!**

**SO DO A WRITER A FAVOR AND REVIEW MY HARD WORK.**

**REVIEW EVERYBODY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**81 REVEIWS, IM SO HAPPY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY IT MADE ME TO READ YOUR REVEIS. SO SO HAPPY. YOU GUYS MAKE WRITING WORHTWHILE. I REALLY LOVE HEARING FROM ALL OF YOU SO MUCH.**

**AND SO IM REWARDING YOU ALL FOR YOU SUPER AWESOMNESS WITH A NICE LONG CHAPTER. AND I MEAN A LONG ONE. NOT MUCH HERMIONIE IN THIS ONE. BUT PLENTY OF ACTION. AND WITH THIS ENDS THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS. TWO BOOKS DOWN AND FIVE TO GO. I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO BE HAPPY OR GROAN. FIVE. MORE. BOOKS!**

**I KEPT SOME LINES THAT WERE IN THE BOOK, BECAUSE I WANT THE STORY TO BE IN CHARATER I DIDDNT CHAGE THE LINES THAT DRACO'S PRESENCE WOULDENT EFFECT.**

**NO WORRIES. **

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE LOVE.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**The Chamber of secrets**

Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office.

Draco almost didn't believe it; he was walking with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. But he had a purpose. What he found even more incredulous was the fact that he was actually voluntarily heading for Lockhart's office.

"Why are we here again" he said tiredly?"

"Because he might be useful" said Potter. Draco only really spoke to Potter, Weasley wasn't talking to him.

"As useful as a Flobberworm" he muttered and Weasley sniggered. Things were just getting stranger by the minute.

Potter knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.

"Oh - Mr. Potter - Mr. Weasley -" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment -if you would be quick-"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."

"Er - well - it's not terribly -"

"Just let us in! Before I burn the door down!" Draco snapped and Lockhart looked surprised, obviously not used to being shouted at. The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean - well - all right-"

He opened the door and they entered.

His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" said Potter and Draco concurred.

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of him from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call - unavoidable - got to go-"

"What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily.

"Well, as to that - most unfortunate -" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I-"

Draco groaned "I told you he was useless, come on lets just go." But Potter remained adamant and a little angry. "You're the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" he demanded "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"

"Well - I must say - when I took the job -" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "Nothing in the job description - didn't expect-"

"You mean you're running away?" said Weasley disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books-"

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" Potter shouted.

"My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on-"

"He's a fraud" Draco said disgusted "So he's just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" this was the person Hermione had been mooning over all year? This was the bloke he'd been so jealous over? He wasn't worth the muck on his shoe.

"Boy's, Boy's" said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "It's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.

"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."

He pulled out his wand and turned to them.

"Awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book—"

Draco acted on instinct. He whipped his wand out and cried "Experreliarmous, Confringo!" in quick secession as Lockhart's wand few out his had ns invisible ropes tied him up. Draco was behind him in moments with his want at his neck "Don't even think about it. And if you move even the tiniest muscle, I'll be forced to blast your head open."

"You wouldn't" Lockhart whispered, but his face had lost all colour. Draco smirked coldly, oh he'd bee waning to do this all year "I'm a Malfoy, I can do most anything and get away with it, even murder. Haven't you even met my father? He _has_ gotten away with urder. Not that anyone would miss you."

Lockhart went limp as he surrendered.

"Bloody hell" Weasley whistled

Draco smirked at the unintended praise.

"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," said Potter, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wand point. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."

"You heard him, get moving!" Draco barked and forced Lockhart foreword "Weasley, cover my front, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Why should I…" Weasley began to protest but Harry snapped "Just do it Ron, it doesn't matter anyway."

Grumbling all the way, Weasley took up his front as the four of them made their way to the bathroom he and hermionie had brewed the Polyjuice potion. Thinking about Hermione hurt, because it was always accompanied with the sight of her lying motionless in that hospital bed. He would protect her, no matter what. Protect her this time.

When they entered the bathroom, Draco was met with the sight of a ghost with hair in pigtails and glasses, whimpering by the sink. This must be moaning myrtle. Not that he was thinking on the matter, he did remember Hermione telling him about her, Draco had never had the misfortune of actually being around when she was, so he'd been lucky until now.

She looked up at Potter and he came out with it right there and asked how she died.

She answered with relish "It was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubicle. I remember it so well" then she went on, about how she'd hidden from, another girls teasing and how she herd a boy speaking in a strange language. And she ended her story with "So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then…I died"

"Just like that?" Draco found himself saying?

Then she pointed at a sink "I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes, over there by that sink" and Draco zoned out. Because on the side of the tap, he'd spotted the insignia of a snake "Potter, take a look at this."

He came over and traced his fingers along the snake. "This is it" he finally said "The entrance to the chamber of secrets."

"Try turning the tap" Weasley suggested, Potter tried and nothing happened.

"Try something in Parsletoungue" Draco said.

Potter looked thoughtfully at the tap "Open up"

Weasley shook hi head "still English"

Potter tried again, this time he then hissed something incoherent to Draco. Suddenly the whole room started shaking. The tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

They stared into the pipe. Potter looked up "I'm going down there" He said.

"Me too" Weasley nodded.

Draco sighed "Hate to spoil your martyr moment, but how about letting him go first?" he said nodding to Lockhart.

Potter blinked and managed a smile "Good idea"

Lockhart looked terrified "Me—well why—I don't see any reason why I should—"

"Better you than us" Weasley agreed as he jabbed his wand into Lockhart's side "You first."

He stood at the entrance and hesitated "I really don't think…" but Weasley was getting as impatient and pushed him.

Draco relished the sound of Lockhart's scream. He still couldn't believe he'd actually had a reason to be jealous of him for even a moment.

"Who's next?" he said, making an attempt at a jokey tone of voice.

"I'll go, someone's gotta see to that git" said Weasley and in the true Gryffindor fashion, hurled himself down the Shute. Potter and Draco looked at each other "So. You or me?"

Draco shrugged "Ill go, then you bring up the rear"

"Oh Harry" The ghost called out. They turned.

She giggled "If you die down there, your welcome to share my toilet."

Draco raised a brow as Potter blushed "Uh, thanks Myrtle."

Draco couldn't watch anymore as he threw himself into the Shute. After a few minutes of slipping and sliding down the pipe he made it the end. Then Potter came shooting out.

"Look on the bright side Potter" he grinned "If you die down here, you have a nice toilet waiting for you up there"

"Shut up Malfoy" Potter grumbled.

"But really, You have some weird fan girls Potter, I do not envy you"

"Um guys" Weasley called "Hate to break you two up but we'd best get moving." He stood there with his want focused on Lockhart.

"Remember," Potter said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away..."

They made their way down the corridor, so dark he could barley make out his own hand and came out to a passage way. He groaned "Urgh"

A giant snake skin awaited them.

"What is it" Potter asked in awe.

"It looks like a…Snake?" Lockhart aid.

"It's a snake skin" Draco corrected

"Blimey" Weasley gasped. Then Lockhart fainted.

Draco groaned.

But in that split second, Lockhart jumped up and grabbed Weasley's wand and pointed it at them "The adventure ends here, boys!" he said triumphantly. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body "

"You bastard" Weasley snarled but Draco grabbed his arm and whispered "Shh"

Lockhart grinned and held up a cello taped wand "Say good-bye to your memories! Obliviate!"

Draco watched with glee as the wand exploded from such powerful magic.

But then the cave walls started coming down.

"Look out!" Draco cried as he went barrelling into Potter, knocking into him as they narrowly missed being crushed under a pile of rocks. When the dust cleared, he and Potter were alone on the other side of a rock wall, Weasley and Lockhart on the other side.

Potter coughed "Did you know that was going to happen"

Draco wiped dust from his eyes "I knew something bad would happen. With a wand like that, a powerful spell like a memory charm would be impossible, but I didn't think he'd blast us through a wall!"

Like always, Draco was too weary to think on his sudden knowledge on things he knew nothing about.

Potter finally noticed them wall. "Ron!" he shouted, banging his fists on the hard surface "Are you okay? Ron!"

"I'm here!" came Weasley's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay - this git's not, though - he got blasted by the wand-"

There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.

"What now?" Weasley's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through - it'll take ages..."

"Forget it" Draco called "You stay with Lockhart, Potter and me will continue on."

"If you think I'm gonna let you go with Harry then you…"

"If I wanted Potter dead, I would have let him be crushed" Draco snapped annoyed "I gave you my word, I wont betray you tonight."

"Ron, leave it" Potter called "We'll be fine, Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on... If I'm not back in an hour…" he trailed off.

"I'll…I'll try and shift some of this rock," Weasley replied after some time "You you two can get back when you find Ginny."

_If we find Weaslette _Draco thought morbidly.

He looked at Potter who nodded. It was just the two of them now. They were going to have to trust each other if they wanted to make it back alive and they both knew it.

They made their way down the tunnel in silence, which is what Draco preferred.

Then suddenly Potter spoke up "Thanks for that by the way" he murmured.

"For what?" Draco replied, watching his step intently, narrowly avoiding a dusty skull.

"For saving me when the rocks were falling" Potter stumbled into a wall.

"Oh, that, don't think too much about it, I just acted. I wasn't really thinking." Draco said dully

"Still, thanks."

Silence.

"So you looked up basilisks, any ideas on how to kill them?"

"Use a rooster" Draco said straight away, hours of studying forcing him to react before he could stop himself "And if you don't have a rooster, use a mirror. It needs to see its own reflection to die. Or that's what I've read."

Harry blinked "Oh" he hadn't thought Malfoy had been telling the truth before, bout studying abut basilisks.

"This is weird, talking to you like this" he said quietly.

"It's even stranger for me Potter, believe me. But I can be civil when I hare a common goal, even to you."

Harry stared intently at Draco Malfoy, very confused. This wouldn't be the first time contradicted himself. Many times Harry felt like he had pinned Malfoy's character as a snotty Git, then Malfoy went and did something that made him think otherwise.

Like now. Malfoy wasn't the type to take risks. He hated Muggleborns, why was he here after Slytherins heir? Why had he saved him?

Draco wasn't liking this.

They were silent for a while, before Potter spoke again. "Why are you really here Malfoy? I don't buy it, just wanting to see a basilisk."

"And why the hell not Potter?"

He raised his eye brows "Because you seem too desperate for it to be some slight whim. And besides, no one in their right minds _wants _to some across a basilisk. "

"Who says I'm in my right mind" Draco muttered. But Potter continued to look at him strangely. Then his eyes widened "your not here on a whim, you want to find the heir. And the basilisk. All that research, you want to kill it, right?"

Draco didn't answer, Potter was far too close to the truth for comfort.

"But why?" Potter puzzled "I'd think you'd be happy all the muggleborns were getting attacked, why do you want the monster dead? Why are you helping us?"

Suddenly Malfoy stopped and turned, he glared coldly "Lets get one thing straight Potter. We aren't friends. This doesn't make us friends, not by a long shot. Just because I'm here, doesn't make me any different from how I usually am. I still hate Mudbloods and blood traitors. Just remember that."

"But you didn't before" Harry said softly " Remember? Everyone else may have forgot, but I remember. You befriended Hermione before anyone of us. You were her as a friend first. You stood up fir her when Ron was taking the micky and held her hand in the opening ceremony. I still don't get why you treat her like this now, but still…"

At these words Malfoy went silent and turned around. "That wad before I fund out she was a Mudbloods. Nothing's changed Potter, remember that. But if toy must know, let's just say I have my own reasons for doing this. I want that snake gone as much as you do, lets just leave it at that."

No more was said between them.

Draco chest hurt. Potters words made him think about Hermione, about the first time they'd met. Even then, she did weird things to him. He couldn't breath, this chest tingled and she made him so happy. He was right, nothing changed, even after finding out she was muggleborns. Her wit, her strength, her shyness, her kindness her vengeful streak, everything, made him so happy every day. He would protect that. She wad going to wakeup safe.

Nothing would change.

But he couldn't believe Potter had remembered all that on the first day. Draco made a mental note that he and Hermione would have to be more careful in the future.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. The tunnel turned and turned again. And then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

"I think you need to say something again" Draco said awkwardly.

Potter turned to the door behind them and spoke in Parsletoungue. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

They stood at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Before them was a stone face of a very ugly man whom Draco recognised from portraits as Salazar Slytherin. They had their wands out, Draco's heart was beating very fast, this was it.

"Be careful" Potter said. Draco said nothing as they walked long a dimly lit chamber.

Then at the end of it was the figure of something.

"Ginny" Potter exclaimed as he went running.

"Wait!" Draco called but it was fruitless. Bloody Gryffindor's, didn't they have an ounce of self-preservation, rushing in like idiots. Draco walked carefully, sticking to the shadows.

Potter was kneeling by the body of the red haired girl Draco faintly remembered meeting at Flourish and Blotts. Before them was another boy, tall with dark hair and green eyes. "She won't wake" he said softly.

Draco had his wand held foreword, all the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he didn't like it. Something was not right.

"Tom - Tom Riddle?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Potter's face.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Potter said desperately. "She's not - she's not -?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

Potter tried fruitlessly to rouse Ginny Weasley from her sleep, Then Draco noticed something clutched in her hands. A small black diary, what was Weaslette doing with it?

As he stared at the diary, he didn't notice the ghost pick up Potters wand until it was too late.

"You've got to help me, Tom; We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk... I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment... Please, help me" Potter pleaded.

Draco stepped out from the shadows "Forget it Potter, he won't help you. He's got your wand."

Potter searched the ground and noticed it in Riddle's hand "Give me my wand Tom" he said.

"You won't be needing it," the ghost or memory replied.

Potter stared at him.

"What d'you mean, I won't be -?"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"You may have Potter's wand" Draco interrupted the ghost, ignoring Potter "But I have mine. Now tell me, what's that diary. And why does Weasley have it?"

Tom Riddles eyes came to rest on Draco, he shivered. This being or what ever it was, gave him a bad feeling as it looked at him with interest.

"Your not a Mudblood, are you boy. Or even half-blood. No, your Blood is pure. With hair and eyes like that, you must be a Malfoy. What a noble bloodline, so tell me, what on earth are you doing down here?"

Draco did not take to his sarcasm, not to his perceptiveness. He glared "Just answer my questions Riddle, what is that book?"

"How did Ginny get like this?" Potter demanded.

Riddle twirled Potters wand in his fingers "Well those are both interesting questions. But the answer is linked. It's a wonderful story actually. The diary," said Riddle "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes - how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with second-hand robes and books, how -" Riddle's eyes glinted "- how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her..."

"Get to the point!" Draco snapped. The ghost ignored him as it stared intently at Potter.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in... It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket ..."

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that worried Draco, he'd heard laughs like that before. Right before someone was killed, heard it in his nightmares.

I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted... I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her..."

"What do you mean?" Potter said dryly.

Then suddenly it all made sense. Draco gave a short laugh that had both the ghost and Potters eyes on him "Oh Merlin!"

"What!" Potter exclaimed.

Draco laughed "It was Weasley, she did it. She did it all, opened the chamber of secrets, killed the roosters, set the basilisk on…" he trailed of "…on the students." _On Hermione._ "But she didn't do it intentionally I'll bet, you made her, you took over, overpowered her will."

"Very good" the ghost clapped "Your quite intelligent Boy to have come so far."

"Not really" Draco mumbled "I just have an intelligent friend."

The ghost didn't hear him as it was already rambling on "Yes. Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries... far more interesting, they became... Dear Tom `I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad... I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

"But Ginny stopped trusting you, didn't she?" Potter said "That's why she threw the diary away, and I picked up."

"Yes" the ghost said, all chipper "That was rather lucky actually, since you were the one I had been wanting to meet actually, after all Ginny told me about your past."

"You framed Hagrid fifty years ago" Potter snarled "He was my friend."

"It was my word against Hagrid's. But I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance... as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!"

"The Mudblood you petrified figured out in a year" Draco said quietly "that's how I found out, I...overheard her mumbling to herself." A quick save, Draco almost gave himself away.

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you" Potter smirked.

The ghost snarled "he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled. I wasn't safe to open the chamber again, so I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"You failed" Potter said smugly "In a few hours the mandrake potion will be ready and you will have failed."

The ghost laughed "I really couldn't care, you see for many months now my new target...was you. But it wasn't easy. Imagine how angry I was when Ginny stole the diary from your room after I was so lucky to fall into your hands in the first place. Bit all hope was not lost, from her ramblings I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery - particularly if one of your best friends was attacked."

Rage filled Draco as he gritted his teeth, struggling not to snarl.

"So Hermione wasn't just some random attack, you planned this!" Potter said.

"I had originally planned for her to die" Riddle said casually "But the stupid Mudblood carried a mirror with her and survived."

Draco never thought he would ever meet anyone he hated more than Blaise Zabini. But he hated the ghost that stood before hi. How dare he hurt Hermione."

He aught himself just in time. No, he was no Gryffindor, he would not rush in blindly. But the ghost would pay. And pay dearly.

"I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall" the ghost continued "And come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her... She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last... I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. But I didn't expect you to brink friends with you."

"We're not friends" Draco snapped "I came here for my own reason."

"And what were they?" the ghost asked "You must have confident in yourself to have thought you could take m on. Your in my house, Slytherin, there's no where else you could be anywhere else. And I can sense your magic, you're strong. You have so much potential as a wizard, potential that could flourish better in a world that isn't wasting resources on Mudbloods. So why come here with Potter?"

"I have my reasons." Draco said.

Riddle turned to Potter "I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Potter spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "How is it that you - a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent - managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care" Draco asked "Voldemort was after your time."

Riddle smiled lazily at them, but in his eyes had a hungry red glint "Voldemort is my past, present and future" He said and with Potters wand, wrote out: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

Then the letters rearranged themselves to spell:

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.**

When Potter was involved, why was Draco not surprised?

"You see?" the ghost, Lord Voldemort said, his smirk saying more than his name.

An image flashed before Draco's eyes. Of a man dressed in a dark velvet robe, bald and ugly, with red eyes and slits for a nose. A demon in human form.

The image disappeared almost immediately. Draco blinked. The boy before him looked nothing like his nightmare, but they both oozed that same sickening feeling, only this one was fainter. And who was that man?

Riddle was talking again, about his name about Dumbledore, but Draco herd nothing of it, his head was splitting, the pain so strong. Something was trying to break free.

He faintly heard a song; It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. He saw from the corner of his eye a crimson bird fly in and swoop through the chamber. Even Lord Voldemort seemed faintly surprised, as it called out in its angelic voice. It flew straight for Potter and dropped something at his feet.

The Sorting hat.

Riddle laughed coldly, mocking them "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now? And you boy, it seems Dumbledore has forgotten you. But did you expect him to put the life of a Slytherin before the life of his Gryffindor champion?"

He turned to Potter who was standing upright now "To business, Harry, and while were on the subject let's not forget young Malfoy here. I am most interested to see why your here," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, he turned back to Potter. "Twice - in your past, in my future - we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."

No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Potter abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggleborn mother—"

The rest of Potters speech was lost to him. The pain was too immense, Riddle and Potter barley noticed his suffering, too caught up in each other, though he id a very good job hiding it.. Draco stumbled backwards, his head splitting. Something threatened to break through.

The pain.

He couldn't think, he could think. Pain.

"_**Stop fighting me!"**_ something screamed through his mind, it made Draco gasped and listened.

"My common Muggleborn mother" Potters voice

'_Muggleborn? . . . Hermione!' _

Then another image broke through, Hermione on the train, Hermione in the library. Her laughing at something she said, hugging him to calm him down during one of his jealous rages. Her sweet smile, and the way it always made his chest swell with warmth.

Hermione stone cold and petrified.

This bastard did that to her.

"_**Stop fighting" **_

Draco stopped fighting. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the pain, to the intrusion.

But suddenly it didn't feel like an intrusion anymore.

It felt like he was regaining something, like he'd put on a shirt, meant for someone else, and found that it fit like his own skin. Comfortable and surprising. Like finding something nostalgic in the attic. And when he opened his eyes, Draco was filled with a strange feeling, his mind felt his like someone else's and at the same time, his own. And he now knew where his priorities lay.

Riddle turned from them and held his fist out towards the great statue of Slytherin. "Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him..." and began to hiss something Draco couldn't understand.

The mouth of the statue opened and Potter shut his eyes quickly, backing up till his back had bumped against the chamber walls. Draco stood to the side, calmly.

From the statue's mouth, a snake as so large it almost overfilled the enormous chamber, razor sharp teeth overflowing from its jaws. As it was turned from him, he did not see its eyes.

"And you boy" Riddle said to him, in English "Where do you stand. With him—" he nodded to Potter against the wall "—or with me? The heir to your noble house."

Draco smirked "Was there ever any doubt? I stand with Slytherin, my loyalty is to my house and his noble cause."

"You bastard" Potter yelled "I trusted you!"

"Never trust a snake Potter" he called back.

Riddle smirked and looked on Potter pressed against the chamber walls "You should learn to choose your allies more wisely Potter, a persons allies say a great deal about a person." He said as he approached the snake and the boy.

He turned his back on him, big mistake. Draco lunged foreword and before Riddle could stop him he grabbed the wand in his hand, did a foreword role and landed with his back against the basilisk. Before Potter

"And you should learn not to turn your back on me" he said.

Riddle snarled, but then relaxed "So this is your choice then? Your loyalties?"

"My loyalties are to myself and myself alone!" Draco said coldly "I am _not_ Potter's ally, he just serves my purpose better alive rather then dead, while you don't." His purpose of protecting Hermione, so he'd never have to feel that aching loneliness that ate away at him when they were apart. Never again.

Riddle sighed "I am so disappointed. A young man like you, you could have had so much promise, gotten out of here alive and served a great purpose." His voice grew cold "But now…you die" and then he hissed something else and Draco didn't have to be a Parslemouth to get the gist of it. _'Kill them' _most likely.

"Mirrio!" he called and from his wand a silvery metallic liquid emerged and hardened to form a giant floating mirror. The Basilisk froze in it's tracks.

Meanwhile Harry risked a squint through his eyes, to see what was happening. Before him Malfoy stood with a giant mirror while the Basilisk, an enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars.

Malfoy tossed him his wand as it skidded on the floor and landed at his feet. "Keep an eye on that Potter, your no use to me Wandless."

"Thanks" he breathed and looked up. The Basilisk was spitting in agony as its eyes began to bleed profusely.

Malfoy lost his smirk "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What did you do?"

"NO!" Harry heard Riddle screaming. "THEY'RE BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL. KILL THEM!"

"The mirror was supposed to kill the Basilisk" Malfoy said quickly, backing away towards the wall "Instead, it looks like I only blinded it. Stupid Books!"

_No. _

The basilisk heard their voices and stopped. It lunged in their direction and Both Malfoy and Harry dived out of the way in different directions. But not before Malfoy planted something in his hands. He rolled along the ground, his face scraping along the stone chamber floor. In his hands was the Sorting hat?

"Potter Run!" Malfoy called "I'll lead it away, take the girl and go!" and he ran, calling out to the snake.

No! Harry wasn't gong to let him die like that, but what could he do. Malfoy's mirror trick didn't work, what was he supposed to do? _Help me - help me_ - Harry thought, his eyes screwed tight _please help me_ then he felt something in the fabric of the hat. A sword?

Draco didn't know what had come over him when he decided to lead the snake away. He had been hoping for a plan. And he didn't know why he'd given Potter the sorting hat.

The snake lunged and missed clumsily, but not before knocking Draco into some sharp rocks. He heard a crack and something wet dribbled sown his ankles. Great, his leg.

With a strength he didn't know he had, adrenaline pumping rapidly though his veins he hauled himself up and dodged another attack from the blink basilisk.

"Arastin maligus" he called a a dark light came from his wand. It narrowly missed the snake but hit the wall blasting a huge hole in it. He tried this unknown spell again, but it was too powerful for hi hat it threw his baleen off and he kept missing. Nothing was working, was he to die like this?

He glanced at Riddle, watching mockingly with an old stare. An image of a dark skinned man standing over a body spitting _'Mudblood'_ crossed Draco's mind. His father, slipping the diary into the Weaslette's cauldron, starting all of this. Shame and hatred, bubbled up in his chest, so powerful it felt like it might overwhelm him. He needed an outlet. Then suddenly a spell came to his mind, Draco didn't know where it had come from, but he knew it, like he knew his own name.

"Crusio!"

The snake froze in place and then an unearthly screech echoed from its mouth, it bowed it's head and fell to the ground writhing and screeching. Draco stood, panting, he held his wand steady and walked around it, desperate to keep this terrible spell going. As long as the snake was in pain, it wasn't attacking him.

But even he couldn't keep it up. He faltered and the snake blinked and began to rise..

For a moment, and in that single moment, the Basilisk could have killed him.

But Potter suddenly lunged forward and stabbed it through the head with a long silver sword studded with rubies. But in doing so, he screamed and as he retracted the sword, Draco saw one of its fangs lodged into his arm.

The snake gave one last bloodcurdling cry before collapsing dead on the tiles, its blood dripped away into the gutter.

Silence echoed through the chamber. No one said anything as Potter limped over to his side.

Draco stood straight, his wand gripped in his hand event though his body was shaking. The feeling had goer, now he was just plain old Draco. Horrified at what had happened.

"You alright?" Potter panted when he arrived.

Draco gave a shaky sigh "How about you scarhead?"

Potter smirked, but then collapsed feet gave out underneath him "Potter?"

"Curious" Riddle said softly, "The potency of Basilisk venom. That was a valiant show [otter, but you'll be dead in minutes." Then he looked at Draco, with a new light and a curious glint in his eyes "Those were some extremely dark spells you just preformed. But how does a second year, even one of pure blood, know a spell like the Cruciatus Curse? I didn't know about it until my fifth year. Impressive. Perhaps you chose a side too soon, you could become very useful to me."

Draco said nothing, his head turned from Riddle.

Riddle looked to Potter, who was lying on the ground. He knelt down, which was just as well as his leg was about to give way anyway, and in one quick yank he pulled the fang from Potters arm, lest more venom escape into his blood. Potter grunted in pain, his eyes were going cloudy "Potter, stay awake" Draco growled. Hermione would kill him if Potter died on his watch.

Suddenly a thrill echoed through the room as the crimson bird appeared. It settled by Potter and rested its head on the wound "Fawkes" Potter sighed "You were brilliant, bringing me the hat. Thank you."

Riddle stared coldly at the scene "You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying. "I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Draco watched as pearly tears dripped from the bird's eyes. Wait, if this was a phoenix, then…

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. Dead and soon your friend may join you. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must..."

"Shut up you" Draco growled "He's not dead yet."

Then Riddle realised what he meant. "Get away, bird," Riddle cried "Get away from him - I said, get away-" but he had no wand to blast the bird away and no body to physically stop him. Soon the bird was done and flew away, but not before dropping something in Draco's lap.

"Phoenix tears..." said Riddle quietly, staring at Potter's arm "Of course... healing powers... I forgot... but no matter" he picked up Potters wand, that had fallen again" I think I prefer it this way, no I can finish you off myself"

It was the diary, the black journal. With Riddle concentrated on Potter, he slowly grabbed the Basilisk fang. This started with a Malfoy and it would end with a Malfoy. "Hey Riddle."

The ghost looked to him and spotted the diary "What are you doing?"

Draco smirked "You forgot again, there are two enemies in this room" and he plunged the fang straight into the centre of the book.

There was a loud, frightful scream that echoed through the chamber next as ink spurted all over Draco's hands like blood from a wound. Potter stared in shock as Riddle's body began to fade, crumbling away like the pages of an old book, like a forgotten memory.

Draco heard the Weasley girl stir and Potter quickly pulled himself up and went to her as she burst into tears.

Draco jus stared at his black stained hands. He'd done it. He'd helped to defeat a basilisk, the heir o Slytherin and gotten his revenge. Potter may have killed the basilisk, but Draco took out the one who _really_ was the cause of Hermione being petrified.

It was over. The nightmare was over. With this, Hermione should be safe.

The nightmare was over.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

To say Ginny Weasley was shocked to see Draco Malfoy was an understatement, she couldn't believe it. But he had nothing to say to her.

The phoenix cried on his leg and it was healed which Draco was thankful for, it was bad enough that the Weaslette now thought he'd come here to save her, to have to depend on Potter and her to get out of here would have been a nightmare.

They made their way down slowly through the tunnel. Before leaving Draco left one last glance behind him at the basilisk before leaving it behind.

Their footsteps echoed through the stone walls. "That's twice you've saved me tonight." Potter said suddenly "First in the tunnel and then when you lead the Basilisk away. Thank you"

Draco sneered "I didn't do it to save you, I did it because you were in my way." He paused "But truthfully, if you hadn't killed the snake right then, it would have bitten my head off, so we're even."

"Nah, I still have to save you one more time before we're even." Potter chuckled.

Silence, and then "Potter, you do know I'm going to have to erase myself from her memory?" Draco said quietly.

Weaslette flinched and Potter's head whipped round "What!"

"You heard me."

"Are you mental, after what she'd been through, you want to go messing around with her memories. No!"

"Potter, it's not up for debate. I can't have her remembering that I had anything to do with her rescue. No one can know its bad enough that you and Weasley know. But if he starts spouting it I can deny the whole thing any no one will ever believe him, but if the whole Weasley clan get involved I don't know if ill be so lucky."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"For me it is. I didn't do this to help you; I did it for my own personal gain. But no one else will see it that way. I'm happy with my reputation. And it's not safe for me, a Slytherin thwarted the heir of Slytherin?"

"Then why did you do it. The basilisk was dead; you didn't have to kill Riddle."

"What, and have him blast me when he was done with you, or swear myself to a life of servitude?" Draco said, raising a brow. But then he sighed "It's none of you business."

"What if you end up blasting her head open like in the tunnel" Potter protested while Weaslette was looking very worried.

"I wont" Draco assured "I don't want to be a murderer... and besides, I'm a lot better at memory charms then Weasley or Lockhart probably are" it was true, Draco had learned how to conjure a adequate memory charm from a young age.

"It's ok" Weaslette said softly. Both Potter and Draco turned to her while she bent her head and tried to make herself seem as small as possible "I don't think anyone would really believe me, but its fine, you can put the memory charm on me, it's the least I can do after all I've done. But" she went quiet "but please don't erase everything. I can't…I can't forget this. I have no right to forget it."

Draco shrugged "I don't care what you want or don't want to remember, I'm just going to erase this whole conversation. As far as you'll be concerned, you passed out soon after you saw Potter in the Chamber and woke up in the hospital wing."

She nodded "That's fine."

Potter sighed "If that's what Ginny wants. But don't tell Ron, he'll never leave it alone. Best to let him think it was memory loss."

Draco nodded "I'll come for you sometime when everything's free. Until then, don't say anything to anyone or I will know and there will be trouble."

They continued down the hallway. Then, as they began to see the beginnings of light at the end Draco said quietly "It was my father. He put the diary in Weasley's cauldron. I've seen him with that diary before. I didn't know what it meant."

Potter went stiff "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…just because. I think Riddle has the right of things, with the muggleborns eradication, but he was ruining it for the rest of us. And my father…he tried to take something from me this year, something important. This is my way of getting him back."

With that, Potter would think him a cruel spoilt brat, which was exactly how Draco wanted it. He would never know that the important thing was Hermione.

Potter was given no opportunity to reply as they arrived to the wall where Weasley had been busy shifting ricks that there was no a man sized hole for them to squeeze through.

"Ron!" Potter yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

Weasley was happy to see his sister. He pulled her through the hole first and held her tight.

Lockhart lost his memory. The spell backfired. Draco almost grinned with glee. Justice was sweet.

At first there was a bit of a problem with how they were going to get out of the chamber, but then the Phoenix swooped in and somehow managed to carry all of them out the pipe. Once back in the bathroom, the chamber closed shut, never to be opened again.

They stood there, the five of them. The Gryffindor's looked oddly at Draco who retuned the gaze.

"Now what?" Weasley, the boy one, said, breaking the silence.

"now" Draco answered "You all go off and do whatever you want, while I go to sleep."

"You can't just go to sleep" Potter said.

"Why not? I told you, I don't want anyone knowing I spent more then two minutes in you company without trying to hex you, and that goes for you too Weasley."

"Don't worry, I wont say anything. Do you think I want people to know I got blackmailed by _you_? You're the one who cant say anything."

"Then it's all settled then" said Draco calmly "this never happened, I was never here. Forget everything that happened Potter, or else. Goodnight." And with that he strode out the bathroom.

"Who was that chap?" Lockhart said bemusedly.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco made his way calmly through the hallways. Uncaring that his robes were in tatters and there was dried blood on his leg from where it had broken before the phoenix healed it. He had one destination.

When he reached the hospital wing he waited by the stairwell as Madam Pomfrey suddenly rushed out. Probably to see to Potter and the others in Dumbledore's office, it seemed the sort of thing they'd do.

When she was gone, he stepped quietly into the room.

The other muggleborns were still petrified. Obviously madam Pomfrey was in the process of restoring them when she was called. But one bed had a small light behind the curtains. Draco's heard was beating very slowly as he went approached it slowly.

He hadn't been here since that day, what if…what if the others were petrified because the draught hadn't worked. What did he expect, that after riddle was dead she'd just sit up like Weaslette did tin the chamber, start crying about being expelled?

Slowly he peeled back the curtains and his heart melted with relief at the sight of Hermione, sitting up in her bed, nibbling on some chocolate with a book in her lap.

Typical.

She realised someone had opened the curtain and frowned "Madam Pomfrey I'm sorry for being awake bit I…" she began but trailed of when she saw who it really was "Draco…"

He gave a small smile "Hello Hermione."

She smiled. That smile that always got to him, his heart felt like it was on its own private broom. It was good to see her smiling again.

"Draco" she said happily "Im so happy to see you. Should have known it was you. Good heavens, what've you don't to your robes; you look like a cat's been using them for its bed. And your face! is that blood? Don't tell me you've been in another fight and…"

Draco stopped listening. Same old Hermione.

Alive.

Her cheeks were flushed; her face changing expression as she talked and he knew if he touched her, her skin would be warm.

He approached her side as she continued to rand and without thinking cupped her cheek. She stopped, a little surprised "Draco?"

He didn't answer. How could he possibly explain the relief he felt. Draco had never been so thankful for anything before in his whole life. And it humbled him somewhat. Hermione was quickly becoming everything to him.

His thumb stroked across her soft skin "Yeah, I know. But it felt that way" he smiled "You know, your bloody brilliant. Figuring out it was a basilisk. I saw the paper in you hand. Don't worry, I put it back for Potter to find. We killed the basilisk."

She blinked "what do you mean 'we?'"

"Doesn't matter" He said softly as he looked at her, taking in the sight of her.

He was hopeless. Completely no good without her. How he'd felt when she was gone, that aching numbness in his chest, like his world would never be the same again. That mindless researching in the library, all with the one purpose of bringing her back. That pain.

"Draco?" she said softly, realising that this was a little more serious then she thought. She reached up and pulled him don, so he was sitting sideways on the bed and pulled him into a hug, so his head was buried in her neck, nose tickled by her curls "Draco I'm alright now."

He blinked. She was warm.

His heart was beating so fast, he just wanted to stay like this, feeling her warmth and reassuring himself that she was alive and well and with him.

He would never allow anyone to take this from him. Not his father, not Voldemort, not even a giant venomous snake. Not anyone. She was too precious. He would never feel that fear again.

He pulled her up and crushed her to him "Don't do this to me ever again" he whispered.

He would never loose her.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

After Harry had explained everything to Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall Ginny was taken by Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing.

He and Ron were given special award to the school and two hundred points each. Dumbledore then instructed Ron to take Lockhart down to the hospital wing.

Then they had their private talk as Harry told him all about his worries about what Riddle said, about them being alike.

Professor Dumbledore soon set him straight, explaining how there were certain likenesses between them. But then he ended with: "Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Harry," as he indicated the sword.

"What you need, Harry is some food and sleep." Dumbledore said smiling "I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban -we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," he added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher... Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"

Harry smiled, but then he said "Professor. There's something else I need to mention." Although he'd promised not to spread it around, Harry felt it needed to be said, to Dumbledore. Which was why he hadn't said anything when the Weasley's were around. "Earlier I said I was in the chamber alone. But that's not true, there was someone else with me, and if it weren't for him, I don't think id have made it out alive."

"Really, and who might that be?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkles slightly as he thought about it "Are you sure, I was made aware that the two of you were at odds with one another."

"We were, I mean, we are, but…he was there. He said that he didn't do it because he wanted to help anyone, but because of his own interest. And he didn't want anyone knowing, because it might be dangerous?"

"There might be some truth in that Harry. After all, if it was indeed something selfish that provoked Mr Malfoy to aiding you in you fight, his Father and fellow Slytherin's may not see it that way."

"But…"

"Harry. I think it be wise to honour Mr. Malfoy's wishes and not say anything. While credit should be given to those who deserve it, in this case, silence may prove the greatest reward."

"That's not why I brought it up Professor. In the tunnel, he told me that it was his father, who panted the diary in Ginny's cauldron."

At this Dumbledore sighed "I thought as much? But this I find curious, why do toy think young Draco chose to partake us this particular information?"

"He said it was to get back at his dad, for taking something precious."

"Then let us hope that Mr Malfoy gets back the thing that was lost. He deserves it and precious things, are often things that are irreplaceable to certain people." He smiled "Now, to bed Harry."

Harry got up and crossed to the door. He had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall.

Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.

"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Harry watched as he swept into the room. This was the man who had started all of this.

"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

Harry watched Lucius Malfoy's face as Dumbledore unveiled the plot behind the attacks and as good as accused him.

Then dobby tried to tell Harry it wad Lucius who did it. Harry wanted to tell the elf not to hit himself, because he already knew, but that would mean reporting that he'd told in the first place.

So Harry accused Mr. Malfoy face to face.

And all he said in return was "Prove it"

Harry hated that man.

So when he left the office, it gave him the greatest pleasure, to trick him into setting dobby free.

They met Hermione in the great hall as she ran at hem and hugged them squealing "You solved it, you solved it!"

Harry risked a glance in Malfoy's direction. But when their eyes met, he only sneered. It was as if the chamber of secrets had never happened. As that was the way Malfoy wanted it.

After all, he hadn't changed. Not really.

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW LOTS!**

**OVER 9000 WORDS**

**AS YOU'VE ALL PROBABY REALSIED. THERE WERE TIMES WHERE IVE CPIED AND PASTED VOLDEMORTS SPEECH, BUT COME ONE…HE TALKS **_**A LOT**_** AND I CANT CUT THAT OUT BECAUSE ITS NEEDED IN THE STORY BUT I JUST CANT BE ASKED TO TYPE ALL OF THAT OUT AGIN. SERIOUSLY. AND THERE WERE TIMES WHERE I USED THE BOOKS DESCRIPTION OF THINGS LIKE THE BASALISK. WHEN THE AUTHOR ALREADY DESCRIBED HOW SHE WANTS THE SNAKE TO LOK LIKE, WHY TRY TO MAKE IT LOOK DIFFERENT? I DID NOT COPY OR STEAL HER STORY. I DO NOT WON HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL, AGAIN IF I DID I WOULD BE WRITING THIS IN THE COMFORT OF MY OWN ROOM UPSTAIRSM ON MY PACKER-CHAN.**

**AND IM PLEASED TO ANNOUCE THAT I HAVE A NEW BETA!**

**THANKYOU TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVEIWS WHO APPLIED. IT MADE ME SO HAPPY!**

**SHE'S CALLED SAMZO AND SHE'D GOING TO START EDITING FORM CHAPTER ONE. HOPEFULLY SHE'LL BE ABLE TO CATCH UP.**

**HERES HOW ITS GONNA WORK. IM GONNA KEEP ON WRITING CHAPTERS UNTILL SHE DOES CATCH UP BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO MAKE ANYONE WAIT THAT LONG. BUT WHEN SHE DOES, HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE NICE NEW EASIER TO READ CHAPTERS. SO YEY!**

**IM WRITNG IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT DOWNSTAIRSMIN THE DARK. DID I MENTION IM AFRAID OF THE DARK, ESPECIALLY AT NIGHT. I HATE THIS! BUT I CANT SLEEP UNTILL IM DONE, I DON'T KNOW HOW IM GONNA GET UPSTAIRS**

**PLEASE LET THIS ALL HAVE BEEN WORTH IT, REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AND HERE IT IS**

**THE BEGINNING FO BOOK THREE IN ALL ITS GLORY**

**KNOWHOW COULDN'T FIX MY LAPTOP. I AM SOOOOO PISSED OFF!**

**ITS BEEN WAY PAST MY 21 DAYS AND NOW THEIR SAYING I CAN GET A NEW LAPTOP. I WANTED MY OTHER ONE. THIS IS MY THIRD LAPTOP NOW AND MY MOM IS SO PISSED OFF WITH ME.**

**MY FIRST LAPTOP…ILL ADMIT IT WAS MY FAULT IT BROKE. SOMEHOW MANAGED TO MELT IT…DON'T ASK BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT HAPPENED. BUT THE SECOND ONE WAS ONLY HALF A YEAR OLF WHEN THE FAN STARTED ACTING UP AND IT OVERHEATED. AND NOT THEIR TELLING ME THE PART THEY NEEDED TO FIX IT HASN'T COME IN AFTER AGES.**

**IM SO ANGRY! STUPID CURRYS/PC WORLD**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID ID BE VERY RICH.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Dementor's and Hippogriffs**

'"_BLACK STILL AT LARGE"_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today…'_

BUMP

Draco looked up from his newspaper as the train shook from side to side in the pouring rain. Across him in the Hogwarts compartment sat Goyle who pigging out on the sweets that he'd recently purchased from the trolley lady while Crabb was asleep. Theodore Nott sat beside him with another novel. Sometimes Draco suspected the Nott read almost as much as Hermione. Almost, no one would ever be able to read as much as Hermione. Blaise Zabini sat with some other Slytherin's in another compartments. Draco counted himself lucky for life's little miracles. They were on the return trip to Hogwarts for their third year.

Draco turned back to his own newspaper

'_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.'_

And with that he grew bored and put it away to stare out the window.

All the papers could talk about was the breakout of Sirius Black. Apparently he was a notorious murderer wanted across the whole of wizarding England, even across muggle England.

Despite the ministry's involvement in last years events with the chamber of secrets, there were no stories in the Daily Prophet. Probably didn't want to admit that they send the Groundskeeper, Hagrid, to Azkaban, accused of setting a giant Basilisk on four muggleborns, including his own Hermione.

Draco repressed a shudder, not wanting to be spot by Nott or the others and have it reported back to his father.

Lucius Malfoy would never know that his seemingly stupid and arrogant son was in fact keeping a horde of secrets from him.

Like the fact that last year Draco had lead a group of Gryffindor's willingly into the Slytherin common room. And that he had spent an evening camped outside the Gryffindor common room. That he was part of the group that had gone into the Chamber of secrets and slayed the ancient familiar of Salazar Slytherin, stopping it from its sole duty of ridding the school of muggleborns. That Draco himself was the one who plunged a basilisk fang through the diary that he slipped into Ginny Weasley's cauldron and held the soul of Lord Voldemort.

That he valued the life of a single Muggleborn girl, above all else, even his own life.

Luckily, his Father was too occupied during summer with ministry work as it worked itself up into a frenzy over Black's escape. On top of that, he was still fuming over the diary and thee embarrassment of being tricked into setting free his own house-elf.

Dobby was nothing to do with Draco. While he thought the little creature miserable and pathetic he never abused it, seeing no fun in mistreating a creature who practically asked for it. But he delighted in his Fathers humiliation.

Draco's loyalty to his father was not much compared to Hermione. And he still resented his father for being part of the reason why Hermione spent almost half a term petrified.

After she woke from being petrified, they managed to meet a few times before the summer. After they he heard nothing from her as shed learned that it was probably best not to send letters to a house where Lucius Malfoy was residing. Draco missed her horribly

Earlier he saw her on the platform with Potter and the Weasley clan. Draco didn't want to be seen, as Potter still gave him funny looks. Honestly, save a guys life twice and he thought they were supposed to become friends by some unwritten code. What did he take him for, a Gryffindor?

But by the time they were seated in the compartment, restlessness had already settled into Draco making it impossible to sit still. He had to see Hermione; there was this aching need in his chest to do so.

When he opened the compartment door his eyes flew to her straight away. He saw as she almost smiled at him, catching herself quickly enough to arrange her face into a scowl to match Weasley's. Seeing her again after so long made his heart beat so fast, and it was like that first day on the train. He couldn't breathe for a moment.

Dark bushy brown hair, big brown eyes and hideously large teeth, Draco sometimes wondered to himself what it was about her that had him so enamoured. But when he wondered this, he always found all the good qualified in her that made it obvious.

Seeing her healed the gloom that he'd carried with him for the better part of the whole summer. But then he had to figure out a way to leave the compartment without being too suspicious.

"Well look who it is?" he said with his usual drawl Potty, Weasel and their little Mudblood. He saw the corner of Hermione's mouth twitch as she tried not to laugh, it seemed that now that she knew without a doubt that he didn't mean it when he called her that name, she'd somehow found the whole situation funny, while Draco couldn't see how she could find being called a Mudblood by her friend funny.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Draco. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Weasley stood up so quickly that he knocked into an ugly orange cat and a man seated in the corner of the compartment suddenly snorted. Draco finally noticed him.

"Who's that?" he asked, even though he'd already guessed who it was

"New teacher" Potter said scowling, not appreciative of his slight to Weasley.

"C'mon" he said, leading Crabb and Goyle away.

And now he was sat in this compartment, Nott came to sit with them a little after. A little later his heart finally calmed down.

They were almost at the school and it was getting dark. Draco couldn't see thought the rain, but there was something almost hypnotic about watching it fall and pelt the windows, dribbling down the glass.

Suddenly the train jutted to a halt. Draco's neck snapped foreword and Nott's nook flew out of his hands, smacking Crabb in the face and waking him up. "Wots' happenin?" he grunted, rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly all the lamps went out and the room was plunged into total darkness. "The lights!" Goyle shouted, standing up and stumbling over some fallen luggage.

Draco got out his want "Lumos" he whispered as the tip of his wand glowed brightly, illuminating the compartment, Nott followed in suit while Crabb and Goyle stared around blindly.

"We can't be there yet" Nott murmured.

Suddenly the train shook "Someone's getting on the train" Draco said.

Then something peculiar happened, all the windows began to fog up and then ice started to coat it. The whole room felt cold, Draco's breath came out in silver clouds before his eyes "What's going on?"

Then slowly, the compartment door opened and black skeletal fingers flexed over the door frame and pulled it wider. The hand looked like something off a corpse, scrapped and decaying. The door opened to reveal a robed figure, floating in midair.

A Dementor. Draco knew about them, seen pictures of them, but he'd never thought he'd meet one, or that it be like this. Standing in its presence made the basilisk look like a tiny garden snake.

He felt a powerful cold inside, like all his happiness had been ripped away from him in one quick swoop.

Beside him Crabb and Goyle were cowering against the wall while Nott sat deathly still in his seat, all the colour drained form his face as he also used every ounce of his Slytherin pride to hold himself together.

'_They're here to check the train' _he chanted in his mind _'Searching the train for Sirius Black. They'll go away when they realise he isn't here. They'll go away!'_

The Dementor crept further into the compartment.

At first it seemed the Dementor would leave once it had been established that Sirius Black was not here, but then the Dementor turned to him and Draco's blood chilled.

Then suddenly his head hurt as he felt the Dementor, feeding off him, draining him. This was not supposed to happen; they not allowed to do this!

He felt like his entire body had gone cold, like he'd died. Then before his eyes were flashes of green light and the echoes of the word 'crusio' over and over as the scrams got louder. They sounded so small, a child? The sound of a man begging for his life before the green light appeared and he was gone. Then a body, held in his arms as he sobbed. And pain, unbelievable pain. His heart was breaking. This was his fault, he couldn't protect her. Because he was tainted and evil. This was his punishment.

Then suddenly, the cold faded away and Draco stumbled on his feet, falling back on the seat. He blinked as the fog began to clear up before his eyes and the imaged disappeared. And the screaming, the sobbing, the pain.

The Dementor was backing away, as a ghostly silver Falcon screeched and battered it away, scratching at it with it's glistening talons and driving it away.

The silver eagle seemed to be coming from Nott's wand as he stood before Draco with a look of upmost concentration.

Eventually the Dementor was chased away and the compartment door closed shut. The falcon disappeared.

Nott fell back beside him "Are you alright?" he panted.

Draco gave a shuddery breath had his shaking hand brushed hair from his eyes "What happened?"

"Dementor attack" Nott answered "I don't know why, but it started feeding off you. I6ts not supposed to do that, sorry I didn't get it in time, I panicked."

Draco wasn't complaining, at least it was gone now; if it had just been him and Crabb and Goyle, he'd have been doomed.

Draco sighed heavily "What was that thing you did?"

"Corporal Patronus" Nott said "Learnt it from my father" was it Draco's imagination, or did Nott have a slightly dark look in his eyes when he said that?

Suddenly the compartment door flung open and Draco flinched thinking it was another Dementor.

Instead it was a raggedy man with lines etched deep into his face and greying hair. But he was so familiar?

"Are you lot alright?" he panted "I was going to the driver, I saw the Dementor, who cast a Partonus?"

"I did" Nott said "The Dementor got Draco."

The man looked in his direction and then Draco realised he was the man who'd been sleeping in Hermione's compartment.

The man approached him and knelt before him, Draco's body felt too weak to protest.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Of course I'm not alright" Draco spat, "Do I look alright?"

Surprisingly, the man only laughed "Well it's good to see the Dementor didn't affect your spirit. Now here" he handed him some chocolate?

"Eat that, you'll feel better. Trust me." Draco bit into the large slab of chocolate "the Dementor's weren't supposed to drain any students. But their drawn to pain you see, and sometimes, they just can't help themselves. You should be very glad your friend knew a Patronus charm" he said and left the compartment.

Absentmindedly, Draco nibbled on the chocolate. When he was sure the professor was gone he turned to Nott who had calmly retrieved his book from the floor now that the lights had come back on. "So what happened to me?"

Nott sighed "I don't know. One minute you were standing upright like the rest of us, and then suddenly you was shaking. I didn't realise the Dementor was feeding on you specifically until I heard you muttering to yourself. I'm surprised you didn't pass out, most people would."

"I'm not most people" Draco said, cockiness came as natural to him as breathing.

Then a thought came to him "What was I muttering?"

Nott blinked and opened his book again with trembling fingers "Just something bout it being all your fault."

The train started up again and the compartment lapsed into silence.

Draco nibbled delicately on the chocolate. Hs whole body felt flimsy and feeble and it was taking every ounce of his self control not to shiver uncontrollably.

For a moment, he thought about he images. Dementor's were supposed to show you your worst memories, but Draco didn't recognise any of those images.

The screaming, the crying, the pain. As far as Draco could remember, his worse memory was Hermione being petrified. So…

He put it from his mind, too tired to waste excess energy on them.

By the time they reached the platform he was feeling better. Able to stand on his own two feet and actually, he was feeling quite proud of himself. He remained standing after a Dementor fed off him for a good two whole minutes. Most men couldn't even last that long, he was much stronger mentally then he had thought.

Things started looking up even more as rumours spread up the train that a Dementor also visited Potters compartment and he fainted.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Teasing Potter about his little fainting spell with the Dementor became Draco's newest pastime. And with each insult he built up the wall of hate that had been almost completely knocked down in the previous year.

Each time he passed the Slytherin table in the great hall Draco would do a rather marvellous impression of him swooning with always received a huge round of laughter.

He was doing his latest impression when Hermione walked in.

Draco's heart started doing weird flip flops, as she approached the table with Potter in tow. He swooned dramatically as Potter turned and tried to hide his face. She turned and glared at him "Ignore him" she said "Just ignore him, it's not worth it."

As usual, her subtle insult made his good mood plummet. Suddenly it wasn't fun anymore. Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced Slytherin girl who had been harbouring the biggest crush on him for years, continued to heckle Potter and his friends. "Just leave it" Draco said "It's not fun anymore" And left the great hall.

Later they met on a patch of green outside the library as she lay back and tried to rearrange all her parchment. Draco approached Hermione from behind and just stood and watched her for a moment.

Hermione really was pretty. Most people didn't see it; they only saw her busy hair and buckteeth. Even Draco could admit her teeth were a bit out of it. But she was still very pretty.

Her hair was a very rich shade of brown, and when you looked closely, you could see it was only because her hair was so long, and every hair was exactly the same length, layered on top of each other, that made it appear bushy. She just needed a hair cut. Otherwise she had curly hair.

Her eyes were so focused on what she was doing, an expression of absolute focus on her task as she nibbled her bottom lip in deep thought. Draco felt something go all warm and fuzzy in his chest, seeing her always did this to him.

He suddenly didn't want her attention on all her musty schoolbooks. He wanted her attention all to himself. So he crept up behind her and clapped his hands on her shoulder.

She jumped in surprise, scattering all her papers. When she saw him, her face withdrew into a scowl "Oh Draco!"

"Oh Hermione" he mimicked and sat down beside her "Hey, how're you?"

"I'd be a lot better if you hadn't scattered ten minutes of careful planning." She said moodily, but shuffled over to make room for him.

He sat crossed legged so his knew was just touching her thigh. That tiny bit of skin contact was burning so hot he thought they might fuse together, but he made no mover to remove himself.

"You really should stop going on at Harry like that, there's no need for it."

Again with Potter? Draco felt an uncomfortable feeling bubbling in his stomach, why was she always defending Potter? "He deserves it" he said snarkily "Saint Potter. He faints and suddenly everyone comes to wait on him hand and foot. I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's not like that" she protested "Harry actually hated the attention. He's very shy you know. And Draco, he was attacked by a Dementor!"

"So? Lots of people were, I was"

Hermione's head whipped round "You what!"

Uh oh, he hadn't meant to tell her that part. Actually, since the event, Draco had avoided thinking about it altogether "It's nothing."

"You were attacked by a Dementor? How, what…what happened."

"I told you its nothing" he said testily, he really didn't want to talk about it "It just swept into our compartment and had a go at me. Its fine, Nott dealt with it. Will you lay off?"

Hermione blinked and Draco immediately regretted his snarkyness.

"I, I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to pry" She took his hand and squeezed it "I'm just worried, that's all."

All his irritancies melted away at that action and suddenly Draco was very aware of her hand in his "Its fine" he said quickly. Hermione smiled and his insides melted.

"So…"he said, desperate for a change of subject "Is this timetable?" he picked up one of the sheets of parchment on the grass.

"Yes", Hermione said happily, now on the topic of schoolwork "I took up a few new subjects this year. After all there's just so much to learn and do."

"Ill say" Draco said in wonder "Hermione, how can you be doing all of this. Muggle Studies and Divination are at the same time?"

"Honestly" she huffed "Your almost as bad a Ron, how could I possible be two places at once. I've got it all worked out with Professor McGonagall."

Draco shivered "Don't compare me with that idiot, that's the worse insult you could ever come up with."

"Then I'll remember that for next time" she smiled playfully "Are you taking anything new?"

"Actually, I think I'm in Divination with you." He said frowning at her timetable "But I wouldn't be seen dead near Ancient Rune and Muggle studies."

"I never thought you for the kind of person to be interested in all that fortune teller nonsense?" she said raising her eyebrows

"I'm not" he said, shuffling the papers so as to not look her directly in the eyes "but out of the tree, it was the most interesting one there. And you, I thought you only believed in cold, hard facts, what made you decide on divination?"

She smiled and shrugged "Well, I can't say I'm not at least curious about it. Sceptical, but curious, After all, this is the world of magic, anything is possible."

She laughed a little and Draco smiled, she really was very pretty "Yes, I suppose it is."

She looked at him "It's really good to see you again Draco." Funny, he was thinking the same thing.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Why did he take divination again?

No seriously, _why! _

First Draco couldn't find the damn place and ended up taking directions from a mad knight and now he was in a room so laced with coloured smoke and incense that he couldn't see let alone breath.

The place looked like an abandoned room someone had just made up at the last minuet. There were over twenty circular tables with armchairs and these poufy things Draco had never seen before but definitely looked muggle, and in the corner was a horde of crystal ball and tea cups. Old tarot card were scattered everywhere. "Maybe I got the wrong room?" he muttered.

But then in the far corner gathered a group of Gryffindor's and amongst them was Hermione. She smiled in his direction and Draco's stomach curled again as he forced himself not to keep glancing in her direction.

Then the teacher showed up.

Oh Merlin!

She appeared like some wraith from thin air, thin and weedy with glasses that made her eyes look huge. All and all she was hideous, and looking at her gave Draco a headache her ugliness was so intense. It was truly hard to believe that such a woman could be anything less than a muggle or a squib let alone a witch with the seer ability.

She rambled on and on, making one prediction after another about a flu pandemic in February and how Longbottom's grandmother was unwell. She predicted he would break a teacup, but then again, even Draco could have predicted that knowing what a lummox Longbottom was. Draco wanted to run out, she was ridiculous.

His eyes met Hermione's across a room, with everyone focused on they new professor Trelawney no one noticed them. Hermione was looking disgusted and suffering as well and seemed to share his sudden desire to run as fast as his legs would carry him from this nut job.

They were starting with reading Tea leaves. Professor Trelawney asked them to get into pairs and Draco was faced with a dilemma. He wasn't about to pair with any Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor's would sooner dunk his head in the tea. But there were only five Slytherin's and two of them had already paired up. All that was left was Zabini and Draco could barley stand to be in the same room with him sometimes, he didn't know if he'd be able to handle a whole term with him as a partner.

Then he saw Nott across the classroom making his way to a Ravenclaw girl and made a break for it.

"Be my partner" he said quickly when he'd caught up, sending a glance at Zabini, and dragged the poor boy off before he had a chance to say anything.

Once they were seated at their table, three away from Hermione and far away from Zabini he sighed and slumped back in his seat. Across him he heard chuckling as he looked up to Nott "What?" he said.

"You must really hate Zabini" Nott said laughing quietly to himself.

"I don't hate him" Draco replied quickly.

Nott shrugged "Whatever you say. So, you first or me?" he pointed at their cups of tea.

Draco picked up his cup and looked at it unsavourily and began to drink as Nott did the same.

The brew was bitter and sour, like eating lemons and black coffee at the same time. Draco was so occupied by the nasty taste, he failed to realise that he'd never had coffee before.

Then the tea was finished and Draco gasped "What the hell was that!"

Nott face, which was usually painted with one expression, was expressing clear disgust, his lips cursed and his eyes squinted "I don't know but I think I just died."

Draco laughed "I'll go first" he took Nott's cup and peered. All he saw was lumps of black stuff at the bottom of a cp. What was he supposed to be looking for?

But then as he squinted he began to make out shaped in the black mess. "Alright then. Well I see this sort of…Cage thing. And that…" he shifted the cup, carful not to move the leaves about and flipped the pages in the book "…and that means… restriction, isolation and solitude…and here's a Camel, so that means you have a burden that you have to bear patiently and a hourglass which means you have to decide something and…I cant tell if this is a Cigar or a pencil?"

Nott looked over "I think it's a Cigar" he said hoarsely.

Draco raised a brow, was it Nott looking a little pale? "Well the Cigar means a new friend and finally there's this Dish looking thing, which means trouble at home. So all in all, you're restricted by something, you have to bear it. You will meet a new friend and you're in trouble when you get home—are you alright?" he asked.

Nott sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. For a moment, he looked a little surprised. Then he sighed and retuned to his usual stoic self "It's nothing. Anyway, Divination's a load of rubbish. So let's see yours."

Draco looked down at his own cup and suddenly felt a little reluctant to hand it over. What did he care about the future? But Nott already had his cup.

"Right" Nott said "Yours has this thing in it and I don't know what it it's called but it's supposed to mean great suffering in the past. There's this sort of needle thing but it could be a cigar…" he looked again "No, its definitely a needle, really thin. And that's supposed to means recognition and realisation. Coming to a new understanding about something. Then there's this, it looks a bit like a necklace, but it's broken and…oh…"

"What" Draco said, smiling though he was starting to feel nervous for some reason

Nott didn't look up as he read the scrip in their textbook "Well a complete necklace is supposed to mean you're being admired by someone. But a broken necklace means danger of loosing a lover."

Draco went cold. Why did this affect him so? "Well-well that's stupid" he laughed shortly "I mean, I don't have a lover, or a girlfriend, I don't even fancy anybody, who could I loose? Anyway, what else is there?"

Nott scanned the book some more, his eyes flicking to and fro from the cup to the book and sighed "Your not gonna like this. But there's an hourglass in yours too, you have to make a decision. And there's something else that's thin…it looks like a needle but it has this little bit on top that makes it look like a nail which means injustice and pain."

They two of them were silent for a while, as they thought about their cups. Draco didn't know about Nott, but for some reason his reading troubled him. It made him think of the Dementor.

"So, I wonder if everyone was this lucky or if it was only us who got the depressing fortunes?"

Suddenly there was a scream and all heads turned to Trelawney who had collapsed in a armchair near, figures, Potter and was mumbling to herself. "My dear boy" she whispered "You have the Grim. It's an omen of death."

At this Draco laughed and Nott risked a tiny simile "Guess we weren't the only lucky ones."

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

By the next few periods Draco's divination fortune was completely forgotten.

He went through Charms with the Hufflepuff's and History of magic with the Ravenclaws and now he had Care of magical creatures with the Gryffindor's.

Dumbledore was letting the giant man from the hut teach. Draco didn't really have a problem with him. But as a Pureblood, certain behaviours were expected of him.

When he saw Hermione and Potter approaching he suddenly wanted to get her attention. He knew it was childish and stupid and he new she'd get angry at him later for it, but he wasn't thinking that now.

"Hey Potter!" he called and the three of them returned. Draco hitched his robes over his head and made ghost sounds "Careful the Dementor's don't get you!" Crabb and Goyle followed in suit until there were three makeshift Dementor.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and glared in their direction. Well he got her attention, but now what?

The giant man Hagrid arrived and lead them to a paddock where he instructed them to open their books.

Draco pulled his out and gave it the evil eye, how the hell was he supposed to open it when it kept trying to eat him?

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked from the crowed.

Hagrid was looking crestfallen "Yer mean none of yer ave' been able ter open em' yet?" he asked.

Draco was getting annoyed and was about to be very vocal about it when a funny idea came to mind.

'_Stroke the spine'_

Stroke the spine? He looked at his book which was struggling against the rope he'd tied on. What the heck, why not?

So quickly he ripped off the rope and stroked the spine. Unbelievable the book suddenly went still and fell open in his hands, quite docile and purring!

"Well like that!" Hagrid suddenly bellowed, a lot happier "Look, Malfoy's got it open."

"How the bloody hell did you do that!" some Gryffindor gaped at him. Draco smirked "Just stroke the spine, didn't you figure it out? I thought it was easy myself."

Hagrid beamed

He hadn't intended on making the giant feel better, he only said those things to make the Gryffindor feel stupid.

But he hadn't realised that he'd accidently insulted the other Slytherin's, who didn't like the idea that he was even remotely getting along with the half-giant. This was bad.

"God this place has gone to the dogs," he said quickly, earning some approving looks from his peers "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him." He wasn't going to tell him, not out of any affection towards the teacher, but because Draco wanted nothing to do with his father.

"Shut up Malfoy." Potter said angrily.

Draco faced him head on "Careful Potter, there's a Dementor behind you…" but behind Potter was Hermione looking disgusted. And Draco felt like shite.

He trailed off. He didn't like her thinking badly off him. Anyone else he didn't care, but not her.

Then Hagrid arrived and brought with him a great beast's with the head of a eagle and the rump of a horse. A Hippogriff, the giant introduced. Personally, Draco thought they were the ugliest things he'd ever seen.

He stayed in the back, not wanting to get close to the hideous things while Hermione and the others approached the fence cautiously. Draco wanted to yank her back, but they were in public so he let her approach the dangerous beast with sharp talons and a evil look in its eyes.

Suddenly Draco's arm hurt a lot, like he'd been scratched with something and he drew back Father. To his dismay, both Nott, Pansy and Zabini was there. Not that he had a problem with Nott, but Zabini and Pansy were another story.

He watched as Hagrid explained that Hippogriff's were very dangerous when insulted and it was best you didn't do it for your own safety. Then he watched as Potter approached one with grey feathers.

Potter bowed to it and for a moment it looked like it was going to attack him, then it bowed back and Potter went to touch his beak.

The class cheered and Draco felt annoyed as Hermione clapped, her eyes gleaming with a wide smile.

She was sent to practice on a brown ne while the rest of the class was separated into different Hippogriffs.

Since Draco loitered at the back of the class he somehow ended up in a group with Zabini, Pansy and Nott.

He approached the grey Hippogriff, for some reason, the thing made him very, vey uncomfortable.

'_Just don't insult it, just don't insult it'_ he thought frantically as he bowed low before it.

It watched him with yellow eyes and Draco contemplated the humiliation he'd be subjected to if he ran away. Just as he was deciding that it be worth it, the creature bowed and he let out a sigh of relief.

Nott was standing a little beside him and Pansy was clapping and cheering like a fool.

Draco however was feeling pretty pleased with himself.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Hermione glance in his direction and smile as Weasley bowed. 'Well done' she mouthed quickly.

Draco felt light and happy as he turned to the Hippogriff, bad mood gone _'your not so bad actually' _ he thought, as he admired the dark feathers.

Then Zabini sneered "This is so easy." He said.

The words sounded familiar and Draco did not like where this was going.

Nott seemed to see danger too as he went for Zabini. "Blaise" he warned.

"What!" Zabini said as he approached it with Nott trying to stop him "Your not dangerous at all, are you. You great ugly brute."

It happened so quickly. No one was looking in their direction; no one saw what was happening.

Suddenly the Hippogriff reared up and went for Blaise with its talons. But Blaise had gotten out of the way and there was only Nott who was looking terrified.

Draco didn't really think about it. He just somehow ended up in front of Nott as the Hippogriff's talons sliced into the skin of his arm.

The pain was immense and he fell to his knees, cradling his arm as it bleed.

Nott had gone very silent and very still beside him as Pansy screamed.

Hagrid suddenly appeared and began wrestling with the creature who was struggling to get to Zabini, standing directly behind Draco.

"It's killed him, it's killed him!" Pansy screeched.

'_I'm not dead yet you idiot'_ Draco thought. He would have said it, but he was in too much pain to talk.

He felt Hagrid carefully pull him up "Can you walk" he said, but his voice was very shaken. Draco managed a nod.

As they ran up to the castle, Hagrid's big hands suppressing the bleeding, the rest of the class followed.

They weren't even trying to quieten their voices.

"He should be sacked" Pansy cried.

"It's all Malfoy's fault!" someone else shouted

"Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him"

Draco couldn't be bothered to correct them

**HI GUYS.**

**NEW CHAPTER. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS I CAN TAKE. MUMS BEING VERY HELPFUL LETTING ME USE HER COMPUTER, BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME. I MISS MY LAPTOP SO BADLY. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO SEND ME A FAULTY PRODUCT, WHY!**

**SCHOOL STARTS IN A WEEK AND THEN I WONT E ABLE TO UPDATE AS FAST AS THIS BECAUSE OF WORK. SO PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME, IM WARNING YOU IN ADVANCE. JUST BECAUSE THE CHAPTERS TAKE A WHILE, DOSET MEAN IVE FORGOTTENT THIS STORY.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Boggarts and Patronus's**

Draco sat back in the hospital bed and drank a strange purple mixture that frothed horrible and smelt terrible.

"It's for any infections" madam Pomfrey explained, Hippogriff claws are terrible, you don't know where they've been putting them." And then she left to attend to something else across the hospital wing.

Draco had been given some skin-re-grow earlier and some blood replenishing potion and now he only had to wait a day or two for everything to finish working. The skin re-grow wasn't like skele-re-grow. It took much longer and so he would have to wear his arm in a sling for a while. Draco wasn't too bothered, he was already thinking of ways to use it to his advantage.

All in all, his arm wasn't that big of a deal. Sure it hurt like the devil. But after last year's Basilisk encounter when his leg got broken, it wasn't too bad. He was more angry over Zabini's idiocy almost killing Nott, those talons were right in line with his neck. And above all, he was worried about what Hermione would think.

Draco had heard what those Gryffindor's were saying. They all thought it was him who set the Hippogriff off since he was the one dealing with it when it went mad. They all probably hated him for ruining the giant's first lesson, and Draco knew his father would be getting involved. But did Hermione believe them; did she think he'd goaded the hippogriff on purpose too?

Just thinking about the incriminating looks from the rest of the Gryffindor's on her face made Draco feel horrible. His chest hurt. He banged his head back lightly on the headboard and groaned. Great, it would take a miracle to fix things with her this time.

Suddenly the curtains pulled back and Draco opened his eyes in surprise "I thought visitors weren't allowed?" he said.

Nott smirked "They aren't, but when has being not allowed ever stopped us?" he said.

Draco sighed "Too true. What are you doing here, come to see the arm?" he waved the sling about and twitched. It still hurt and the numbing potion was starting to wear off.

Nott lost his smile when he saw it and frowned. "Why did you do that?" he demanded "The Hippogriff was coming for me, you didn't have to get in the way. Now everyone thinks it was you. You should have said it was Zabini who insulted it, you just got in the way."

Oh. That.

Draco sat back in the bed and shrugged "Cant" Draco said. "Not that I wouldn't love to rat that little weasel out and get me off the hook, but Zabini's mother and my Father do business with each other. He'll kill me if I get her son in trouble, upsetting the mother."

Nott nodded "Ahh, I see. But that doesn't explain why you took a hippogriff for me."

Draco frowned "What's it to you, just be happy your not the one in a sling."

Then Nott did this thing with his eyes, frowned or something. And Draco couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt so familiar. Like he'd been experiencing these frowns for years, and something about it made him feel like talking "All right, fine. Remember the Dementor on the train."

"Yeah?"

"Well you helped me out and I don't like being in anyone's dept. So consider my dept repaired." He turned over in his bed so he wasn't facing Nott anymore. Draco wasn't about to admit that he'd done it on instinct. How pathetic would that sound?

"That's it?" Nott's voice sounded surprised

"That's it" Draco confirmed.

Nott was silent for a moment. "No" his voice sounded firm "I wasn't really saving you then, I was just trying to get the Dementor away. Seeing it feeding on you kind of woke me up. That's what happened. I'm the one who owes you."

Draco groaned "What is it with you people and wanting to pay me back double?" he said, thinking about Potter's misconception that he was in his dept. Draco didn't like being responsible for anyone's life except his own and Hermione's. That was what was important to him.

Then there was a sound and the two boys' froze.

"Someone's coming" Nott said quietly "I better go. Ill see you in Divination."

Draco turned back to him and smirked "Yeah."

When he was gone Draco sat back and contemplated what just happened.

He wasn't really that surprised by Nott wanting to pay him back. For as long as Draco knew Nott he'd always been ridiculously fair. Always paying back his debts.

So that didn't really surprise him. What surprised him was how comfortable Draco had felt talking to Nott. It was if they'd been best friends for years. And that afternoon with the Hippogriffs, Draco didn't understand what happened. He just saw it coming for him and without even thinking, threw himself in front of it. To save Theodore Nott.

Why?

Suddenly the curtains rustled again and Draco sat up, thinking it was Nott again, suddenly very cautious, when the curtains spread to reveal Hermione.

He went quiet.

Crap.

He looked away with a cold look, not wanting to reveal the turmoil that was going on inside him "Look if you're here to go on at me about the hippogriff then—"

"Oh stop it Draco" she snapped, her arms crossed over her chest "I know it wasn't you!"

Draco's mouth fell open "What!" seemed to be the only thing he could ay. He hadn't been expecting this.

"I was on my way here, to give you a piece of my mind, when I overheard an interesting conversation between you and Nott."

Draco groaned. Oh. That.

"Of all the foolish and stupid things to do, why would you _throw_ yourself in front of a Hippogriff?"

That's what Draco was wondering too.

He shrugged "I dunno. It just happened."

"I understand why you can't tell people it was Zabini who did it, but you need to tell people it wasn't you" she insisted.

"So who did it then? A magical invisible voice? Someone had to goad the Hippogriff Hermione" Draco explained "It cant be Zabini and no one will ever believe it was Nott or Pansy. Nott doesn't care enough and pansy's an idiot. I'm the best solution."

She frowned "But now everyone thinks you're a spoilt selfish Prat" she said "I thought you were at fault too. I can't believe I doubted you"

Then Draco understood why she was so angry. It wasn't him, it was her. She was angry with herself for not believing in him straight away. Somehow he wasn't too bothered about the fact that she blamed him, he knew she would. It bothered him more that she was beating herself up over it. He mock punched her arm "Hey, it's alright, I _am_ a Prat" he grinned.

Hermione sniffed and smiled "Yeah, you are. But you're my Prat and I shouldn't have doubted you."

Draco felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He felt pathetic, but he couldn't stop himself.

Hermione's eyes softened as she reached out and touched his arm "Does it hurt?"

"Nah" he said "There's a numbing potion. Got hurt much worse than this with the Basilisk last year."

She laughed "I still can't believe you and Harry actually worked together for once. I really wish I wasn't petrified. I would have given anything to see that."

At that Draco went sombre and he grimace "Don't remind me about that." He snapped, he didn't like thinking about that time.

She smiled "Have I ever told you how happy it made me to think you fought a basilisk for me?"

"Only bout a dozen times. Now Hermione, don't take it this the wrong way, but please don't bring e any homework while I'm here."

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione didn't like the idea of not saying anything about what really happened, but Draco insisted. After visiting him she met Harry and Ron outside the Gryffindor common room and they all decided to go and see Hagrid, cheer him up.

But it was torture to listen to Ron harping on about how it was all Malfoy's fault, so many times she wanted to shout out 'it wasn't his fault' but only her loyalty kept her silent all he'd actually done was save his friend.

But truthfully, Hermione couldn't really dispute Ron for what he was saying. When Hermione saw the scene, Draco on the floor with a bleeding arm and Buckbeak going crazy the fist thing she'd thought was _'Draco! What've you done now?'_

She hadn't even given him the benefit of the doubt, she'd just let the crowed influence her and she hated herself for it. Didn't she always boast to herself that she knew him best and now this? Draco hadn't seemed too angry though, he only seemed worried about her, and that only made her feel worse. Draco was actually very sweet sometimes. He hated it when she said so, and she had a suspicion that he was only that way with her, but she knew him.

On Thursday he was fit to leave the hospital wing but was not allowed to remove the cast. Harry and Ron suspected that it was all him trying it on to get Hagrid fired. But Hermione knew that Draco didn't care at all about Hagrid. He had no interest in getting him fired.

They were in a potions lesson when he just strolled in like he were at home and sat down in only seat left, the one a little next to her.

Pansy Parkinson sidled up to him and clutched his good arm "How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

Hermione watched the scene a little annoyed. It irritated her, seeing Pansy hanging all over him.

"Yeah" he said and as she sighed he turned and winked to Crabb and Goyle. She growled under her breath. Why had she even been worried? It seemed he was just _fine_.

"Settle down" Snape called and Hermione huffed. If she or Harry had walked in this late then they would not have gotten a simple 'Settle down."

Draco spotted her and gave a small smile. She almost returned it, till she saw Pansy trying to hold his hand under the table, and turned her head away.

They were making a shrinking solution today. Hermione had read up on it during the holidays and knew it off by heart. Just as she was getting the ingredients out she noticeed Draco come and plant his cauldron right next to hers so they were sharing the same table.

Still annoyed, she ignored him.

"Sir," he suddenly called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm—"

"Granger, help Malfoy cut his roots" Snape called without looking up. Hermione huffed and took his roots and began to cut them quickly.

"Whoa, easy Hermione" Draco said quietly "Don't mutilate them."

She sighed, trying to control her temper and began to cut them more carefully.

"What I do this time" he said jokily.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she huffed.

"Oh come one" he replied, adding the crushed dried earthworm larva to his cauldron "I know you're angry with me, I just get why. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't done anything, yet. Can you do this shrivelfig too, I can't really skin it with one arm."

She sighed and handed him his roots "Why didn't you ask Pansy Parkinson for help? I'm sure she'd be obliged to help her drakie-poo"

She shuddered "Don't call me that! Sheesh, you're on fire today. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous or something."

Hermione almost cut herself skinning the fig as she choked "I most certainly am not jealous!" she exclaimed, earning a few weird looks.

Draco smirked, but it was mostly just for effect, she could tell. When people weren't looking he said quietly "I never said you were. Cam down Mione, you're causing a scene" and then he flinched as he tried to move his bad arm to reach the shrivelfig."

Hermione's heart spiked at the sight.

What happened? Why did she let her annoyance get in the way of her reason, he was hurt for crying out loud. Did she forget that? She sighed and placed the fig where he could reach it "Look I'm sorry" she said "I've just been having a rough day."

He didn't smile, because that would have been too obvious, but when Snape had passed he did give a little nod.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

As Draco went to put his leftover ingredients away he overheard Potter and another Gryffindor discussing Sirius Black "Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?" he called.

"Yeah I am" Potter said, offhandedly.

Draco smirked "Of course, if it was me," he said quietly "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him. If it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself." He was referring to how Sirius Black was condemned for being the one who betrayed the Potters to Voldemort.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy" Weasley demanded roughly while Potter looked confused.

Draco's eyes widened "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Potter questioned, but before Draco could answer, Snape called everybody around to experiment on Longbottom's toad.

Draco wasn't paying attention as he looked around the classroom. Where had Hermione gone?

When the lesson finished (Longbottom's toad's leg shrunk to the size of a doll and had to be taken to the infirmary) Draco noticed her running up the corridor, one hand holding books, the other tucking something into her robes.

What the heck?

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The first defence against the dark arts lesson began with a giant wardrobe at the front of the class and no teacher for a good ten minutes, before he finally arrived. Draco realised he was the new teacher from the train, the one with the chocolate and shrank back, not wanting to be singled out.

He smiled at the class and Draco was hit with a sudden feeling of nostalgia.

"Good afternoon," Professor Lupin said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

And then he asked them what was in the wardrobe.

For some reason, something immediately came to mind "A boggart" he whispered and sure enough Lupin explained "Nothing to worry about, there's a boggart in there."

Then he went on to elucidate about Boggarts, about their habitats and so on and with input from Hermione, they learned that Boggarts were shape shifters, they assumed the form of whatever frightens the person in front of them the most. Draco already knew this. How he knew this, he did not know. Perhaps Hermione had told him or something?

Then Lupin pulled Longbottom from the crowed and asked him what frightened him the most.

When the oaf replied "Professor Snape" Draco didn't know where to laugh or scowl.

It got better, when Lupin instructed Longbottom to imagine Snape in his grandmother's cloths. As much as Draco respected his godfather, this was something he _had_ to see.

"If Neville is successful" Lupin called out "The Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

That threw Draco for a loop. What scared him?

He thought about Hermione petrified. But he didn't want the boggart to turn into that! It would blow their whole cover. What if it turned into a basilisk? Then everyone would know that he went to the chamber of secrets.

When the line was formed, Draco moved to the very back, desperate for more time. He was so concentrated on figuring out something to scare him hat wouldn't get him into trouble; he missed Snape in a dress.

What was that boggart going to turn into?

Draco thought very hard. What scared him?

Then suddenly, an image passed before his eyes. The same one as when the Dementor was at him. Flashes of green light, that hopeless emptiness, bodies thrown upon a pile like ragdolls in a child bedroom.

He blinked and the images were gone. What the hell?

But then he was distracted as a chill filled the room.

The boggart had stopped in front of Potter and had turned into a Dementor. No wonder.

Draco shuddered, clutching his head from the images threatening to break through and stepped as far away as possible.

Then professor Lupin leapt foreword and the Dementor turned into a silver ball hovering above him in the air "Riddikulus!" he cried and the ball tuned into a balloon that whizzed around the classroom and then back into the wardrobe.

The clock chimed and the lesson drew to an end. Draco tried to not show how pleased he was that the Dementor hadn't found him, or that he hadn't gotten his turn.

He dreaded to think what it have turned into.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The next day Draco was scanning the library on a book to help write his History of Magic essay when he heard a cough behind him.

He whirled round; his wand whipped out and held out, ready to attack. Then saw it was only Nott. He sighed and lowered his wand. He didn't question his speedy reaction, as he was slowly becoming used to these weird changes.

Nott seemed to think the same thing as he raised his eyebrows in question but wisely said nothing "Put that thing away." He said calmly.

"Nott" Draco said "sorry, I guess I don't like to be sneaked up on."

When Nott didn't leave he frowned "What?"

"So I've bee thinking2 Nott aid "bout what I could do to settle out debt, you know, about the hippogriff."

Draco sighed "Don't worry, I said it before, just forget about it."

"Cant" Nott said simply "so I was thinking, Dementor's."

Draco scowled "What about them."

"You hate them."

Draco shuddered, he didn't like the weird non-memories they gave him "I don't hate them."

"I saw you in defence yesterday, you were rally freaked out. But like Professor Lupin said, Dementor's are attracted to pain, and that one on the train just went for you. So with them hovering all around the school, there's always a possibility they'll see you and try again."

"Get to the point Nott" Draco snapped.

"Ill teach you the Patronus charm" Nott said "It's a charm that repels Dementor's specifically. Remember the falcon thing I did before. Yu could do that too."

Draco was about to walk off when the proposition suddenly interested him.

Maybe he should take Nott up on this deal, after all, learning how to repel Dementor's looked like a valuable skill.

He looked at Nott and then it hit him. Draco _trusted _ him. At face value, something inside him was telling him that he could trust Nott. Draco couldn't understand it. He'd known Nott for year's but he'd never felt like this before.

"So, we have a deal?"

Draco looked down at his hand. Then, without thinking, he gripped it.

It felt comfortable and familiar and made the decision all the more easier.

"Yeah, it's a deal."

**SHORT CHAPPIE, I KNOW, BUT IT FELT RIGHT TO LEAVE IT HERE.**

**I KNOW I USED THE MOVIE VERSION OF THE BOGGART SCENE, BUT THE BOOK SCENE DIDDNT HAVER THE DEMENTOR ACTUALLY MANIFESTORING. EVERY NOW AND AGAIN I WILL BE SWITCHING BETWEEN MOVIE AND BOOK LIKE IN THIS ONE. I HOPE THAT'S OK.**

**SORRY TO PEOPLE WHO WANTED Draco TO BE TREATED AS A HERO FOR SAVING Nott, BUT AS HE EXPLAINED, HE CANT. PLUS HIM AS A HERO WOULD RUIN HIS IMAGE TOO MUCH AND HE'D HATE THAT.**

**AS YOU'VE PROBABLY REALISED, Draco ISNT GOING TO HAVE MUCH TO DO WITH THE SRIUS BLACK PLOT, HE'S GOT HIS OWN PROBLEMS TO WORRY ABOUT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW LOTS AND LOTS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HIYA EVERYONE!**

**I KNOW ITS BEEN AGES SINCE MY LAST UPDATE, BUT ITS BEEN AGES SINCE IVE BEEN ABLE TO ACTUALLY GET ACESS TO A COMPUTER!**

**NEW CHAPPIE. THIS ONE'S GONNA BE LONGER.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRYNPOTTER. SOMETIMES I WISH I DID, THEN I REALSIED THAT I DON'T…AND THEM IM SAD…AND THEN A REALISE THAT I HAVE FANFICTION AND THEN IM HAPPY AGAIN AND WRITNG TO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE.**

**AND WELL DONE TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REMEMBERED FROM CHAPPIE ONE THAT Nott HAD BEEN THE ORIGINAL'S DRACO'S ONLY REAL FRIEND**

**ALSO, I GOT A NEW LAPTOP. ITS A SAMSUNG CALLED SAMMY-CHAN (UNORIGINAL, I KNOW, BUT I DIDDNT HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO THINK) AND ITS BLUE! MY FAVORITE COLOUR.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Dreaming and Dementors**

_Death._

_Screaming. _

_Pain._

_A figure stood on a hill, surrounded by other dark robed figures. They were all wearing alabaster skull masks and discussing something. A raid?_

_The scene changed, now the figure stood with his back turned, he was washing something off his hands…blood?_

_A weedy man, begging on his knees. A muggle. His family stood cowering behind him. The man was offering his life for his families. The figure raised one hand and whispered 'crusio' and the weedy man collapsed on the ground, screaming in agony. After a few minutes of it, the figure got bored. He said something and a flash of green light burst from his want. The man fell to the ground, his family screamed. His children were only seven and two. _

_The figure was unaffected by the deed and more green light flashed and the family dropped down. Dead._

_The figure calmly apparated away._

Draco's eyes flashed open as he sat up, sweating profusely and panting.

What the hell was that? A nightmare?

But it felt so real.

He closed his eyes and covered his ears, trying to block out the sound of the man's screams. And the figure just walked away. Completely unaffected.

Draco couldn't breath; he felt like he was having a panic attack, this was worse then the time with the Dementor.

Eventually, he managed to calm down without waking anyone. After that he couldn't bring himself to sleep and lay awake in his bed.

This was the fifteenth one in two months.

For a while now, Draco had been experiencing these nightmares and they were always similar. Torture and death or something along those lines, and all done by this figure, that he hadn't seen the face of yet.

He moaned and wiped the sweat away. At least there was something to look forward to. It was the start of October and Quidditch was soon and he was itching to get on a broom again, be up so high he could barely breathe and his head went all fuzzy and he could just…forget.

Then there was Dementor lessons. Nott said he was studying for an Artimancy re-take and couldn't be of any help, but a week ago he passed his re-test and now they were free.

Since that time in the library, he and Nott, whom he now called Theo, had been hanging out more often. He stopped spending as much time with Crabb and Goyle and Blaise had lost interest in him.

It was strange. When they were children, Draco and Theo had been introduced and often were brought together. But they had had no interest in each other, Nott thought he was a brat and Draco thought he, in turn, was boring.

And yet now it felt natural to be friends.

Draco felt comfortable in Theo's presence. He felt like he could trust him.

Draco only felt that way about one other person and that was Hermione.

Of course, his attachment to Theo didn't come close to his affection for Hermione. And as much as he liked Theo, Hermione was still a complete secret. Actually, it felt like they were keeping a lot of secrets from each other. And the strange thing was, Draco had the weirdest feeling that that was not how it was supposed to be.

Hermione sometimes joked about the hippogriff being the thing that brought them together and tried to compare it to her troll. Draco wasn't even going to contemplate that.

The next day, he was so tired.

Theo slumped into the seat beside him and began to spoon bacon onto his plate. He glanced in his direction "You look awful" he said plainly.

"Nah, you think?"Draco groaned and pored himself some black coffee. For some reason, he'd taken a liking to the stuff. "I'm fine" he said when he was feeling a little better "Just…had a bit of trouble sleeping" Draco hadn't told Theo about the dreams, he felt afraid and ashamed of what he saw each night.

"You've been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately" Theo observed.

Draco finished his coffee and decided to skip on breakfast. His stomach was feeling a bit queasy.

"Hey" Theo said suddenly, pushing his plate away "Meet me outside" and he stood and left.

Draco waited about fifteen minutes before following Theo out. He met Theo sitting by the statue of the one-eyed witch, reading a small pocket book.

"Alright, I'm here. What couldn't you say it in the hall?"

Theo looked up "Hogsmead in two weeks."

"Yeah, so?"

"So this. Patronus training, meet me outside the Hog's Head."

Draco frowned "Why? Why Hogsmead and why can't we just both go?"

Theo smirked "Because what we're doing, might get us into a heap of trouble." When Draco didn't let up his frown Theo held his hands up "Alright fine." He held his wand and whispered "Asilencio"

"What's that?" Draco asked as Theo put away his wand.

"Silencing charm. Anyone who comes close won't hear a thing and when they leave the wont even remember seeing us talking. Learnt it from my father."

Draco marvelled at the spell "You learnt a lot of things from your father, don't you?"

Theo frowned and a dark look briefly crossed his face. Any normal person would have missed it, but recently, Draco had become very good at reading Theo. It was strange, none of his expressions or habits we're a surprise to him and right now, warming bells were going off in his head at the mention of Theo's father? Draco was suddenly filled with disgust for a man who he'd never met before.

"Never mind" he said quickly "Hogsmead?"

"The Dementor's aren't allowed to come too close to Hogwarts. But they roam about near the edge of Hogsmead" Theo said "For a while now I've been watching them and I think I know when we can isolate one."

Draco gaped at him "Are you bloody mental. You want us to go _looking_ for Dementor's?"

Theo looked at him as if Draco were the mad one "Of course. What, did you think we were going to use a boggart ask potter along? Think about it Draco, the only way you learn to fight a lion is to go to the lions den. What's the point of learning a Partonus without an actual reason to defend? It's only a pretty light show then and when real Dementor shows up, your light show won't be good enough."

He made sense, Draco had to admit. But just imagining those creatures, poking around his mind, the coldness, the numbness. The memories that weren't his.

"Course we won't go after the Dementor's straight away. First you need to learn the principle of a Patronus, you need to learn to cast one, and then use the Dementor as practice." He said, as if that made a world of difference.

"So how where would we practice?" Draco asked "I still think your barking, but still."

"Last year I found a room, on the fourth floor. I was skiving, did an all nighter for something and needed some sleep. Then the room appeared and in it was everything I needed. Since then I've noticed, the room appears when ever you need something. So I went in a few weeks ago and asked for a room I could learn a Patronus and got a room. We can practice there. During free time, on the weekends, after dinner and whenever really."

Draco did not like this. Dealing with real Dementor's, he wasn't ready to see what they might show him.

But he agreed to these lessons, he couldn't back down now. "Are you sure about this?" Draco asked again.

"Absolutely. That's how I learned. Only without the extra practice." He said grimly " You don't have to worry about failing and getting your soul sucked out, My Patronus's solid."

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The next day Draco skipped lunch to meet up with Theo for their first Patronus lesson. They met on the fourth floor. Draco waited for about half an hour before Theo came ambling up the corridor casually. That was something he hated about him, Theo was _always_ late.

"Where the hell were you?" Draco exclaimed "I almost got caught by Filtch twice!"

"Calm down, I'm here now." He completely ignored Draco having a hissy fit and turned to the wall. Draco watched in interest. "I thought we were looking for a room?"

"We are" Theo snapped "No shut up, I can't concentrate." He closed his eyes and then suddenly, the stones on the wall melted away to form a large door, great oak doors towering above.

"Whoh!" he gasped.

Theo smirked "Yeah. That's what I said. Com'on"

The room was big and spacey with thousands of flickering candles and a large dusty mirror in the corner. Theo chucked his bag to the side "Well. Let's get started then."

Draco wasn't listening. The second he stepped into this room, he was overwhelmed with déjà vu. He'd been here before, but how?

"Draco?"

He blinked "Sorry Theo, wasn't listening."

"That's fine. Wasn't saying anything yet. But you better listen up now. Get your wand out." He sat in one of the arm chairs and Draco sat opposite.

"Dementor's are soulless beings who feed on happy memories. They suck the good feelings right out of you and fill you with coldness. They can't kill you, you know, attack you with their hand's, that's not their style. The worst they can do though is far worse. When they get carried away they can suck out your soul."

The jollity in Theo's voice was gone and replaced with a more serious, sombre mood. He sat foreword with his fingers threaded together, elbows resting on his knees while he stared off into space.

Draco sat in the same way.

"The Partonus charm" he continued "Acts as a blocker, it's created by magic and enforced by happy memories, so the Dementor feeds of it instead. It's not sustaining and eventually the Dementor becomes unable to feed of it for too long, forcing them to flee. Patronus's come in two forms, a regular Patronus and a Corporal Patronus. The first kind is a kind of wispy fog, and the second kind often takes the form of an animal."

"Like your Falcon!" Draco exclaimed.

"Exactly" Theo nodded "This is very advanced magic, and it takes ages to learn properly. So if you don't get it, don't worry, we can always try the Dementor another time."

"I'll get it" Draco said firmly "Make no mistake about that."

Theo smirked "I thought as much." He stood and brandished his wand this is the incantation. Expecto Patronum!" and with that the tip of his wand glowed and a silver flacon burst out and swooped across the room, cawing every now and again. Draco took a moment to marvel in the brilliancy of it before it faded away.

"The trick" Said Theo "Is to think of a happy memory, a powerful memory. It has to be powerful, the better the memory, the stronger the Patronus."

Draco frowned. A happy memory?

"Now I've got this spell, and it supposedly replicated the same sensation of a Dementor feeding of you. I think we could try that for now."

"Where'd you learn that, wait, don't ell me, your father?"

Theo nodded.

Draco sighed. What else could he do? This was what he signed up for. But he couldn't think of a memory.

Theo meanwhile had already crossed the room "Close your eyes and think about it. Ready?"

Draco thought, and then found something "Alright, ready."

Draco never saw it coming, suddenly he was cold, and he felt Something Pulling at his mind. The screams were beginning to mount.

"Expecto Patronum!" he called but it didn't work, the coldness got sharper and the images began.

The pain. The frustration. There were bodies at his feet. Merlin, someone make it stop!

Suddenly it was Gone and Draco felt a hand on his back as someone tried to pull him to his feet "Come on Draco, up you get."

Draco let Theo push him back into the armchair. He shuddered for a moment in the aftermath of the coldness as the fire from the candles began to warm him up, what was that?

"What the hell did you think about?" Theo demanded.

"The first time I ever did magic. Mother was so proud, I was four."

Theo rolled his yes "That's not good enough. Draco, mate, this memory's gotta be something huge. It's gotta be something you'd think back to in your darkest moments, just flashes of it in your mind fills you with happiness. It's gotta be strong. Something like that's useless. You crumbled barely two seconds into the spell, imagine what'll happen with a real Dementor?"

He was right; Draco gripped the fabric of the chair and hoisted himself up. "Again."

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

But Draco didn't get it that lesson. Nor did he get it the next, or the lesson after that. Eight lessons and Draco was getting no where. Theo suggested he take some time off and really think about it. He needed a good memory, a strong one.

But how could he come up with a happy memory when he was dreaming about death and torture almost every night?

And Draco wasn't sure where Theo learned that Dementor spell, but he hoped it never got around. It was as bad as the real thing.

He sat on the grass by the library, feeling frustrated with himself.

The worst part was those supposed memories. And the dreams.

He closed his eyes and groaned loudly.

Suddenly he felt someone sit down loudly beside him and growl.

Draco opened his eyes and held up a hand as a shield from the sun. "Hermione?" he asked, just being able to make out her outline.

"Don't ask" she snapped. Draco wasn't going to ask anything. But now that he was looking at her properly, he saw she was scowling and clutching a furry orange monster to her chest.

"Ron is such a Prat!" she said suddenly.

Draco laughed "Hey, no arguments here."

"I mean" she continued, completely unaware of his input "I understand where he's coming from, but he's being downright unkind now. And he's being awful to poor old Crookshanks."

"Hermione" Draco called out "I don't understand? Who's Crookshanks again?"

"This is Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed as she thrust the furry creature in his face. Draco suddenly realised that it was a cat. A half-Kneazel by looks of it. He glanced at Hermione's face who was staring at him expectantly.

"Ummm…cute?" he said, quite unsure of himself and taking a dive.

"I know!" she exclaimed and cuddled the creature. Draco let out a sigh, glad that he said the right thing.

"Here, hold him!" she said as she dumped the animal on his stomach. Draco sat up quickly and choked. He and cats did not get on well.

But surprisingly the creature curled up in his lap and started purring. Hermione beamed "See, isn't he the sweetest thing?"

Not exactly what he had in mind, but with her smiling lie that, he would have agreed to anything. "Yeah" he said.

"And Ron keeps on calling him horrid names. You know no one wanted him in the pet store?"

"I can't imagine why" he said, forcing the sarcasm out of his voice.

If possible she beamed even more. And Draco scratched the furry abomination behind the ear. It purred even more.

"Cats chase mice; right" she began to explain "And Scabbers is a rat, so obviously Crookshanks will chance him. Isn't that right?!" Draco didn't understand a word of what she was saying, but he nodded.

"Exactly my point. And he's built up some weird conspiracy that Crookshanks had it in for his pet bloody pet rat. If you ask me, he's the one who's bloody mental, carrying it around in his bag like that, he's baiting poor Crookshanks."

"I agree" Draco said, who was beginning to enjoy himself, pretending to understand her.

She sighed and lay back in the grass, Draco resumed his original position while Crookshanks curled up in his stomach and fell asleep.

Suddenly he felt something warm and soft in his hand and when he looked down, he realised it was Hermione's own hand, grasped within his.

They'd been friends for a long time, and of course they held hands if she was leading him somewhere. But this was the first time she'd done so without there being any reason to do so.

His hart was beating so fast while his mouth had gone dry. He could feel her hand so clearly and was resisting the urge to tighten his grip on it. She felt warm and feminine.

"Thanks for listening" she said.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his focus on their hands "What was that?"

"Just, you listen to me Draco. I don't know if you know how much I appreciate tat. You never bug me for my studying habits or anything." She squeezed his hand and smiled radiantly at him "You know, sometimes I really count myself lucky it was your compartment on the train that I stepped into that day."

Draco was speechless. He felt light and bubbly, he didn't know it was possible to feel this happy.

He turned his head away so she couldn't see the silly smile on his face.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The next Hogsmead weekend, Draco realised that he was probably never going to get it. Perhaps the Patronus charm was for people with good and honest souls. Not people who dreamt about the evil things he did.

He and Nott took the coach together with Crabb and Goyle since both of them agreed that Draco wasn't ready to deal with a Dementor on his own yet. This would be a trip purely for the fun of it.

They visited Honeyduke's and Zonko's and when Theo wasn't looking Draco slipped into the Stationary shop and bought Hermione some new quills since he knew she was running out.

But as they were about to enter the four Broomsticks for some Butterbeer Draco suddenly felt his head throbbing.

"Draco?" Theo called from the doorway as Crabb and Goyle stood by gormlessly

"Just go, I'm gonna head down to the Shrieking shack. Need a bit of quite time" he waved them off. Theo didn't question him, used to Draco's sudden bouts of spontaneity.

"Sure, I'll head over later. Need a pick-me-up first" he called and the three of them entered the pub.

Draco stumbled to the cliff that overlooked the valley where the Shrieking shack was built. He leant on the railing and breathing in deeply.

Ever since the beginning of the dreams, Draco sometimes got these sudden headaches where images would poor through. At first he fought them like they were a hungry pack of wolves, but eventually the pain became too immense and he found that it was a lot less painful when he just let it happen, although his definition of painful changed when he was actually seeing the images.

_The figure again, a man, Draco realised. Younger, less harsh, still he could not make out a face. He was torturing someone now. The screams reverberated through Draco's mind like an echo in a cave, growing louder and shriller with each passing moment before reaching its crescendo as the woman succumbed to the pain and fell dead._

_This man seemed to kill a lot._

"_Aren't you done yet?" the figure turned to see another robed man with a skull mask "The Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting"_

"_Yeah" the figure called, his voice was very familiar. He looked at the body of the muggle woman and her husband and children. He wasn't sorry for what he did; it was either their life or his. But he did pity tem. The woman's hair was brown, she reminded him of someone and looking at her dead was painful._

"_Yeah I'm done."_

Draco opened his eyes and cried out as he started stumbling foreword.

This was the first time anyone in these visions ever spoke.

The Dark Lord? Wasn't that what his father sometimes called Voldemort?

Why was it suddenly so easy to say his name?

What was happening to him!?

Draco clutched his head. The sound of the woman's torturous scream would not leave him. He was so confused, so lost and so out of it he didn't notice the sudden coldness that had began to zero in on him, till he looked up and saw that in his stumbling he had wondered out of Hogsmead and was into the vicinity of a single Dementor.

Oh shite.

He stumbled backwards; words were caught in his throat. The charm, the Patronus charm. There was nothing for it, he hadn't conjured one yet but he'd have to now.

The Dementor began to glide towards him and as it got closer, the screaming began in his mind.

"E-expecto…" he stuttered, the screaming got louder. No he couldn't give in.

"Expecto Patronum!" he thought about Quidditch, the feeling of being on a broom, a brilliant feeling.

Nothing, his wand lay in his hands like a useless piece of wood while the Dementor closed in on him, almost lazily, it knew he wasn't going to do anything, he couldn't.

The screams! The pain. The woman and her family cries filled Draco's mind as she begged while the figure killed her children. Who was he! Why were that man's memories tormenting him?

The woman fell now, her dark brown hair reminded him of Hermione…

Then another image broke through. Hermione when she sat next to him on the grass and complained about Weasley bullying her cat. The way she squeezed his hand and smiled, how she told him she was happy he was with her, and how light and happy he felt then. The happiest he'd felt in ages.

Draco opened his eyes and a strange feeling came over him, one a little like the feeling he had in the Chamber of secrets. He stood and held out his wand just as Theo came running towards him.

"Expecto Patronum!" he said softly, but firmly and then, his wand tip glowed bright and from it burst a shape, so tiny it didn't look like it be that dangerous, but it emitted a soft light. The Dementor couldn't seem to move past that tiny light, though it only reached about an inch of his cloak. Eventually it fled, gliding away and taking its cold with it.

Draco watched it go as he collapsed to his knees exhausted as Theo rushed to help him up. But just before his long-awaited Patronus disappear, Draco saw its form. A scorpion.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"Did you say a scorpion?" Theo said astonished.

Draco nodded from his seat.

After the Dementor left, Theo somehow managed to get Draco into a carriage and they left quickly before anyone could notice they'd gone. Dementor's had no voice so no one would know of their near brush with death.

Draco still expected to be accosted by Snape or some other teacher upon his arrival to the castle, but to his surprise he was not. Then he found it was because the teachers had more important things to worry over. Sirius Black had broken into the castle while they were away and had tried to break into the Gryffindor common room.

Draco usually would find this little bit of information fascinating, but he was still too shaken up to care.

In the Slytherin common room, later after all their housemates had gone to sleep, Draco and Theo decided they needed to talk about what had happened.

Firstly, Theo told him he was an idiot with no self-preservation skills to go looking for a Dementor with no experience with the Patronus and then Draco retaliated by telling that he hadn't gone looking for a Dementor, it had suddenly found him.

When that was all said and done, Theo marvelled on Draco's Corporal Patronus on a first try.

"But it's so tiny" Draco complained "How am I supposed to do anything with it?"

"Hey, you know what they say" Theo said carelessly "The tinier the scorpion, the more deadly it's sting." He was silent for a moment more, before sitting up and saying "You know a Patronus is a reflection of a person,. The only truer reflection would be an animagus form. For me, my Falcon denotes my intellectual freedom, practically the only freedom I have." He muttered darkly. Then he smiled "But a scorpion, that's interesting."

"What does that represent" Draco asked, adjusting himself in the armchair.

"It has a few meanings" Theo answered "It's a person who will retaliate if crossed. The scorpion is one of the zodiac signs, Scorpio is often associated with male sexuality—" he smirked "—destruction, healing and resurrection. It's a symbol of the triumph of life over death."

At these words, Draco felt something inside of him freeze. This meant something to him "Life over death huh? Where'd you get all this stuff?"

Theo shrugged "I did a lot of research when I found my Patronus shape. And when I research something, I tend to become a little addicted till I find out everything there is to know" he confessed.

Draco smiled '_he's a lot like Hermione in that aspect' _he realised.

Theo whistled and slumped back "That must have been some memory" he said "What did you think about this time."

Hermione. He thought about her. "It's personal, sorry."

Theo shrugged, "So, with Patronus's down, what should we try next? Animagus?"

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

_She sat at the bar, her head bowed, as he tried to look as small as possible._

_He knew it was her the moment he walked into the bar, even though she'd charmed her bushy brown hair blond and now had eyes a stunning blue, he knew it was her._

_She sat in front of the bar tender, a portly woman, and began conveying s message. _

_So she was a freedom fighter, this might be interesting information later when he did not have enough information to report to the Dark Lord._

_He was not here on business today. He only came to watch her. His secret guilty pleasure._

_She nibbled on her lip and despite himself, his eyes were drawn to them, and he wondered briefly what they tasted like. Almost immediately, he recoiled. Why tempt himself with what would never be?_

_He hated when she put a concealing charm on herself, though he knew it was for her own protection. He rarely got to see her, and when he did, he wanted to see her as herself. He loved the way she looked. He loved her._

_Then another man entered the pub and found the woman, her lipsticked red lips spread wide in a smile as she kissed the man on the cheek. He had hidden his eyes and face, but not the shock of red hair. Idiot, was he trying to give himself away? Didn't he care that he was endangering her?_

_Obviously neither of them cared as they kissed on the lips and his hands tightened on his glass of Firewhisky._

_But he would watch. He would watch over her until one of them was dead. Preferably himself._

_Because he loved her, though hew tried not to. And he didn't know how to stop._

_So what else he could do for her, other than simply watch._

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco woke up the next day feeling slightly melancholy. He recalled that he'd had another strange dream, but unlike the others, this one didn't have him screaming in his bed from horror, he remembered it a little less vividly the next morning.

So there was more to this figure in his dreams. He had someone he loved, someone he wasn't supposed to love.

But other thoughts soon overtook his mind as he found himself unable to stop thinking about hat miraculous Patronus.

Sometimes, when he was completely alone or with Theo, he practiced his Patronus and watched the tiny scorpion flit across the room, it's tail raised, looking for an opponent to sink into.

Well, he'd always loved the scorpion constellation the most. Perhaps this was a reflection of that secret.

But it was the force of the memory that summoned the scorpion that truly astounded him. It was always Hermione.

It was ridiculous, even tiny memories were enough to bring it out. Draco knew Hermione was precious to him and he treasured her as a friend, but this was insane.

But even he couldn't deny his feelings for her sometimes felt like they went beyond friendship.

Theo was his friend, but Draco didn't feel a all-consuming need to watch over him like he did Hermione. His heart didn't race when Theo was in the room as it did with her. The whole thing was leaving Draco very confused.

Well, it was certainly a memory he'd bee thinking about in his darkest moment. Just thinking about it now, the warmth of her hands, her bushy hair spread out against the grass like a halo, filled him with a sudden thrill.

Quidditch rolled in and first match was Gryffindor Vrs Hufflepuff.

Draco didn't watch, he was busy. Btu he heard that Potter lost his first match ever, due to a horde of Dementor's.

Draco hated potter, but he hated Dementor's more.

On another note, Potter's broom broke.

Ouch.

Draco didn't feel sorry for him, but he did feel.

He felt jealous that Hermione was spending every waking moment of her time by his bedside.

Draco barley saw her this year as it was. But what was he to do; all he could do was watch over her diligently.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

_The cabinet. The cabinet. He had to finish it, he had to finish it or else…_

_He was in the Hogwarts library, hidden amongst the books with a bunch of useless tombs scattered around him. This was useless; he would never find a book about how to redirect a vanishing cabinet. And now if he didn't finish it, his parents, his friend, everything he cared about would die._

_His mind was buzzing, everything felt so jumbled up and confused it was a wonder he could still making to and from his bed each morning let alone to classes. Everyday was a struggle not to breakdown and self-destruct and he didn't know what to do._

_Groaning, he stood and sombrely began to make his way to the library entrance when something caught his eyes._

_The Mudblood girl again. She sat in the corner of the library at one of the tables, her usually busy brown hair tied up by her neck, her dark eyes concentrated on the thousands of books scattered around her._

_What did she need with so many books?_

_For ages now, his feelings towards this particular Mudblood had wavered on and off now. The Mud…oh what was the use, he didn't have the mental energy left to actually care about her blood status. He was so tired._

_She looked peaceful. She always looked peaceful around books. And she looked happy. He'd always noticed this about her, she was ridiculously happy when she had a project to work on. Usually homework. He'd noticed, because it had astonished him. That someone could actually derive __**joy**__ from something like homework._

_She was insane._

_Why was he still watching her?_

_It was then that he realised that he'd spent a good ten minutes watching her. And this wasn't the first time he'd done so._

_Because of the vanishing cabinet, he'd been required to spent vast amounts of time here in the library, and he regularly saw her, reading or studying. _

_At first he ignored her existence completely. But then his eyes would wander over, just because he needed a distraction from the chaos from his own life right now, and seeing her, seemingly with no chaos whatsoever, made him feel better._

_Seeing her triggered something in his mind that was strangely calming. _

_She sat up and stretch suddenly, a sound squeezed past her lips, like a short cry of relief. _

_He found himself sighing. Strange, watching her calmed him. He felt his migraine unwinding._

_She was actually rather pretty. But he'd also thought so for ages. _

_Her busy hair was really wild, and she always knew what to do. He felt like he needed someone telling him what to do now._

_And for a moment, in all his madness, he didn't see her as his childhood's annoyance, or as the girl who had thwarted him for the past six years. He didn't even see her as a Mudblood. He was too tired and exhausted to even try to call up pretences. That moment would change his life._

_She nibbled on her pencil, a frustrated furrow creasing her brow as she muttered incoherently t herself. And he suddenly realised he was smiling._

_It was then that he suddenly realised, in astonishment and in horror, that he loved her._

_She would never be merely a Mudblood to him again._

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The day's came and went and soon the next Hogsmead outing rolled in. Draco met Hermione a little before departure by accident. The encounter had his heart pounding by the time she left. She wore one of those moronic Weasley sweaters and a muggle scarf and jeans. There was snow in her hair and she threw a snowball at his back. He levitated twelve back in her direction. She wasn't amused. He on the other hand couldn't have been happier.

Then they went their separate ways as she met up with Weasley, his teeth gritted as her face broke out in a beatific smile.

For some reason, Draco had serious problems with seeing Hermione and Weasley together. Something gnawed at his insides, a sort of fry and desperation to march over and pull her away. Times like this he felt as if something was urging him on, only the knowledge that if he did, it would cause nothing but trouble for the both of them, stopped him.

He watched from the top of the stairs where he was waiting for Nott for another Dementor session, as Weasley helped her into the carriage. Their fight over his rat obviously forgotten.

Ion one of the steps Hermione slipped on some ice, Draco almost ran out to catch her but Weasley got their first. Then he saw it, the faint hint of red across her cheeks as she blushed when Weasley caught her by the waist. That shy smile he'd never seen before.

A horror came over him as he realised, why her argument with Weasley had troubled her so badly. He'd seen that look in her eyes before, only now it was different. Draco saw her with him somehow knew this was serious. And the knowledge was like a kick to the stomach.

Hermione liked Ronald Weasley.

**NEW CHAPTER. SORRY IT'S TAKING SO LONG. AGAIN, I HAVE SCHOOL.**

**ALSO, SOME PEOPLE HAVE BEEN MENTIONING DRACO'S STRONG ATTACHMENT TO HERMIONIE AT A YOUNG AGE. **

**REMEMBER, THIS IS SDRACO'S SECOND TIME DOING THINGS. HE CANT REMEMBER ANYTHING SOLID FROM HIS FIRST TIME, BUT HE DOES REMEMBER INTECNE FEELINGS ANF SOMETIMES CAN RECALL HIS EXPREINCE IN TIMES OF STRESS, LIKE IN THE BASALISK CHAMBER. AND HIS FEELINGS FOR HERMIONIE ARE CARRIESD OVER FOM HIS FIRST SELF WHO LOVED HER, INTO HIS SECOND SELF WHO LOVGES HER. HIS FEELINGS ARE OF TWO HIM'S SO THEIR DOUBL;Y STRONG.**

**I HIT A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK FOR A MOMENT HERE, I HOPE IT DOESN'T SHOW WITH ANY BORING BITS. BUT BY THE LAST BIT I GOT BACK ON TRACK. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY IT'S BEN SO LONG, SCHOOLS BEEN HETIC, ONLY THE FIRST WEEK AND SO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Like a lost memory**

"Draco, mate, what the hell were you doing!"cried Theo as he stared frustrated at Draco who collapsed on the floor at the expense of Nott's Dementor spell. They hadn't been able to find any stray Dementor's in Hogsmead, so they rescheduled. Which was probably for the best as Draco was in no state of mind as to actually con jure up a happy thought for a Patronus. His mind was abuzz with different memories.

Now , even three days later, he still couldn't get the image of Hermione smiling at that idiot Wesley. She liked him, she liked him more than a friend. Why did he feel so bad, his chest hurt. This wasn't anything like the time she had that monstrous crush on Lockhart, and it was only last year. This was something entirely different.

Why hadn't he seen it before. Now that he knew it was so obvious. Hermione never really paid any attention when people made fun of her, but was always hurt when Weasely was the one hurting her. He was her soft spot. Draco knew because he was usually the one picking up the pieces for her when she was hurt.

How could he have not realised?

"Draco!" Theo slapped him on the back of the head "Wake up!"

he blinked. They were in the room of requirement, trying to recreate another Patronus. ever since last Saturday, Draco hadn't been able to conjure up the scorpion again. It was impossible. He couldn't focus on a happy memory long enough, because all those memories were of her, and they always morphed into something else. Into her at the carriage with Weasely.

"Sorry" he groaned and pulled himself off the floor.

"What's with you?" Theo grumbled "You've been weird since Hogsmead."

He noticed? Why wasn't Draco surprised. Theo noticed _everything._ It was one of his more dangerous qualities because he didn't often let on just how much he noticed. Sometimes Draco reckoned if Theo wanted, he could be the world's best blackmailer, or a spy.

"It's nothing. I just haven't been sleeping well." That wasn't necessarily a lie, Draco hadn't been sleeping well. The dreams were coming more frequently these days.

This on top of his revelation over Hermione, it was a wonder he hadn't been emitted into Saint Mungo's.

Sometimes, when he sat up sweating in his bed from a particularly bad one, he knew that he should go to someone about the dreams. He was actually scared.

But then, when he was fully awake and thinking lucidly, he would realise that even if he wanted to, he couldn't. The dreams felt too personal to just tell someone. He wasn't ready.

Theo sighed and slumped back into an armchair that had suddenly magically appeared "Let's just call it a day."

Draco nodded gratefully and pulled himself into a Slytherin green armchair as Theo summoned a pitcher of Pumpkin juice from the room.

Draco sat back and messages his temple, another migraine. he'd been getting them a lot recently. mostly it was the dreams fault. in the past two months he'd had seven and since Draco didn't usually dream, each time he did it only turned into a nightmare.

Sometimes the man in his dream was murdering or following orders from the 'Dark Lord' who Draco now assumed was Voldemort. And sometimes Draco would watch as the man spent vast amounts of time watching a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

He watched her obsessively. Not in a creepy stalkerish way, but in a protective way. The woman was obviously against Voldemort, but that made little difference to the man. He was always watching over her from a distance, protecting her. The man's memories of the woman were sad, but also, they were the only peaceful memories he had. They seemed to be some of the only happy memories he possessed and it was driving Draco crazy.

After a few minutes silence Theo suddenly spoke up "What you doing for Christmas?"

"Going home" Draco grunted tiredly. He wasn't looking forward to the trip. Over the years, Draco had become very good at lying to his father, so the discovery of his and Hermione's secret was never a major worry. But he'd have to spend time with Pansy Parkinson and then there was the whole ordeal with the damn hippogriff.

Pansy and her cRonies just had to complain to their parents, who in turn complained to his father who was furious. Despite Draco mentioning that he didn't really care about what happened, he still seemed determined to see the Hippogriff dead, but Draco had a feeling it was only to strike at Dumbledore by attracting Hagrid.

That wasn't his concern either. Hermione was not going to take the new well when she found out. Draco was not looking forward to that argument.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione didn't know what to do.

And everything had started off so well. first, after not being able to see him for so long she had enjoyed a snowball fight with Draco, then she and Ron forgot about their argument when she slipped on some ice and he caught her. her heart was pounding so fast she thought it would burst.

Hermione wasn't sure when she realised she liked Ron, it just sort of happened. it was just a simple crush, but despite popular belief, Hermione was a very emotional girl. and though it was only a crush, it still felt stRong. she didn't even know why she liked him, but she did. And when he was cruel it always hurt, but when he was nice, it made her so happy. Too bad he wasn't always nice.

They spent most the afternoon trying to find sweets for Harry, who wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmead. Hermione was so happy she almost felt guilty because Harry was holed up in the castle. then he suddenly appeared. although she did berate him for disobeying the rules, she was happy or her friend. Everything was going so well. then they had to overhear their teachers discussing Sirius Black.

Now she didn't know what to do, she so badly wanted to help Harry, but didn't know how.

And then there was the whole business with Hagrid and Draco's father, who had decided to persecute poor old Buckbeak. When Draco told her, it was after Hagrid told her and he seemed a bit worried about her reaction. But Hermione wasn't angry with him, she knew Draco couldn't care less what happened to the Hippogriff. It was his father she hated. Luckily for Draco, he didn't disagree when she vocalised that thought.

On top of that, Draco had been acting a little different towards her. It wasn't like last year he wasn't blatantly ignoring her or bring cruel, it was more that he was being very awkward. In Potions they had become permanent bench partners since that days she was forced to cut his roots. Usually the close proximity was a perfect chance for Draco to talk and tease her without looking suspicious. But recently he's been very quiet, rarely looking her in the eye. Any conversation between them didn't go beyond "Pass the shrived toad livers" or "Are you finished with that knife?"

Hermione wasn't sure what was the cause of his sudden change of behaviour but it was driving her nuts.

Even today in potions, she'd deliberately allowed her cauldron to overhead, in hopes that he's be unable to resist commenting on it. After all, who wouldn't jump at the opportunity to tell the know-it-all of the class she's wrong for once? Certainly not someone as arrogant as Draco.

But instead he smoothly pointed out "You potions going to burn" before returning to his own work.

Hermione tried not to let it show how hurt she was.

She didn't notice Draco look up from the corner of his eye as he watched her frown sadly, nor did she see the pained expression in his eyes as he sighed and forced a smirk "Watch your potion, cant you even do a simple calming draught?"

At first she was stunned but then frowned "Don't be such a prat" but when she turned away, she was smiling.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco watched that smile, and it was enough to set his heart pounding.

He hadn't meant to act so cold to her, it was just he didn't know what to do with himself. this was a different feeling from when he was jealous over Lockhart, this felt strange. He didn't man to avoid her, but now every time he looked at her, he remembered that she liked Weasley, and suddenly didn't know what to do.

But when he'd seen how hurt she was by him snubbing her, he instantly felt horrible. What was he doing? Hadn't he promised himself that he would never hurt her again?

Though it had been almost physically painful to pretend that everything was alright, Hermione's smile made it worth it. Until later in the class she was hugged by Weasley after she agreed to help him with the History of Magic essay. A tiny shy smile he's never seen before spread across her face. Any good feelings from before instantly disappeared.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Time passes and Christmas came and went. Draco went home where he proceeded to spend vast amounts of time on his broom. Away from Hogwarts he was able to escape the depression that had settled over him recently. He didn't get to see Theo at all over the holidays, he was with his father, Theo hadn't discussed what they were doing, but whatever it was it sent warning bells off in Draco's mind. However, he chose not to comment on it, similarly to how Theo never commented on Draco's strange behaviour.

But he still missed Hermione. Even though she was one of the main reasons he was so depressed, when he got her latter he was elated. Over the many holidays in the past three years, Draco's owl had been trained to only bring letters from Hermione when Draco was alone. She wrote the usual about how she missed him and telling him about her Christmas, spent with Weasley and Potter at Hogwarts.

Luckily she only briefly mentioned that, so he was able to ignore it. She sent him her usual present also, this time it was a pound of sugar quills. He laughed at that. The last time they met, he said how he hated them. But nestled in the quills was a sneakoscope. She wrote that she got the idea when Potter was sent one and thought it would be good for him. Draco already had one, but he immediately replaced it with Hermione's, even though the one from his father was much more advanced.

Draco always kept Hermione's presents, and now he kept Theo's who had sent him a book on dark magical creature with a detailed section on Dementor's. Probably acquired in some shady ally.

A month or so later, Draco got his wish and Hermione stopped spending so much time with Potter and Wesley. According to the story, Potter received a new broomstick, And not just any broomstick, a Firebolt. Fastest broom in the world!

But Hermione had turned it in and now it was being stripped for jinx's and spells because of the assumption that it was sent by Sirius black. And because of this, both Potter and Weasley weren't speaking to her.

A part of Draco, the part that was mad about Quidditch, wanted to do the same in the wake of such sacrilege to the art of Quidditch and her brooms. But that lost out when Hermione threw herself in his arms moody, obviously hurt over their treatment. Hermione vrs broom.

Hermione won.

She never showed this part of herself in front of people easily, t usually took a lot to break her concentration and have her cry in public Hermione was very proud. But with him, she never put up any pretences. He assumed it was because Weasley would taunt her and she didn't want to upset Potter. But with Draco she felt comfortable enough to be sad and wounded without being proud, a privilege that made him feel proud.

They sat in their corner of the library. He sat up with his back leant against a wall while Hermione had her head in his lap, he absentmindedly played with her curls.

She was quiet and moody, having just poured her heart out, her fury and her hurt.

Draco's heart was beating very slowly as he tried to control his breathing. He felt like electricity was running over his skin where her head lay, and he was resisting the urge to stare down at her face and not look away.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the library was virtually empty. Draco had taken to avoid quiet places. When he was alone in the quiet, the dreams came and the figures memories filled him. It scared him. No, more than scared him, it terrified him. Draco didn't know what to do anymore.

But here now with Hermione, his mind was far from his dreams, all he could think about was her.

She'd fallen asleep. after half an hour of ranting she just fell asleep. Draco didn't know whether to be happy or insulted. He may be a kid, but he was still a man. Didn't she realise?

Maybe she didn't see him as a man?

Draco looked down and watched her. his hand found a way into her hair. he really liked her bushy curls, they way they crimped and curled, her hair looked bushy but it was really soft. His eyes wandered over to her hands, her finger entwined with his.

Draco had realised a while ago that though Hermione often held his hand, she didn't mean anything by it. At first it had been a little disappointing, but despite himself, he couldn't deny the pleasure in the act itself. It was bizarre to say, but he liked holding her hand.

He held it up to eye level. No one really noticed this, but Hermione had really slender fingers. She abhorred knuckle cracking and so as a result her fingers were long and straight. Without thinking, he held her hand up and cupped it to his cheek. Her fingers were warm against his cold cheek, it warmed up half his face and made him feel a little sleepy. The feeling made him fell so comfortable, just touching her like this filled him with a calm feeling that he rarely had time for these days.

She moaned in her sleep, and he smiled. She looked peaceful again. Recently, the arguments with Weasley were straining her. It was killing Draco to watch it.

He frowned. Why Weasley. Why did it have to be Weasley. If she had to like someone, why couldn't it be somone who would treat her well? At least then, maybe it wouldn't tear him apart like this.

He couldn't do this anymore. any of it. the dreams, the nightmares, his father, everything, the stress was killing him, he couldn't think anymore.

She moaned again in her sleep and Draco was focused on her in a second.

Hermione had that effect on him. In a split second, she could cause so much trouble, put him in so much turmoil till he had enough, and in the same second, she could make it all go away. She could make him soft, and calm when he was usually proud and cruel. All the stress, all the pain, nothing else existed except her.

She could make him into someone else.

It was probably then when he realised. That he was in love with Hermione.

It hadn't come as some lightning bolt from the sky, or this sudden wave of realisation that shook him to his core. It was a quiet recognition, as if he were remembering a long lost memory that he hadn't yet to acknowledge.

He loved her differently from how she had liked Lockhart and Weasley. Hermione liked Weasley, Draco loved Hermione.

he took her hand and kissed her palm.

Strangely the realisation didn't elevate his current feelings, it was just putting a name to something after all. It was a pure simple fact.

For a long time now, Draco had been living in confusion. So many things confused him, his dreams, his friendship with Theo, even himself. But If there was one thing that he was completely certain about, it was that he was completely in love with Hermione Granger.

And he was so fucked.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione hadn't meant for the Firebolt to be held for so long. It was just...she was just trying to protect Harry. If the broom was cursed it would be just another repeat of some of the previous times someone had tried to harm him during a Quidditch match, and this time she was worried they might succeed. But she had assumed the broom would be taken quietly, she had asked for it actually. And she certainly hadn't expected for it to take this long. Gryffindor's match with Raven claw was coming up.

Harry and Ron still weren't talking to her. at first it disheartened her, but eventually she got over it.

Draco went back to normal too. Hermione wasn't sure what exactly made him stop acting in the way he did, but ever since the time she fell asleep on his lap in the library, there had been no more coldness. somehow, this seemed to make everything better.

Hermione distracted herself with other things. She spent her time doing research for Buckbeak's trial. searching and finding things. And when she wasn't doing that she was putting all her focus into her numerous studies and trying to keep the secret that she had a time-turner from everyone. Luckily the only two people who seemed to notice anything strange was Draco and Ron. Draco couldn't be bothered to inquire further, while no one would take Ron seriously.

A few weeks later the broom was returned to Harry still ridable, though Hermione didn't show it, she was actually very happy for them and hoped they could finally patch things up between them. She missed them,

But that wish was short lived as almost moments later, Ron discovered blood on his sheets accompanied by Crookshanks hair and automatically assumed that Crookshanks had killed that silly vermin.

If things were bad before, they quickly became worse.

It reached a boiling point when even Harry admitted that he too believed that Crookshanks ate Scabbers. Well fine! If that was how they wanted it, she didn't care.

Hermione completely immersed herself in all her work and research for Hagrid. She was so overwhelmed that she barely got to see Draco except in classes and such.

The return of the Firebolt induced a mass hysteria in the Gryffindor house. And then the day of the game Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw and Harry brought the broom to the table. Hermione sat a little away from them but they didn't even notice. did she really mean that little to them?

While everyone gawked at the broom Draco entered the great hall with flint in tow and their eyes met. Hermione smiled, determined not to show that Ron and Harry was getting to her. But Draco must have seen it anyway because he suddenly frowned and made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" he called in a cold, drawling voice.

Hermione watched as Harry looked up "Yeah, reckon so" he said just as casually.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Flint, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute - in case you get too near a Dementor." Crabb and Goyle who had gathered sniggered while Draco sneered.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Harry. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."

The Gryffindor team burst out laughing. Flint looked furious and Hermione expected Draco to get angry and stat something like he usually dd. to her and the rest of Gryffindor's surprise he only smirked "I'm not the one who need a broom to do all the work for me. I don't need an extra arm Potter, my skills alone are always enough for me." And with that he stalked off proudly.

Would it be wrong to admit that she took great pleasure in the look of disappointment all over Ron's face.

The match was spectacular. Harry rode a like a dream. The match almost went of without a hitch. Except for that brief catastrophe where some stupid Slytherin boys tried to dress up like a set of Dementor to unnerve Harry, but he countered them with a Patronus. She didn't even know he knew a Patronus.

Parties and festivities followed. Everyone was in high spirits over Giffindor's win. Hermione wanted to join in, but she didn't feel welcome, so she did her homework. but Ron had to ruin it.

"If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them -"

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. Hermione burst into tears and ran out the common room, unable to even be in the same room as them anymore. why was he so rule, didn't he see how much she liked him, how much he was hurting her?

Hermione felt so horrible. She hated this, she hated the way Ron could make her feel. She wanted to see Draco, that was the first thought that came into her mind and before she knew it she was already running Down the corridor.

It was halfway on her way to the Slytherin common room when she finally realised what she was doing. She stopped in the middle of the fourth corridor in shock at herself. what was she doing, she was going to blow their whole secret and over something as silly as this? And why was she always troubling Draco like this, surly he too was getting annoyed.

She wiped her face, biting her lip to keep the tears from falling, breathing heavily though they stung her eyes and her heart hurt so badly.

"Hermione?"

She froze in shock and when she turned, there he was "Draco!" He was standing outside a door that she was sure hadn't been there before. Any other time she would have questioned this, but today she wasn't in her right mind and paid it no heed.

Draco got over his momentary shock when he suddenly realised she was crying "Hermione! What happened!"

She tried to smile "Oh nothing" but it failed. Draco grabbed her by the shoulders "Don't lie to me, it's not nothing" then his eyes widened "Was it Weasley again? What did he do this time!"

She tried to lie, but couldn't "It's nothing, Ron's jut angry cause he still thinks Crookshanks killed his Rat and blames me. It's nothing."

Draco was quiet for a moment, before turning around suddenly and making to walk away. "Wait!" she cried, grabbing his sleeve "Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going, I'm going to reunite Weasley with his rat in the afterlife."

At first Hermione thought he was being sarcastic, but then she realised that he was very, very angry. "Wait Draco, you can't just go charging into our common room, everyone's there!"

"This has gone on long enough Hermione!" he spat and she flinched, she was not seeing Draco, sally so calm, so angry. His teeth were gritted and the arms she was holding, the fist was curled so tightly "I don't give a damn about his stinkin rat, he's not allowed to treat you this way!"

Hermione was so surprised. it been so long since someone had stood up for her, been on her side, she didn't really know what to do. the moment caught her of guard, and she started crying again.

She rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop, but couldn't. All the stress and sadness over the past weeks accumulated and now that she was crying she just couldn't stop.

Draco stood there, still obviously very angry and still wanting to go beat up Ron, but he also seemed reluctant to leave her crying. he seemed almost pained, and torn. Then he sighed "Fine, I won't do anything to Weasley. That's what your worried about right?"

It wasn't, but she couldn't stop crying and say so. then she felt Draco's hand in hers as he lead her into a open classroom. he sat her in one of the chairs. "Go on then cry."

So she did.

Draco pulled out another char and straddled it, resting his chin on the top of the back as he watched. His fist tightened as he watched how distraught she was and grimaced. "Weasley's an idiot" he muttered "Even if your furry monster did kill his bloody mouse, it's not your fault. So don't..." he sided "Don't beat yourself up about it."

His voice was unusually gently, it only made her cry harder.

Draco watched her, crying. he desperately wanted to hold her, but it would be inappropriate. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. So all he could do was watch as he reached forward and patter her head.

Meanwhile Hermione thanked every deity she could think of that she had Draco there with her.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

After who know how long crying, Draco escorted her back to the common room. they walked in silence.

After crying, Draco was there when she cleaned up and pointed things she missed, then he offered to walk her back. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

He had his hands in his pockets as he stared down at the ground. She took his hand and said gently "Thank you Draco."

To her surprise, he flinched, like he wanted to pull away, before gently squeezing "Your hopeless without me aren't you"

He walked her to the portrait and sent her off with a smirk. When she returned the festivities had died down a little and she slipped into bed when no one was looking with a smile. easily said, Hermione's short lived crush on Ron ended that day.

The events that followed the next day shocked her. First, Sirius Black made another appearance, hovering over Ron's bed.

Those to morons, after such a thing happened, they still planned to sneak out of Hogwarts, and when she threatened to tell McGonagall, Ron was his usually nasty self. For a moment she almost cried, even though she didn't like Ron in that way anymore he was still her friend. Then Crookshanks jumped into her arms and she remembered Draco telling her the night before how the whole thing just wasn't her time and smiled. He was right, she wasn't going to let those words hurt her anymore, so focused on Draco's kindness rather than Ron's meanness she walked away.

She didn't go to Hogsmead, not wanting to bump into Harry or Ron and Draco was going with Theodore Nott. Recently since the Hippogriff incident, the two of them had become firm friends, Hermione was really glad for him. Draco had always had trouble truly getting along with people, So she was happy he had found someone who he liked. Although, she admitted, she had been a little jealous at first, but it was short lived when she saw how happy he was. Draco was very subtle about it, he didn't go about with a big silly grin on his face, but Hermione could see he was happier.

Then she found out that Hagrid had lost the appeal for Buckbeak.

"Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely as she came to tell Ron and Harry. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No" she said, a little confused but overwhelmed by sadness over the news she carried "I just thought you ought to know...Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."

What followed after that was somehow they all became friends again. Looking back on it now, Hermione wasn't exactly sure how it happened. It probably helped that Hermione was in a forgiving mood after her long cry the other night.

Later they went down to comfort Hagrid. On their way back they met with some unpleasant trouble.

Blaise Zabini and some other Slytherin's were sat in the school open grounds. With him, she noticed, Draco looking tremendously annoyed and Pansy Parkinson clutching onto his arm. Was that girl ever going to understand that Draco had absolutely _no_ interest in her? their eyes met and when he noticed her with Ron and Harry he gave a acknowledging look. She hid a smile. In the same moment, Pansy squeezed on his arm again. For some reason, she felt extremely irritated seeing them.

When the Slytherin's spotted them Zabini broke out in mocking laughter and got up. "I suppose you heard the news?" he sneered "My father brought me with him to the trial. You should have seen him blubbering over himself, I've never see anything so pathetic-"

He never got to finish his sentence as Hermione strode forward and punched him across the cheek with all the strength she could muster as he went sprawling on the ground.

**NEW CHAPTER. I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME, BUT I WROTE THE WHOLE CHAPTER A FEW DAYS AGO IN A DAY, THEN THE STUPIS SCHOOL COMPUTER SHUT DOWN BEFORE I COULD SAVE ANY OF IT. I JUST HAD THIS MAJOR POWERSURGE AND WROTE THE WHOLE THING IN ONE GO IN ONLY A FEW HOURS, MY BEST PERFORMANCE EVER. BUT AFTER EVERYTHING WAS LOST I WAS IN A DEPRESIVE SLUMP FOR A FEW HOURS BEFORE PAINFULLY PROCEEDING TO REWIRTE EVERYTHING SLOWLY WHILE TRYING TO MAKE IT AS GOOD. I KEPT ALL THE MAJOR SCENES BUT ABRIVIATED SOME OTHERS. I HOPE ITS STILL GOOD.**

**PLEASE REVEIW, NO FLAMES.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Blaise Zabini went stumbling to the ground and Draco had to almost physically resist from bursting out in triumphant laughter. He could have told him it was a bad idea. When Draco saw Hermione stomping over with that angry expression, he knew it was going to be hell and damnation to the next person who pissed her off. And he also figured it would be Blasé. Actually, it would be better to say he hoped.

But he never expected her to actually punch him. That was an extra bonus.

Having been on the receiving end of one of her slaps in second year after the mudblood incident, Draco knew she had a wicked shot, but to have all that pent up anger crystallised in a fist and hurling your way, Draco could only imagine how Zabini's head must be ringing now.

"Don't you _dare _talk about Hagrid like that you pathetic excuse for a human being!" she shrieked as Potter quickly pulled her away. Draco noticed with much distaste that Weasley was with her. So the three of them made up, did they? Draco couldn't say he was pleased.

Blaise just stared in shock and only seemed to register what had happened after she was half way on her way into the castle "Mudblood, I'll make you regret that!" he cried.

The rest of the Slytherin's sniggered and the girls began fussing over him. Draco curled his hand into a controlled fist, hidden behind his leg. "I wouldn't if I were you" he said softly.

Blaise whirled round "What! You're siding with that filth Draco?"

Yes!

But instead he said with a smile "Of course not. But do you really want people knowing that the jumped up Mudblood actually managed to hit you? You'd be a laughing stock. Best just leave it alone, and she is Saint Potter's friend. She won't be as easy to get rid of as that half-blood Hagrid."

Blaise nodded "Yeah, your right. Stupid Mudblood. I'll get her back someday, mark my words.

And for some reason, a chill ran up Draco's spine as he said that. Suddenly a flash of something hit him so violently he almost cried out.

"Draco?" pansy simpered "What's wrong?"

Not for the first time in the past few minutes he'd been here, he shrugged her arm off. "Headache he grunted to the other Slytherin's. "Gonna see Madam Pomfrey."

He stalked away quickly before anyone could say anything.

Draco didn't even know how he'd ended up with them in the first place.

He's just been wandering around, skiving a lesson, minding his own business when Blaise and some other Slytherin's called him over. He tried to decline but they countered every argument he could come up with until it became a matter of yes or no. And Draco wasn't able to say no because Blaise's mother and his Father were business partners.

So he was stuck. Theo was in an advanced Charms class and he hadn't known where Hermione was. Then pansy attached herself to him and that was that, like an iron ball and shackle. He was glad for Hermione's intervention not only for the chance to see Zabini sprawled on the grown, but also because it gave him a chance to finally escape. And just in time too.

He stumbled to some don't steps hidden by a statue and clutched his head. While this wasn't his first time experiencing a violently painful image, it was the first time experiencing one to this degree. But what was strange about it was though he got the pain accompanied with it, no image broke though.

Draco focused on something else, knowing that as soon as he stopped forcing it, the pain would eventually go away, it usually always did.

But it didn't. It got stronger. Then the image started to break though

"Draco?"

Draco briefly heard Theo's voice. Dammit, was Charms over already?

He'd never let Theo see him in this state before, Draco had done everything possible to hide it. And now he was hunched over on the floor. Holding his head in agony.

'_Stupid Mudblood!'_ _ someone spat viciously. _

"Draco!"

Draco's eyes opened suddenly and the pain disappeared. Funny, what had he seen? He couldn't remember anymore.

"What the hell was that!" Theo said as she shook Draco's shoulders to get his attention?

Draco didn't answer, his head hurt. "Get off" he eventually mumbled.

Theo released his shoulders, but he continued to glare "What the hell was that?" he repeated.

Draco sighed "It was nothing" He said softly.

At first it looked as if Theo would say something, but instead he nodded. Theo wasn't a touchy feely person; he was the kind of guy that could get though a whole year only saying five sentences. It was only with Draco that he was different. In the same way Draco thought himself above everyone else, but with Theo…they were on the same level…sort off.

More importantly, Theo wouldn't pry.

They waited a few moments for Draco to get his balance back before leaving.

"Divination next." Theo remarked after a while of silence.

Draco snorted "Not that rubbish." Both he and Hermione agreed that divination was a load of crap; it was almost as useless as the person teaching it. "Not going" he said.

Theo shrugged "I wouldn't go either, but I missed the last two lessons, I have to be there every now and again so they won't write home. Busy later?"

"Yeah" he said, he had no plans, but wanted to be alone. "See you in the common room?"

Theo smiled and waved as he made his way down the corridor.

Draco watched him go before wandering off in the opposite direction.

The headaches had already become a regular occurrence for Draco, so he no longer freaked out when they came. But that one had been particularly painful. Draco was running out of explanations for what they could bed. He'd even stooped to reincarnation. But the scenery in the events looked too modern to be a reincarnation.

Draco pushed the thought away and instead began to think about Hermione's curious performance.

Hermione had a temper, but she was very good at controlling it. On any other day she would have taken Blaise's taunting silently without a retort, seeing it as beneath her. It wasn't like her to go charging in like that, Gryffindor she may be.

Then he recalled the conversation that had led to her spectacular performance and frowned. So she knew about Hagrid losing in the court?

Well, that might explain it. She'd been researching for months about how to help the Giant, to think it all went to waste. Not to mention she actually liked the giant man, he could see why she was angry.

She was with Weasley and Potter. She must be happy, to be friends with Weasley again, he thought sourly.

Draco took in a deep breath to expel the slight swell of jealousy. It was going to take some getting used to.

After realising he loved Hermione, Draco thought he would change somehow. But he didn't not really.

Instead it felt more like he was more aware of the feelings he already had. He'd probably loved her since first year, maybe even longer, it certainly felt that way.

The hard part wasn't coming to grips with his feelings; the hard part was coming to grips with Hermione's feelings for Weasley. As her friend, it had annoyed and hurt him. As someone who loved her, it was worse.

He was going to tell her at first, seeing no reason why not to.

But then on that night after the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw when he had found her crying about Weasley and she'd silently begged him not to go and pummel the red haired idiot. He realised that he couldn't tell her. It would ruin everything. She would only ever see him as a friend and he didn't want that to stop.

So he resolved himself to being her friend. No matter how painful that was.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione slammed the trapdoor opened before loudly stomping down the ladder in a fury as a hush came over the class. Then she heard bloody Lavender Brown shrieking about how that fraud Trelawney had made a prediction that one of the class would leave her forever. That wasn't making a prediction, that was driving on select member of her class absolutely crazy until they had no choice but to leave.

She usually was in perfect control of her temper, but ever since the confrontation with the Slytherin's, she'd been in a really bitter mood. Things only seemed to get worse after that, she was careless and missed charms and now this with Trelawney, and she'd had it!

Even now she still fumed over the clash, how dare Zabini laugh at Hagrid like that? No way, he didn't deserve to even carry Hagrid's tray of flobberworms.

What the bloody hell was Draco doing with that lot? She thought angrily, as she remembered how he sat almost at the centre of the group with Pansy Parkinson plastered to his arm. She growled, a feeling was bubbling up in her chest that she couldn't place.

Hermione was just stomping her way down the third corridor when things got even worse as she saw Draco wandering around the trophy cases. Wasn't he supposed to be in Divination!

"You!" she shrieked as he whirled round, eyes wide.

"Merlin Hermione!" he gasped "I thought you wereMcGonagall for a minute; you know you sound just like her sometimes. Like when you're angry. "

Any other time, that comment would have made her happy as Herminie respected the Professor a great deal. But right now all she saw was bloody pansy Parkinson with her arm around Bloody Draco Malfoy and it made her angry for some reason. She ignored him and stood with her arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Uhh" he looked confused "I thought you were in divination?"

"Me! What about you, why are you always skipping classes."

He sighed "Come on Hermione, you and I both know the woman's a quack, she's ruddy insane, the only reason I haven't quit her class yet is because my father'll kill me if I don't get top marks in all my classes. Tell me you wouldn't quit if you had the chance…" then he blinked with realisation and smirked. Hermione wondered if he could see the guilt on her face.

"Wait a minute, did you…no…you quit her class?"

How the blazes did he know!

Draco was grinning and laughing "Whoa, that's rich. _You _actually quit a class? Hey you know what this means, maybe the quack was right, she did say someone would leave the class by now."

"Oh not you too" she groaned, remembering the shrieking of Lavender, but smiled as he continued to laugh. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be angry with him.

"Hey!" she cried "Don't distract me, what were you doing with them?" Draco stopped laughing and raised a brow "Whose them?"

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about. You and the Slytherin's, all gossiping together about poor Hagrid. How could you sit there when you know how I feel about it?"

"Is it wrong to spend time with my housemates?" he asked casually.

Hermione floundered for an explanation "But you…but you…but you…" but you hate them. You don't like Zabini and you hate Parkinson hanging over you, she wanted to say. Then stopped and wondered why that bothered her so much?

In her confusion, she didn't notice Draco patting her head and frowning "So you know about the Hippogriff?" he asked.

Hermione came to a halt as her sadness from before suddenly rushed back. She sniffed and nodded sadly.

Draco sighed "I'm sorry about that."

She wiped at her eyes "It's fine. I know it's not your fault. Thank you for all the help you've given me up until now in preparing information against your father's case. I'm just sorry we weren't able to put it to any good use."

Draco shrugged. Suddenly he leant forward so his forehead was touching hers "Hey, forget about that crackpot Trelawney. I bet she used some weird line like you don't have the inner sight, or something. Someone in my House said she used the same line on them. You don't need to be perfect in every class."

Hermione sighed heavily and smiled. She did need to be perfect, but since he was trying so hard to cheer him up she wasn't going to burst his bubble. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Strangely, the pent up anger from before somehow faded away. Then she noticed how close he was.

That's strange, why was her chest feeling funny, and speeding up? Her face felt a little warm as she suddenly remembered that time when she was crying in his arms after the Quidditch match. Her face got hotter.

She pushed him away, unnerved by her hearts strange actions.

Draco leaning his forehead against hers wasn't unusual; he'd done it lots of times before. But…

Draco looked surprised, but then he shrugged "So, I guess we got an hour before Wonder-boy and Weasley are let put of the house of the un-mysterious, huh? It's been a while since we've actually hung out?"

At his easy going words, Hermione instantly forgot what was troubling her and grinned "Yeah."

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

_Pain. That was all he could register. Mind numbing, bone-breaking, soul crushing pain. He felt as if he were being slowly cut open and his innards burned before his eyes. Every part of him screamed in agony. _

"_Crusio" a cold voice spoke and the pain grew worse._

_Then he felt his shoulder split open with a white hot sensation as a dark cutting hex sliced him. Then another aimed at his neck, then a particularly deep on at his chest. Accompanied by the pain it took everything not to scream and beg for mercy._

_But he couldn't. The Dark lord hated weakness, and begging for mercy was the highest form of weakness one could imagine._

_Blood screamed form the cuts and the man's vision was beginning to get blurry. He would pass out from pain if this continues, a lesser man would have succumbed by now. Right now, he was more a boy than a man. _

"_You failed." A single cold voice spoke. The man flinched "I'm sorry" was all he could say._

_The man's father stood a little ahead of him, watching the scene without a single emotion. The one with the cold voice spoke "I'm disappointed. You're usually so…reliable."_

_The mission was a failure. He had to kill a boarding school of muggle children. It would have gone fine, had __**she**__ not shown up and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He felt pathetic but he couldn't regret his decision._

"_I'm sure you know the consequences?"_

_He knew, but couldn't bare it. No. no more pain…he wanted to beg, it was agony._

_But he couldn't break. If he broke, his mother would die, and __**her**__, who would protect her?_

_So he said nothing, as the pain continued long into the night._

Draco woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, and not for the first time.

Another bloody nightmare. He was getting sick of them.

His pulse raced and he could still feel the lingering jolts of pain from the man.

This dream was new. Usually the man was either killing and torturing or obsession of the brown haired woman. This time it was the man who was being tortured.

After seeing all the atrocities committed by the man, Draco didn't want to pity him. But listening to the man's suppressed screams, he did. Especially when the curse mentioned was the exact same one Draco used on the Basilisk, impervious to spells, in the Chamber of secrets as it writhed on the ground in agony. Draco knew what the curse was, one of the unforgivable. But he had never before performed it, yet when he used it back then it had felt so…familiar

Draco sat forward and whipped his face. He needed sleep; the Quidditch final was coming up. And for once, Draco wasn't that bothered. The dreams were becoming more frequent and painful, accompanied with the stress of keeping his secret from Theo and hiding his feelings from Hermione, Draco had no time to be thinking about Quidditch.

It was eating him up alive.

So when the Quidditch final arrived, he couldn't concentrate. Was it any wonder that they lost to Gryffindor?

Luckily, no one in his house or any of the other houses realised that Draco was off his game that day. They didn't know that the only reason he looked so focused was because he was completely focused on not recalling his nightmares from before.

No one really noticed, but later Theo confronted him outside the dorm while everyone was inside moping "What the hell Draco, you practically let Potter have the snitch!"

"Leave it alone!" Draco spat and bypassed him to enter the common room.

After that, the two of them started drifting apart. Draco couldn't fault Theo for being worried. The boy had no one he actually gave a damn about, could you blame him for worrying about the one friend he had? But Draco couldn't say what was wrong with him. He couldn't tell anyone.

Would anyone believe he was experiencing another man's memories?

Final exams ran up and Draco was, for the first time, glad. In all his studying, he was too stressed to have any dreams. But not nearly as stressed as Hermione. They sat in the library once while she furiously devoured a Muggle Studies text and he looked over her timetable.

"Hermione, you do know most your exams are at the same time, right?"

"Hmm?" she said as she nibbled on her pencil, Draco found his eyes directed to her lips. She was so cute. "Oh, yes of course Draco. Why wouldn't they be?"

Draco stared at her. Contrary to her belief that he didn't care, Draco had been puzzling over the year over how on earth she'd actually managed to attend all these impossible classes. It wasn't bloody possible!

He stared at her so long and hard that suddenly, he noticed something gold glinting from around her neck. Hermione didn't wear jewellery? Who'd given that to her that the usual practical Hermione would wear jewellery. Weasley?

The jealousy came so quick that Draco had no time to rethink his actions before without warning he reached forward and yanked the chain forward. "Hey!" Hermione squealed "Draco No!"

But it was too late as he surveyed the tiny hourglass charm his jealousy melted away. Unlike the fools in Gryffindor, he knew perfectly well what it was and there was no way on earth Weasley would be able to get his hands on one.

"Hermione…is a Time-Turner! Where in Merlin's name did you get a Time-Turner?"

For some reason she blushed and Draco realised how close they were as he suddenly let go and struggled not to blush himself. Merlin, this love thing was going to be the death of him.

"I…I…I…" she stuttered. So in that time, Draco put two and two together.

"Oh I see…" he murmured "This makes sense. So this is how you've been getting to all your classes, right? You've been going back in time."

"You're not…angry?" she said softly

"Angry? Hermione you're brilliant. How the bloody hell did you plan everything so precisely. Going to classes, meeting Weasley and Potter, Preparing stuff for Hagrid's case and meeting me?"

She blushed and beamed and Draco was glad.

"Oh. Well, it wasn't that hard. You know how good I am at organising things. I just put it all together," her face blanched "But Draco you can't tell _anybody!_ Professor McGonagall was very strict about this. I could get expelled if anyone finds out and all my hard work will have been for nothing."

Draco actually felt insulted "Hermione, who do you take me for?"

She seemed to realise how stupid she was as she frowned "Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought…I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted" he said, turning his nose in the air in a regal way, as if he were pardoning her. She laughed. "But…" he interrupted.

"But…" she repeated.

"You are now no longer given the right to ever lecture me on breaking the rules again. And the next time I want help in something crazy that will probably get me expelled and/or sent to Azkaban, you have to help me."

She laughed "Sure, it's a deal."

Draco frowned "I'm not joking, promise?"

"Sure promise" she laughed. Hermione never broke a promise, he could use that one day. Even though he loved her, she was still brilliant and he was still a Slytherin.

He yawned, not for the first time in the last half hour and Hermione frowned !Draco have you been getting enough sleep?" she asked.

Draco blinked, a little surprised "Ummm…yes, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know" she replied "It's just you've felt a bit distant these days. And there are circles as deep as pits under your eyes. I can't help noticing you seem to have something on your mind, and I don't care what anyone says, you weren't concentrating on the final match."

He didn't think she'd notice. Draco was always watching Hermione. He knew almost everything about her through simple observation, he knew her every expression and knew when she was in trouble. But he never thought it be the same way with her, that she notice enough to know something was wrong.

It raised a hope in his that he knew he had no business in having. Hope was nothing but a let-down.

"You're just imagining it" he said roughly.

Hermione sighed and closed her books. The she took his hands in hers. Draco's hear went skyrocketing and it would have been worse if she weren't looking at him with an expression reserved for difficult children.

"Look Draco" she said "I know something's wrong and you don't have to tell me."

Ok…he'd play along "I don't?"

She smirked "No. I'd be really happy if you did, but I understand that sometimes problems that they don't want to discuss with girls."

Oh no, she didn't think…

"Hermione" he tried to interrupt, mortified, but she continued "It's alright. Sometimes Harry had stuff that he only tells Ron. But whatever it is, I can see it's practically killing you. If you don't want to talk to me about it, try someone else. What about your friend, Theodore Nott?"

He laughed "You don't understand."

"I understand that that you not eating right, getting enough sleep, slacking in your studies and regularly look like you're just recovering from a hangover."

Really? That bad?

"You don't understand anything, this isn't your business and I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of it" he said testily. Then he sighed "Look, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry" she said standing up and gathering her books "I'm sorry my best friend is an arse who can't see when he has more than he can swallow. Fine, self-destruct, see if I care." And with that she walked off leaving Draco behind feeling very annoyed.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco blinked and sighed. It was all very well and good for Herminie to scold him when she didn't have even half a clue what he was going through. But he supposed it wasn't her fault she was ignorant.

In the days after that, Draco didn't see Hermione again as she immersed herself in her preparations for the final exams. But he did hear a tasty rumour that she almost failed the Defence against the Dark arts exams because she broke down in tears in front of the Boggart. Draco would have been worried, if he weren't busy bent over double laughing, over the fact that her Boggart was Professor McGonagall telling her she'd failed everything. Draco didn't even give his Boggart the chance to transform, he didn't want to know what he was most afraid of because it would either be something to do with Hermione, Theo or his dreams, none of which he wanted the whole school knowing about.

Luckily, Hermione got to miss out on Trelawney's bogus exam since she quit. There was never a time Draco envied her more.

He made his way through the smoke filled room and sat before the great ugly bat and tried to block out her droning voice as she explained the "Art" of Crystal gazing. If she didn't shut up soon he'd tell her where to stick her crystal. Up that dry place where the sun don't ever shine.

"Now Mr Malfoy, would you be so kind as to gaze downwards?"

He sighed and looked down.

"What do you see" she asked in eager anticipation.

"Fog" he said glumly, "It's going to be cloudy tonight."

She blinked and looked pensive "Yes, yes I see. And do you see any misfortune about to befall anyone in that fog?"

Ok, he'd go with this. "Yeah, actually professor, I think…" he put on his best worried expression as Trelawney leant forward "Yes!"

"I think I see you. In an accident. Death and blood everywhere!"

Trelawney blinked and patted his hand thoughtfully "My dear boy, perhaps you do not have the sight so rare to so few" she said gravely.

What a joke, she was happy if people go about predicting each other's death, but if they predict her own then, they 'don't have the sight?' but he promised a full report card this year so he looked back down "Wait!"

Trelawney stopped in the middle of writing down his score "I see something else. I…I was mistaken."

"Go on boy" she said, her attention recaptured.

Draco peered into the orb and in it saw shadowy shapes. He couldn't make them out. But he hated this feeling. He didn't want to know the bloody future. "I see Potter, and that bloody hippogriff. It's dead."

Trelawney smiled "Well, that's a more accurate divination. Well done Mr Malfoy." And cheerfully wrote down a higher score.

What. A. Joke.

That marked his final exams for that week, so Draco returned to his dormitory that he shared with Theo and two other Slytherin boy's he'd never bothered to learn the names of, for some well-deserved rest.

Almost as soon as his had hit the pillow the nightmares began. They all blended together in a mess of screams and cried of agony. Both from the, man and later his victims. It was a bloody war and he was a soldier. Draco wanted to wake up.

Suddenly, he was awake and spluttering as water dripped into his eyes and soaked into his cloths "What the hell!" he cried.

Theo stood in front of him with a bland, annoyed look and an empty bucket. It took Draco three seconds to realise that the bucket was empty because Theo had just thrown its contents all over him.

"Theo, what the Bloody Hell!"

Theo only shrugged "I could hear you screaming half way down the corridor" he said simply "Next time you want to have a screaming fit, might want to put up a silencing charm first."

Draco slumped back. Screaming, he was screaming. That had never happened before. "Did anyone else hear?" he asked.

"No, they're all at the lake, celebrating end of exams. Just you and me and some first years in the common room, but the screaming didn't reach there."

Draco sighed. This was becoming violent, who knows what would have happened had those First years ventured up and Theo hadn't been here.

Suddenly, Draco felt very alone. He was scared. What the hell was wrong with him!

"Draco, I didn't ask, cause it's not my business, but if you have some kind of guilty conscious, clear it up, cause it's killing you man." When Draco said nothing in return, he sighed. "Fine. Are you done screaming, because now I need some sleep" Theo said and transfigured the bucket back into a pencil and began to climb into the bed across the room.

Draco watched and caught his head in his hands. Maybe Hermione was right, maybe he needed to let it out, Draco didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Wait." He called and Theo paused.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco spent the next hour filling in Theo on his past year's trauma. He spilt all the stuff that was giving him headaches about. How he couldn't remember anything about the Forbidden Forest in first year. How he knew spells he'd never even heard of before. He knew the answers to questions he'd never read about before. He even told him about the chamber of secrets, leaving out the part about going down there for Hermione's sake. Actually, he left out all the bits about Hermione. That was still his secret. And most importantly, he explained about the dreams. The unknown man's memories that plagued him constantly throughout the night.

Meanwhile, Theo said nothing. He only listened with that motionless expression of his, he sat so still that at one point Draco wondered if he'd fallen asleep with his eyes open.

When he was done, the dormitory was silent except for the faint cheering of his Slytherin classmates at their party from out the window.

Then Theo sat back and rubbed his face "So your saying is, you don't know who this guys is, but you're dreaming about him every night."

Draco nodded "Don't say it like that, it sounds weird. They're more like nightmares. If he's not being tortured, he's doing the torturing."

"And the woman? The one the Man's obsessed with?"

"Don't know her?" Draco shrugged "But it's driving me insane. I can't eat, I can't sleep. My head is always on the verge of a migraine. But I've never woken up screaming before. That's a first. Thanks for waking that."

Theo didn't say anything. "Maybe this guy's from the future of something."

"Eh"

"Well, you said it can't be reincarnation or anything like that. The Dark lord's still very much alive in these nightmares. So perhaps it's the future, rather than the past."

"What, you saying I'm a seer?" he joked "Anyway, Voldemort is dead."

Theo shrugged.

Draco slumped back and began to rub his head in a manner that had become familiar to him because of the constant headaches. Only to find that he was fine? His head wasn't splitting anymore. He felt light and comfortable.

"So" Draco ventured "You actually believe me?"

Theo frowned "Of course. It all sort of makes sense in the end. I've always noticed that you've known things. Like that time you suddenly left the room when Longbottoms cauldron exploded growing potion and everyone had oversized body parts. And other such. You knew what a boggart was straight away even though it was something we've never learnt before. And it explains your nightmares."

Did Theo notice _everything!_

Draco laughed "I'm insane" he said "It's the only explanation for it, I'm stark raving mad"

"No" Theo said "I'm sure there's an explanation for it. But as far as I can see, there's only one thing you can do, short of going to Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey."

"And what is that."

Theo sat forward and said seriously "Ley the dreams come, no matter how painful, or how gruesome. Just let them flow, don't fight it. Eventually these so called memories will all tie up and you might be able to figure something out about the Man. This summer, I'll see what I can find in fathers library and in the alley's."

Draco sat up "Wait, that the hell do you mean by 'we'?"

Theo raised a brow "What, you got me into this mess."

"Like you haven't been begging me to tell you all year what was up."

But though he said that, he didn't really mind as Theo came and slapped him round the head.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

A few days later, anyone with a working set of ears heard Snape bellowing across the castle about the escape of Sirius Black.

Draco didn't think much of it at first, until he heard that, surprise, surprise; Hermione was in the Hospital wing again. Why did she always seem to end up there, one way or another, by the end of the year? Draco almost didn't want to go. But he found himself at the door before he could even blink. As usual he waited till a quiet moment when Potter and Weasley's adoring fans finally scattered and the two morons fell asleep. Of course Hermione stayed up, cramming.

But Madam Pomfrey stuck to them lick glue and Draco fund no opening to sneak in. he didn't see Hermione again until the bloody platform.

Draco didn't know what came over him then. Perhaps it was the lightness that had filled him ever since he'd spilt his secrets to probably the only boy he trusted, perhaps it was missing her that drove him to it, or he would never have been so spontaneous. But he slipped away and charmed a note into a swallow and floated it to her. She noticed it immediately and caught it without the other two realising. Then, behind their back she searched for the sender and their eyes met. He smirked, indicating her to read.

_Let's sit together for the ride home. Meet me at the end of the train. I'll bring the invisibility charm, you bring the silencing spell._

He saw her roll her eyes, but at the same time she smiled and he knew he'd be seeing her. In all his years of watching her, Draco had become remarkable good an interpreting her smiles. Hermione was an open book to him now.

Sure enough, about seven minutes after the train set off he heard the compartment door gently slide open. "Really Draco, a floating swallow? You couldn't think of a less juvenile way to send a message? Whatever happened to your signature scorpions?"

"The key word in that my dear is 'signature' besides, made of paper or not, do we really want some lunatic mistaking it for a real scorpion running about the platform, my charm is really realistic."

She shrugged "Point taken. But don't you think it's a bit dangerous? Ron and Harry were really suspicious when I said I didn't want to ride with them. Told them I was meeting a book club" she sat down opposite him her furry orange monster curled in her lap.

"It is dangerous." He agreed "But you haven't met suspicion until you've met Theo, he notices _everything!_ And I think an hour before we arrive we should go our separate ways and find them again, so no one will even think we were together."

Hermione frowned "I wasn't going to come at first, but then I thought you deserved an explanation for why I was in the hospital wing again."

"Oh so you're aware that you have a little habit of ending up there at the end of the year" he frowned "And while we're on the subject, do I even want to know why you were in the hospital wing again?"

Hermione grimaced and Draco knew he wasn't going to like it "Well, you really don't want to know. But shall I tell you anyway?"

Draco took in a deep breath "Go on them, I'm well braced."

"I met Sirius black, was chased by a werewolf, went back in time to stop Harry, Sirius black and Buckbeak from dyingand harry faces well over a hundred Dementor's" she said in one swift breath.

Draco didn't know where to begin "Wait…werewolf…Dementor's…the chicken's alive!"

This was going to take a while.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

About an hour later Hermione finally successfully explained things to Draco in a way that made him the least angry.

Draco sat silently fuming, arms crossed trying not to blow up at her as he found about a million ways her plans could have gone wrong and ended with dead Hermione. And frankly, that scared the shit out of him. Dead Hermione was unacceptable.

Eventually he took in a deep breath "You're never going to be able to just stay out of trouble are you?"

She shrugged, smiling at him in that way that made him feel nauseatingly warm and that was that, anger gone. "Probably not" she said.

"Fine"

"That's it?" she gaped "Just fine? No melodrama? No 'I forbid you to get yourself in anymore trouble'. Just fine? Seriously?" she seemed shocked "Usually you're so over protective you make my father seem tame, you more like a boyfriend than a best friend."

It was sad to Say, but those words made his heard skip a little and he turned his head away to hide the faint blush "Yes Hermione, just 'fine'. You seem to have grasped a hold of English now let's try something a little harder, shall we."

She laughed "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised."

Draco smiled at her. She always made him feel at ease. Something about her presence calmed him. It was what he loved the most about her.

"You're smiling" she said "So I take it you're finally talked to someone about your problem."

This time, he shrugged "Who knows."

Suddenly there was a sound by the door and the two of them flinched. Did they remembered a locking charm? Was the spells for cloaking and silencing still working, were they seen?

But it turned out to be the sweet trolley banging against the compartment door as the train hit a bump and the two visibly relaxed. Draco glanced at Hermione, seeing her all agitated pricked at him. Shamefully he scratched the back of his head. He hated making her feel like this.

"Do you hate it" he asked softly.

"What?" she said confused.

"Hiding. All the time, like were criminals or something. Doesn't it bother you?" it was something he'd been wanting to ask her for a long time now, but didn't in fear of what the answer would be.

She seemed to think for a moment before smiling "It used to, when we were kids. But now, I guess it feels a little exiting in its own way. I have my own secret form everyone." She looked up "And anyway, it's worth it, to keep you as my friend." And her face broke out red as she tried to hide by turning to the window, but he saw it. And his heart was beating so fast he could hear it, he was frozen to the seat, his face was so warm. To him, those were like fatal words.

"Argh" she moaned "How embarrassing, forget I said anything."

"No way" he managed to get out. Because he was never going to let her know how much she affected him. He tried to pry her hands away from her face while laughing.

For the whole ride they talked, played exploding snap and only opened for the lady with the trolley who didn't care either way who sat with who as long as they bought her sweets.

By the time they were nearing the end of their journey Hermione had fallen asleep and Draco didn't blame her. Apparently this whole business with Potter was scaring her, and that's why she was reading herself to sleep every night. She hadn't admitted it vocally, but Draco could hear it in her tone of voice when she talked about it. She was scared, but being brave she fought though her fear. Foolhardy Gryffindor behaviour. If she was scared, he wished she'd just admit it and depend on him. He'd keep her safe.

He watched her sleep as he'd done countless times before. First form his seat opposite her and then he crouched down and leant on his arms, resting it against the same surface she lay on so he could get a better look at her.

She was beautiful. But he'd said so many times. It as just one of those moments when you look at someone and realised what you've always known, but the realisation still shocks you and makes you smile as it did the very first time.

He smiled. The last time they'd really spoken was ages ago when she reprimanded him in the library for being an idiot. She was right in the end, as she always was. He'd been keeping too much to himself. These memories, these nightmares, they were something bigger than his thirteen year old self could handle. Draco was not looking forward to a summer of them, but at least he could invite Theo over. He'd have gone insane carrying the burden alone. It was amazing what simply knowing someone was helping you did to your psyche.

Perhaps life really was all a matter of perception.

She opened her lips to breath, blinking beneath closed eyelids. Perhaps she was dreaming. He hoped it was a happy one. Draco had become so sappy when it came to her. But he hadn't changed that much, other than the fact that he know knew he was in love with one of his best friends and had probably been in love from the very beginning. From the very moment she stumbled in on the train.

He remembered. He couldn't breathe that time. She wasn't anything special, and yet he wanted to be with her, he wanted it enough to practically kick the other occupants out so they could be alone. Bloody hell, he could have figured it out when he'd wanted to be with her so badly he'd ended up searching a train for a toad with her.

How terrified he'd been when he'd seen her petrified. That pure, blinding rage at who'd dare take her from him. He'd sacrificed his pride and gone to Potter for help, another clear giveaway. And now his fury at her carelessness in the face of a werewolf.

He reached forward and played with her hair, as he did often when she was asleep. Touched her cheek. Stayed too close to her lips.

He wanted to kiss her so fucking badly.

He wanted her to know how he felt; it wasn't the Malfoy way to hide like this. He wanted her to love him back. He was much better than Weasley; he'd take care of her. He'd make sure she'd never cry like that. Instead he was stuck being the one who comforted her when it was all over. But before his pride or his desires, was her. He didn't want to burden her; she treasured him as a friend. He didn't want to loose that. And besides, she was in love with bloody Ronald Weasley. How could he forget?

Fine then. As he friend, he was going to keep her safe. He was going to protect her.

He gave into impulse again and kissed her. On the lips, it lasted about a few seconds, he didn't want to pull away, it took everything not to deepen it.

It wasn't romantic, just a quick touching of skin, but his heart pounded as he whispered softly "I am going to protect you Hermione Granger. Even if you hate me, im never letting you go."

And with that he pulled himself away, despite how miserable it made him feel, and talked out the compartment without a backwards glance.

The second the compartment door closed behind him, Hermione granger shot up, touching her lips, blushing and feeling very, very confused.

**NEW CHAPTER AFTER SO LONG AND IM AFRAID ITS NOT GOING TO GET ANY BETTER. EXAMS ARE COMING UP AND ONTOP OF THE ONES IM DOING IM ALSO DOING RETAKES. WHICH IS WHY THIS TOOK SO LONG. IVE MOVED INTO THE SCHOOL LIBRARY, I LIVE THERE NOW. MY LIFE IS MADE UP STUDYING, STUDYING AND EATING…PAUSING FOR SLEEPING AND TAUNTING MY FRIENDS WITH MY PRESENCE.**

**SO THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO HAD REMAINED LOYAL TO THIS STORY. IM GOING TO WRITE A LITTLE BIT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN EVVER I CAN AND TRY TO GET IT TO YOU ASAP. IM ALSO WRITNG A PLAY WHICH I PROMSIED TO A FRIND A YEAR AGO, WAY BEFORE I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS STORY AND IM AFRAID THAT IS A PRIORITY CECAUSE SHE'D THER EIN PHYCSICAL FORM, POKING ME WITH A SKICK TELLING ME TO FINISH IT ALREADY WHEN IM ONLY ON THE THRID SCENE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. NEXT IS BOOK FOUR.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

**The Tri-Wizard Tournament **

_Hermione was so tired. Her eyes were drooping as she leant her head against the cool glass of the train window and listened to it gently rocking from side to side. _

_She'd hadn't been sleeping well since the night they'd faced the werewolf and the Dementor's. But she didn't want anyone to know that she was having sleeping difficulties, she didn't want to boys knowing she was scared. It would only worry them. Instead she'd taken to reading herself to sleep every night with books even she found boring._

_So even though she said it was a bad idea, secretly she was very glad to get Draco's suggestion of sitting on the train together. She'd wanted to see him she knew she needed to explain things so he wouldn't be worried, but it was more than that. She wanted to see him. When he sent that swallow flying towards her she'd suddenly gotten exited. She wanted to ride with him. It would be the first time since that first day when they met on the Hogwarts express. She smiled as she leant on the glass. _

"_Are you tired?" Draco suddenly asked from where he sat across her._

"_Huh?" she said rubbing her eyes "Oh, a little."_

"_You can sleep you know. Later, I'll leave first." He smirked._

"_I'm not that tired!" but even as she said that she yawned and Draco smirked. She leant down properly on the bench and closed her eyes. _

_Almost instantly she fell asleep. It seemed all the playing and talking with Draco had put her at ease enough to drift off. Why was she always so comfortable with him? Whenever sad thing were happening around her, he was always the person she thought of first. Even that time when Ron was being an idiot over Scabbers, it was Draco who had calmed her down and sat with her while she cried. It was thanks to Draco that she was able to realise that her short lived romance over Ron was nothing more than a crush since she was always with him._

_For the first time in ages, Hermione slept well. When she awoke the train was still rocking gently from side to side, indicating that they had not yet arrived. But Hermione felt so comfortable she just couldn't be bothered to move._

_The carriage was silent except for Draco's quiet breathing. It was soothing in a way. Draco was often like a ghost, he could be so quiet you sometimes forgot he was there, that was why she didn't mind when he watched her study._

_Then there was a sound from his side and suddenly she felt him lean over and rest his head on the part of the seat near her head, but to do that wouldn't he have to be kneeling? Why? She wanted to open her eyes and ask, but was too surprised._

_He smelt clean. Most boys didn't, they all carried some sort of smell with them. But Draco, being the little sir he was, always smelt clean and tidy. Even his breath which slowly ruffled her fringe every time he exhaled had no odour. How the hell was he doing that? Suddenly Hermione was very conscious of how her breath smelled. Wait, did she smell? She had bacon this morning, he was so close, could he smell it. Did she smell like pork?_

_Her heart felt like it was slowly speeding up. Then suddenly, she felt his lips on hers. _

_He was kissing her._

_Draco Malfoy. One of her best and closest friends for three years was kissing her._

_Her heart was beating so fast, only the shock of it kept her from gasping, she was frozen. She was so shocked that she couldn't even react when he finally pulled away, the kiss was only a few seconds long but she was so hyperaware of it that it felt like forever. Then she heard him say "I am going to protect you Hermione Granger. Even if you hate me, I'm never letting you go."_

_She couldn't even puzzle over his words, so great was her shock._

_She heard him stand and slowly leave. Only then could she sit up and clutch her lips. Draco just kissed her._

"Hermione?" Hermione shot up in her seat at the desk and realised that in her daydream her writing had gone all wonky. She couldn't even recognise what she'd written. Great, now she'd have to start her History of magic essay all over again, for the seventh time in a row.

"Hermione, maybe you should give it a rest for today?" Ginny Weasley called from her side of the room worriedly.

Hermione was a guest in the Weasley's home for the Quidditch world cup she'd been invited to. For the time being she was sharing a room with Ginny Weasley and in that short space of time the two girls had become marvellous friends. She'd even granted Hermione use of the desk in the room late at night so she could do her homework.

Hermione looked down at the ruined essay. "Yeah, perhaps your right. I'll call it a night and try again tomorrow."

"You can't tomorrow, we're going to the World Cup!" Ginny cried, shocked.

"Then I'll just do it sometime then." Honestly, Hermione had little interest in Quidditch. The only thing she enjoyed was watching Harry and Draco fly, not the game itself.

Thinking of Draco made her face go red and Ginny noticed it. "You've been blushing a lot recently." She grinned "Come on, who is it?"

"Who is who?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Who's the guy you like?"

An image of Draco crossed her mind and Hermione shrieked "No! No, you've got it all wrong it's nothing like that at all! I'm just tired."

Ginny shrugged "Suit yourself, but I'll get it out of you eventually."

"There's nothing to get out. I promise you" She smiled and put out the wand light.

But as she settled into bed Herminie found it might have been better to write that essay after all because she couldn't bring herself to sleep.

All summer since that day on the train Hermione had been puzzling over what Draco did. She reached up and touched her lips; she could still feel his kiss.

Friends weren't supposed to do that.

_"I am going to protect you Hermione Granger. Even if you hate me, I'm never letting you go"_ was what he said. What did he mean? Draco often said he was going to keep her safe, but the way he said this, he almost sound sad, longing. Was he in love with her or something?

She sat up and shook her head. No way, it couldn't be. Draco couldn't like her. It was completely absurd. Wasn't he always saying how bushy her hair was and that her teeth were huge and weird? He couldn't like her that way so she could just sleep and forget about the whole thing. It was a friendly peck on the lips, nothing more. She lay back down and closed her eyes.

But…why did her face feel so warm every time she thought about it? Every time she thought about him, Herminie was so confused. Her heart hurt. This was different from anything she'd ever felt before.

She couldn't figure out what was going on in his mind, why he did what he did. Why she couldn't stop thinking about it? Why was she always blushing like an idiot? Did Draco Malfoy love her, and how did she feel about him? She was so confused.

More importantly, how was she going to be able to face him with a straight face the next time they met? Now that he'd kissed her, how different was he going to be?

No. she didn't want anything to change, she didn't want her friendship with Draco to become ruined. Draco was something she never wanted to loose. Her special friendship. But this could ruin everything.

Eventually all her contemplating finally put her to sleep as it eventually always did.

They next day they walked to meet a friend of Mr Weasley, Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, a well-known person in Hogwarts for being intelligent and a great Quidditch player. In Hermione's opinion he wasn't much. She'd seen him play; he didn't hold a candle to Draco when he was really trying, or Harry. But he was very good and she supposed he was rather handsome in his own way. He supposed to be popular with girls and once upon a time, his looks might have been her type. But she just wasn't attracted at all.

They used a portkey to get to the Quidditch grounds even Hermione, who had no real interest in Quidditch, was amazed at the slender. And being from the Muggle world, she delighted just as much as Harry did in the tent that was bigger inside than on the outside, like the police box from doctor who, a television show her father loved. Of course the 'delighting' took place after the tent had been put up by her and Harry since being from the Muggle world, everyone automatically assumed that they were the experts. Honestly.

After that she, Harry and Ron went for a quick walk around the grounds, meeting many of their schoolmates along the way, then they returned to the tent and Hermione ended up having to show Mr Weasley how to light a match. It was rather sweet really, how much Muggle culture fascinated him. So refreshing to the Slytherin's attitude. All the excitement took Hermione's mind completely off what had been worrying her for the past summer.

The next day was the start of the Quidditch final and even Hermione was caught up in the hype. Harry bought them all some omnioculers and they made their way to their seats, at the very top of the bloody thing.

On the bright side, if it rained, they'd all be the first to know. They passed a house elf on the way up, truthfully Hermione felt extremely pitiful for the poor thing. It was horrid of her master, making the poor thing sit up here when it hated heights, and not for a cent!

Bagman appeared again. She met him earlier the other day when he came to see Mr Weasley. Personally, she wasn't that impressed.

Bagman and a Bulgarian both chatted with Mr Weasley and eventually realised Harry Potter was there as everyone always does. Hermione was getting a bit bored, and cold. She wasn't really listening to the conversation.

"…ah," Bagman droned on "I see his house-elf's saving him a seat...Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places...ah, and here's Lucius!"

She heard that. As she suddenly spun round to see Lucius Malfoy and a woman who could only be his wife approaching. And nestled between them was Draco. Her heart practically leapt out of her chest as memories of the kiss came crashing back to her. What was she supposed to do! She turned her head away, afraid of what Draco might do.

Lucius Malfoy and Bagman began exchanging pleasantries, with the occasional sneer at Mr Weasley. She only looked up when she felt someone looking at her, to her surprise it wasn't Draco, but instead Lucius. But she knew why he was staring at her. He was a Pure Blood and she was muggleborn, she didn't deserve to be here. He made his sentiments all too clear when he unleashed a killer spirit and a deadly snake on the muggleborn's in Hogwarts in second year.

Then she looked at Draco.

But he was completely normal. What?

When no one was looking he gave a small unnoticeable smile, as he always did. He didn't blush or look award, even if his father was there, wasn't he effected at all? He kissed her. She'd spent half the summer going mad over it and he was fine!

Hen as they left, Draco suddenly turned and looked in their direction. But Hermione knew better, he was looking at her. What!

"Slimy Git" Ron spat "Hey Hermione, why's your face red?"

Was it! "Oh, I'm just tired, we've been climbing stairs for ages" She said quickly.

"Not long now" Mr Weasley chirped.

They found their seats and the match begun, but Hermione spent the entire match staring down at the seats where Draco could be seen, more confused than ever.

He didn't do anything. Perhaps the kiss hadn't really happened; perhaps she'd imagined the whole thing?

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Just as the Wesley twins said, Ireland won but Krum got the snitch. But they were paid in Leprechauns gold so obviously it disappeared.

Hermione decided to forget what had happened, as far as she was concerned, the kiss never happened. It made no sense to worry over it when Draco obviously wasn't. It probably didn't mean anything to him.

Her heart twanged a little, painfully. But she ignored it with the resolution that she wasn't going to let worrying about interrupt her studies anymore as she enjoyed the celebrations for Irelands win.

She slept easily that night. But something was wrong. She awoken in the middle of the night by Ginny shaking her. They were ushered outside where everyone was in a panic. Screaming, shouting, running like a pack of headless chickens. It was chaos.

They ran in the chaos, trying to find someone familiar. Where was Harry Ron, Draco, were they safe? What was happening!

They found Harry and Ron and then were herded into the woods.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

'_This wasn't bloody happening!'_ Draco thought as he stood dumbstruck, watching everyone running about as masked men hovered a Muggle family in the air. A few years ago Draco might have found this funny, but now he was older, and he thought it was childish and stupid. He may still dislike Muggles, but he no longer had the desire to treat them this way. The worst part was he knew for a fact that his father was one of those mask wearing lunatics.

Where was Hermione? She was here wasn't she? He'd seen her in the stands with the Weasley clan and Potter. Was she safe?

Without a second thought he rushed into the frenzy. She'd go for the woods. That's were all the minors were being sent for safety. Where the hell was she?

Suddenly Draco felt like vomiting. Not another bloody vision, not now. He fell to his knees, at trampled by stampeding panicked people and gasped. He was at a wedding, here was the Dark mark, the man was searching for someone.

Draco didn't bloody care, he had his own important person to search for.

So despite the pain he forced himself up and went for the woods.

He didn't make it very far collapsing by a tree. Where was Hermione? His chest burned, he prayed, please let her be safe. Then finally he blacked out.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

When Draco finally woke up he wasn't in the forest anymore, instead he was in his bed. He didn't want to know how he got here but he needed to know if Hermione was alive.

"Luddy!" he cried and their new house-elf appeared "Yes Master?" she said in a pitched voice.

"Bring me a paper" he demanded. Herminie was Harry Potters best friend. If she was hurt or killed, there was no way the papers wouldn't report it.

"Here Master" Luddy said timidly as she held it up. Draco scanned it quickly but found to his great relief no mention of Hermione.

He slumped back into is bed, exhausted "That will be all" he waved the elf away.

The visions had been coming on more violently over the summer. Together with Theo, Draco tried to figure out what they were and where they came from. But with nothing to go on they met with nothing. The only useful information the visions game him was that the man was a Death Eater, he loved a muggleborn and he was often seen holding a tiny golden cube about as big as a golden snitch.

But any searches on that also came up with nothing it was as if the cube simply didn't exist. But the vision's pain wasn't the only problem, Draco's greatest fear was that he'd have one during a time when he needed his wits about him most, and now that fear's been realised. Hermione was somewhere in that crowed and he couldn't do anything for her.

He fainted.

What was he going to do. Especially this year when things were going to get really heated for the Triwizard tournament. He was getting desperate, bit not desperate enough yet to go to Dumbledore.

"Draco, are you awake" Draco looked up as his mother entered the room. Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman. Most people at first believed that Draco got his looks from his father, until they met his mother. Then it was a universal agreement that he looked more like her.

"Draco you've been asleep for two days. What happened?" she asked, her pretty brows crinkled into an expression of worry.

Draco sighed. While he had no feelings towards his father, at least not the ones he used to have, he still loved his mother dearly and didn't want to worry her. He hadn't told her about the nightmares. "Nothing, I tripped and hit my head" he said calmly, rubbing his head for effect.

"I had a medic-wizard look at you and they said you're fine. But you've been sleeping a lot this summer, and I often hear you talking in your sleep. Are you sure you don't know what's wrong?"

She was sharp, his mother. But Draco gave the infamous Malfoy smile that could hide anything "No."

His mother nodded "Draco, I came to ask how thing were going with Ms Parkinson?"

Pansy? For years his mother had been trying to push Draco towards Pansy, she was friends with her mother. But Draco had ever been interested. He was even more uninterested now that he had Hermione.

"Fine" he said. His mother nodded. "I hope you'll do your bit Draco, Pansy's a fine girl for the Malfoy bloodline. Do me a favour an invite her to the Yule ball this year."

"Yes mother" Draco said without really thinking as he settled down to sleep.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco searched for her on the platform but she wasn't there. Everywhere people were wishing their children good luck should they want to enter the Tri-wizard tournament. Draco didn't really care about the tri-wizard tournament. He was rich enough. Fame? Like he needed more of that. He was a Malfoy, all he needed to do was walk in a room and all the reporters were on him.

Of course Potter would probably enter.

But that wasn't important. When he couldn't find her on the platform he began searching for her on the train, flanked closely by Crabb and Goyle who hadn't yet realised that Draco was trying to ditch them. If they were gay, they'd be made for each other. Both of them gave a new definition to the word stupid.

Eventually he heard Potter and Weasley, and then Hermione. His heart leapt as he slip open he compartment door and found her sitting with the trio. She was safe. His heart swelled. She was really pretty.

They were with Longbottom talking about the world cup.

"…We saw him right up close, as well," said Weasley. "We were in the Top Box -"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley" He drawled.

Hermione suddenly retreated behind her standard book of spells. Strange.

He wanted to pout. Why was she ignoring him? He'd spent two days worrying about her, the least she could do was look at him.

He found an opportunity to taunt her by taunting Weasley. At first he thought he could pick at his dressrobes which really were ridiculous, but she didn't budge. But then he realised that none of them knew about the tri wizard tournament.

Eventually he finally got a rise out of her.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily, over the top of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4.

He smiled gleefully. It wasn't a look but it was something. Was she angry? Nah, he didn't do anything this time.

He winked in her direction. To anyone else in the carriage it would appear to be a cocky gesture, only Hermione would know what it really meant. She hid behind her book.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione hid behind her book as Draco and his two goons left as Ron went off in a rant.

What the hell was wrong with her? The moment he entered the compartment her heart started racing and she was blushing. She had to hide behind the book, but why. What was wrong with her?

"Hermione, you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" she squeaked, then coughed "I mean, yes, I'm fine. I just…hate Malfoy is all."

"You too?" Ron exclaimed.

"I sometimes don't get it" Neville said thoughtfully "He wasn't like this on the train. In our first year, remember Hermione? He helped us look for Trevor."

"You're deluded" on said, like Malfoy would go looking for a toad.

"Yeah" she agreed "He was new, he didn't know I was muggleborn, or that we would be in Gryffindor. He was probably trying to gather allies early or something." It might be better if Ron didn't remember.

The train docked and Hermione got her heart under control. It was bitter cold and was certainly not envying the people who had to cross the lake this year.

The great hall was like melted butter on pancakes. Warm and it made her feel all fluffy after such bitter cold. They sat at their usual places at their tables. Unfortunately that also meant that Draco sat at his usual place and Hermione could see him from her place. She knew she couldn't avoid his eyes or he'd suspect something was up. If the kiss meant nothing to him, she didn't want him thinking it meant something to her. Because it didn't. No it didn't.

He smiled and her heart flipped again. Why? But she smiled back.

Thankfully she was distracted by the sorting and then the realisation that there were unpaid house-elves, or should she say slaves, working in Hogwarts. Hermione made a decision that day that she was going to campaign for the rights of House-elves everywhere.

But Draco seemed to have heard her rant about slave labour because when she glanced over at him he was choking on something. Apparently he had been swallowing when he heard and had trouble containing his laughter. She glared as he continued to chortle. Or course he would find it funny.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year" Dumbledore suddenly announced.

Hermione's first reaction to this was disinterest, as she really didn't care either way about Quidditch. Then she realised that without Quidditch, there was nothing to occupy Ron. Which would mean listening to his wining twenty-four-seven and never getting any peace and quiet, and never being to meet Draco.

But before Dumbledore could explain why he'd taken away her only opportunity for a little silence the door burst open to reveal their new Defence against the Dark arts teacher. Professor Mad-eye moody.

The great hall went so tense it the spooky and slightly dramatic entrance, but Dumbledore was about to administer another shock when he announced "It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Oh. So that was what Draco was going on about in the train. She thought he was just prattling on again to get her attention.

At first everyone was happy, until Dumbledore announced that only seventeen year olds and over were allowed to join. That put a damper on things for a lot of people. Ron had this faraway look in his eyes over the idea of the prize money. It just sounded dangerous to Hermione.

She glanced across the tables and was glad to see that Draco seemed just as uninterested as she was at the concept on entering the tournament.

**CAUSE IT'S HALF TERM, AND ITS BEEN SO LONG, I THOUGHT ID TRY AND PUMP OUT AS MUCH OF THE STORY AS I CAN. I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR BOOK FOUR THAT WILL THROW THE STORY ON A WHOLE NEW ORBIT. BUT I MEANS CHANGING THE HARRY POTTER STORY LINE A LITTLE AND IM NOT SURE IF ALL MY READERS WILL LIKE THAT SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME.**

**PLEASE RVEIW THIS CHAPTER.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**PROFESSOR MOODY**

"Yo"

Draco turned in the hallway in the middle of all the students on their way back to their dorms and grinned "Theo, where you been? I didn't see you on the train…or at the feast."

Theodore Nott, a tall gangly looking boy with inky back hair that was long enough to dip into his eyes constantly, a pale complexion and pretty much was the only guy Draco trusted and thought of as a friend. He returned Draco's smile with his usual blank look "I came early, snuck off. Opening feasts bore me."

Yes, that seemed like something Theo would do. He hated time wasting almost as much as he hated being bored.

They made their way down the dungeon steps to the common room. Draco stretched and put his hands behind his head "Well you missed one heck of a surprise. We got Mad-eye moody as a Defence against the Dark arts teacher. Looks like Snape was passed over again. Did you hear about the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Yeah" Theo said dully "My father told me before I left. Are you going to enter?"

"Death and Danger for Fame and Glory? Nah, I'll pass. It's good to watch but I don't want to battle merlin-knows-what to get famous. That's for poor people and glory hounds."

"It's also a good way to gain valuable battle skills." Theo said thoughtfully.

Draco shrugged "I thought I wasn't supposed to exert pressure on myself. Whenever I'm stressed the visions are induced. That's why I wasn't even allowed on my broom all summer, right?" he said glumly. A whole month with no Quidditch, if Theo wasn't his best friend, Draco would have thrown him in a deep pit already.

"That's true" Theo agreed. "Alright then. Its decided, under no circumstances are you to enter the tournament. If you stimulate your mind to much the memories won't return naturally."

"I know, you've said that a thousand times already. And I already said I wasn't going to enter. I'm no Boy-wonder Potter. "

"Good" Theo nodded "Now, I think I've finally found something for your nightmares."

Draco slept well that night. Thanks to a stronger variant of dreamless sleep potion found by Theo in some back water ally, Draco was finally able to bypass the dreams and sleep easily. In the morning he didn't have that usual exhaustion he'd been experiencing for the worst part of a whole year. Good thing too, for what his teachers had planned for him.

In the great hall that morning, Draco tried to catch Hermione's eye. But she turned away from him, leaving Draco feeling very confused. What did he do this time?

Herbology had them squeezing pus from Bubotubers. A task Draco could have lived his entire life without doing. By the time the lesson ended, Draco was sure he wouldn't be eating anything jellied for a long, long time. Things couldn't get any worse.

Almost immediately Draco took back what he said when in care of magical creatures he found himself looking at the ugliest thing he'd ever seen. A sort of worm that shot sparks every now and again and smelt like rotting flesh. The Giant really thought this was a lesson?

Draco tried to remember why he'd spent so long trying to help the hippogriffs case when this was what he got in return. Of yeah, he was trying to impress a girl.

"I'm not touching that" Theo muttered as he took a step back.

Herminie stood a little off with Boy-wonder and Weasel. Even she didn't look too happy with their new task.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

Was he joking! "And why would we want to raise them?" he said coldly.

Hermione looked up accusingly. But hey, it was the first time she'd looked at him all day, he'd take what he could get. And since he was already speaking his mind, why not just roll with it? "I mean, what do they do?" he asked, because really, what _did_ they do? "What is the point of them?"

But Hagrid just changed the subject. So they really didn't have any use. And he thought the Flobberworms were bad.

Hermione, being the golden child she was, climbed in first and began trying to coax the ugly mites to eat and despite it all, he thought she was cute. Cute, but very stupid.

"I am not going in there" Theo stated firmly. No one would know, but he had an intense dislike for small things that wriggled and burned. He wouldn't even chop Fire Worms in potions, Draco had to do that.

"I'll go first" Draco suggested "You climb in later and pretend you did something." It seemed the least he could do after all the shit with the memories.

They were squidgy and disgusting. Some of them had stings and some of them had these weird sucking things on their bellies that Hagrid said sucked blood. Theo recoiled.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," he said sarcastically "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped and Draco looked up "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

Finally she was looking at him. He gave his best Malfoy smirk "On the contrary Granger, I wouldn't mind having a dragon. They're a lot like me. Powerful and dangerous. But I'm not stupid enough to smuggle an _illegal _dragon."

She huffed "Honestly Malfoy, just because your name is Draco, doesn't mean you can go claiming to be a dragon. Powerful and Dangerous, hah, more like full of hot-air and a show-off."

Oh she was good. To anyone else their arguments were that of two enemy's but over the years Draco had come to enjoy their public squabbles. And Hermione always gave as good as she got.

"Well, at least the skrewts are small," said Weasley quietly to his group. But Draco had very good hearing and he happened to be standing close as they made their way back up to the castle for lunch an hour later.

"They are now," he heard Hermione answer in an exasperated voice, "But once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long."

"Well, that won't matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" said Weasley, grinning slyly at her.

"You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up," said Hermione. "As a matter of fact I think he's right. The best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us all."

Draco smirked. Of course he was right, when was she going to realised that he was always right?

"I'll see you later." He said to Theo as they went their separate ways. Theo had recently taken to eating in the library in the back where the librarian couldn't see him. Watching him study was nowhere near as fun as watching Hermione study so he didn't go.

As she and her friends were about to go through the big doors, he charmed a tiny pebble to wiz over and hit her in the shoulder. She stopped and turned to see him. Draco waved, expecting her to realise that they should meet up since they had time.

But instead her face went blank again. "Oi, Hermione, hurry up" Weasley bellowed and she blinked and flushed red before turning away and rushing up the stairs to grab the two boys arms.

Draco stood there feeling very angry. Why he was angry, he didn't know. She chose Weasley over him again. Why was he surprised?

His chest hurt.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Herminie didn't know why she'd run away from Draco like that. Now that she was sitting in the great hall she felt horrible. How could she just walk off like that, what must he think? He probably thought she was angry with him.

But when she suddenly turned to see him standing in the shadows, he suddenly waved at her and her heart felt so shaky. She couldn't swallow and the whole thing confused her then she actually blushed again! Oh, she hoped he hadn't seen. When Ron called she took it as an escape and ran for it.

Even though she'd already forgotten the kiss, seeing him made her heart feel strange.

But even so, Hermione felt horrible

She had to find him, to apologise. She began shoving her food down quickly, if she didn't eat, Ron and Harry would get suspicious. But her eating quickly only made them even more suspicious. Luckily, they thought it was a campaign against house-elves slavery

"I just want to get to the library." She said as an excuse. Ron didn't believe her

"What?" said Ron in disbelief. "Hermione - it's the first day back! We haven't even got homework yet!"

She shrugged. Let him believe what he wanted to believe. Next was divination, but Draco usually skived that lesson. "See you at dinner" she called.

Hermione spent the whole hour looking for Draco, but it seemed he had decided to go to class today.

Later at dinner she met up again with Harry and Ron, dismayed that she couldn't apologise. They waited at the end of the cue for the great hall, discussing homework vaguely when she heard someone call "Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

She turned and Draco stood there with Nott and Crabb.

"What?" said Ron shortly?

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."  
Malfoy looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed.

Hermione gaped in horror. What the bloody hell was he doing, baiting Ron with his family again. He promised he wouldn't anymore, he promised!

But he continued going on and on till she and Harry had to hold Ron back.

"Why don't you get a life Malfoy" she snapped angrily.

Draco looked at her and for a moment she swore he looked hurt. Then anger "What, I'm just telling the truth granger. It's a wonder Weasley can even afford to come to this place, why don't you just pack your stuff and slink off back to the hole in the ground your mother dug out for you."

Ron almost lunged. That one was low. Hermione glared at him

"Keep your fat mouth shut Malfoy" Harry spat "You know your mother, does she always look like she smelling dung, or was it just because you were there?"

Draco's expression changed, he looked like he was in pain, touching his head. Harry turned his back and Draco blinked and gasped as he suddenly put his hand in his robes.

A loud crack echoed through the hall with the shout "OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!"

Draco reacted like lighting. He whipped his want out "Reverso!" he called and the spell, that had suddenly been shot at him deflected and hit Crabb instead, turning him into a really ugly toad.

Draco was panting. Hermione blinked, that was a very advanced spell. Where'd he learn that?

Everyone spun round to where Moody was limping down the corridor, his eyes were all over the place, one on Harry one on Draco who had his wand out at Moody. Crabb just croaked feebly.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No," said Harry shocked, "missed."

Moody nodded and turned to Draco "I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned,"

"I wasn't attacking him" Draco protested.

"Then how do you explain you hand going for your wand as soon as the boy turns his back."

Draco was silent for a moment, he looked, confused. Then he said again firmly "I wasn't going to attack him. Potter's insults are beneath me, why should I attack him?"

"Lying Scum" spat Moody "You and your ruddy father…"

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books. "What - what are you doing?" her eyes skirted to and from Moody and Draco.

"Teaching" Moody spat. It was then McGonagall realised he had his wand pointed at Draco.

"Did you-Did you attack one of our students!"

"He was attacking Mr Potter while his back was turned" Moody said vehemently, glaring "And the boy raised his wand at me."

She looked at Draco her eyes accusing "Mr Malfoy, we do not raise our wands at teachers."

Draco's eyes went wide. This was unfair! Draco didn't do anything! And Professor Moody was making it out like he cried to curse Harry or something.

"I didn't and I wasn't." Draco protested "Professor he just suddenly attacked me"

"It's true Professor" Hermione finally protested, house loyalties be dammed. She wasn't going to stand here while everyone treated Draco like some criminal. Beside her Ron and Harry looked shocked "He was going to transfigure me into something. Look at Crabb!"

Draco looked surprised but then he carefully arranged his face into a sneer "I don't need your help Granger" He spat.

She knew it was acting, but it still stung a little.

Professor McGonagall glanced down at Crabb who was trying to hop away but found that difficult contained within the bubble Nott had conjured up.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall sternly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "But I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Draco with great dislike.

Draco returned the gaze. Hermione knew this wasn't going to go well.

Moody grabbed his arm and marched him down the corridor while McGonagall transfigured Crabb back.

Herminie stared at Moody's retreating back with anger. She knew at that moment that she was never going to like this teacher, even though Harry and Ron both seemed to as they began to go on about how cool he was for dealing with Malfoy. Neither seemed interested that Moody attacked Draco with his back turned.

"Why the hell did you stand up for him" Ron demanded.

Hermione scowled "Because he attacked a student and Malfoy or not, that's wrong! What if it was you he transfigured, you wouldn't be laughing then."

Ron ignored her but he didn't seem angry anymore, probably felt it down to her usual obsession for rules.

In all the commotion, she never got to apologise to Draco.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" Professor Snape asked after they'd finally managed to get Moody out of the dungeon. Draco slumped into a sofa . "What can I say? He'd mad. A complete raving lunatic."

"Speak with more respect for your teachers" Snape snapped, but with less vigour than he usually would.

"I'm serious professor, I didn't do anything! I was going for my wand, but it's more a habit than anything. I wasn't going to attack Potter!"

For the first time it was the whole damn truth. Draco had no intension of attacking Potter. Heck, the only reason he'd riled Weasley up was because he was jealous. He wanted to get to Hermione; he was going o leave Potter thinking he'd won so Hermione wouldn't be too miffed.

When Potter mentioned his mother, a vision almost threatened to break though, he was going to retreat so he could take his headache potion. But then suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and without really thinking he went for his wand. It was like he sensed someone was behind him.

It was a good thing too, or he'd probably be a toad, or something as equally ridiculous like a ferret or something.

Snape sighed "I though as much, you're not usually that reckless and trigger happy. But still, I have to issue a detention or he'll be back, so report to my office at nine for the next week to help me with my marking." He said.

Sometimes being the godson on your head of house had its benefits. He knew you better than anyone and gave you the benefit of the doubt.

Draco nodded.

He climbed the stairs up the dungeon. Everyone was in the great hall for lunch so he was quite alone.

Then he looked up and saw to his surprise, Hermione leaning on a wall at the end of the corridor where he'd found her crying because of Weasley last year.

Thinking about Weasley made him angry. This was all his fault, his and hers. Because she chose Weasley, because even seeing her now made his chest feel warm and puppy-like and she didn't know and never would. He hated his life.

"What are you doing her" he sneered.

She flinched "Please don't be cruel Draco. I came to see if you're alright."

"Aren't Potter and Weasley missing you?"

She shrugged "I told them I was in the library. Anyway, I don't care about that. I've been looking for you all day Draco, I wanted to apologise for ignoring you earlier. I really don't know why I did that. Please, I'm sorry."

Draco wanted to be angry. He wanted her to be sorry. But seeing her so upset made him feel bad. Hermione was very proud. She didn't like apologising. But she always did to him.

He was hopeless.

Sighing he ruffled her hair "Fine, I'll forgive you today, cause you stood up for me back there. But no more of that kay? Or I'll feel hurt."

Despite herself she smiled "No way, your ego's too big for that."

How wrong she was. Draco had a special weakness towards her, anything she did with Weasley hurt him.

She frowned "I'm so disappointed in Professor Moody, and Harry and Ron. How could he just attack a student with no real evidence? And everyone thought it was funny, what if you got hit!"

"He was way too slow" Draco grinned "That could never happen. Actually, I'm disappointed too. I heard mad-eye Moody was supposed to be the best of the best of Auror's. I shouldn't have been fast enough to counter his spell. He was really slow."

"Maybe he's old" Hermione shrugged "He has been in retirement."

"Yeah" but Draco wasn't buying it. Once an Auror always and Auror. You didn't simply get slow. And Moody wasn't even that old. But Maybe he was just being paranoid. Wouldn't be the first time.

Hermione took his hand and his paranoia bubble burst "Come on, let's go."

**I WAS GONNA HAVE A SUPER LARGE CHAPTER BUT I THOUGHT ID GET THIS TO YOU ASAP INSTEAD. BY THE TIME THIS HAS GOT ENOUGH REVEOWS ILL HAVE FINISHED EDITING THE SECOND HALF.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SISTEEN**

**IS IT JUST ME, OR DOED DRACO IN THIS SORY REMIND YOU OF BRUNO MARS SONG GRENADE?**

**THE FOURTH HOGWARTS CHAMPION**

Draco considered boycotting Moody's class at first, but Theo convinced him to go. He said it would be like running away, and Draco didn't want Moody thinking he'd successfully scared him off.

He sat in the second table to the left and gazed out the window. When Moody finally entered Draco didn't even look up. He didn't care if it looked disrespectful Theo's dumb potion was making him drowsy again.

The lunatic started prattling on about curses and how they weren't up-to-date enough on them. Geez, he was saying stuff he already knew.

"A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to look at me when I'm talking to you Mr Malfoy."

Draco looked up. Moody's back was to him, must be the magical eye.

Then he stared talking about Unforgivable. At this Draco sat up.

Weasley knew one, the Imperious. Draco knew it too, he'd seen his father use it once and get away with it, on a Ministry worker no less.

Moody cursed the spider to obey and dance around the room. It gave him great satisfaction to see Weasley's face pale and frantic as the spider danced on his head.

The class laughed, Moody silenced them.

The next curse had Draco sitting up when Neville Longbottom , usually one to sit quietly at the back, volunteered the Cruciatus Curse and Draco knew why. After all, it was his Aunt Bellatrix who tortured his parents to insanity.

Wait. Aunt Bella did what! Draco never knew this. Why did he suddenly think that?

Moody made the spider bigger and cast the curse. The spider writhed and squealed in pain, as the basilisk had done in his second year. From the corner of his eye, Draco saw Potter glance at him.

He'd better not say anything.

Then the last curse, this time Hermione suggested it. The Killing curse. The curse the man in his Nightmares used like it was a simple accio spell. Like breathing. Left right and centre he killed and killed and killed. Avada Kadavra.

When the lesson was over and the bell went Draco ran out the classroom. Bursting into the abandoned girls bathroom where he and Hermione had made the Polyjuice potion and slumped to the floor as another vision burst thought.

More death, more destruction, more headaches. What else was new?

Eventually, things calmed down and he was able to limp to the common room. There, he swallowed his potion and fell into a dreamless sleep, despite the fact he still had a day of classes. He hated these nightmares. At least he wished they could tell him more, all he ever seemed to dream about was the man killing or loving that woman.

Draco slept all though the day and when he woke up in the middle of the night he went back to sleep. It seemed a side effect of the Potion was intense drowsiness. Draco was forever tired. He slept so much that he ended up sleeping though half of Moody's morning lesson.

Draco almost didn't go, but seeing as he needed the grade he had no choice.

He just arrived as Moody was praising Potter over something.

"Look at that, you lot...Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention - watch his eyes, that's where you see it - very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you!" then he turned to the door where Draco stood. "Late Mr Malfoy! What business have you got turning up so late!"

Draco just panted, he'd run here all the way from the dungeons.

"Well" Moody demanded "What have you got to say for yourself boy!"

"Sorry Professor" he said simply.

Moody sniffed "We're resisting the Impreius curse today, you're up next, so step to it!"

The what! Imperius curse, he didn't want to be controlled by this lunatic.

"What are you waiting for boy, scared?" Moody growled.

Just then, the bell went, signifying end of class. Moody took a swig of his flask "As punishment for being late you are to report to me next Friday to resist the curse, and you won't be leaving until you do."

"But…" he tried to protest, and then decided against it. Everyone's eyes were on him. "Fine" he huffed and stormed out spectacularly.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

That Friday evening Draco entered the office of professor Moody.

Hermione said not to go, and Draco didn't want to. But he knew he had to.

Draco didn't know what Moody's problem was, it seemed from day one when he attacked him in the corridor he was in a private war with him. It wasn't just because he suspected Draco of attacking Potter with his back turned. It was something else. Perhaps he suspected his father of being one of the death eaters at the world cup?

Taking a deep breath he knocked twice.

"Come in" Moody grunted.

Draco had only really been in this office once before and that was on the night where he coerced Lockhart into joining them on an excursion to the chamber of secrets. Draco couldn't put into words how much of a relief it was not to walk into a room with a thousand winking Lockhart's. This first time had been bad enough.

Moody's office was filled with defensive magical objects. A foe glass, a sneakoscope and other stuff. In the corner of the room was a large trunk, like the one Hermione used to store all her books. Only this one was heavily locked and padded.

"Well don't just stand there staring around" Moody barked from a green armchair. He pulled himself up and clonked over with his fake leg. Something felt wrong. Something in the back of Draco's mind was screaming that this was wrong.

"Well are you ready?"

Draco took a deep breath and braced himself "Yes sir."

Moody sniffed and then called out "Imperio"

It felt light; like he was lost in a dream. Not the rubbish ones he was used to, but a light dream. But almost immediately, Draco knew it was an illusion. So this was the power of the Imperius curse. It felt familiar. But he knew it well enough to know what it was.

"_Pick up your wand"_

Why did Moody want him to pick up his wand?

"_Pick up your wand"_

Draco knew this was an illusion. But why fight it. It was so comfortable, so calm. It been years since he'd felt this calm. No turmoil over Hermione, n pain, no nightmares. The only time Draco could remember being this calm was when he was ten and innocent. Before he suddenly started changing. He felt like a child again.

"_Pick up you bloody wand, boy."_

Draco sighed. As nice as this dream was, it was time to wake up now.

"No Professor." He said calmly. Draco didn't feel like himself. He felt like he wasn't in control, and yet was, just like the time in the chamber of secrets. "If I do, who knows what you'll make me do with it. You don't like me too well. Is it because of my father, because he's a dark wizard?"

The smoke cleared to reveal Moody standing there angry. Draco narrowed his eyes "I am not my Father Moody."

"Like hell you're not." Moody grunted.

He wasn't. His father wouldn't have fallen insanely in love with a Mudblood. Hermione came to mind, thinking of her was sometimes painful, not light like love was supposed to be, not like the curse. But it felt real. Every feeling induced by Hermione was something he treasured; it was solid proof of how different he was from his father. How in this world, no matter how confused he was, there was something in his that was real. and he nodded "No. I'm better than him in every way. I resisted the curse. Can I go now Professor?"

Moody was silent. He looked at Draco curiously before nodding once. Draco didn't need a second invitation. He turned and ran.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

"Hermione, eat something" Ron whined as he held a steaming chicken leg to Hermione's face. She batted it away "Ron, don't put that on my cheek."

He rolled his eyes and ripped a hole in it with his teeth "This isn't another one of your House-elf campaign things is it?"

As much as she would have liked to say yes, it wasn't. Hermione was waiting for Draco to return from Moody's office. Hermione didn't like Professor Moody, and she knew Moody didn't like Draco.

Furthermore, Moody was a fanatic ex-Auror while Draco was the son of a wizard who once stood on You-know-who's side. It was common knowledge that Moody held a hatred for anything to do with the dark times. But it was wrong for him to try to blame Draco.

She checked her watch, he wasn't due to come back for ages, resisting the Imperius curse was extremely difficult, but still, she couldn't help checking her watch regularly.

She looked up and saw him walk through the doors and settle down on the Slytherin table and breathed a sigh of relief. He was earlier than she expected, did that mean he had successfully resisted the curse, or that he just didn't go. No, even Draco wasn't that audacious?

Her bet was he didn't go.

She watched as he slumped forward and pulled some potatoes over, she smiled. So he was aright. She was happy to see that.

Draco pulled a hand through his hair and Hermione became fixed on the action.

Then the image was broken as Pansy Parkinson practically leapt onto his side "Oh Draco!" she whimpered, clutching his arm to her chest. At first Hermione expected Draco to push her away as he always did, but he didn't. He rolled his eyes and continued eating as Pansy began playing with his hair.

Suddenly, Hermione felt her chest hurt as Pansy took his hand.

This wasn't right. That girl wasn't allowed to do that. That was Hermione's place.

"She's so forward, isn't she" Lavender whispered to Hermione.

"Huh? Who?" she asked.

Lavender smirked "Parkinson and Malfoy. She practically throws herself at him."

She does and Hermione hated it.

Lavender sighed "But I guess since they're engaged at all…"

Hermione froze. "What? Engaged?" Draco never said anything.

"Oh, didn't you know" lavender looked gleeful at the opportunity to share her knowledge "It's just a rumour, but I heard it's an arranged marriage. They've been engaged since they were babies. But its common you know, amongst pure blood families. To _keep _the blood pure."

Engaged?

Pansy tried to feed something to Draco but he wasn't having it. He still didn't push her away though.

Her chest hurt.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The next day was when the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were due to arrive. Hermione was just on her way out the library when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her into the hall.

"What!" she cried but stopped when she saw it was only Draco.

"Shh" he said "I'm gonna skip the ceremony. Come with me."

She gaped "Are you insane. I can't just not go, Harry and Ron are expecting me, my house will notice, _it's against the rules!_" she exclaimed.

Draco only smirked and pulled her alone "Come with me."

And despite herself, she went. Hermione would never understand how exactly he did it. Harry and Ron were always trying g to convince her to break rules, but Draco was the only one who always succeeded. For some reason, Hermione just couldn't say no to him. She never could and probably never would.

The perched in an empty corridor that no one ever really used and sat at the window overlooking the courtyard. Draco sat in the stone archway with one leg hanging out the window and the other drawn up with his chin rested on top. Hermione just stood up, feeling she was breaking enough rules as it was.

"So how do you think they'll arrive, apparation?" he asked looking up into the grey Scotland sky.

She shook her head "You can't apperate into Hogwarts. Perhaps by sea or air. Ron reckons it'll be broom sticks or something like that."

"That'll be a sight. A whole school flying in on broomsticks, wind blowing up the girls skirts—"

"Don't be so vulgar" she snapped.

Draco laughed "Merlin Hermione I was just joking." They looked down at the student below. Hermione searched the Gryffindor lines for a glimpse of red or messy black hair but saw nothing. "Poor bastards" Draco whispered. "That's why I escaped."

"Huh. Why?"

"The professors are making us line up in neat little rows like children. I don't want to be a part of that" he explained.

Hermione laughed "Draco it's a time honoured tradition."

"I don't care" he pouted.

It was times like this when she would realise his sweet side. Hermione was pretty sure she was the only person who ever saw this part of him. Somehow that made her feel happy.

Then an image of Pansy Parkinson clinging onto him broke through her laughter and she stopped. A sharp pain went through her. What?

"Something wrong" he said, confused.

Hermione shook her head. What was wrong with her?

"Nothing. Oh, and I heard an interesting rumour today." What the hell was she saying? "I heard you and Pansy Parkinson are engaged." The words were just tumbling out of her mouth "How come you didn't tell me?"

For one moment, Hermione thought she saw him flinch, but he shrugged "Oh, that. Our parents decided it."

So it was true. He really was engaged.

Her chest felt so heavy, why was she so depressed.

"Oh look, I think they're here?" Draco called her from her thoughts, pointing at the sky.

A set of carriages pulled by winged horse creatures flew though the sky and settled down. From the first carriage came the tallest woman Hermione had ever seen.

Draco whistled "So that's Madam Maxine? That is one big woman."

"Draco!" she cried, but laughed "You can't say that about a headmaster."

He looked affronted "What! It's the truth. Look there's the students, they're all dressed in a wimpy blue uniform. Even the boys. Man, I'm glad I go to Hogwarts."

And just like that, the topic shifted.

As the Durmstrang ship sailed into view Hermione watched Draco. He had his usual smirk as he pushed back some white blond hair that flopped into his eyes. He really was quite beautiful, wasn't he? Although Hermione had always known Draco was good looking , she'd never felt the need to point it out before. Why now?

Perhaps this was why Parkinson was so obsessed with him.

A dark pang echoed though her chest again. Seriously, what was wrong with her?

Desperate to change the internal subject she looked down again. Suddenly there was a silence, followed by squealing from the girls as a tall man got off the ship.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Krum. Bloody victor Krum was siting opposite him on his bloody table. The person who he'd always admired for excellent broom technique was sitting opposite him. Draco should have been over the moon. So why couldn't he stop glaring!

He had to turn his face away so none of the Bulgarians would notice him glaring that their most prized student.

Draco shook his head. This was ridiculous.

He tucked into his Steak and ignored his feelings.

At the end of the meal Dumbledore revealed a large brown casket. He tapped it three times and it melted, revealing a large Wooden Goblet that would have looked completely normal had it not been on fire. He then when on to explain that anyone who wanted to enter the tournament was to place their names into the goblet on a piece of parchments. Draco tuned out after that. He wasn't interested in who got picked, he just wanted to watch the tournament.

Dumbledore drew and age line. Draco laughed; it was going to be fin seeing how people were going to try to get over that.

He glanced at Hermione from his table and their eyes met. He smirked. She thought so too.

Unfortunately, Krum saw Draco looking away and also turned in that direction where he saw Hermione for the first time.

Draco did not like the look he gave Hermione. Why did she keep on attracting showy guys?

The next day Draco at in the great hall as people form Hogwarts started putting their names in one by one.

Then the Wesley twins tried to hop over the age line with the air of an aging potion, despite Hermione telling them it would never work.

Of course the line threw them back with beards. He laughed. Stupid Gryffindor's.

Krum strode in in all his might and slipped a parchment in, as well as that Diggory boy everyone seemed to love, the prefect next in line for Head boy.

He got up and walked off, bored out of his mind.

Three days later and it was finally time for the goblet to choose its three champions.

Draco sat at the very back. He was tired; Theo's potion was killing him. One day he was going to go to sleep and not wake up. The potion successfully kept the nightmares away, but it gave him constant headaches and made him tired all the time. Theo was trying to find something else to use, but for now his only options was to take the risk and use the potion or to come off it and accept the nightmares. Neither option was ideal.

Beside him Theo sharply jabbed him in the shoulder. "Ouch" he yelped.

"Don't fall asleep" Theo said tonelessly.

"I know, I'm trying. It's the stupid potion. I'm so tired."

"Too much sleep is bad." Says the guy who sleeps away every History of Magic class.

Draco's eyes drooped. Theo jabbed him again "Don't sleep."

"Jab me one more time and I'll curse your bollocks off." Draco snapped.

Theo blinked, so did Draco. Where did he learn such language? Draco never spoke so course before, bullocks? "Ah sorry?"

Theo nodded "Ill blame it on sleep deprivation and influence of the dreams."

Just then Dumbledore, the other headmasters, Crouch and Bagman entered and the hall went silent.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Draco's eyes drifted closed. He was so tired.

"—Victor Krum!" his eyes snapped pen as the whole hall burst out in applause.

Theo poked him again "Don't sleep" he reprimanded.

"Sorry" Draco rubbed his eyes "What happened? Krum got chosen as the Durmstrang champion. Big surprise."

Draco wasn't listening; he was struggling to stay awake. This time he watched as the gobbles glowed and a piece of parchment shot out from the fire, singed and landed in Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Draco politely clapped. Who was she again?

Then the goblet glowed for the final time and the last piece of paper shot out to be caught by Dumbledore. But his face went stark white as he stared at the sheet of paper and read out "Harry Potter."

Why the hell wasn't he surprised.

The hall politely clapped and Potter followed the other two.

Draco really wasn't that surprised that Potter was desperate enough to try to find a way into the competition. Probably trying to win some money for Weasley.

He was surprised, however, when suddenly the cup glowed again and another sheet of paper jetted out into the air. Dumbledore, still in shock for Potters paper, barley caught it.

Draco wanted this to be over already so he could sneak away and sleep. A fourth champion or not he was too tired.

Then Dumbledore read the name on the paper.

"Draco Malfoy."

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE SCHOOLS STATRED AND I HAVE A MOUNTAIN LOAD OF REPORTS TO DO.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**Its finally done! And the first thing I have to say to you all is MERRY CHRISTMAS! I can't believe it actually took me till Christmas to finish this. When I said that a few months ago to my best friend, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!**

**But it's not entirely my fault. I'm really bad at studying and I have so many exams and reports so I've been super busy. It's been a nightmare trying to finish this all on time. **

**My fist set of exams are really soon so I still can't update regularly, I've been writing this chapter really slowly.**

**I WAS GOING TO PUT THIS UP ON CHRISTMAS DAY, BUT AFTER LOOKING AT ALL YOUR REVEIWS ASKING FOR AN UPDATE I COULDENT WAIT EITHER. SO THIS IS GOING UP CHRISTMAS EVE INSTEAD. SORRY.**

**But here's a Christmas gift to everyone, an extra-long chappie. Over 5000 words! Thank-you for reading this. Really, thank you for not giving up on it even though it's been so long. I mean this sincerely, as long as there are people like you who still like this story, I promise I will keep writing and work hard seriously until the end.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Spells Misfired**

To put it lightly, Draco woke up.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked, sure he'd heard incorrectly. They didn't just call his name from the cup. Boy-wonder obviously, but him? Nah.

"Draco Malfoy, can you please make your way through the doors?" Dumbledore said quietly, but his voice was seething. Not one, but two underage students got across the age line and slipped their names in. If Draco weren't involved he'd be laughing at the irony.

"This is a joke" he murmured.

Beside him, Theo jabbed him in the ribs "Go!" he hissed. Draco mindlessly got up and walked off. No one jeered as a few had done for Potter. No one dared to. They were all in shock.

Potter stared open mouthed at him. Draco glared. "What's everyone staring at" he snapped and some first year Ravenclaws shuffled away. He and Potter made their way into the double doors where Krum and Delacour were waiting. Only one thought really crossed his mind at this moment. His father was going to kill him.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione waited anxiously out the boy's dormitory for Harry to emerge. All the stress of that ridiculous Gryffindor arch must have left him exhausted since he didn't get up till late.

She couldn't remember much of what happened the night before at the Goblets unveiling. After Harry and Draco disappeared the whole hall burst out. The Gryffindor's cheered, for Harry, most of them at least. Ron got into a sulk and stormed out, Hermione had a feeling there were going to be some problems between him and Harry. Ron was known for his jealously and childishness at times. Last year's rat fiasco was a perfect example of that.

The Slytherin's seemed happy that Draco was picked. Of course some seventh years looked angry and that left Hermione more than a little worried as she remembered the hazing Draco received in second year from older Slytherin's for threatening to sleep outside the Gryffindor common room, the first and last time he ever called her a Mudblood and meant it. She only hoped he would receive the same congratulations that Harry had received.

Thinking about Draco made Hermione's stomach twinge. He'd looked so furious, she didn't believe for one second that either of them had entered their names. Draco was notoriously lazy. Unless it was Quidditch, he didn't exert himself for anything he thought beneth him. And sweating and running for his life from merlin knows what for a few galleons when his inheritance alone was seven times that amount counted as useless to Draco. He was planning on a quiet year. They both were.

And his health? Hermione never spoke about it with him, because she felt it wasn't her place to ask, nit with Draco. He had Nott anyway. But it didn't means he didn't notice. How was this tournament going to affect him? Just thinking about it made her heart stop, she was so worried.

Suddenly Harry emerged from the dormitory and immediately Hermione was filled with guilt. Here she was worrying herself sick over Draco, had she forgotten Harry was entered too? How could she forget?

"Hello," she said, holding up a stack of toast, which she was carrying in a napkin. "I brought you this...Want to go for a walk?"

"Good idea," said Harry gratefully.

They went downstairs, crossed the entrance hall quickly without looking in at the Great Hall, and were soon striding across the lawn toward the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was moored, reflected blackly in the water. It was a chilly morning, and they kept moving, munching their toast, as Harry told Hermione exactly what had happened after he had left the Gryffindor table the night before.

_Hays and Malfoy's arrival in the room came as a surprise to the other two occupants who at first believed they had come to deliver a message. How surprised they were when Bagman came charging in to grab Harrys and Malfoy's arms both_

_"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm while Draco shook his out of his grip. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentleman...lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the third and fourth Triwizard champions?"_

_Obviously, the anouncment was not met well by the other two champions. Fleur tossed her hair "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."_

_Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Both Harry and young Draco Malfoy's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"_

_Malfoy meanwhile looked like he'd swallowed something vile and was trying not to spit it up. He looked so furious that Harry stepped back._

_"Well...it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet...I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage...It's down in the rules, you're obliged...Harry and Draco will just have to do the best the -"_

"_Are you bloody mad!" Malfoy finally exclaimed "I'm not doing this. I didn't bloody enter!"_

_His protest fell on deaf ears as the other headmasters and ministry officials came barging in. Harry wasn't paying much attention to what was being said but somewhere in the arguments he heard Snape trying to blame everything on his again._

_"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."_

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

Harry could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away; they had balled themselves into fists.

_"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out. And manages to trick the cup into letting Malfoy through as a champion. Or the other way around." His eyes flicked to Malfoy who glared back defiantly. _

_Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime._

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's the two of them," growled Moody, "but...funny thing...I don't hear em saying a word..."

"_How many times do I have to tell you people" Malfoy snarled "I didn't put my name in the cup. And I don't care what contract you think I've signed, I'm having nothing to do with it!"_

"_Neither did I" harry finally spoke up, feeling a little left out._

"_A lie!" Madam Maxine exclaimed "Why would anyone belive you. Ze chance to be chosen, Ze honor for our schools, a thousand galleons prize money—"_

"_I'm rich! I'm a Malfoy; I have enough honour with just my name. Why in Merlin's name would I enter a completion I could very well die in just for a few galleons?"_

_"Maybe someone's hoping the two of yer will die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl. _

"_Come now Alastor" McGonnagal said "Why—"_

"_Why wouldn't they? It's a marvellous prize many have died for. Perhaps that's what they wanted. It had to be a powerful witch or wizard to pull this off. Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament we all know Potter's story, and I'm sure there quite a few who have it in for Malfoy's father."_

And everything after that was lost in schemes and accusations. In the end it was agreed that the two of them would have to compete. It took some time to convince Malfoy but in the end when he realised it was a contract similar to an unbreakable vow and would result in death should he withdraw, he eventually agreed. The first test was set and they were let off. Harry's head was pounding as Malfoy pushed past everyone and stormed towards the dungeons with Professor Snape.

"And that's what happened" Harry finished explaining.

Hermione nodded. So Draco had been angry? She'd thought so. "Well, of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself," and the relief that crossed Harry face when she said that made her doubly furious with Ron's behaviour.

"So what happened after I left?" Harry asked a little lightly.

Hermione sighed "At first everyone was angry, when you were chosen. You aren't seventeen yet and everyone thought you'd somehow magically managed to get you name in. Then Malfoy's name shot out."

"And now?"

"Well frankly, everyone still thinks you did it, and many people aren't too happy. But there are also a lot of people who are suspicious. I mean, one underage Hogwarts champion is understandable, one of age and one underage, making two Hogwarts champions is also understandable to a degree. But two underage Hogwarts champions? Clearly the cup has been tampered with."

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco stormed through the common room, ignoring the pats on the back from his fourth year peers. Last night in all the commotion of the Triwizard Tournament, he'd forgotten to take his nightmare potion and for the first time in weeks, was plagued with dreams and visions.

Only this time, it seemed the dreams had returned with a vengeance for his keeping them away for so long, as they were clearer and more vivid than ever. Draco watched as the strange Man's mother was killed.

Tortured for seven hours straight then killed by the killing curse. Her icy blond hair covered her face like a veil; she writhed face down on the ground, too much in pain to even scream, too exhausted to turn over. Then she went still. She was being tortured as a punishment for the man's failure.

Draco watched this like he was there; every stand of hair and fleck of blood in intense colour and detail. When he woke up, he was sweating and gasping for breath.

Draco didn't get a chance to talk to Theo after he disappeared into the doors, nor after he finally returned to the common room. The previous night, his housemates threw a party, congratulating him for tricking the Cup in a true Slytherin fashion, even though Draco kept telling them he didn't do anything.

Theo had disappeared during the party and left early in the morning. After being told vehemently not to get too involved with the stress of the Triwizard tournament, Draco was feeling a little guilty. Eventually he came across Theo in the library, searching furiously in a dusty tomb that looked older than Draco's entire dynasty, in the deepest part of the restricted section.

Many years ago in second year, Draco stole a key from Lockhart, just as a little revenge, and made a copy. He quietly let himself in so as not to alert Madam Pince.

"Hey, Theo. How'd you get in?"

Theo didn't look surprised to hear him; he didn't even look up, turning another dusty page. "I dissipated the charms. They must have been set by Flitwick himself, they were much stronger than your usual charms, but still breakable. I'll put them back later." Another thing that wasn't commonly known about Theo was he was a genius at charms that rivalled even Hermione; he just couldn't be bothered to show off in class.

Draco sighed and slid down on the opposite side; resting his head on some books. His many escapades with Hermione had made him an expert at getting comfortable in this position, the trick was to realise you would never be comfortable and live with it. "I didn't take my potion last night Theo and the nightmares grew stronger."

"Yes, I imagine you forgot in all the excitement, and the stress."

Was Theo angry? Draco never could tell.

"Theo, I didn't put my name in that cup. I've been asleep most of the time, when would I have been able to sleepwalk past the age-line?"

Theo nodded "I suspected you didn't, but still, someone did and now my life becomes more complicated. The cup was tampered with, which only makes this competition more dangerous than usual. I can't promise what the stress will do to your mentality; it might cause the nightmares to come every night rather than once a week. And we still don't know what they mean. Now on top of keeping you sane I have to keep you alive."

Draco frowned "No one asked you to help me you know. You complain like I begged you to help me, why do you care so much about my life?"

Theo paused in the middle of turning a page and looked up. After a few moments, he answered "I have grown used to your existence in my life, I enjoy your company. If you die I am denied a companion. Therefore, keeping you like benefits me. I am…comfortable with this friendship. Besides, I still owe you for the Hippogriff incident."

That was last year!

And Theo Draco hadn't even intended to him back then, _and_ he'd been doing it because of the Dementor thing, so they were not even, no matter how Theo saw it. Draco groaned, only Theo could deliver a Hufflepuff speech in a Slytherin way. "I'll pay you back one day, something big" Draco refused to be in anyone's debt"

Theo smirked "A first born child will do. But moving on to bigger things. The potion won't work anymore now you have forgotten a dosage. However, it is probably for the best considering the drastic side effects."

Draco snored "Drastic? That think was killing me I was going to fall asleep one day and just not wake up."

"Yes, that appears to _be_ the eventual side effect."

"_What!"_

"It was a shady potion, but this—" Theo held up a section of his book, the instructions were all written in ancient runes, a subject neither he nor Theo took "I can't read it, but I managed to deciphers some of it. This may hold the answer you your recovering the memories without losing your sanity."

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione waited by the stone gargoyle, anxiously shifting from foot to foot anxiously. It was half a week into the commotion of the tournament. Harry had explained that he didn't know what the first challenge would be and Hermione was itching her brain for possible ideas. She came up with nothing. But for some reason, she couldn't get a hold of Draco at all.

However, last night he sent one of his charmed scorpions to her room asking her to meet him here.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched in surprise. When she saw the paleness of the hand she sighed and turned "Draco, don't scare me like that—" but she hadn't expected him to be so close behind her as she went smack into his chest, he fell forward a bit and caught the wall for support, caging her in. His face was so close to hers.

Suddenly, her heart was beating furiously against her ribs, her shoulders felt numb.

"Sorry" Draco grunted and pushed away.

Hermione touched her face. Merlin, what was wrong with her lately? "It…Its fine. Anyway, how are you, why didn't you contact me after, you know."

"After the Cup thing you mean?" he smirked "Sorry, been busy."

It was then she realised how tired he looked. Draco had started looking so tired and stressed since third year, and Hermione hated that he wouldn't tell her why. Her every instinct told her to push and push, but she knew she couldn't do that with Draco. He was never going to be the kind of person who accepted pushing. Hermione realised this first year when she tried to push a homework schedule and it ended in total disaster when he set it on fire and almost burned down the astronomy tower.

But recently he was looking worse, huge bags under his eyes; he looked like death on legs. Unconsciously, she reached up and touched the bags, her finger tips only grazing the skin. But Draco jumped back like he'd been electrocuted and looked away. "Uh, I'm fine." He said quickly.

Hermione blinked and realised what she'd been doing and not for the first time, wondered what the hell had happened to her. "Well…um…how you holding up."

Draco sighed and sat back "Not good. As if my life right now wasn't bad enough, they throw me into this. I'm betting Boy-wonder's loving this attention?"

That recaptured Hermione's attention "Hey, for your information, Harry's not enjoying this at all, Ron won't even talk to him."

Draco frowned. Hermione had come to realise that Draco hated Ron more than Harry, for reasons she did not know. "Good riddance" he muttered.

Hermione chose to ignore him.

"I suppose you'll be helping Potter? He asked. As Hermione was about to apologise he added "It doesn't matter, Theo's giving me a hand. I'm sure between the two of us Slytherin boys; we'll come up with a way to suitable sabotage the competition. You might want to tell Potter to start checking his morning pumpkin juices, I'm just saying."

Hermione was sure if he was joking or not.

"Anyway, that's not why I called you" he looked up sternly "I need your help."

Hermione blinked, this was the first time Draco had ever asked for her help. Ne usually liked to do everything himself; getting Draco to admit weakness was like pulling teeth. "What s is it?" she asked.

He sat down and from his pocket pulled out a small rectangle. He pointed his wand and whispered "Engorgio" and the rectangle increased in size. Now in his hands was a dusty old book, its cover browed from age. Hermione looked at it oddly, expecting an explanation.

"You know I've been having these…problems lately" Draco reluctantly admitted. At Hermione's nod he continued. "Well Theo's been trying to come up with ways to make it less painful till we find out what _it_ is."

"You mean you don't know!" she exclaimed her worry increasing. Hermione had thought he at least knew what he was doing "And you still won't tell me what _it _is?" she asked a little sadly.

Draco looked conflicted, but he confirmed "Yes."

Hermione sighed "Alright, tell me what I can do."

He handed her the tomb, it was then Hermione realised it was written in ancient runes. "You take this class don't you?" he asked.

Take it? Hermione was top of the class, naturally. "Yes?" she answered.

"There's a particular ritual in this book. Page 25 apparently, that's all Theo knows. I need you to translate it for me. I need this spell."

Hermione turned to the page and skim-read. Her eyes widened "You want to become an animagus!"

"The Theory is as an animal, I'll be able to deal with the pain relatively." '_And dream without actually feeling what the man is feeling' _Draco added silently.

"Or it could backfire horrible and you experience it in more detail while having no clue as an animal why you're in pain ad forget to transform back!" Hermione cried "Draco this is too dangerous. And illegal! Are you crazy?"

Draco smirked "And like you're so innocent? I see to recall a certain time-turner in third year."

"That was different!" she exclaimed "Dumbledore gave me specific permission!"

"Well now I'm giving myself specific permission. Come on Hermione" he grabbed her forearms "I need you" He said, frowning.

Hermione felt her resolve weakening. Seeing at Draco stare at her somehow made her heart speed up. She wanted to help him. When he looked at her like that; she wanted to do whatever he wanted. What was wrong with her?

So against her better judgement she nodded "Fine."

Draco perked up "Seriously!"

"I said I would!" she snapped, feeling very unsure about her decision. She'd just agreed to assist Draco in something completely illegal. Granted Harry's father and also done it, but still, this wasn't the same as breaking into Snape's storeroom. This could get her arrested. And then suddenly Draco clapped his hands on her shoulders, a big grin on his face "Thanks."

He was too close. Hermione felt her face warm up as her eyes darted across his face. Why was he so beautiful? Her eyes rested on his lips. He was so close. Hermione's heart couldn't take it anymore and she pulled away and looked away. Did he see?

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing" she said hastily, "Absolutely nothing, I promise."

"Alright" he sighed, "Merlin, you don't know what you're doing for me Hermione. Anymore of Theo's Dream potion and you'd have yourself one dead friend." Then he seemed to realise something "But you can't tell Potter" Draco suddenly snapped "I mean it Hermione, no using this as an upper edge for him in the competition. This is Theo's book. We didn't go through so much trouble to find this spell just for Potter to learn a new magic trick."

Personally, Hermione felt Draco was being childish. What did it matter if Harry learned to become an animagus, she doubted he'd have the patience the meditation required anyway.

"Fine!" she huffed "I'll take it with me and begin translating it later."

"I need the book back though" Draco added "I don't want Theo to know I gave it away."

"Why, is this illegal too?" she sighed. When Draco looked a little sheepish, she sighed again. Or course it was, it was _Theo's. _Theo who was allowed to know why the bloody hell he was doing all this for Draco when Hermione was the one left in the dark. Why wasn't she surprised?

"Yes, yes" she waved "I'll give it back when I'm done." The bell went, signalling class. Hermione grabbed the book and ran off without a goodbye. She knew that her actions would confuse Draco, but right now, she couldn't care less as her face burned red at the fact that Draco had been so close and all Hermione could do was stare at his lips and think about that kiss on the train.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The school was split down the middle in matter of opinion. Half were furious with Potter (Draco didn't count, no one was really that surprised that a Slytherin managed to get past the age-line, they were notorious for being sneaky and ambitious) for deceiving them and taking glory that might have belonged to their houses. The Hufflepuff's who had been favouring Cedric Diggory and the Ravenclaws who had been favouring Cho Chang as champions both showed distaste for the two Hogwarts champions.

However, Draco was used to the rest of the school being against him and his house and so chose to completely ignore them; the school turned their malice to Potter who was more affected. There was no fun in bullying someone who just didn't care.

However, the other half of the school were confused and worried. If just Potters name had shot from the Goblet, then it would have been seen as his fault entirely. But since Draco name had appeared as well, it made people wonder if it wasn't their fault and if something had gone wrong with the cup instead. Some were even worried for the two of them, after last year with Sirius black, and the year before with the Basilisk, no one would put it past a place like Hogwarts to throw something else up. After all, it was Potter, and people died in this completion.

And then there were the select few who believed that Draco put his and Potters name in the cup with designs on killing him in the competition. While the idea had its merits, it was still preposterous. Draco would never be so obvious when killing someone.

The majority of those who though that were Slytherin's and so it wasn't surprising when almost every Slytherin and Potter-hater were wearing: POTTER STINKS, VOTE DRACO MALFOY badges by the next day. Personally, Draco rather liked the badges. There as something satisfying about seeing his face on everyone's cloak.

Draco had been expecting his father to be furious with his being in the competition. Instead, Draco received a letter congratulating him and wishing him luck. This left Draco really confused, but decided not to dwell on it too much.

So he adopted the persona of someone who was glad to be in the competition. With all the sweat, tears and hard work when all Draco wanted was the complete opposite. He wasn't a Gryffindor, he wasn't meant for manual labour. That's what servants were there for.

The next time he saw Potter was at Care of Magical Creatures. He sneered when he saw Potter ambling down the hill alone. So Weasley had abandoned him then? For all the Gryffindor's preaching, it seemed that when they were just as jealous when things didn't go their way. They were no better than the Slytherin's they so detested. Although Draco wasn't surprised, Weasley probably had his eye on the prize money, Merlin knows he needed it for the shack he called a house.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champion," he said to Crabbe and Goyle the moment he got within earshot of Potter. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer...Half the Triwizard champions have died...how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

"Look who's talking Malfoy. At least I have a backbone strong enough to last ten minutes. I bet you won't last five." Potter spat back.

Draco was about to retort, until he noticed the Oaf standing before the Blast-Ended Skrewts holding several leashes. Apparently, the reason they blasted things were killing each other was because of Pent up energy and he wanted them to take them _for a walk!_ Why! Why couldn't they just let them kill each other! It'll save Draco the trouble of having to sneak in and kill them himself.

"Take this thing for a walk?" he repeated in disgust, staring into one of the boxes. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

"Roun' the middle," said Hagrid, demonstrating. "Er - yeh might want ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, like. Harry - you come here an' help me with this big one..."

So the rest of the lesson was made up of him and Theo attempting to fix a leash around it. Actually, it was mostly him doing the fixing as Theo still refused to have anything to do with them.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"What are those" Harry asked and Hermione groaned as he finally spotted the SUPPORT DRACO MALFOY- THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION! Badges. She'd been trying to avoid anyone wearing them for days now, but it seemed she couldn't hide it forever.

Hermione had mixed feeling about the badges. She was torn between supporting Harry and Supporting Draco who were both important to her. But there was something really annoying about seeing Draco's face on every girl's cloak. So harry won by a landslide. She thought how it was so unfair that everyone had turned to Draco as an acceptable champion.

"Oh great" Harry suddenly groaned and Hermione looked up to see Draco sauntering over to them with an expression that just screamed trouble. To make matters worse, bloody Pansy Parkinson was hanging of his arms again. The sight filled Hermione with revulsion and another unnamed emotion. Why had he kissed her in the train when he was engaged? Stupid Draco!

Somehow, the confrontation ended up with her on the ground with her teeth growing at an alarming rate. Hermione wasn't sure how it had happened when she had remained silent on the side-lines for the entire violent exchange. It was painful and Hermione was sure she looked a sight. She covered her face as Parkinson shrieked with laughter. She looked horrible, was Draco looking?

Hermione glanced at Draco who looked horrified. For a moment, Hermione felt a litter sorry for him; she knew Draco would never do this to her on purpose. He looked miserable, his hand twitching to help her and barely restraining himself as they were still in public. She didn't blame him.

But still, she could hardly pretend to be ok when Professor Snape appeared and took one look at her, then said coldly "I see no difference."

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

It was not a happy drack who sat paying no attention to Professor Snape in Potions. He kept replaying Hermione running off in tears as her teeth continued to grow. This was all Weasley's fault. Draco had just been ribbing Potter; he wasn't planning on doing anything. Then Weasley showed up and everything went wrong. He was going to blow up Weasley's face, not Hermione's teeth.

And Snape didn't have to be like that to her. He purposely ignored the state she was in and even mocked her for it. "I see no difference!" Draco was struggling not to hex his favourite teacher. No one was allowed to talk to Hermione that way.

He ran his hands through his hair and groaned.

She wouldn't blame him. Draco knew that and wasn't worries. But this was his fault too. And he was feeling wretched. No one would sit near Draco; Theo even sat a seat away, knowing that it was for his own safety when Draco was like this.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a weedy looking Gryffindor came in, beaming at potter. He edged up to Snape's desk "Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."

Snape was reluctant, especially to let Potter go and at the mention of Photographs. But eventually he had no choice and the two of them made their way to the great hall. The boy chatted with a unenthusiastic Potter and completely ignored Draco who was fine with it as he had nothing to say to either of them.

Photo's? Great, just what he needed. More stress.

They entered the room where the interviews were taking place and Draco groaned loudly as he saw the witch talking very quickly to Ludo Bagman with a tell-tale quick-quotes quill jotting crap down on a floating parchment beside her. Rita Bloody Skeeter! That's who they got? Merlin, this wasn't happening.

Draco had experience with her before when she tried to get his father for something. Fortunately, his father's name almost ruined her.

She looked up and spied the two of them as a horrible gleam appeared in her eyes.

Ludo bagman jumped up. "Ah, here they are! Champion number three and four! In you come, Harry, Draco, in you come...nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"

"Wand weighing?" Potter repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on them.

Draco glared at her "I wont be interviews by her, nor will I allow her to wrote about me. It's my right to remained unmentioned and of I see my name anywhere on the Daily Phropet tommoro, I can promise you my father will be in touvh" he said coldly, no time for her noncence.

Skeeter swallowed and just turned her attention to Potter.

**AND FINALLY IT'S DONE!**

**BLOODY HELL!**

**STARTING NOW I INTEND TO EXPLORE THE ROMANCE BETWEEN HERMINIE AND DRACO AS WELL AS DELVE INTO THE MEMEORIES. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T DISSAPOINT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I got sick on Christmas day! Why am I not surprised? It's me after all, cliché coincidence-TV moment central. And why does it seem like these days, the only time I get any writing done is when I'm sick and my writing style is not on par with when I'm not sick! And why does it seem to be the case that I'm sick quite often?**

**Dunno?**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Dragons**

Draco tried really hard no to laugh as he read the daily Prophet.

_"I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now...Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it...I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me..."_

Fuck, this was why Draco wasn't letting that woman anywhere near him. The article was made up mostly of Potter's extensive interview, with Krum and Fleur mentioned a little in the end while Draco was only mentioned the fourth Champion and that was that. His father wasn't angry with him for the lost opportunity for publicity, once he found out who was conducting the interviews he actually congratulated Draco on a well avoided attack of humiliation and shame.

But this was ridiculous. Even though Draco ribbed Potter about being a Glory hog, Draco knew that he wasn't. Their shared humiliation at Lockhart's valentines in second year confirmed that long ago. Still, it was fun to go on at him so Draco pretended not to realise.

_"Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school."_

Well, Draco really couldn't say anything bad about this part. He knew for a fact that Potter and Hermione being together was as impossible as he and Goyle being together. It wouldn't happen. And she had called Hermione pretty, which Draco thought was true.

Recently Draco had been having controlling himself around Hermione. After accidently oversizing Hermione's teeth, she went to the Hospital wing to have them shrunk. Apparently when Madam Pomfrey got them down to Hermione's usual size, she just allowed the Medi-witch to continue shrinking. Now when Hermione smiled, a perfect set of straight teeth shone back. And for a long time, the only flaw Draco had ever been able to find in Hermione was her disgusting buck-teeth. They were what gave him strength in his resolve to keep his feelings for her a secret. Now they were gone, Hermione took on a new level of pretty in his eyes. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Luckily, she was too occupied with translating the book he gave her to spend time with him and realise anything.

When Theo inquired about the book, Draco only vaguely told him he had found an expert who could be trusted. Slytherin's, unlike like the rest of the world, were just fine with 'vague' and felt no need to say anything more on the matter and the two concentrated on finding ways to ready Draco for the first task, as well as well as to find out what the first test even was.

Draco was in the library near the restricted section looking for books that might be usually. So far, there was nothing that even compared to the spells that Theo had dug up, but Draco was a little reluctant to use them as they were all dark spells from illegal books and the Minister of Magic would be watching the competition. Draco had no inclination to revisit his past with Dementor's. Even though he now had a Patronus he still shivered at the mere thought of the black hooded demons.

"Huh, Draco?"

Draco was startled by someone suddenly calling his name, and that was why he dropped the books. Not because it was Hermione's voice and he was reluctant to turn around and see that new smile again. Oh who was he kidding, it was both reasons.

"Hermione, what you doing here? I thought you hated these kind of dark books?" he asked.

Hermione looked a little irritated and Draco resisted the urge to ask what was wrong as he hoped she would go away…for five minutes. "I really don't want to ask, but wrong?"

She frowned "Why don't you want to ask?"

"Because you tend to go off on a rant that lasts hours when you're angry" he answered seriousl.

At first Hermione looked even angrier, and then suddenly she laughed "You're too honest. You could at least lie you know."

Heart attack for Draco as he was forced to look on another perfect smile. What was he going to do? How was he supposed to keep his feelings for her platonic if she kept getting prettier and he kept falling even deeper for her? This was bloody unfair, the first time in his life he was trying to do something unselfish and it was so hard.

He managed to hide the turmoil "I'm not honest" he protested "That's too Gryffindor. I'm just self-serving, I'm a Slytherin"

She huffed "well if you don't want to ask, I won't tell you" she said and turned, but Draco caught her arm. "Since you're here already, just tell me. I'm already used to listening to you."

She grinned "I know. You always listen to me when I need to talk; you're the only one I can rely on for that kind of thing."

Would she ever realise how those kinds of words made him feel? Probably not.

They say on the floor and leant against the books. Draco found a comfortable place by realising he would never be comfortable, "What's up" he asked again.

Hermione sighed "Its exhausting being the messenger owl between Harry and Ron."

"Oh, Potter and Weasley are still at it?" he asked, not that he cared about them, but it was bothering Hermione.

She nodded "Yeah, they're being so stupid. It's obvious they want to be friends again, Harry keeps spending all his time with me, but I'm not stupid, I know I'm no Ron. It's clear that he'd rather be on the Quidditch pitch with Ron than with me in a library. It doesn't bother me," she said quickly "I know Harry isn't being cruel, he is my friend. It's like how I prefer my discussions with you much more to watching them play Quidditch. But I'm still their friends.

"Which is why I hate watching them fight like this, but I can't interfere too much. I know there are times when I have to allow things to happen on its own, like you and your 'problems', it's none of my business."

She looked so sad. Draco smiled because he knew that while she was sating this, it was physically painful for her not to intervene. Hermione lived for sticking her nose in, it was the part f her that had to be helpful. It was one of the things that he both liked about her and that annoyed him the most. Because it was always getting her into trouble, but what could he do, stop loving her?

He patted her head "Don't worry, though personally I don't give a damn what they do, I'm sure it's nothing. They'll be disturbingly close again soon enough."

She nodded "Thanks. But that's not all. As if that isn't bad enough, that dumb Quidditch played keeps running my peace and quiet in the library."

"Quidditch player? From our school?" he asked.

"No, the one you and Harry are competing against. Victor Krum. Every time I go to the library he's always there! And not only that, he brings all his fan girls with him. Giggling and squealing and sighing over his every breath, it's doing my head in, I can't take this anymore!"

Draco laughed, heaven help the person who got in the way of Hermione's 'library time'

"I'll bet he's there to spy on Harry. Every time we go there he's always looking at us. That's so low. I bet if he went to Hogwarts he'd be in Slytherin."

"Hey!" Draco protested "I resent that."

Truthfully, Draco used to be a huge fan of Krum. But recently, every time he saw him, he'd get bad feelings about him. Draco was confident Krum wasn't the one who put his name in the goblet; it wasn't that kind of feeling. Still…Draco was somewhat glad Hermione had no interest in the charismatic Quidditch player.

But the next day when Draco went to the library, he saw Hermione and Potter seated together and the one Krum was staring at wasn't Potter. It was Hermione.

He would look up every now and again and it was Hermione who his eyes would flicker to.

Draco stood at the door, unable to go in. he clutched his robes near his chest where it hurt, who knew watching the person you loved being admired by someone like this would feel so lonely. It hurt in his throat too. Words he wanted to say so badly caught in his throat. 'Don't look at her' 'Don't watch her' 'She's mine.'

He wanted to say this so badly. He didn't want her to look up and notice she was the one he was interested in. when was Draco going to stop feeling so pathetic? It was the same with Weasley last year, and Lockhart. When was this type of thing going to stop hurting so much? He didn't want anyone else to notice her like that, he wanted her to himself. Why couldn't he just tell her he loved her?

Because it would ruin everything.

Then what was he supposed to do with all these emotions?

Why did being unselfish feel so bad?

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione put down her quill and stretched. Finally, it was done, the translation for Draco's animagus ritual.

It was tricky, the book used runes from the third century, which are only taught at advanced level, Hermione had to research other books to understand the basic structure but eventually, she got it.

The spell was actually more interesting that she had originally thought. The usual path to becoming an Animagus was intense meditation. Another method was a spell, but it was extremely dangerous and if it failed it resulted in being stuck in a half animal form forever.

But this was a mix of a potion and meditation. First a potion had to be brewed and part of the brewing process was a short spell, which was unusual in potions. The potion was supposed to ready your body for transformation as well as allow better focus during the meditation. The meditation consisted of regular sessions of sitting down in deep thought. It wasn't usual meditation; it was a sort of understanding in your body as well as your mind. And when it was ready, then it would transform spontaneously. The longest period a person had ever experienced waiting for their animagus form was two years. Hermione thought it was fascinating.

The dark aspect came from the ingredients in the potion, there was no way she was going to be able to acquire some of these items from Professor Snape's private store room this time. But she expected Draco and Nott would supply it in their own way.

Looking at this spell had Hermione intrigued. In fact, while translating the spell Hermione had begun to wonder what her own Animagus form might be. A lion? A mouse? A cat? She wondered and the more she wondered the more it became an unanswered question.

And if there was one thing Hermione hated most, it was unanswered questions.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"Dragons" was the first thing that came out of Theo's mouth when Draco saw him on Friday.

"Wha—" Draco began but Theo was still panting from running into the common room and dragging Draco off before he could get a word in.

"No, listen, I've found out what the first task is. I have connections in Diagon ally. Apparently there's been a recent shipment to Hogwarts grounds of large, fire-breathing dragons and something tells me they're not a replacement for the flobberworms in Care of magical creatures."

Draco blinked. Dragons…seriously! "How the hell am I supposed to fight a dragon!" he exclaimed!

"I don't think you fight it, I think you have to get past it. There's four of them," Theo confirmed "Either one for each of you, or you each have to go up against all four of them, either way, its dragons for the first task."

Draco groaned and clutched his head, Theo frowned "Have you still been having nightmares?"

"Yeah" Draco admitted. Every other night these days, some are on repeat. I think I'm close to a breakthrough, every day the man's face becomes clearer, but I always forget most of it the following morning."

"And the ritual, has it been translated yet?"

"Yes, my contact says it's finished. But I took a look at the potion; it's too complicated for either of us. I think it's best to leave it to them and just supply the ingredients."

Theo nodded "That's fine. Give me a list of the more difficult ingredients and I'll see what I can do. Are you positive we can trust this contact? Do they know…"

"No, they don't know why. I haven't told them, I don't want them to know too much." Draco said solemnly. If possible, he never wanted Hermione to know how bloody and dangerous his dreams were. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

"Oh, by the way, where did you get that bruise?" Draco asked as he looked up and noticed an ugly bruise on his wrist. Theo blinked and quickly covered it up "It's nothing. Don't worry about it, maybe it happened when we were walking Hagrid's blasting worms."

Draco chose not to mention that Theo _never _even touched the blasting worms as he liked to call them. "So, what am I supposed to do about dragons?"

"I've noticed Granger and Potter have recently been working on the summoning charm, perhaps they're planning on summoning something during the competition."

Oh, so Potter knew about them too? Drat, and Draco had been hoping for the advantage of being the only one who knew.

"The first round isn't only getting past a dragon" Theo continued, "It's how you do it that's important, a show of magic."

"I'm meant to put on a show. I'm not a show kelpie!" Draco said in disgust.

"This is why I told you not to get involved. But now were here, what are we going to do?"

"Perhaps I could use my Patronus to distract it?" Draco suggested.

"No, it's best to leave a Patronus form private. You may need to use it for messages at one point and it won't do if everyone can recognise it as yours." Theo shook his head.

"Why would I need it for messages?" Draco asked, but Theo remained silent. Then suddenly he exclaimed "I have an idea!"

And so for the next few days the two of them skived off every other lesson, and every lunch break to sneak into the room of requirement to practice.

Then the day of the competition came.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione stood outside the tent, her heart beating so quickly she could hear it as she clasped her hands together and prayed that two of the most important people to her would get easy dragons.

So far Krum got the Chinese Firebolt and Fleur got a Welsh Green. Now it was Draco's turn. She peeked through the gap in the fabric as he put his hand into a velvet purple bag. He looked tired and thin, for days not she hadn't seen him at lunch or at dinner, both he and Nott. Like she and Harry, they were practicing for the first round, but that didn't mean she didn't worry for Draco too.

He hissed and pulled out his hand to reveal a tiny miniature dragon whose jaws were clamped onto his thumb. It was small and silvery blue with very, very long fangs and a number three attached to its neck.

"Ah, the Albanian Silver-fanged vampire, nasty bite these ones" Bagman said cheerfully.

No! not those ones. The Albanian dragon was known for stripping the flesh of its victims and drinking their blood, this was too dangerous. And this meant the only one left was the Hungarian Horntail, which Harry drew out with a number four.

No, this wasn't right, how was she supposed to watch them fighting the two most dangerous dragons of the lot!

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Krum, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now...Harry...could I have a quick word? Outside?"

As Harry was hurried out of the tent, Hermione noticed Draco slip out also from the other side. She immediately went after him, no thoughts about being caught, neither did she realise that it was against the rules to consort with the champions before the match, all she daw was that sickly expression on his face and her heart broke. She had to go to him.

"Draco" she called softly. He was standing outside the tent; his hands in his hair, eyes shut tight "Draco!" she called again.

His eyes opened and he regained composure, coughing once "Hermione? What are you doing here, you need to go now, you'll get caught and…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as she rushed up and took his hands, "Draco stop this now!"

He coughed again "Uh, stop what exactly?"

"Stop mentally beating yourself up, I know you are, I can see it all over your face. I don't know what you and Nott have planned, but you'll be fine out there." She said gently.

Draco was silent and then suddenly his hands gripped hers back tightly and he said in a contained tone "Merlin Hermione. It's a fucking dragon. Isn't that Pathetic, me, Draco, afraid of a dragon?"

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid of a giant vampiric beast" she said sternly, "I'm bloody glad I'm not out there. But you're Draco Malfoy, the most arrogant, most competent, and most brilliant Slytherin I know. You're the person who spent an hour telling me to give up finding Neville's toad on the train and then still found a way when it was all over, to make it look like you did everything." she said, "And I'm so proud of you right now."

Draco looked at her for a long time and Hermione began to wonder if she had said something wrong. Then suddenly he smiled "Yeah, don't you forget it" and then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Hermione froze as his lips made contact with her skin, her entire face felt so warm, in face, her hands still clasped in his felt on fire as her heart sped up twice over. Draco pulled away and leant his forehead against hers for a moment. Hermione couldn't move. What was wrong with her?

But having him lean against her like this, drawing strength from her, she so badly wanted to be something for him. So even though her arms felt like lead, her hands reached up and cupped his face tightly. They remained in this position for the entirety of Krum's fight. They were so close, too close. It should have felt weird, unnatural. They were only friends. But instead it felt so right. This felt so good, Hermione had never felt so happy or so safe before. Not with Lockhart, not with Ron, not with anyone. All she wanted to do was stand here forever holding Draco.

He pulled away and she looked at him, _really_ looked at him. When had he changed so much?

Suddenly a loud cheer broke the connection as the two of them jumped apart. Hermione was sure she was blushing, her face felt too warm to be doing anything else, she could feel her pulse vibrating across her whole body.

Draco was looking away, was he blushing too? She couldn't tell.

"I…better go" he said softly. When he turned to her, it was his smile "Thanks for that, I feel less freaked out now. I guess I better go back before they notice I'm gone…anyway, wish me luck, I'm after Delacour, I expect to see you in the stands even if you can't cheer for me, ok?"

She nodded numbly "Y-yeah…good luck Draco, I be watching."

He waved and disappeared back into the tent. Hermione felt her lags give way from the shock of it all as she leant against a tree for support.

What just happened, her heart still hadn't calmed down.

She touched her forehead; she could still feel his kiss. This feeling, this was so strange. His lips were so warm.

Hermione heard the crowd cheering, Fleur's match would finish soon and then it would be Draco's turn. She had to go.

Hermione was so frazzled, that she forgot to wish Harry luck.

She found a seat closest to the stage. Not many people were there because they were afraid of accidently getting in the way of dragon fire, but Hermione wanted to be as close to him as possible. After ages, Fleur finally got her golden egg and the stadium was cleared.

Then the Albanian Silver-fanged vampire dragon was brought out. Its fangs were almost as big as its head; they poked out in an unnatural angle from its mouth. How was Draco supposed to get a golden egg from under that thing?

Then the stadium went silent and Hermione dimly heard in the background of her consciousness Bagman's voice on an inter-com spell, booming across the stadium giving his commentary. She spotted a head of silver-blond hair poking out from behind some rocks as Draco waited for a quiet moment to get the egg.

The Silver-fanged Vampire's main feature was its teeth. It had a weak sense of smell and weak eyesight. Then suddenly Draco darted forward and pulled out his wand.

"Replicatus!" he cried and suddenly four nearby rocks were transfigured into perfect replicas of Draco, which scattered about, distracting the dragon, who saw its prey, but didn't know which one to attack first.

Hermione's heart leapt. That was some really advanced magic, that Draco knew how to do a spell like that, she felt so proud, she clapped her hands together. Everyone in the crowed was impressed too.

Draco made a dash for the dragon as it occupied itself with one of the clones. But suddenly it changed direction and its long neck when barrelling into Draco, one of its fangs almost catching on his leg.

Hermione screamed as her heart leapt up. Draco had been thrown into some rocks. When the dust cleared she saw that the dragon had taken most of the skin on his leg clean off, blood was dripping down the raw flesh. It was gruesome and disgusting; the dragon did it on purpose so it could tell which was the real one. Of course, how could Hermione forget? To make up for a complete lack in sight and smell, Vampiric Dragons were incredible intelligent.

Draco pulled himself up as the clones disappeared and the dragon began etching towards him.

Wasn't anyone going to intervene, it's going to eat him!

No. she shook her head, he was going to be fine. Draco was stronger than that, he'd be fine! She was determined to believe in him, but even though she told herself this, her hands clasped together in agony t watching him in so much pain.

Draco struggled in the ground looking for where his wand fell and a few Durmstrang Boys laughed. Hermione gripped her wand tightly. She wanted to hex them into next week. How dare they laugh at her Draco! She'd like to see them try to take on a fully grown dragon!

Then Draco suddenly found his wand and rolled out of the way of its tail coming down on him. The impact shatters a boulder instead, Hermione almost screamed.

Draco tried to stand, but his leg was obviously causing him too much pain. Then he clutched his head again.

Suddenly, something changed in Draco. Hermione couldn't explain it, he stood taller and held his wand differently, with a stronger confidence. It felt like Draco, but wasn't Draco. He cried "Imobilus!"

It was the spell she used on the pixies in second year. But that spell wasn't strong enough for a dragon.

The spell hit it straight in the eyes and the dragon came to a halt. The audience was silent, even Hermione was shocked. It took a lot of magic to make a spell like that powerful enough to hold a dragon. And for how long would it last? Draco didn't seem to know either as he took the opportunity to heal his leg with a "Rumardis" and lunged towards the eggs and grab the golden one, rolling out of the way just as the dragon shook off the spell and made another attempt to make him dinner. Luckily the Dragon handlers finally decided to step in.

The entire stadium broke out cheering as Bagman roared "And Malfoy's got it, after an outstanding bit of transfiguration. A Replicatus spell at this age, those spells aren't taught until further study out of school. Turning an inanimate object into a walking, talking replica of a human, combined with an extremely powerful Imobilus charm, he managed to subdue his dragon in the fastest time so far, without damaging a single egg and with a broken leg, immediately healed with a complicated healing spell. Well done Malfoy!"

Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding as her body relaxed. The entire match was a nightmare to watch but he pulled through.

The judges were about to make their decisions. It was marks out of ten, first up was Madam Maxine. She drew her wand and fro it appeared a long purple ribbon which twisted itself into a nine.

Hermione's heart jumped. A nine! That was brilliant, she awarded Delacour a ten, obviously, but Krum got away with a seven for crushing his eggs apparently.

Then it was Mr. Crouch who shot another Nine into the air. The cheering was growing, Hermione was sure even he was impressed with the Replicatus and the Imobilus.

Then came Dumbledore who awarded a eight, probably because of the wound, Draco was already second place so far, coming behind Krum and before Delacour.

Then it was Ludo Bagman who awarded another Nine. The crowed went crazy and Hermione, who was seated with her fellow Gryffindor's, struggled not to jump up squealing with happiness.

Finally it was Karkaroff'S turn who gave a five. Considering he gave Fleur a three, this was a big improvement. No tens but Draco still got forty points at the end of it.

Hermione was so happy.

**AND IT'S DONE. THE NEXT CHAPTER. SINCE IM SICK I CANT STUDY CAUSE MY HEAD GOES FUZZY AND I CANT REMEMBER ANYTHING. BUT I CAN WRITE FOR SOME REASON. MABEY ITS BECAUSE IM GETTING EVERYITNG OUT OF MY HEAD INSTEAD OF TRYING TO TAKE EVERYTHING IN. **

**SO MANY REVEIWS IN SO SHORT A TIME, YOU GUYS MADE ME SO HAPPY THAT I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING. AS PROMISED, A LITTLE ACTION AND A LITTLE ROMANCE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	19. Chapter 19

**SO ITS BEEN A LONG TIME BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE, THIS WEEK I WAS DOING MY EXAMS SO IVE BEEN FOCUSED ON STUDYING AND STUDYING ALONE. SERIOUSLY, I DOTN EVEN LISTEN TO MUSIC INCASE I MEMORISE THE LYRICS INSTEAD OF THE PSYCHOLOGY INFORMATION INSTEAD.**

**BUT IM BACK NOW AND SLEEPING IN MY BROTHERS ROOM WHILE WORK IN THE ATTIC BEING DONE WHICH HAPPENS TO BE ABOVE MY ROOM. HE GRASIOUSLY ALLOWED ME TO CRASH HERE AFTER I THRETENED HIM WITH A BABY PHOTO OF HIM WITH A FULL NAPPY…IM ONLY JOKING. HE'S A COMPLETE SWEETHEART AND LEANT ME HIS ROOM FREE OF CHARGE.**

**PLEASE ENJOY THE EXTRA LONG CHAPTER SINCE IM FINALLY FREE FOR A FEW MONTS AT LEAST OF EXAMS!**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**The Unexpected Task**

In the end he beat Potter by one point. Kakaroff gave him a three, which lead to thirty-nine points in total. Putting all personal feelings for Potter aside, Draco felt the points were unfairly given. Potter summoned his broom for the first task and competed with some spectacular flying. Even Draco was impressed, though he was left feeling a little down, cause he didn't think of it himself. However, his father would be proud.

But he had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that he couldn't actually remember half of the fight with the dragon. Somewhere during the time where the dragon's fangs ripping off the skin of his leg and narrowly avoiding being smashed by its tail, Draco blacked out. Next thing he knew he was sitting in the Champions tent, clutching a golden egg with forty points given for spells he had no memory casting. He and Theo only worked on the replicating spell. He knew nothing about an Imobilus or a healing spell.

Hermione and Weasley met Potter in the hospital unit after his match. Apparently the Horntail took a swipe at his shoulder. The injury was nowhere near as bad as Draco's.

Draco was not eavesdropping, Weasley was yelling so hard the whole tent could hear it. In all the confusion all Hermione was able to offer as a 'congratulations, you survived your first Dragon' present was a small smile when no one was looking. Somehow, that was more than enough after being able to get away with that kiss on her forehead earlier.

Draco hadn't intended to do that, it was something that had occurred naturally. Luckily Hermione seemed indifferent about it. Draco had mixed feelings about this though. On one hand he didn't want her to find out about his feelings for her. On the other hand, he was still a man who kissed the girl he loves, what man wouldn't feel bad if she was completely indifferent about it.

Draco tried to remind himself that it wasn't important. Of course she wouldn't misinterpret an innocent kiss between friends.

"Oi, Draco"

Draco looked up to see Theo pulling back the curtain of the Hospital tent "See you in the common room" and then he walked off.

Uh oh, that was his 'something-is-wrong' voice. He was probably wondering about the unusual spells in the competition.

Later, Draco managed to dodge any unwanted reporters or Slytherin supporters. And made it to the dormitory he shared with Theo. As fourth years, they now shared private dormitories between two or three people. Since Draco's father donated a lot of money, he could have afforded to live in a singlet. But he didn't mind sharing with Theo, it made conversing about his 'problem' easier when there were no annoying roommates to worry about. And if Draco had a singlet, they would have to worry about the rumours that wold undoubtedly spring up if Theo had to keep slipping in and out of Draco's room even if it was just to discuss potions and spells for keeping away nightmares.

He found Theo laying on his back with a floating text book suspended over his head, the pages turning lazily with wand movements. "Oh, congratulations on staying alive" he said casualty.

Draco smirked "Oh, is that all?" sometimes Theo's apathetic flippancy worried even Draco. Theo said everything with the same expression and often with the same tone of voice. Draco could never figure out what he was thinking and the person who could (if such a person was ever to exist) would undoubtedly be no one other than his bloody soul mate. Theo just always had the expression of someone who didn't care about anything.

"Well executed spell, just as we rehearsed" Theo commented, floating the book down slowly.

"Ah" Draco only said as he sat down on his four poster bed "Let's cut to the chase, apparently I used some weird spells to immobilise the dragon and heal my leg."

"Apparently?" Theo questioned.

"Yes, because I don't remember half of what happened? Seriously, I blacked out after the dragon took a swipe at my leg. Next thing I know, it's all over."

Theo sat up, suddenly interested. "Do you think it has anything to do with the dreams?" he asked immediately.

"No, I don't think so" Draco confirmed, "Well…it might. I mean…this sound's dumb and It might have just been my imagination…"

"What! Spit it out, every little piece of information counts."

Draco sighed "I could have sworn, I head the man's voice, in the back of my mind, speaking."

Theo blinked "Eh?"

"I told you it was crazy. It was probably in my head, the dreams are getting to me worse than I had imagined, and that's all."

"What did the voice say?" Theo asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but it said, 'Let's try something else', and then I blacked out."

Theo shook his head "Hearing voices is not a good sign Draco. However, in your case, it is plausible. After all, we've confirmed that these dreams can't be your memories. Maybe that voice _was_ the man's voice."

"Are you saying I'm possessed" Draco almost screeched. He had a weakness for ghosts, which was why he avoided The Bloody Baron, Nearly Headless Nick and the other Hogwarts ghosts like the plague.

Theo let out one of his rare laughs that sounded almost dead to most ears "No, I don't think that. I've seen cases of possession like that and yours is not the same. But I can't figure it out. Has anything like this ever happened before?"

Has this happened before, why the hell would it…unless…

Suddenly, memories from previous years began slipping through. In first year, he was missing a huge chunk of his memory from the forbidden forest, and during second year in the chamber of secrets. That wasn't exactly blacking out, but his body hadn't felt his own. He felt as if he were mimicking someone else's actions when he cast that Cruciatus curse. There were other times after that, time's when he was stressed or in pain and then, nothing.

"I see" Theo nodded "So it's been happening for years. That's not good" and Draco realised that he had said all of this out loud. This was bad, he wasn't thinking straight to have slipped up so much as to admit that much without even realising it. It was a lucky thing it was only Theo.

"I'm going crazy" Draco moaned "That's all that's happening, I'm slowly losing my mind and your my accomplice."

"Shut up and stop whining" Theo snapped "For now let's treat this as a Victory and move on. You've survived the first task, but there are more tasks ahead and they're only going to become more and more dangerous. So for now we'll wait until the potion is completed and an animal form is achieved before thinking on the matter again. Tell me, how much longer for the Potion?"

"My contact says I'll be ready by the end of this month. Creating the potion itself doesn't take a lot of time; it's only to aid in the meditation. That's what takes a long time" Draco said, absentmindedly rubbing the golden egg. It was hard and cold, but it felt strangely soothing to hold.

"So that's the clue for the next task?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, I've got ages of time, but the clue supposed to be really hard to figure out."

"Go on then, let's open it."

Draco stroked it one more time and undid the clasp.

He almost died.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The skrewts had become the most horrible thing Hermione had ever seen. They were huge and grey with multiple legs and even bigger stingers, suckers and other such. They were disgusting and repulsive and Hagrid or not, she wanted nothing more to do with them. She had better things to be doing with her time.

Hermione had recently started up a 'Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare', or S.P.E.W for short. Seeing how Dobby and Winky were treated had horrified her so much that he found she could no longer stay silent. Even though everyone in the castle thought her ideas were stupid.

However, she hadn't been able to devote much time to her new society, as she now spent all the time she wasn't spending on keeping Harry alive in the competition, working on Draco's potion. She wasn't sure what happened in the competition, but if the minute changes in Nott's expression told her anything, it wasn't good. She had a very strong feeling that the potion had to be finished as soon as possible, and Hermione trusted her instincts.

However, recently the little time she that wasn't spent on Harry's welfare or Draco's potion, was spent worrying over Draco's actions and that kiss before the task.

Draco had never kissed her before. Sure, when you thought about it you could easily put the kiss down to a simple gesture between friends, shared in the moment. Draco was probably high on testosterone and the excitement got to him, he most likely wasn't thinking straight. Still…

Something changed in Hermione after that kiss, and it wasn't just the kiss, it was that weird almost connected feeling after when she'd wanted to do nothing other than to hold him. All he'd done was rest his horsehead against hers, it was her who had shamelessly wanted to monopolise him. But it felt so comfortable. Hermione had never experienced anything like that with anyone.

No, that wasn't true. That comfortable feeling, like everything was right. She'd felt the same thing only once before in her life, when Draco had comforted her in third year after Ron's bullying went too far. It was thanks to Draco that she had been able to give up on Ron so easily. It was a miracle, the next day those feeling were all gone.

In the end, everything just boiled back down to Draco didn't it? She sighed, she was so confused.

Hagrid was trying to see if the skrewts hibernated, so he made this pillow inline boxes and had the class box them in. Unfortunately, the skewets did not like that as they went on a rampage and broke the box.

"Don panic, now, don' panic!" Hagrid yelled as most of the class went running and barricaded themselves into his Hut. Hermione was one of the few who stayed behind to help with the retaining of the great ugly brutes.

Surprisingly, Draco stayed behind too. Hermione had thought he'd be in the lead of the ones who left, he hated the skrewts. But then again, Draco often did strange things every once in a while.

Hermione would never know that there was no way Draco was leaving her to deal with the skrewts alone while he sat in the cabin.

Eventually, with much scraping and bruising and burning they managed to capture and tie up all but one of the mangy maggots.

It was then that Rita Skeeter showed up.

She began asking stupid questions about the lesson, like she cared. She just wanted to dig up some gossip about Harry and possible Draco now that the competition had set of.

She even tried to set up an interview with Hagrid which just spelt bad news.

"They're very interesting, aren't they? Aren't they. Harry?" Hermione said loudly.

"What? Oh yeah...ouch...interesting," said Harry as she stepped on his foot.

"Ah, you're here. Harry!" said Rita Skeeter as she looked around. "So you like Care of Magical Creatures, do you? One of your favourite lessons?"

"Yes," said Harry stoutly. Hagrid beamed at him.

"Lovely," said Rita. "Really lovely. Been teaching long?" she added to Hagrid.

Then suddenly they was a cry of "Dracooooo!" as Parkinson threw open the doors and went running to Draco, draping herself around his neck like a necklace "Oh I was so worried, all you alright, you're all burnt!" she cooed.

Hermione gritted her teeth, that silly pug was only putting on a show for the newspapers. Although she noticed that Draco wasn't pushing her away."

"Oh, Mr Malfoy" Skeeter gushed as she noticed Draco from that obvious display "I found your part in the competition most interesting, it seems your fathers magnificent duelling skills with a wand was inherited, that duplicating spell isn't taught till advanced level. Would you say that you're an advanced student in the year?" she asked eagerly, her quick quotes quill at the ready.

Hermione scoffed, like Draco would fall for such blatant flattery.

He didn't, Parkinson did. She hugged him tighter as Draco glared "I'm not saying anything" he said coldly.

"Draco darling, don't be bashful" Pansy said "He's been learning magic since he was a child, he's really spectacular. When he was only seven years old he was able to do a successful summoning charm all on his own."

Rita's eyes sparkled at this information, especially when she finally noticed the close proximity of the two of them. "I see, and I notice how close the two of you are, do you know each other well?"

Draco was trying to tell her to shut up, but Pansy was either ignoring him or she really was that stupid "Oh, does it. I suppose we would be close, we're practically engaged after all."

Rita left hat day with a smug little grin while Hermione had lost all interest with the skewets and her House elf protection club.

She hadn't known about Draco learning magic as a child, she hadn't know he already knew the summoning charm, she hadn't know about him being engaged. Draco never talked about his childhood, but they'd known each other for so long, Hermione had always been confident that she knew him best.

But it turned out she didn't at all, and the fact the Pansy bloody Parkinson knew more about him stung a little…a lot.

Most importantly, how could she forget, he was engaged. So where did that leave him, kissing Hermione on the train and on the forehead? Stupid Draco.

Hermione's heart hurt.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The next day it came out like he expected. Draco groaned.

"_Draco Malfoy, the third Hogwarts champion made it through the first round with a wide rage of advanced spells die to his background with magic. But sources tell us that he only managed to master this magic due to underage tutelage."_

Great, just great. His father was going to kill him. He said no bad publicity. Now people were going to wonder if his father had to use his connections in the ministry to allow him to use underage magic, which he did. This was going to take forever for his father to clean up.

_"The Malfoy-Parkinson romance has been confirmed as they proudly announced their close and personal relationship while in a lovers embrace…"_

It had not been a lovers embrace! Stupid Parkinson, Draco had no bloody interest in her. Am engagement was just something on paper, it meant nothing now. At least this would make his mother happy who supported the engagement completely. She even sent a letter, reminding him to ask Pansy to the Yule Ball as his date. This was a complication as Draco had been planning on not going and fabricating a story that he forgot and overslept in the owlery. But according to professor McGonagall, who pulled everyone aside yesterday to remind them about the Yule ball, told him and Potter that it was crucial to find dates as they were opening the ball.

Draco didn't know where to begin when it came to Pansy, they'd known each other for years, but it was a clingy relationship.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Pansy suddenly draped herself over Draco again in such a way that he couldn't shake her off. One of these days he was going to have to find out exactly how she successfully kept doing that.

"Hey, Draco. The Yule ball's coming up, when are you going to ask me out already?" she whined.

Draco groaned, there was no delicacy in her approach, if Draco hadn't known any better he would question how Pansy got into the house of the cunning. But he did know better, Pansy was well known for her sneaky attacks on muggleborn girls she didn't like, with her own little gang.

"Sure, go with me" he said.

She pouted "No, ask me properly!"

"I asked you, now get off me!" he hissed and she released him.

"Fine!" she huffed "Pick me up in the common room." And she flounced off. Draco knew what she wanted from him, nut he couldn't give it to her. Theirs was an arranged marriage but she claimed to like him personally. But Draco couldn't return even her miniscule feelings, not when he already loved someone else.

He glanced over at Hermione at her table. She had been looking at him, but the second she noticed his gaze she ducked down and turned away.

Hermione was going to the ball. He wondered she she'd bring as a date.

Draco clenched his fist as his stomach clenched. He tried to subdue the overwhelming jealousy that rose up at the mere thought of her on someone else's arm, Weasley maybe?

Draco was getting bloody fed up with feeling jealous and angry all the time. Was this going to be his life from now on? Always watching over Hermione with other people feeling horrible about it? What about when she finally found someone and married, was he supposed to just smile and wish her well. Why did he have to do that! He was a Malfoy; he always got what he wanted. And he wanted Hermione.

Huh? Where had those thoughts come from?

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

professor McGonagall had decided to dedicate her lessons leading up to the Yule ball to dance lessons as the majority of the fourth years had no clue which was their left foot and which was their right foot.

Unfortunately, Hermione had to count herself as one of those people. Her talent was books, fancy footwork was Harry's thing and even he couldn't do it.

They were separated into two groups. At first Hermione paired with Seamus. But they were both as hopeless as each other and Hermione was beginning to wonder if weather of them would have anything left of their feet with all the stepping on they were doing.

"Miss Granger, kindly refrain from stamping around the dance floor like that, and Mr Finnegan, would you please learn to _lead_, don't let miss Granger do all the work."

"I can't do this" Hermione whispered.

"Sorry Hermione" Seamus whispered back.

McGonagall sighed, "Perhaps it was a mistake to pair you with those who dance at your level, alright everyone," and then she separated the class again into four groups, the boys and girls who could dance and the boys and girls who completely sucked at dancing and began pairing them up. Seamus ended up with a pretty Hufflepuff girl, he seemed happier about the change in partner than Hermione was, as the only people who were left were Slytherin's and two Ravenclaws who pretty much hated her.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy" McGonagall called and Hermione blinked "Eh!"

The other Slytherin's looked outraged, Draco played the part perfectly "I'm not partnering up with her!" he yelled, but no one said 'no' to Professor McGonagall and eventually the Slytherin's calmed down.

Hermione awkwardly got up and made her way over to him.

Since that care of magical creature's lesson, they hadn't spoken much. Hermione used the potion as an excuse, but the truth was she didn't know how to face him. Every time she saw him, her heart would hurt so much as the image of Pansy hanging off his arm filled her mind, and she didn't know why.

Eventually Draco ambled over to her with a disgruntled expression as he took her hands roughly and dragged her to the corner of the classroom, exclaiming loudly "Let's get this thing over with! I'll have to burn my hands later, touching a Mudblood." He said the last part a little quieter as they passed two Slytherin girls. Once in the corner, Draco took Hermione's hands and began to lead. His hold, she noticed, was much gentler than it had been when he was putting on a show. In fact, he seemed to be taking extra care with her, as if he were apologising for treating her so roughly.

Hermione focused on the ground, unable to look up at his face. "Hey, look at me, I'm getting hair in my mouth" he whispered.

Hermione felt mortified but found she still couldn't look up, "Cant," she said "I need to watch my feet" it was a dumb excuse.

She heard Draco sigh heavily "You can't keep staring at your feet during the ball; your partner will think you're nuts!"

"Hopefully" Hermione muttered "Because then we would stop dancing."

Draco sighed again and began to lead with a little more force "Don't fight it," he said "and if you must look at the ground, look at my feet instead. Follow my movements"

Hermione did as he said and suddenly, dancing became a little easier. In fact, she was wondering what she had found so terrifying about it before; it's only walking to rhythm.

"Wow" she said "You're really good at this."

He shrugged slightly; to anyone else he would have just appeared to be rolling his shoulders "I guess its cause I've been learning since I was little."

"Not hiding anything are you, a secret passion perhaps?" she said mischievously. At that Draco promptly stepped on her toe.

"Ow!"She yelped, but refused to look up. Even thinking about it made her nervous, what was she supposed to say when she felt so strange? What of something weird came out?

"Watch yourself. Anyway, it's not like that, it's all part of learning to uphold the pureblood image. My mum held a lot of dinner parties and when I'm older I'll be expected to attend. Dancing, manners, languages and magic, some of the basic skills I'm expected to know."

Hermione listening to Draco now, was realising not for the first time how different the two of them really were.

"When did you start learning?" she found herself asking.

"What, to be a pureblood or dancing?"

"Dancing" she answered.

Draco was quiet for a moment while he though back "Umm… 'bout five I think. Magic and the rest too, we learn it pretty young."

At five she was still prancing around in her mother's oversized dresses and making books levitate off the she. At five he was learning complex spells and ballroom dancing. They were very different.

Draco groaned "I don't wanna go to this stupid thing, but the old witch's making me. Says I have to open the ceremony with Potter and the others."

Hermione smiled, "I can imagine, Harry's been beside himself with stress, he really should focus on figuring out the clue, instead he's fussing over dancing and finding a date."

Draco snorted "At least I don't have that problem. I'm going with Pansy, got my dress robes last night too. Say, you going?"

But Draco's question was lost to Hermione as her good humour disappeared and she missed a step. "You-you're going with Parkinson?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said, not even caring "It was arranged before school even started. Since Pansy's supposedly my fiancé, I have to play nice with her."

Hermione tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her chest. She herself had been asked out by none other than Victor Krum last night when they bumped into each other in the library. But before she could turn him down Madam Pince appeared and started lecturing them to be quiet. Hermione didn't know why she straight away wanted to say no. after talking to him once, she realised Victor wasn't a bad guy. He didn't mean to bring those rabid fans with him to the library. But still, it didn't feel…right.

What had she been expecting, that Draco would ask her? No one was even allowed to know that they were friends, how could she appear as his date. And besides, why did she even consider him as a date for even a moment. He was her friend, her best friend.

But still, it hurt.

"So, are you going with anyone?" Draco asked and suddenly, Hermione felt angry. Why did she have to felt hi confused, so hurt?

This was all his fault. His fault for making their friendship a secret, his fault for kissing her on the train when he had a fiancée and didn't even mean it in a romantic sense, his fault for kissing on her on the forehead out of impulse and his fault for asking bloody Pansy Parkinson out. Everything was his bloody fault!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact" she said quickly.

She felt him go stiff in her arms and said softly "Is that so?" but there was something in his tone that sounded strange, almost angry. What did he have to be angry about?

The bell went and he broke away and stormed out before anything more could be said between hem, leaving Hermione confused and strangely, a little lonely.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

He strode out of class, ignoring the calling of his housemates.

So she did have a date. Draco knew he was confusing her by leaving her like this, but he didn't care.

A fury filled him in the pit of his stomach. No! He was not a child. He was no that little eleven and twelve year old boy who got jealous when she as much as talked to someone who wasn't him. She was allowed her own date, wasn't she? They were friends?

But as he tried to tell himself, another part of him was still raging. She's mine. She'd been his since first year. No one else would ever be able to love her in the same way. Why the hell was he hiding?

These days, Draco found his resolve to be unselfish weakening. No, it wasn't just these days, it had begun probably the day he gave into weakness and kissed her on the train, it had taken everything within him to look completely normal when they met again at the World cup. Since then, he'd begun changing. Before it had been enough to simply watch over her, for so long that was enough.

But to touch her and feel her in his hands, he was becoming more and greedier with each passing day.

His sour mood didn't improve at all by the next day. As he entered the great hall that morning he spied Hermione sitting at her table with Weasley. Even though he mentally told himself not to do anything, his feet found themselves walking over.

"Hermione - who are you going to the ball with?" said Weasley and Draco's palms fisted.

Hermione sighed "I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me."

He didn't know what came over him as he strode over with a great smirk "You're joking, Weasley! You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?"

Hermione looked up and waved her hand carelessly and said just as bored "Go away Malfoy, or is that Professor Moody I spy."

Draco glanced up and saw that Moody was indeed watching the exchange from the table. Hermione was subtly trying to warn him to stay out of trouble; she thought his cruel words were part of the act. She would never know that this time they were said out of jealousy.

The days passed and Draco avoided Hermione, not wanting his bad mood to affect her. In fact, Theo was probably the only people Slytherin who had not been the victim of any of Draco's violent mood swings. And to think this was all brought on by a girl ignoring him was a little humiliating.

Every day was spent with Theo trying to understand the egg, which was difficult as every time they attempted to open it, it would screech like a million cats dying and nails on chalkboard and every other distasteful noise combined. Even in the room of requirement the noise didn't stop and translate itself. Theo reckoned the clue was something egg related and was researching it; Draco didn't know where to begin. Days that weren't spent full of the egg were spent full of avoiding Pansy and skipping transfiguration.

Christmas rolled around and Draco, like many others didn't return home. However his parents till sent him an abundance of expensive presents. Theo gave him a charm that was said to repel kelpies, not knowing if it would ever come in handy but swearing it was never not a good idea to be 'too careful'.

Even though it was Christmas, it was also the night of the Yule ball and truthfully, Draco didn't want to go. But he dutifully dressed in his black velvet dressrobes and combed his hair forward in a style similar to his first year only in another direction.

As he was looking himself over in the mirror Theo appeared wearing midnight blue robes. He had managed to get a date with a third year Slytherin girl Emma Savine, she was the only girl who ignored the gloomy somewhat depressing air Theo carried, for the chance of a ticket to the ball. Theo was holding a package wrapped in silver and green paper.

"Hey Draco, you missed a present earlier, an owl must have dropped it in while we were in the Hall" he tossed it over and with years with if Quidditch skills Draco caught it. As Theo left, he unwrapped it and came to a standstill. It was a small green stone and inside was a real scorpion suspended in motion. The scorpion was tiny and the whole thing was as big was half his thumb. It was hung on a long fine silver chain, usually Draco hated jewellery but this wasn't bad. But more than that, only one person knew of Draco's personal attraction to scorpions. Then he looked at the paper it was wrapped in.

_Dear Draco_

_Merry Christmas. I found this in the summer and thought of you. It's a Muggle charm but it's said to ward off bad luck and bring good luck. I was going to give it to you for your birthday but I figured now is a good a time as any with all that's been going on. And I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I've just had a lot on my mind, it's not your fault. We're still friends right, best friends?_

_Love Hermione._

Draco read the letter over three times as a mix of emotion took over him.

A first he was thrilled, Hermione sent this too him. But then he read the part about being frinds and he felt sick, because he didn't want this. He didn't want to be her firnd anymore. Not when his feelings for her were this strong.

Theo returned and saw him holding the necklace "Nice," he commented "Who sent that?"

"Doesn't matter" Draco said quickly, putting it down "Come on, I need to get there early."

But as Theo left first Draco hastily hung the chain around his neck and tucked the pendant into his robes.

They met Pansy and Emma at the foot of the stairs by the great hall. She was wearing frilly robes of pale pink and the second she saw him she glomped his arm. Emma met Theo politely but kept a clear distance which suited Theo fine as he had no interest in her either. The whole thing was rather boring.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, there you are" said McGonagall as she appeared in the most god-awful getup Draco had ever seen, it made Weasley's gown look normal, "Go stand over there with the other champions please."

Draco did as he was told as Pansy kept whining in his ear "Oh Drakkie this is so exiting…" the rest of it was lost as Draco completely came to a standstill.

Pretty much everything else melted away as he saw Hermione standing at the end of the hall. But she looked so different.

She was so beautiful.

Even though Draco loved the usual mess of curls her hair was usually in, he did like the way she had somehow sleeked it so it was all shiny and curly, hanging down by her shoulder. She wore a dress of the palest blue and blush on her cheeks and her lips were painted a shiny light pink that made his mouth go dry. She was so fucking beautiful. His heart strained against his ribcage, he couldn't move.

Hermione retuned his gaze, looking at him for the first time in ages and gave a small smile. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

Then he noticed the person whose arm she was clutching and his delirious state came crashing down. Victor Krum.

It wasn't even the person she was with that made him so angry, that filled him with so much jealousy and rage, it was the fact that it wasn't _him_. That she was with someone else. He was furious.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione waited with Victor on her arm and smiled to the person who was Fleur's date. He ignored her, preferring to drool over the beautiful blond. Hermione didn't mind, because everyone else was looking at _her_. The once bookworm girl with bushy hair and buck-teeth was now this stunning beauty. She knew that bottle of sleakeasy was a good investment. And yet Hermione didn't really feel beautiful.

Victor complimented her but it didn't make any difference, she didn't feel beautiful. Just who was she dressing up for? The answer was herself, so why didn't it work. Hermione sighed. She wasn't going to let something like this ruin her night. For the first time in her life she was the envy of every girl in the room, she was beautiful, she was going to be happy.

Then she felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to face Draco. After weeks of avoiding her, here he was. He was so handsome. He wore a set of pitch place dressrobes with silver lining.

Their eyes met and she couldn't look away. The way he stared at her, with an intensity and tenderness she'd never seen before, it made her shiver. He stared at her as if she were the most stunning thing he'd ever seen and then heroine felt like she was. She felt shy, she wanted to turn away but her eyes refused. Then suddenly he changed and the intensity was different, almost angry. What had happened?

He turned away from her and she felt panicked. Was he still angry because she didn't look at him that time, she thought when she sent the present he might forgive her. Why was he so angry?

Then Pansy Parkinson shrieked "You!" as she stared at Hermione "Drakkie don't look at her, it might hurt your eyes."

Hermione spied how close they were and a painful stab went through her chest as he looked at Pansy and took her hand "You're right, let's go."

Even if it was an act, it hurt.

Hermione tried to put it out from her mind as they were lined up and entered the ballroom to open the ceremony.

At first everything was superb. The food was excellent and even the conversation with Victor was interesting as they talked about the differences in their schools. But even as she said this, she was lying because the entire time they ate she kept stealing glances towards Draco and Pansy. Draco seemed completely uninterested in whatever Pansy had to say as he violently kept speaking his steak like it was an enemy. He was pointedly ignoring her.

Hermione was mildly distracted by dancing as Victor led her out onto the dance floor. Victor was a really good dancer, Hermione liked him a lot. But she didn't feel any sparks with him when they were together, she wasn't attracted to him in the same way he probably wished she was. The thought made her a little guilty but she chose to ignore it for one night. Fortunately, Victor wore thick books and didn't seem to mind when she kept steeping on his feet.

Eventually she got a little tired and decided to visit her friends for a little rest. She was hoping ron wasn't still sulking after getting rejected by her. She wouldn't have said yes anyway, but his proposal was the most ridiculous thing shed ever heard. 'You're a girl!" was he truly being serious? Anyway, she had already accepted Victor previously. After Draco stormed out of transfiguration Hermione had gotten so angry that she sought Victor out and told him promptly that she accepted.

At the time it was a childish action to get back at Draco for going with Pansy, but now Hermione couldn't remember why the action had made her so angry. Now all she felt was sadness about the fact the Draco was blatantly ignoring her and whenever their eyes did meet he would glare.

Unfortunately Ron was still in his bad mood. The ruddy fool even went as far as to call Victor a spy and her a traitor for fraternising with the enemy when Harry was a champion. Hermione felt he was being completely childish and left the argument feeling furious.

She stormed into the gardens, steam practically rolling off her. What was his problem!

As she was storming she tripped over something and tumbled to the ground "Ouch" she moaned. Great, now her dress was probably ruined. What was she doing out here anyway? Victor was probably worried.

"Hermione?"

She turned at her own name and realised with a jolt that the object she had tripped over was in fact Draco's leg as he sat on the ground against a statue.

"Draco" she puzzled "What are you doing here and on the floor?" then she noticed how sloppily he was sitting and gasped "Oh please tell me you aren't drunk!"

"No I'm not drunk!" he snapped "I just had to get away."

"Get away from what?"

"Pansy!" he hissed "She's been a nightmare. I only asked her because mum told me to, if I knew she'd be this much trouble id have said no point black even if she'd hexed my balls off. Well…maybe not that. But definitely would've done a runner, Yule ball be dammed."

Hermione blinked and felt her legs go wobbly under her, she sought a nearby bench and sat down "So, you didn't invite her because you like her?" she asked.

"No!" he exclaimed "All she keeps doing is scratching in my ear and whining about things I don't give a damn about. I needed some time alone."

"Aren't you engaged?" Hermione continued to fish

"Yeah, but it's only in name really. I have to settle down one day cause I'm the heir, but it will not be with Pansy Parkinson, I'll never survive."

Hermione couldn't explain it, but she felt giddy. All the tension from earlier went away. She gave a genuine smile "So, are you talking to me again?"

Draco looked up from where he had previously had his forehead resting on his knees and looked at her with an intense gentle look, like the one from before that made her insides go all funny. "You look really beautiful tonight" he said softly.

That threw her for a loop. Draco didn't often give compliments, and he never told a girl she was beautiful, it wasn't his style. Hermione couldn't help herself, she blushed.

"T-thank you." she said quietly.

But then he grimaced "I'm sure Krum thought so too."

"Urgh" she groaned "Not you too!" Hermione had enough with people speculating her friendship with Victor "You and Ron are both the same. Victor and I are just dates, there's nothing Triwizard tournament related going on here."

Draco shrugged "I don't care about that, he can win for all I care; I'm just trying to survive. That is not my business."

Hermione stopped. He wasn't being like Ron, but somehow his carless attitude annoyed her. It was like she wanted him to be mad at her. But that was preposterous!

Then suddenly Draco stood up, he looked at Hermione with a hard look and sighed with a sort of resigned smile.

"W-what!" she gasped, a little unnerved by the force of his gaze.

"I really can't do this." He suddenly said and there seemed to be a heavy gravity to his words "Being selfless, I mean, I can't do it anymore." And he unhooked something from his neck and handed it to her. Hermione realised with shock it was her Christmas present to him "Hey, what are you doing, I gave this to you as a present."

He shook his head "Hermione, go back to Krum and Potter. And as of today, please consider this play at platonic friendship over. Because I can't pretend anymore."

Her heart dropped "W-what! What are you saying, play at friendship. Were friends right?"

He grimaced and went to leave but Hermione wasn't letting him get away that easily.

"Hold on a minute" she screamed and grabbed his shoulder to force him to turn to her. But even then he was looking away without a single expression "What are you saying all of a sudden, ending our friendship, what did I do?"

"Nothing" he said "It's not your fault, its mine."

"Don't you dare give me that 'it's not you, it's me' speech Draco Malfoy. We've been friends since the first year. I can't believe you would be so childish as to end it just because I wouldn't look at you in transfiguration!"

He looked at her and then did the strangest thing, he burst out laughing. Hermione was incredulous.

"What is so funny!" she screeched.

"You actually think it's because of that" he said. And then Hermione got a good look at him, he looked sad? "It's not that" he said "It's not for that reason."

"Then why!" she pleaded. Hermione's heart was beating so fast it felt like that of a mouse, she felt a desperation take over her. Like without Draco in it? It couldn't be imagined. He's always been there with her. He was one of the most precious people in Hermione's life, so ingrained in her being that there was no way to imagine any other way of life. She didn't want to lose him. Not ever.

He took her hands and yanked them off "Listen, go find Krum, enjoy your night, I have to go."

She was crying now, Hermione hated crying but she couldn't help it now "Is this all our friendship means to you, all I mean to you, that you can just drop me like that. Were all those horrible insults not just an act? Can you really not stand spending time with a Mudblood anymore?"

Draco whirled round, the sadness was gone and anger replaced it "Don't like that, don't you dare call yourself that. It's not…"

"Why can't I? It's the truth isn't it" truthfully, Herminie knew he never meant those Mudblood comments so this was being cruel. But then again, she always knew they'd be friends for ever and was wrong about that. Draco didn't say things for fun, he meant everything he said. This was so painful.

"You don't know anything, I can't be your little find anymore, it's too hard for me."

"You were the one who suggested this secret friendship in the first place."

"It's not that out friendship is secret that I can't stand, I don't want to be your friend anymore."

She cried "Why not? Please, I need a reason, a proper one."

"I just can't" he said, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Why!"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

Hermione stopped. She froze. Wait…had she heard right? "What" no, he hadn't just said.

"I can't be your friend, because I'm bloody well in love with you Hermione. I've always been in love with you. Since first bloody year! Not 'like', not a crush, I'm…" his eyes became soft, but pained "I can't pretend to only want platonic friendship with you anymore, I've done it for too long, not when I want something completely different."

Hermione didn't know what to say. What was one supposed to say when someone she'd known for so many years, her best friend confessed something like this?

Draco was silent, his hands clenched so tight, his face pained.

What. What? First year? What?

"You can't be" slipped out her mouth before she could even stop herself.

Draco smirked "Oh yeah?" and then he did another thing she hadn't expected, he suddenly took her by the shoulders and jerked her towards him and kissed her.

**SO HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. AND EXTRA LONG CHAPTER CAUSE IVE BEEN AWAY. ALL OF YOU WISH ME LUCK FOR GOOD RESULTS ON MY EXAMS. AND PLEASE RVEIW, THAT'S THE BEST REWARD YOU CAN GIVE ME.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I KNOW ITS BEEN AGES BUT THIS CHAPTER GAVE BE A BLOODY HEADACH. I HOPE ITS NOT TOO CLISHE. PLEASE ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**So Confused**

Draco didn't know what had possessed him to do this.

All he'd wanted was a little peace and quiet to sort out his own thoughts and to escape Pansy's squealing. The ballroom was so stuffy and his head was filled with too many thoughts at once. Annoyance with Pansy, irritancy from the terrible cloths, awe at Hermione's transformation, jealousy from watching her dancing with Krum and the overwhelming desire to snatch her away battling with the need to continue their ruse at friendship and not ruin everything he'd worked so hard for, for so long.

It was too much.

So he escaped deep into the Hogwarts gardens and huddled up in the bushes. He clutched his head.

Why, why did he have to see that? Why did she have to come with Krum? Why couldn't it be him? Draco originally thought that it would be fine to simply watch over her, to just be with her. But now he wanted more. Every day he spent with her was spent wanting a little more. Friendship may have been enough at first, but that wasn't the case anymore. He wanted more.

But he didn't want to lose her. He didn't have what she had with Potter and Weasley. That firm bond. Draco knew that their surreptitious friendship was fragile, it could be broken easily and there would be no one but themselves who could help fix it. They'd managed to keep it going for four years, but something like this could ruin everything. Why? Why did it have to be her, why did he have to love her?

Then suddenly there was a pain in his foot and it was her. The very person he hadn't wanted to see.

He tried to get rid of her, prattling on about Pansy, but that only seemed to make her happy for some reason. Then he saw how beautiful she was. And that's when he knew. It was simple, just like how he had suddenly came to know of his own feelings for her that day in the library; he knew that this couldn't go on anymore. He wanted too much. He couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't be just her friend. Not if the pain of seeing her with someone else was only going to get worse. It be better to stop tormenting himself.

And so he told her. He hadn't wanted to. She pushed and pushed and it burst out. But perhaps a part of him had wanted her to know that badly, that he had lost control of his body for a bit. Once the words 'I love you' were said, they became so easy. Only that word seemed to express the depth of what he was feeling enough to expel the desperation in his chest. And now that he was saying it, he needed her to understand just how deeply he felt. His feeling ran so deep, even though he could see how distressed and confused she was, he didn't care, he needed her to know.

But she still didn't understand, and now he was kissing her.

He'd just felt so desperate. Late he'd probably look back on this and feel pathetic, but right now his supressed emotions of four years won over and he jerked her towards him and kissed her furiously, trying to pour everything he felt into that kiss, to make her understand. He felt her kiss back a little but he knew that was only from the shock of what he was doing. Even so, he couldn't stop.

Suddenly she pushed him away and Draco felt the cold, hard burn of a slap on his cheek. He looked up, feeling lifeless and exhausted. She looked so freaked out, of course she was; her best friend just confessed his love for her then practically forced a kiss on her. Of course she's surprised. He knew this, but still, it hurt.

The situation was suddenly so funny; he laughed "Believe me now?"

She flinched and the action stung.

"You look like someone murdered your furry orange monster, relax."

She didn't and Draco sighed. "Go" he said softly "Go back to your party."

And she ran.

Draco listened to her footsteps getting quieter and when he couldn't hear them anymore he slumped back to the ground. His chest hurt like hell. So this was what it felt like to be rejected. He was so hurt.

And yet he didn't regret anything.

He'd done a lot of thing to her in the past, but this was something on an entire different level. Their friendship was probably royally fucked. And to think this was exactly what he'd been so afraid of at first. But he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

He was a Malfoy, he had his pride. He should have known he'd never be able to keep quiet about something like his for too long. And he couldn't regret telling her his feelings. It would've been more wrong if he'd kept lying to himself. Now or later, she would've probably reacted the in the same way. Although he had to admit, he could've done it with a bit more decorum instead of blurting it out like that in the middle of an ambiguous argument. How cliché, now he was feeling really pathetic.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione wasn't sure exactly how she got herself to bed that night. All she remembered was stumbling into Victor and excusing herself with a headache and then nothing. She supposed that she must have changed as she wasn't in her cloths from the ball. Boxing Day had everyone up and out of bed to enjoy the snow and presents from yesterday. Hermione stayed in bed. She knew she was supposed to be helping Harry with his egg, but to be honest she didn't think her brain would be much use to anyone for a long time.

She turned over in her bed to stare at the door numbly, trying to forget for a bit more what had happened yesterday.

as soon as she closed her eyes, the image of Draco looking so seriously at her, his exclaiming _'I'm in love with you'_, had her shooting up in bed as she sucked in a breath. Had that really happened? Had Draco, her best friend, really confessed something like that to her?

That Draco would actually shout out something so embarrassing so passionately was ridiculous, it wasn't like him; it had to be a dream. But as she said this, she touched her lips and knew it had happened. He had said those things and he had kissed.

Hermione slammed herself back into the pillows, she was so confused. One minute he was kissing her on the train, then he was acting like nothing happened, then he was hugging her, then he was ignoring her and now he claimed to love her. How did any of that make sense? He had to be messing with her again!

She sighed and sat up again. This wasn't like her, to be so scattered. She had to be logical about this, thing about this objectively, that was the only way to get to the bottom of this.

Fact one: Draco was her best friends. Fact two: he said he loved her. Problem: was he telling the truth or messing with her? She used to think she knew him better than anyone, but these days she didn't know anything anymore.

There were so many things she hadn't known about him, he says he loved her since fist year, but how was that possible? Sure, they hit off really well on the train and yes, it had made her feel really special when he ignored all the other kids in favour of her, but he suggested a secret friendship. Who did that to the person they apparently loved?

Yeah, he was jealous a lot. He used to be so jealous when they were kids. She remembered the horrible incident with Lockhart. But that had died down a lot in the four years they were together, if he was jealous now then she certainly hadn't noticed anything. And he'd called her mudblood so easily back then. Hermione had already forgiven him completely, but who called the person they loved a mudblood?

But then again, he'd sat outside the Gryffindor common room. He apologise, Hermione would never forget how much she missed him that time, or how bad he looked. He looked, like someone who had lost something really important. Not even Harry or Ron had ever gone out of their way like that to apologise when she was hurt. They usually just avoided her until she missed them enough to forgive them or apologise. And they were her two of her best friends. And Draco didn't apologise to anyone.

They had fun together, Hermione wasn't sure, but Draco only really joked about when he was with her. Like how he made fun of her for being covered in fur and she sent him that horrid valentine in return. Being with him made her feel warm.

He'd gone into the chamber of secrets for her, fought with a basilisk. Harry and Ron had done that to though. That didn't mean that he loved her. He was her friend, so he would feel obligated to help her.

But Harry and Ron hadn't come right after, still covered in blood and hurt just to see her awake. They hadn't held her. Hermione's heart clenched at the memory of Draco collapsed by her hospital bed from exhaustion and relief, his breathy whisper "Don't do this to me ever again" . She'd never forget that scene, it was the moment shed realised she'd found a true and real friend in him, the day she promised shed treasure their friendship. but had that meant more to Draco?

No, she was letting her feelings in again. This was a time to be logical.

In third year, he hadn't told her anything about what was causing him pain, even though she desperately wanted to know. If he really loved her, wouldn't he rely on her?

An image came to mind. The day he let her cry in an empty classroom, his soft spoken words that helped her forget a past love. How sad he looked. His kiss on the train as he promised to protect her. All of that, all of those things throughout the years, they were sincere. And Hermione realised He…might have been telling the truth.

A sinking feeling was felt in her chest. If he was telling the truth, then what about her? What was her answer? What were her feelings, she couldn't possibly…

Her heat skipped a beat.

She was even more confused.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hunger was what dragged Herminie out of bed later that day as she made her way to the main hall for dinner. Her heart was beating so slowly she felt ill, as she tried to slow her footsteps on her way down the stairs.

This was stupid; she would have to go to the hall eventually. It had crossed Hermione's mind that she could go directly to the kitchens, but she couldn't cause the house elves any extra trouble after all the campaigning she did on their rights and welfare. So her sensible side wore over her desperation and she found her stride getting faster.

Perhaps he was already finished eating and gone; Hermione really didn't want to see him so soon after that. But then again he might just choose to avoid her. Every time something developed like this for them Draco always went through a period of avoiding her. It was one of the things that confused her so much

She entered the hall and the smell of war honeyed ham caused her mouth to water. She was starving. But as she sat down and loaded her plate she found she couldn't swallow any of the food. Her stomach was still twisted up in knots and writhing.

Against her will, she glanced up at the Slytherin table and spotted him immediately. He seemed to be chatting to Nott. They were talking quietly and seriously but it was obvious that Draco's mind wasn't on whatever Nott was saying. Then he suddenly looked up and their eyes met. Hermione expected him to turn away, like he usually did. Draco hated confrontation. Instead his gaze intensified and he looked at her with the dame resigned, determined and it was Hermione who had to turn away. Her heart felt so uncomfortable, as it skipped so many eats, but she couldn't say she hated that heated gaze of his.

She managed to finish her meal in the span of ten minutes and Hermione couldn't remember any of it as she ran for it.

They continued that way, him trying to seek her out and her running away before he could catch her alone, for the whole winter holiday. Then January came and school began and Hermione knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid him forever and she knew she had just as many questions as he probably did, but she didn't want the confrontation of having to answer his feelings when she didn't even understand her own. She knew she liked Draco. She had come to realise that maybe…just maybe…her feelings were something more than a friend. Ok, definitely something more than a friend.

Hermione was allowed a distraction when in Care of magical creatures Hagrid didn't show up and instead was a woman named Professor Grubby-Plank whole, while she seemed nice, wasn't Hagrid. Although she couldn't help but admit, the lesson was far more enjoyable than any of her previous lessons with Hagrid and she learned a lot more too.

But any happiness felt for the lesson was dispelled immediately when Harry thrust a atrocious article by Rita Skeeter. Hermione didn't know what to feel about Draco, but she was furious about the article

_"My Boyfriend was attacked by a hippogriff and his friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworms" says Pansy Parkinson, a fourth-year student._

Hermione had never felt true irk for a particular girl, but pansy Parkinson just became it. How dare she say those things about Hagrid, and she called Draco her boyfriend again!

_"We all hate Hagrid," says Draco Malfoy, another fourth year student ", but we're just too scared to say anything."_

"That lying rotten weasel!" Ron snarled. Hermione was quiet. Now she _really _didn't know what to think. She looked up numbly at Draco who was looking coolly at them with Nott.

"What d'you mean, 'we all hate Hagrid'?" Harry spat at him. "What's this rubbish about him" - he pointed at Crabbe - "getting a bad bite off a flobberworm? They haven't even got teeth!"

Draco only shrugged and smirked "It's the truth about Hagrid though, right? He's a half, don't go directing your anger at me Potter. Anyway you should focus more on your egg potter, wouldn't want you to die on us before the third task."

The numbness was replaced with fury.

Later that week was potions and for the first time in her life Hermione contemplated skipping. After all, she was partnered with Draco.

She tried to ignore him at first, even as she felt him staring. For the first half they worked on their calming draught in silence, and then she heard him say quietly "Hermione"

She ignored him; his voice sent a thrill in her chest.

"I didn't talk to that reporter; she probably made up the part about me."

"I don't care Draco" Hermione found herself saying despite her desire to keep quiet "Although, it's strange how she knew about the hippogriff."

"Just as it's strange how she knew about your friend being half-giant" He countered "I suppose you think I told her that bit too?".

She ignored him and reached across the desk for the Unicorn horn sticks when he grabbed her wrist and forced her still and a wave of something washed over her. Hermione blinked with shock as she realised what it was. She'd missed him.

Why was it always like this! Every single time they'd get themselves into a fight and she'd resolve to ignore him and set him straight, she'd always break, cause she missed him too much Like when he called her Mudblood and now too.

"I didn't say anything to that infernal woman. I didn't know anything that guy being half-giant and even if I had known I wouldn't have said anything. Dammit Hermione, I just confessed my love for you, why the hell would I sabotage any chance I have, just to gossip about something I don't give a damn about?"

Hermione flinched. He said it again.

She heard Draco sigh and he sounded so tired. Glancing from the corner of her eye she frowned. He looked sad. "Come on; just hear me out at least. We need to talk about this, why don't you met me in the classroom we were in last year, the one after the whole Weasley thing."

When she didn't say anything more she felt his grim on her arm tighten "We can't keep avoiding each other." And then he said in a lower tone, so quietly she almost didn't hear "I don't want to lose you" and her resolve broke as she gave three quick nods.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Later that night she 'borrowed' Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak past the fat lady and down to the classroom perpendicular to Gryffindor and Slytherin.

She stopped outside the door and for a moment, hesitated, then sighed. No more running.

Draco was already there, he was leaning on a desk and looking out of the window with a bored expression but Hermione could see how stiff his body was. He looked up and smiled, her heat clenched "You came, I'm glad. Kinda reminds you of how we used to sneak around in first year, huh?

Hermione forced a smile "Yeah, a little. We still sneak around though…I like spending time with you."

They were silent for a while longer before Draco slumped back in his char "Hermione come on, it's just me. Just because of what I said, doesn't change anything. Stop acting like I'm gonna jump you any moment now."

She sighed at his roguish expression "Like you'd get even one foot near me before I hex you to next week."

He grinned and for a moment, Hermione felt their old familiar pace.

Till Draco drew himself up, "If I know you Hermione I know that brain of yours is just bursting with questions, although I don't know why that is. It's not as if it's a strange anomaly for me to like you. but go one, ask anything you like, I'll tell you everything you want to know, no holding back. Take this as an opportunity, I usually hate talking about things like feelings and junk, but I guess four years of keeping everything in kinda had an effect on me, now all I wanna do is let everything out. So fire away" and then he was quiet.

Really, no holding back? This was really out of character for Draco, but Hermione wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She wanted answers and he was willing to give them. "Umm…I'm sorry for slapping you back then" was the first thing that came out in the end, because honestly, she was still feeling bad about it.

Draco chuckled "You have one hell of a left hook, but I'm ok, no broken bones. I guess I deserved it though, kissing you like that without a warning, sorry."

"Why did you do that…that…?"

"Kiss?" Draco suggested "Aren't you supposed to be a genius, I already told you I love you, obviously I'm going to want to kiss the girl I love."

"But when…how" she floundered "You've never let anything show, this is all sudden!"

He sighed and looked at her like she was dumb and if Hermione wasn't so worked up, shed be miffed "I already told you that part too right? It may be sudden for you, but I've been in love with you for four years."

"Four years, we've only been in school four years!" she exclaimed.

Then Hermione saw something astounding, something shed never though shed see ever, Draco turned his face away and downwards so she almost missed it, but he was definitely blushing. "Exactly" he said.

So that meant it begun in first year.

"You kissed me on the train" she said softly and he looked up "You were awake!"

She nodded "But then you acted like nothing happened, then I find out you have a fiancé. Now this, what am I supposed to think."

Draco glared at her then "Pansy's just a girl my mother picked out. Hermione, I really wish don't know how else I can make you understand or how I can clear up what's confusing you so much. I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not stupid, tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"But you've never said anything, you've never …" she tried to protest.

"I've let you know lots of times Hermione, you just never realised. You think it was easy going through the Lockhart obsession and the Weasley crush when all I wanted to do was shake you and make you look at me? I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin everything, even if it was as a friend, I wanted you with me. But it's different now, I tried so hard to be selfless, but it just isn't my style, I don't want this anymore. You're important and precious to me Hermione, I faced a basilisk for you, do you think I'd do that for just anyone?"

"What about Nott?" she asked.

"Theo's my best friend and he's done so much for me, so there's not much I wouldn't do for him. But were both Slytherin's, by our nature we tend to watch out for ourselves when the going gets serious, or at least be cunning about how we help each other. If it were Theo who was petrified back then, I probably would have gotten pissed and hexed the crap out of Lockhart to kill the thing faster and I know Theo would do the same, we wouldn't go traipsing down into its lair to make sure the thing was dead." he frowned and looked a little haunted "But with you, it was different. I didn't just want you awake, I wanted it dead, so there wouldn't be even a little chance it could happen again, charging in like that, it was the most Gryffindor thing I'd ever done. You don't know what it was like for me, to have to see you lying there on that hospital bed it was like I was completely hopeless, I was willing to do anything to bring you back, to keep you safe. You mean more to me than my own life."

He looked at her so determinedly, there wasn't a hint of regret or hesitation in any of his words that Hermione really didn't know what to do. And it was then she realised he really was sincere. He was telling the truth. He was really I love with her.

Oh merlin. Now that shed admitted it to herself, what was she supposed to say to him?

"I know this is a lot to take in" he said almost a little sadly and Hermione realised that although his face was neutral and his voice was calm, his entire body was stiff with nerves and his clenched fist was shaking, "And although I don't regret tell you my feelings, I do regret telling you so suddenly like that, I could have done that a little more smoothly. Especially since you still like Weasley."

He thought she liked Ron! No way!

Those feelings died long ago, now the only boy she ever thought about was…Draco.

And Hermione realised there might be something to this after all and that as Draco was choosing to be so honest with her, it was only fair that she return the favour and be honest with him.

"I don't like Ron" she said softly and he looked up "I haven't for ages."

"You don't?"

She shook her head "But I can't say I love you either…"

Before she could say anything, Draco nodded, his shoulders slumped "I expected as much, I guess this is the end to our friendship, huh?"

She frowned, why didn't he ever let her finish "I can't say, because I don't know." She said quickly "I don't understand it myself, but I think I might have some feelings for you," she blushed "But I don't really get them. They're a bit different from what I felt previously for Ron, so I'm not sure. It's like…"

It's like she could imagine not having Ron with her, but she didn't even want to imagine not having Draco with her. The idea physically hurt. But it was exactly because he was so dear to her that she didn't want to be wrong about her feelings, with him being so sincere and serious, she didn't want to lead him on with half heated emotions. That would really ruin everything. And when all was said and done, Hermione didn't want to lose him either.

"I don't think I've been able to think of you as a normal friend since you kissed me before, I tried. And now, now I'm really confused about it. I need more time to understand myself. And with the tournament and figuring out the egg there's just too much going on right now."

Draco nodded, and she noticed she still looked sad, but determined "That's more than I expected. So I have a chance?"

She nodded and blushed. The idea of being with Draco as more than a friend...right now it was a little embarrassing to think of, but it wasn't an unpleasant idea.

He approached her and suddenly Hermione wondered if she should step back, but her feet remained routed firmly in the ground. Even though her heart was beating like crazy, she still trusted Draco with every bone in her body.

He took her by the shoulders and held her steady. Unlike last time he waited a bit and Hermione realised he was trying not to startle her again. She could feel her cheeks burning but couldn't pull away and he leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away Herminie wondered if her face was on fire, but she felt so warm. Surly this meant something?

"Good girl for being honest" he said and she blushed even harder.

"Now here's my apology for scaring you before, tell potter to take a bath with his egg."

His unusual request had her startled "Huh? Why a bath?"

He only smiled "Just tell him, and with that, you now have one thing less to worry about and more time to think about us."

**This chapter gave me a lot of trouble! Because I was so unsure exactly how to tackle their emotions after this. I hope it wasn't too emotional and cliché. Please don't flame, constructive POLIGHTLY FRAZED criticism is welcomed. Don't give me any flames and call it critic. **

**On a note completely irrelevant to this, I was gonna post the chapter yesterday by it was my birthday and I was a little tipsy. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I know it's not my style to swear in my authors notes, but I am truly mind-fucked.**

**Seriously, this chapter gave me such a headache because before I wrote this chapter I had absolutely no idea how Draco was going to do this task. Up till now I've been telling myself It'll worry about nit when I get to it. Then when I final got to it I spent days stating at a blank screen confused. In the end I pulled this out of my arse and I hope its ok.**

**BY THE WAY. WHY AM I AN IDIOT WHO SAYS THE CRAPPEST THINGS WHEN I PANIC. I SAID THE STUPIDIST THING TO A FIRND OF MINE AND NOW I KEEP BANGING MY HEAD IN THE TABLE WHENEVER I THINK ABOUT IT IN HUMILIATION. I'M SO STUPID!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**The Second Task**

At least it wasn't a downright 'No.'

Draco lay on his back staring at the ceiling of his four-poster bed listlessly as he replayed the earlier conversation which had gone better then he'd actually ever hoped. She hadn't said no, she admitted that there may be feeling for him somewhere in her and he gotten away with the last word and a kiss.

His head felt all light and buzzy, it was the strangest experience, like holding your head underwater as lack of oxygen makes your heart beat faster and faster, but out of pure determination you refuse to go up for air cause being underwater was too much fun. Yup, that summed his feelings up nicely. He was stuck between feeling elated and expressed., because while it hadn't been a 'No' it wasn't a 'Yes' either and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Still…

He sat up grinning, it wasn't a no. there was a chance Hermione might feel something for him.

He looked down at his hands and clenched them.

He kissed her, he kissed her on the lips and she didn't scream, shy away or slap him. She was even blushing. That soft pale cream skin of hers dusted lightly red, it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, he'd thought his heart would burst, it took everything he had not to slam his lips on hers to taste her properly. His Hermione.

Suddenly he felt the bed dip down and he looked to see Theo had tossed the egg over and it had narrowly missed his foot. The egg was solid gold "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Did you take a bath with it?" Theo answered monotonously, ignoring Draco's irritancy as he straddled the chair from the nearby desk.

It had been a stroke of pure genius actually, it happened a little after the Yule ball. Draco had just been tossing the egg up in the air absentmindedly when his fingernail hit the top curved tip part painfully. After a minute's worth of swearing he looked at the clasp more closely and noticed it was an eleven pointed starfish and something niggled at the back of his mind. So he looked it up into the library and realised he'd seen it before in that atrocious monster book of monsters from last year. It was a Mer-dweller starfish; it got its name for living on the walls of Mer houses underwater and had learned their weird language that could only be heard underwater. And then it hit him, what if the wailing could only be heard underwater too. When mermaids came up top, they sounded a little like that too. Not as painful, but similar.

When he told his Theory to Theo, he agreed it was a valid Theory. Draco had been planning to sneak into the room of requirement, but all the crap with Hermione recently and animagus meditation and letters from his father reminding him to 'uphold the family honour' it kept slipping his mind. He looked away "Uhhh…"

Theo sighed "That's it, we go tomorrow. We need to hear the eggs clue, January's almost up, we don't have much time and I think Krum and Delecour's got it figured out already. They've stopped carrying the egg around, now their more focused on charms and transfiguration."

"Alright already, we go tomorrow."

Tomorrow came and the two Slytherin's readied themselves. They'd have to go at night; no one was allowed to know that they knew about the room. Draco already suspected Dumbledore knew by the way he had side glanced at him during the Yule ball when he described the room with the thousands of chamber pots.

"Ready?" Theo asked.

Draco pulled out his wand; out of the tow of them he was the best at disillusion spells "Ready" and tapped their heads while muttering the charm. A cold thrill dripped down his spine like a shock of ice water from the shower as he watched Theo begin to disappear into the background.

Sneaking out of the Slytherin common room was easy enough, picking the right staircases before they moved was the hard part since they enjoyed changing the most when lone students were walking up the steps. Theo reckoned they liked seeing everyone trip and fall.

They were almost there when Draco felt an uncomfortable familiar feeling spike in his chest, it was one of those weird feelings again they were usually followed by something uneventful or an image. "Hold on" he whispered, grabbing Theo's arm as they pressed to the wall. A small clunking sound echoed the hall and then Moody appeared from one of the room's right beside where they were standing. Just what Draco needed.

Moody closed the door and took a swig from his hip flask. They were too close, just one sound and that magical eye would home in on them and no disillusion charm would be enough. Draco was sure if it was Potter sneaking about moody would be more than happy to pretend he didn't see anything, but Draco and moody didn't exactly see eye to eye.

He was so close now as he turned. In him mind Draco chanted _'Go left, go left, go left, GO LEFT!' _

Moody took a step right and Draco unconsciously stepped back. Moody went still, it's over.

But then he huffed and walked left, clunking down the hallway and turning down another corner. When they could no longer hear him the two boys let out a huge sigh of relief. "I thought he saw us for a moment" Theo admitted "Lucky he went left."

Draco wasn't so sure.

The rest of the trip was uneventful except for Mrs Norris, but after dealing with Moody avoiding a cat felt like nothing.

They stood outside the room and thought '_we need a room with a pool or a bath, deep enough to go underwater and soundproof'_ in case his Theory was wrong, he didn't want to alert the whole hallway.

The door melted into place and what awaited them was the head boy's bathroom?

Well; good enough.

They had worn swim trunks under their cloths and he stripped down. It was then Draco caught himself in the mirror and stared. Where the hell had those muscles come from? He used to be so thin and weak. He poked his biceps and it was firm-ish. Whoa.

Oh yeah, training for a dragon did that to you. He was still a thin, tall fourteen year old, only one with a little more muscle than most.

He looked at Theo and realised the other boy was still dressed "Well?" Draco asked.

Theo frowned and looked at the water before shaking his head with a uncomfortably expression "I…I've changed my mind. I'll stay here."

"You can't, you need to hear the clue with me. The starfish if a creature more commonly found in France, I can't speak French."

Theo looked really perplexed and Draco didn't get it "Don't tell me you shy, seriously? What, no confidence, it's not like you're going in naked…"

"It's not that!" Theo snapped with more emotion than usual. Then he sighed "Fine" and began to strip too.

Draco shrugged and turned to the bath which had filled itself with bubbles. He got in and it was warm, just right, probably self-adjusting temperature charm. He reached over for the egg just as Theo got in. Draco held the egg tight so it would slip from the soap. He seriously hoped he was right, because if he wasn't, his ears were in for a world of hurt.

They nodded took in a deep breath and ducked underwater just as Draco undid the clasp.

He braced himself for screeching but instead the softest, most beautiful, eerie soprano filled his ears and chilled his spine in the warm water. It was so clear and crisp he couldn't believe he was hearing this underwater.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour- the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"_

That was all they could stand as they surged up for air, red in the face form heat and panting. When they had calmed Theo exclaimed "This is it, you did it Draco! It is an underwater song."

Draco grinned as he pushed back some white blond hair that had stuck to his eyelids. In his four years at Hogwarts he'd done a lot of amazing things, but most of those things were influenced by dreams and feeling and mysterious blank outs. He knew it was technically 'him' doing all those things even if something else had given him the idea to do it, but still, it was nice to accomplish something completely on his own without any weirdness involved.

"Yeah" he said "And I'm pretty sure the thing who 'cannot sing above the ground' is a mermaid. But the rest of it, I need to hear it again and it was back underwater for them. When they resurfaced again Theo was a bit more sombre "We've taken what you'll sorely miss?"

"Too late, it's gone, it won't come back?" Draco repeated "How are the mermaids supposed to take something from me when they have no legs."

"Don't be stupid, they won't be directly taking anything from you, I'll be it'll be the teachers who do it. What I'm more concerned about is the 'hour long you'll have to look' part. I think the teachers'll hide whatever they take amongst the mermaid's lair and the test if figuring out a way to breathe underwater and retrieve it."

"And if I don't find it, it disappears? I wonder what they'll take, my wand?"

"Nah, you'll need it for the task, it'll be something else. For now let's see if we can find ways for you to breathe underwater for an hour without dying."

They sat in the bath for a while longer before Draco stretched "Come on, it's getting late and taking a bath with another guy has gone beyond weird, even if the bath is as big as the ocean."

"Agreed," Theo nodded as Draco got out. Unsurprisingly towels magically seemed to appear nearby. Draco picked one up to dry his hair.

So the task meant that he'd have to deal with mermaids? Draco had mixed feelings about this. And an hour underwater, how the hell was he supposed to do that?

He turned back "Hey Theo…" and stopped.

He wasn't staring because of anything weird; it was a completely natural reaction to stare even as Theo was turned away from him as he towel dried his ebony hair. Because Theo's back was criss-crossed with an abundance of deep ugly scars.

Draco blinked. They stood out against Theo's pale white, almost translucent skin. Some were carved so deeply they looked like cracks on dry earth and some so light they were like pencil marks. Theo turned and Draco blinked again. Even though Draco had observed that he had become quite muscled in the past few months, it didn't compare to Theo No one would have ever thought since he always looked so lanky in his Slytherin robes, the guy didn't do anything. But that wasn't what Draco was looking at; it was all the scars on Theo's chest too. Now that he was thinking about it, Draco had never seen Theo change in front of him; he always went to the bathroom or changed before Draco was awake.

Theo noticed Draco looking and stopped still. He frowned and gave a look that clearly demanded not to ask. They were silent for a moment before Theo dried himself, wiping the black towel over the scarred white skin and shrugging on his school shirt "Are you gonna get dressed before morning?" he said calmly.

Draco sighed and continued dressing. It wasn't any of his doing. If Theo didn't want to say anything, that was his business.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"Maybe if I'm lucky, my animagus form will be something with gills." Draco said bored as he slammed another useless book shut.

It had been two weeks since they'd figured out the clue. Now they were searching for methods of breathing underwater with no results. Draco barely saw any of Hermione as she found the same problem in relevance to Potter. He pouted, giving her that clue was supposed to free up her time, not make her more obsessed.

Theo closed another book "Don't wish for something so stupid. What is if it is something with gills, you'll have to sleep in a fishbowl every night to escape the nightmares, and other than the tournament when else will you need to breath underwater for a ling periods of time?" he said this all monotonously.

Since the discovery of Theo's scars neither of them broached the subject. Theo seemed thankful for some strange reason, but for Draco it was only natural. After putting up with half a year of withholding the truth about his dreams, Draco understood secrets you couldn't tell anyone. He owed Theo this much.

"How are the nightmares?" Theo asked.

Draco shrugged "Actually, I haven't been getting them much these days. Maybe it's the stress, but while I'm not getting them so often, they are becoming clearer. Before it was only shadowy images, then voiced and colours became clearer, then I could pick up details, now I'm seeing the whole picture. I think I've seen more dead bodied in the past two years than a mortician."

Theo frowned "I looked everywhere, but there's nothing that's similar to the symptoms you describe to me. I'm wondering if we should see further advice on this…"

"No way, it was hard enough telling you, I don't want some medi-wizard peeking around my head" Draco said determinedly.

Theo only shrugged "I was thinking more along the lines of professor Snape, or in any extreme case, Dumbledore."

"Are you crazy!" Draco claimed and earned an evil glare from a librarian  
"Out of all the most interfering Gryffindor's he's the king of the lot. And Snap? Yeah right! That's as good as telling my father. I tell Snape I'm hearing voices and where will that land me, right into St. Mungo's. And I'm not crazy."

"It's been said that it is the crazy people who are firm about the idea that they are not crazy" Theo commented blandly and Draco glared.

"Let's just focus on Animagus training and this underwater thing. You sure you don't wanna try too?"

When Draco had received the potion from Hermione he had offered some to Theo but the dark haired boy refused. He felt he was perfectly happy in his human from. Draco reckoned he just didn't want the possibility of turning into something disgusting like the flobberworms.

"No" Theo affirmed "I do not"

Draco laughed and opened another book.

Theo stretched and got up "I'm going to sleep, you coming?"

"Nah, I'll stay a little longer, champions get special privileges. I think I've some more research for this task then I've done for anything else all year, I hope this stiff comes up in our OWLS."

When Theo was gone Draco pulled out and walked to the bookcase to slip the tomb amongst its brethren. This was getting him nowhere. He sighed and slumped down on the floor, resting against the bookcase. He only had five days left. If he didn't figure out a way to breath underwater he was doomed.

Maybe he should ask Hermione?

No. he slammed his foot down on that idea immediately. He couldn't keep relying on her when things got difficult, he was the man, it was supposed to be the other way round. If he didn't solve this himself he'd never be able to prove how dependable he was and get out if the friend zone.

This was getting complicate fast. Perhaps instead of searching aimlessly through books, he should focus on specific subjects.

Transfiguration? No, it was his worse subject. Herbology, professor sprout hated him. Charms? Were there any charms for breathing underwater?

Potions?

Actually, the idea had merit. Draco had already searched a few potion texts and come up with nothing, but it wasn't forbidden to seek advice from a more knowledgeable source. Theo was wrong about going to Snape about the dreams, but there wasn't anything wrong about enquiring about potions? While asking for help was not an idea that appealed to him, Draco realised he didn't really have a choice.

Besides, he had no other options. What did he have to lose?

Easier said than done though. Now that he was standing outside Snape's office, Draco hesitated. Was this cheating? What did he care? Slytherin's do anything to reach their goals. And he entered.

The rooms were empty and Draco felt a little stupid for being so nervous for nothing. He was about to leave when he heard the voice of his professor call out "Mr Malfoy?"

He turned to see Snape at a desk marking papers with a grim expression "It's late, why are you not in the common room?"

"I appealed for a longer curfew, to research for the task."

"Ah" Snape nodded.

Since Draco's name came from the goblet Snape had neither congratulated him for it not rebuked him for it. At the time it hadn't mattered much, but now Draco was think about it he found himself curious. "Uh, Professor, I wondered if I might ask your advice?"

Snape did not look up, nor did he stop marking but Draco knew he was listening.

Draco took a breath and went for it. "I was wondering if you had ever come across potions that pertain to breathing underwater."

"Does this by chance, have anything to do with the second task?" Snape finally asked.

Draco adopted the same careless persona he used whenever he was bargaining in the truest Slytherin fashion "I has to do with an interest I have with staying underwater for an hour" He answered.

Snape finished one paper and took another from the pile "I see. Because the rules imply I cannot offer any direct assistance to a champion for a task. This is a competition Mr Malfoy; remember that next time you decide to enter something so hazardous."

Draco glowered "I didn't enter this competition _Professor_, and if that is all you have to say, then I'll be on my way."

He turned to leave and as he put a hand on the door knob he heard Snape said in his quiet tone "Be very aware of yourself Mr Malfoy, I'm sure there are many who want Mr Potter to come out victorious in this competition and will have no problem eliminating any…obstacles."

Draco nodded, Theo suggested the same thing, and he knew it since Potter was everyone's 'golden boy'.

"By the way" Snape continued "I've have heard the '_Senior Guanili's index of mobile potion's'_ is a most invigorating read."

Draco nodded as he left.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

This was it, this was it! Draco grinned excitedly as he resisted the urge to jump up and down an in extremely out of character manner though he was hidden at the back of the library during a free period, or to be precise, during a divination lesson.

Getting the book had been easy enough. Draco just sent a letter to his father and requested it. Since it had nothing to do with the dreams it was ok and in half a day he received an Owl with a first edition copy. As Theo was for some reason, nowhere to be seen, Draco had to peruse the copy on his own.

While he wasn't the bookworm Theo was, he still found it.

In the middle of the book under Aqua-based potions was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

The Theory was that the body was made up of mainly water the potion drew out the oxygen from the surrounding water and directed it into the lungs. While doing this it transfigured the rest of the body into water like substance. The potion was best when made soon and best of all it only took a day to make and required great concentration to maintain that state while in usage, but thanks to all the meditation sessions thanks to his animagus training, Draco had a fair amount of confident in his focus abilities. Like the animagus potion, the tricky part was the ingredients but Draco had already sent a list to his father and was expecting them soon.

He closed the book and got up, the first few steps of the potion didn't require anything difficult, he was sure the school had them and so he decided to get a head start now so the potion would be ready for the more difficult ingredients.

Just as he was turning a corner, Hermione turned it as well. The two of them saw each other and stopped, as a feeling of awkwardness filled them both. But to Draco's delight he saw Hermione's cheeks redden and she looked away discretely to try to hide it. Good, that meant she hadn't forgotten.

She blushed and Draco grinned "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while" he said and when she blushed deeper he felt like teasing her a bit.

"H-hey" she said quietly. That wasn't the Hermione he knew and loved.

His grin became cat-like as he took three brisk steps till he was standing almost before her. "You know, you should quit it with the awkwardness."

"I'm not being awkward" she said with a little more strength as she dipped her chin a little.

"I shouldn't be, because nothing changed between us. I want things to stay the same, even when you finally realise your undying love for me, things'll be the same," he raised her chin so their eyes met ", only better."

Is she was blushing a second ago, she went completely crimson now. Who knew his Hermione could blush this deeply? She never did that with any of the other people she crushed on, his luck was looking up.

She finally decided she couldn't take it anymore and pushed away but Draco realised it was a half-hearted push, so he let go feeling victorious.

"Thank you for the clue" she said finally "Even though harry kept saying he had figured it out already, I noticed he was lying. He's no good at these things, even when he fund Nickolas Flamel that one time it was by accident." She smiled "The way you figured it out was genius, I'm really impressed. You're usually so lazy."

He laced his hands behind his head and leant into them as he looked away "Maybe I had someone I was trying to impress."

She went red again, who knew flirting openly was so much fun.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

_It was starting again. Two figures apparated into a desolated area. They were confused as they had been told this would be the area for the next raid._

_The figure with the dark black hair looked around the area in confusion, it seemed the raid had already begun, houses were empty and dead, everything had an air of dark magic. _

_"Are you sure it's the right place?" the blond figure of Draco's regular dreams said quietly._

_"Dawkin's Patronus came yesterday; it only said to be here. Do you doubt me?" the black haired man answered. His voice was cold and monotonous, but at the same it was eerily familiar, like he heard this voice regularly. _

_Come to think of it, for some reason he also recognised the blond man's voice too. Both were very familiar. How, this wasn't his first time seeing the dark haired man in his dreams. He was a close friend of the other guy. They were like brothers almost, always getting each other out of scraps and to safety. But why was it only now Draco felt a pang of familiarity in the back of his mind._

_They drew their wands and proceeded with caution. Suddenly from the corner of his eye, a flash of green light. The blond haired man shoved the dark haired one out of the way._

_Hordes of Order members filed in, it was a trap. _

_But Death eaters wouldn't be so easily fooled. The man put his wand to his lips and whispered "Ascondes" the spell that acted as a communication device though wands "Its time" and with that thousands of death eaters began aperating in for another all-out battle._

_The two ducked killing curses and Stunning hexes. Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, he began counting the ones he killed. It made it easier to treat it as a game._

_In the corner of his eye a flash of brown made him stop._

_That brown could have been anything but he knew it was her. She fought magnificently, what did you expect from the brightest witch of a century? When you saw things like that it made you wonder what you were fighting for. If her blood was so impure, why could she do these things?_

_He saw a flash of green too close to her and reacted without thinking _

_"Rictorius!" he called and a blast sent her flying put of the way of a killing curse._

_She looked up and wiped the blood form her face. Then she looked at him and though she'd never know it, his entire body went numb when those brown eyes found his. _

_"You!" she screamed and then he realised he wasn't wearing his death eater mask._

_"You bastard!" and she attacked. _

_It was so hard, she was a seasoned fighter and very handy with a wand, but he was better and stronger so he should have had the upper hand, but every attack was spent desperately trying not to hurt her. Every curse from her mouth was so painful. He felt so pathetic; this was a battle it was neither the time nor place to be concerned with such thing. Even so, his heart wasn't listening to reason._

_Another blast and the air suddenly went cold; he knew what was happening __**he**__ was joining the fight._

_Another killing curse headed towards him, there was no spell that could deflect it without announcing to everyone watching that he was trying to protect her. So he did the only nature thing and punched her. She went down and he dodged. He felt disgusting, hitting her._

_Again, she spat out blood and looked at him with hate filled eyes that wrenched at his soul, it hurt more to have her see him than it did to have her not._

_"Get away from her!"_

_Ah, here comes the red haired moron. The man raised his wand as the red haired man cried out a killing curse and the blond man didn't have time to get out of the way._

_"Move it!" cried the dark haired man as he went barrelling into his friend's side, knocking out of the way._

_"Thanks" he spat quickly._

_His friend only nodded._

_Then the air went cold and he appeared._

_A disgusting figure swamped in robed of pure black; his skin was a sickly pale, translucent green, like the skin of a venomous snake. It matched his bald head, slit nose and crimson eyes. It was a monster, it was disgusting, and it was the master he served._

_"Voldemort's come, retreat!" called the red haired man and he and the girl the blond man loved apparated away just in time._

_"The Dark Lord actually showed up" the friend said, confused._

_"But why were we not informed of this and why were we told to go in ahead of time?" he questioned as the battle quickly turned into a complete massacre of those order members who couldn't get away in time,_

_"There are many in the ranks who want us dead maybe they hoped we'd get ousted by the order members."_

_The blond haired man said nothing, his mind was on the girl who apparated away, besides he knew his friend was right, pushing her hate filled gaze away from his mind he clapped his friend shoulder "Come on, were not needed here anymore."_

_They apparated away, to a manner that looked strangely familiar._

_As they panted the blond haired man nodded to his companion "Oh, thanks by the way. I think that's forty-seven times now that you've saved me."_

_The dark haired man grinned grimly "Just paying you back for the fifty-five times you've saved my neck out there."_

Draco shot up in bed and grasped his head panting. Quickly, he desperately tried to conjure images or faces from the dream. He always remembered what happened, but never much of anything else. He could see the stands of hair on the girls brown hair, the smell of burning flesh of the dying, the sound of screaming as curses whizzed through the air, but never the faces of the deceased or the killers, neither the man himself.

It had been weeks since his last stream but this one had more content, that dark malicious figure oozing magical power had only appeared from the shadows in his dreams. This was becoming too much for him to take and Theo had now been gone for three days. Usually Theo was often gone for days before suddenly appearing again and normally Draco wouldn't care. Except he had thought Theo would be there to nag him before the second test later today, to disappear for something like this wasn't something Theo often did.

Draco brushed the thought as he got up. It wasn't quite morning yet but he knew there was no point trying to sleep anymore. So he sat himself on the bed for more animagus meditation. Lately Draco felt as if he was actually getting somewhere with this, when he meditated he felt like there was an image trying to come though through the blackness of his closed eyes. But unlike other visions, whenever he tried to grasp this it always lipped away. But he felt he was almost there. And not bad considering it had only taken him four months to get this way.

Morning came and it was the day of the second task. All he wanted was to crawl back into bed and sleep, his eyes were drooping and every time he breathed, a yawn threatened to break though. He couldn't even take any pepper-up potion cause it would mix with the potion he'd have to take later.

He pulled himself to the great hall to find Theo still gone. Strange? While he tried to force some food into his mouth and down his throat despite hi protesting stomach he looked across to the Gryffindor table and found that Potter Weasley and Hermione wasn't there either.

Even when they'd finally arrived at the great lake where the test was taking place, neither Hermione not Theo had bothered to show up and Draco was feeling a bit miffed. But he'd worry about that later. They had to wait a bit for Potter to decide to show up.

When he finally did they all stood at the pier in swim shorts and in Delecor's case, a swimsuit. In the back of Draco's mind he heard Bagman doing the announcement and he brought out the potion, it took a little preparation first before he could drink it and began to chant the spell quietly under his breath.

A shot went off signalling the beginning of the task.

Draco watched as the Durmstrung and Beauxburtons champions dived into the icy water. He now that he was finished chanting he had to swill the flask twice clockwise and three times counter-clockwise before it was ready. Potter walked into the water without even drawing his wand, he stuffed something into his mouth and everyone, particularly Slytherin's laughed. Draco would have at least sneered but he was too focused on his potion, when it was finally ready Potter had disappeared under water. It seemed he was the last to go as he threw the bottle back and swallowed everything in one gulp before diving headfirst into the icy water.

It was like fire, forget water he was on bloody fire, who's great idea was it to have the second test underwater on a Scottish February?

But very quickly he felt the cold ebb away; in fact, he felt most his body begin to ebb away. When Draco looked down his skin had become translucent, everything organs included was a see-though blue hue. He took a deep breath and found to his satisfaction he could breathe. He felt a little lightheaded, but he kept calm in order to maintain the potions effects.

Manipulating the water currents and his body he forced himself down to the oceans floor. If it was mermaids, then they were down there. Once down he spotted a nest of grindylows. They spotted him but Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a stunning hex and they scattered. Then he said clearly "Point me" and his want spun sluggishly in the water and stopped left. He followed it and found it did not change its direction from left. He was making excellent time; he'd definitely get there before Potter.

But then something happened; his head started hurting, building up behind his eyes in a familiar sensation. Another bloody vision headache!

He stopped and clutched his head, desperately trying not let go of the spell. If he did even once it would stop working and he was too far down underwater to return to the surface in time. He let out a scream that escaped in a torrent of bubbles.

Something was threatening to break through; in the back of his mind he could hear the mermaids song.

"An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took..."

He screamed.

He didn't have time for this, why was this taking so long! Then something was breaking though, unlike short flashes and visions, Draco began to see a full picture and for the first time he remembered a part of his dream clearly.

_A disgusting figure swamped in robed of pure black; his skin was a sickly pale, translucent green, like the skin of a venomous snake. It matched his bald head, slit nose and crimson eyes. It was a monster, it was disgusting, and it was the master he served._

_"Voldemort's come, retreat!" called the red haired man and he and the girl the blond man loved apparated away just in time._

And it broke away, leaving Draco struggling with all he had to hold himself together.

Voldemort? The Dark Lord? How could he be in the vision, Voldemort was dead!

"...your time's half gone, so tarry not  
Lest what you seek stays here to rot..."

Pushing that thought away Draco felt his headache began to slip away. He was running out of time.

Regaining control over the spell he surged forward and was met with another shock.

Hermione! Theo!

The two most important people in his life were floating lifelessly tied to the floor of the mermaids lair. At first a panic and desperation filled him, they looked dead, until he realised a series of bubbles kept appearing by their mouths. They were breathing.

_"And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,"_

They took important people, well at least the explained where Theo had been all this time. Whoa, he was gonna be so pissed when he realised he'd spent who knows how long floating amongst the slimy ugly mermaids he hated.

The common misconception of many, were that all mermaids were beautiful, that was a lie. Truthfully many mermaids were actually very ugly, it was sirens who were beautiful.

He realised they weren't the only ones floating, Weasley was also held in stasis. Theo must be his hostage, Weasley Potters and Hermione was Krum's. Fleur must have already been and taken his hostage.

Draco growled, like he'd let Krum save his Hermione. But then he realised Potter was already here, shit.

Draco pulled out his wand, he realised Potter was trying to cut Weasley out with. Pathetic. But then, Potter had somehow transfigured himself into a weird fish creature who couldn't speak underwater. Draco's potion allowed for speech. He went for Theo first and muttered a slicing hex that made quick work of the ropes. He would have left already, but he waited for the same reason Potter was, he wasn't going anywhere until Hermione was rescued.

Potter looked at him curiously and right now Draco didn't give a dam if he suspected anything, where the hell was Krum?

It seemed Potter lost patience at the same time he did as he tried to cut Hermione free. But one of the mermaids came and slapped the rock from his hands, screaming that they could only rescue their own hostage.

Potter tried to retrieve the rock but the mermaids prevented him. No fucking way was Hermione gonna stay here past the hour limit.

He pulled out his wand and cast a freezing charm as the first round of mermaids became frozen solid. He swam before the hostages and held out his wand "Leave, or next time you'll be short of one Mer." The screeched and swam away.

Draco turned to see Potter staring at him incredulously. Draco managed his best condescending smirk as he cast a slicing hex. He saw Potter try to defend Hermione but the spell missed them both and went for the rope holding her.

Before Potter could do anything he grabbed Theo and forced himself up, damming himself for being unable to do anything more.

**WOW, THAT ENDED UP BEING A SUPER LONG CHAPTER. I WANTED TO FINSIH EACH BOOKS WITH LONG CHAPTERS SO I COULD FINISH THIS STORY QUICKLY, BUT SINCE SO MANY THINGS HAPPEN IN THIS BOOK THAT IS RELEVENT TO MY STORY IT ENDED UP MUCH LONGER THAN I THOUGHT. ANYWAY, THIS ISNT A BARTRE FOR REVEIWS BUT I SPENT A LONG TIME ON THIS SO GUYS , IT BE GREAT TO GET TO 5OO REVEIWS. **

**ILL STILL WRITE, THIS ISNT A BARTRE BUT I KNOW A HELL OF A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE READING THIS SO CAN YOU ALL REVIEW…PLEASE?**


	22. Chapter 22

**The strangest thing happened; I got a review in Spanish? But it's all good, I put it through Google translate and got the gist of it, Thankx. **

**I just realised something…I COULD TRANSLATE THIS STORY INTO ANY LANGUAGE I WANTED THANKS TO GOOGLE TRANSLATE! FUC…I mean…Wow! **

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**A Similar Feeling**

They broke the surface of the water and the spell dissolved, leaving Draco's body opaque again. Beside him Theo gasped, his black hair plastered to his face in a way that reminded him a little of Snape.

"What the hell were you doing down there!" Draco announced.

Theo looked at him as if he were a first grade idiot before sighing and peeling hair off his face "You want to discuss that now?"

"Not really, let's go" as he was saying that Potter broke though the waters skin too, holding Weasley and Hermione who began spluttering and gasping. Draco's hand twitched to help her but remained where he was. Too many witnesses and if Theo saw then too many questions.

He forced himself to swim towards the bank as he was hauled out by Hagrid and quickly attended to by Madam Pomfrey. Snape appeared by his side and to Draco's shock he pulled his cloak and draped it around his shoulders, helping him to stand as he escorted him to the Medical tent. Draco went numbly while sneaking glances back at Theo and Hermione.

He had never wanted to see Hermione, motionless like that again, it almost scared the life out of him before and the basilisk had come to mind before he saw the bubble. Sighing he fell into the chair and accepted the heating potion from Snape.

"Thank you professor" he said in a gravelly voice.

Snape only nodded with a small smirk "A very good first attempt at a complicated potion Mr Malfoy."

Draco blinked. Snape was known for adoring the Slytherin's but even the Slytherin's knew that was just for show. But right now Draco was sure that was a true and genuine compliment. He grinned, "Thank you sir."

"Her-own-ninny" Victory Krum appeared in his own blanked and knelt before Hermione "I am so sorry vor not coming" he said in his thick Bulgarian accent "I v'anted to come, but Grindylows appeared, they swarmed."

Draco at that moment realised where the Grindylows he sent scattering in the beginning of his test ended up, he grinned.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx **

"That's ok Viktor" Hermione said politely as she shivered furiously. A blanket suddenly collided with her face and she coughed.

"Watch where you're shaking that mangy mane Granger, you're getting me more wet" Draco drawled from where he sat draped in professor Snape's cloak. He was trying not to shiver but she could see the slight tremors of his body. Merlin, how long was he down there, why didn't he just grab Nott and go?

He looked at her coldly but she knew him well enough to see the worry beneath its depts.

He turned away just as Dumbledore was announcing "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Marcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows...

bagman continued the announcement. "Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm and was the first to return with her hostage, therefore we award her with forty points."

The beuxburton pupils clapped in their polite manner while there was applause from the stands from all her admirers.

"Naturally" she said smugly, head raised high. Hermione frowned; she wished she'd been the one the grindylows ran into.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective. However he was attacked by Grindylows on the way to the target and was unable to retrieve his hostage, therefore we award him with twenty five points.

The applause came mainly from the Bulgarian side as Viktor bowed his head in shame and Kakaroff looked disgusted.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman spoke. "He returned last and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Hermione smiled, it was so typically Harry she wasn't surprised in the least.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However...Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

The cheer that erupted was indescribable, Hermione felt so proud of Harry. In the beginning everyone condemned him for being in the tournament, now so many people supported him. She smiled as she wiped more water from her eyes. She glanced up and her actions stilled as she noticed Draco was looking at her.

No, staring pointedly was more like it, no one else had noticed as they were still cheering Harry on. Hermione tried to smile at him but was a little distracted as he pulled wet hair from his eyes. The light from the searchlights made the water white on his already silver hair, she blushed.

He noticed where her gaze was and smirked, Hermione turned away blushing furiously.

Recently he had taken to flirting with her openly. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was so unexpected and strange she just kept blushing and reacting like an idiot. The worst part wasn't that it was Draco doing all this, Draco her best friend, but the fact that she was actually being affected by _Draco_ and even more so, she actually liked the attention from him. Was she being spoilt?

She glanced again and he was smirking. He was such a cocky prick, she smiled.

"And finally, Draco Malfoy used an AquasForm Potion brewed on a first time basis. The potions transfigured his body into a liquid based substance. He would have been the first to reach his hostage but due to a malfunction of concentration he was delayed and instead was the third. Even so he did not return to the surface with his hostage as the Merchifness thought he was aiding Mr Potter with rescuing the other hostages and hindered him."

Draco stayed behind? She glanced at him and noticed with some amusement he looked embarrassed and knew straight away that is hadn't been an assumption, he had stayed behind to help release her and Ron.

She didn't know how to feel about that. But her insides were buzzing.

"As such we have decided to award him with thirty-five points."

Thirty-five points, was way too little, the potion Draco had attempted was way more advanced than the bubble-head charm. Hermione felt ripped off even though it wasn't anything to do with her. Even though he hadn't returned within the hour, she still felt he deserved at least forty points.

She glanced at Draco and he only shrugged as Theo patted him on the shoulder. He didn't seem to care either way.

Hermione felt a little embarrassed for getting so worked up about it. Draco was the only person in the world her age who could make Hermione feel childish.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and his usual fake-I-hate-you expression appeared as she stayed up to her.

Suddenly he lashed out and puled at her hair.

Hermione was so surprised at the sudden shock and pain that she gave a little squeal that had Harry and Ron rushing over.

"What they hell you playing at Malfoy" Ron demanded.

Draco only sneered, "The sight of her bushy Mudblood hair was getting on my nerves" he said and walked off.

Bushy Mudblood hair? That was the worst comeback she'd ever herd. What was he playing at?

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Thirty-five points wasn't too bad, Draco thought as he made his way back up the hill to the castle. The judges had interpreted the little memory episode underwater as a malfunction with the spell but Theo knew better and they had lots to discuss later. Draco needed to tell him about what he remembered, what he saw.

But right now, he had something to deal with.

From his pocket to brought out the beetle he ad snatched from Hermione's hair earlier.

On closer inspection he noticed the antenna looked a little too much like glasses to be regular antenna. When he was looking at Hermione earlier he suddenly had weirdest compulsion to grab the insect. Four years' worth of experienced with these 'feelings' had taught him to never ignore them; and now he was glad he hadn't. All that research on his animagus form came in handy now since he was able to clearly recognise signs of an animagus.

He brought out his wand and cast a full-body-bind-curse and the beetle stopped wriggling to get out of his grasp. That was another suspicious thing, any normal insect would have played dead the second he snatched it up; they don't wriggle this desperately. Then he placed the frozen pest on the ground, muttered a spell that forced people to revert their animagus forms and watched as it turned into an even bigger pest.

He grinned "Well, well, well, what have we here now"

Rita Skeeter looked up at him with furious eyes and Draco unfroze her mouth.

"I'll have you in Azkaban for this Malfoy, how dare you stun me!" was the first thing that was out of her mouth.

His grin increased as he crouched down, he felt like the cat that got its cream "Really, is that so? But correct me if I'm wrong, I think your little stunt would be much more interesting to any panel. An illegal animagus, sneaking into Hogwarts grounds to spy on pupils and report their stories in the news against their will?"

"The people have a right to know" she said indignantly "And I expect they'll be very interested to know of the Malfoy heir's interest in a muggleborn girl, especially Hermione granger, Harry Potter's best friend."

Draco blinked and then his smirk turned into a glare so dark even Skeeter shut up. "You saw?" he said lowly.

Rita Skeeter tried to blink, but couldn't as her eyes weren't unfrozen yet. It took great magical skill to only unfreeze one part of the body, but she wasn't going to let herself get scared of a fourteen year old.

"I saw you staring all moon eyed at her, I'll bet your father would love to hear—" she didn't get to finish, because at that moment Draco cast a constricting curse on her throat.

Skeeter choked, she couldn't breathe but she couldn't writhe either because she was frozen. When she looked into the young Malfoy's eyes she saw nothing. He looked at her with almost empty eyes, eyes so cold and such a dull grey she didn't think he was human.

"You'll do what" he said softly, but his voice was like steel. It cut though her like a knife, it wasn't a child's voice, it was an adults voice. "You'll do what?" he repeated.

Now she was terrified, it was completely illogical, he was fourteen, but she couldn't help it, he looked like he'd lived through an entire war and killed thousands, one more want that big a deal.

He stood up, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. If that bastard knows, then he'll kill her. And I won't lose her again. _Never again_."

_Again_, what was he talking about? But he was admitting to it. If she were in a normal state of mind she would have been over the moon, this was gold, the public had to know.

But then he smiled "I don't think the world will miss you" he pointed his wand at her head, her eyes widened. "You…you…!" he was going to kill her.

He smiled "I've killed more people then you'll ever know Miss Skeeter. Avada Kad—"

Her heart stopped beating at that moment. Then it started up again when she realised she stopped in the middle of a killing curse.

Then Malfoy screamed and clutched his head. When he opened his eyes, they weren't that cold merciless murderer anymore; it was the fourteen year old boy.

"I…don't want…to kill you" he panted, picking up his wand again "But…I can't let you go…like this." He pointed the wand at her again and she tried to scream. Was this the end of Rita Skeeta?

"I have to protect…Hermione. Obliviate!"

And everything went Rita Skeeter's body went limp so did Draco's as he fell to his knees panting heavily.

There was no mistake, for a moment, that _man's_ memories took control of him. He took control and almost killed Skeeter. Draco had no love for that woman, but he didn't want her corpse on his hands.

The second he found out that woman saw all he could think was how his father would kill her then suddenly it was so cold, his thoughts matched the memories perfectly, they wanted the same thing, until the memories wanted to kill her. It would have been nothing for that murdered from Draco's nightmares, but not Draco.

That bastard, he must have mistaken Hermione for the brunette woman he was always stalking. Draco didn't want to even think about where that left him.

He stared down at Skeeta's body. She'd remember nothing when she woke up. Better get out of here before that happened.

He managed to drag himself to the forests edge but his head was splitting, his legs were lead. He'd just finished the competition and Fighting off the memories influence took so much out of him, it was like fighting himself, exhausting.

He fell, and couldn't get up. If he stayed here too long he was sure some wild beast was going to find him and make a meal out of him. For a brief moment he wondered if that had happened to Skeeter, he did just leave her there, he could only hope.

He was in so much pain. Usually about now Theo would magically appear, that guy was always saving his arse.

Wait, Theo!

With the last remaining strength he cast another spell "Expectro…Patronus" he thought of Hermione, when she kissed him back, when she told him she liked him more than a friend, when she gave him hope.

And everything went black.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"Malfoy did what!" Hermione said.

After the competition the Gryffindor house celebrated long into the night, as usual Hermione didn't really join and as usual Harry didn't want to sleep.

"I don't understand Malfoy" Harry said as they curled up in front of the fire and ignored all the drunken and/or sleeping idiots behind them "One minute he's a jerk, then he does something worthwhile, then he's a jerk again."

"That's Malfoy for you" she said lightly.

"Yeah, but at first I thought he was protecting you. How dumb is that. He helped me cut you and Ron loose. Ron reckons he only did it for points and said that about you after cause he was angry he didn't get any."

Hermione didn't think so; she was used to their pretend fights.

So Draco did protect her under the water. Stupid, what was he thinking, what if everyone found out. She knew the answer, he probably want thinking.

She blushed and felt a warmth spread through her chest at the thought and the memory of hi heated gaze when they were on shore. These days she didn't block out her feelings, she welcomed them, explored them and found something amazing. They were very similar to feeling she'd always had.

She was beginning to suspect that if she liked or loved Draco, then this wasn't a sudden thing. She'd probably felt like this for a long time, probably since third year. It took him kissing her on the train to wake her is all.

She smiled.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

"Hey, sleeping Kappa wakie-wakie"

Hearing such uncharacteristic words in Theo's voice sent shivers down Draco's spine and he shot up comically. Theo whistled, if I'd known that was all it took to get you up Id have done it ages ago"

Draco rubbed his head "Theo you bastard" his head was splitting "Where am I?"

"We're in the room of requirement. I thought out next conversation should be a little more private than the Slytherin common room."

"What happened?"

"The second task is what happened as far as I know. Then you disappeared on your own. Next thing I know I get a Patronus Scorpion in my room screeching for help. I didn't know you knew that spell."

"Got it from that book you lent me" Draco smirked and clutched his head. Then he remembered.

"What happened?" Theo asked all traces of humour gone from his voice.

"Just…I met Skeeter on my way up, did you know she's an illegal animagus, she was in Grangers hair"

"Hence the grabbing."

"Yeah, and I hate Granger. She wanted to make up some cock and bull story about us being a secret couple."

"Please tell me she's not dead" Theo joked blandly, it took everything not to twitch. Sometimes Theo was too astute for his own good.

"No, I froze her, scared her a bit and Obliviated her"

"Good. That woman's a menace. But that's not what I mean, that spasm or issue with the potion, did you have another vision"

Draco was silent as he remembered the vision. He wasn't ready to tell Theo about what really happened in the forbidden forest, so instead he thought about the bald snake-man with red eyes called Voldemort. As he relayed the events of the second test to Theo he watched as the usually his usual stoic face changed into one of surprise and horror.

"Say that again?"

"I said I saw Voldemort."

"That's not possible; especially how you describe him, the dark lord looks nothing like that."

"And how would you know?"

Theo was quiet and Draco didn't probe.

"I've seen pictures from back when he was still active and gathering followers, he doesn't look like how you described." was the next thing that came out of Theo's mouth. He said it without any emotion in his voice or face, he said it as if he were announcing his socks were red "He's dead, firmly and wonderfully dead."

Draco wasn't buying it, there was definitely something else, his 'feelings' were screeching in his ear right now and he didn't know how long it would be till they refused to be ignored, but Draco didn't want to pry into Theo's business, he owed him at least that.

Rubbing his head he sighed "What am I going to do? These visions keep getting crazier and crazier, I don't know how long I can handle this."

"We'll have to be patient" Theo admonished, Draco nodded.

Then Theo patted Draco on the shoulder "I'm sorry I couldn't be any assistance during the second task. You worked harder than any of them."

Draco nodded again. It was funny, he actually didn't care that he hadn't won. In the first task with the dragon Draco got off with the highest score, but as he couldn't remember anything about what happened and the spell he'd spent so long practicing ended up being useless he was only glad to be alive, he held no feelings towards his victory. But this time, even though he lost, he was filled with such and overwhelming sense of satisfaction. This had been all him.

He figured out the clasp was a starfish, he found the best place to listen to its song, he deciphered the mermaids message, he found a way to breath underwater with only a clue as additional help and black market ingredient, he did this by himself. All his life he'd had everything he wanted presented to him by his father, he worked hard in school not because he cared but so his father would lay off. But working towards a goal by himself with hard work and intelligence, Draco felt like he finally understood the Slytherin ambition.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The days following rushed past in a flurry of new fans and newspapers; all reporting on the second task. Ron had become a bit of a celebrity and unlike Harry took great pleasure in beguiling his listeners in the epic tale of how he aided Harry in the final part of the second task, fighting off mermaids and other such. A few younger years tried to approach Hermione to see if she had fought of a mermaid or two, but she swiftly sent them on their way, having better things to do with her time.

They sat in the great hall; Harry eating quietly and Ron surrounded by admirers. On the Slytherin table, Draco was sat alone with only a familiar gloomy boy by his side.

Draco spent the majority of his time away and once again with Nott doing merlin knows what. You'd think that considering he was trying to win her over, he'd be spending more time with her and less with Nott.

Hermione angrily speared a potato ad told herself furiously that she was not jealous. But quickly she realised she was.

Hermione was no idiot and ad spent too long trying to deny something that was so obvious. The more she thought about how Draco had confessed his feelings had begun in first year the more she realised how some of her actions must have hurt him greatly. And it made her guilty because she had not needed to.

But now she had firmly decided not to reject any of her feelings just because she couldn't understand them. She was very aware that her feelings towards Draco were a little more than friendship. She was very sure she liked him as a boy. The fact that she felt so nervous around him said it all, especially when he teased her or flirted, her heart would leap out of her chest to the point that it had become a normal occurrence.

Later on her way down to the dungeons for Potions, Hermione spied Draco again, this time without Nott. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by the usual crowed of Slytherin's, which meant Parkinson, of course, was hung round his neck like a necklace. Even though Draco had assured her that pansy was just someone his mother had chosen, it didn't make the jealousy lighten up one bit. She desperately wanted to march over hand hex the silly blond snit.

She giggled like a dying horse, Hermione rolled her eyes. But then she noticed that Draco wasn't looking at her, he seemed a little annoyed. "There they are, there they are!" the knot of Slytherins broke apart. Hermione saw that Pansy had a magazine in her hands - Witch Weekly. "You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!" she said loudly, and threw the magazine at Hermione, who caught it, looking startled. At that moment, the dungeon door opened, and Snape beckoned them all inside.

Once inside, Harry, Ron and Hermione perused the magazine to their astonishment. A moving photo took up most of the space, but there was also the Colum.

Harry Potter's Secret Heartache

_A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old __Harry__ Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss. _

_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl." _

_However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest. _

_"She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."  
Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potters well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate_

Honestly the whole thing was hilarious as she giggled

"I told you!" Ron hissed at Hermione "I told you not to annoy Rita Skeeter! She's made you out to be some sort of- of scarlet woman!"

Hermione couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, it was hilarious, if this was the best that Skeeter could do then she had nothing on the Muggle tabloids. Ron continued to rant about how this was going to turn her into some kind of man stealing whore but honestly, Hermione was too caught up in her laughter to notice, she threw Witch Weekly into a nearby bin "What a load of rubbish" she chortled.

The Slytherin's were laughing. So, Pansy-draped-around-Draco-Parkinson thought she could upset her with this tripe? Hermione gave a jovial wave and a sarcastic smile which set the witch fuming. Meanwhile Draco, at his usual desk, ignored her for some reason. What's his problem?

"There's something funny, though," said Hermione ten minutes later, holding her pestle suspended over a bowl of scarab beetles. "How could Rita Skeeter have known...?"

"Known what?" said Ron quickly. "You haven't been mixing up Love Potions, have you?"

"Don't be stupid," Hermione snapped, starting to pound up her beetles again. "No, it's just...how did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?"

Ron's head shot up like his hair was on fire "What!"

"Right after he apologised for not being able to get to me on time he said he'd never felt like this before, he did invite me to visit him. I was just wondering how she could have known" Hermione said as she poured scarab beetles into the paste that was their potion.

"And what did you say?" Ron was grinding his pestle into the desk far from his bowl and unfortunately, creating quite a noticeable dent. Hermione patiently manoeuvred his arm into the bowl where he could grind in anger without causing anyone trouble.

Herminie hadn't been able to say anything. She was too busy being water ridden and freezing to think much about anything. But when the idea did solidify in her head she quickly turned him down. Victor was a really nice person, and he'd made her feel beautiful for the first time in her life at the Yule ball and for that Hermione was grateful. But at the same time she couldn't bring herself to think of him as anything more than a friend. Besides, she'd been too busy sneaking glances at Draco to see if he was alright.

Herminie didn't get to answer Ron with whatever fabricated story she could come up with.

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is. Miss Granger," said an icy voice right behind them, and all three of them jumped, "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

The whole class was silent as Snape glided over. Draco, Hermione noticed, took the opportunity to childishly flash a POTTER STINKS badge at them. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she felt Snape would not appreciate the act.

"Ah...reading magazines under the table as well?" Snape added, snatching up the copy of Witch Weekly. "A further ten points from Gryffindor...oh but of course..." Snape's black eyes glittered as they fell on Rita Skeeter's article. "Potter has to keep up with his press cuttings..."

The Slytherin half of the class sniggered loudly. But then Snape had to turn a laughable article into a nightmare as he read it out loud. Suddenly what had been childish nonsense sounded absolutely humiliating read in his monotonous voice. She pressed her forehead to the table, blushing madly.

"'...Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate.' How very touching," sneered Snape, rolling up the magazine to continued gales of laughter from the Slytherins. "Well, I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than on your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here. Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. Potter - that table in front of my desk. Move. Now."

Could this lesson get any worse?

"I'm not sitting next to her!" Parkinson shrieked. Snape looked murderous "You will do as I say Miss Parkinson" he said simply and unbelievably the pug became docile.

Hermione unwillingly shuffled to the table and began to set out her things as far away from Parkinson as possible.

"Just don't touch me Granger" she spat and they worked in un-companionable silence. Hermione glanced up again to spot Draco, knowing he wouldn't miss a chance like this to tease her but found to her astonishment he wasn't looking her way. It may sound conceited, but Hermione was a little confused, Draco was always looking at her

He was, wasn't he?

Hermione blushed. Why did acknowledging that fact, make her so happy.

"Get your filthy eyes off him Granger" Parkinson spat and Hermione looked up in surprise "Excuse me?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you staring at my Drakkie" she said "Who do you think you are. Potter and Krum aren't enough for you, now you want my fiancé too. Don't even think about it, there's no way Draco would even think about a ugly know-it-all like you."

'_He's not your Drakkie, disgusting snit'_There were so many things in what she just said that Hermione wanted to hex her for. But in a room of witnesses she couldn't do anything.

Draco must be rubbing off on her.

Hermione forced her face into a civilised expression "I don't know what you're talking about."

Parkinson laughed "I can't believe you. You really think you could even get him to turn his head at you. He hates your very existence, your nothing to him other than Potters pet Mudblood"

Hermione squeezed her wrist to vent some anger, but stopped when her fingernails began to dig crescents into her arm. Instead she busied herself with her potion. '_At__ last I dot have to drape myself __around__ his neck like some cheap __garish__collar,__ just to get him to look__ at me and hear him speak if only to __say 'get off''_

Hermione so wanted to say this and it was though sheer will power she was able to stop herself. Instead she smiled sweetly "I think you and him make an excellent couple" She said "He's arrogant and lazy and you're spoilt, unoriginal, needy and ruining your potion"

Pansy spluttered "You filthy Mudblood, you don't get to talk to me like that!" she whispered furiously as Snape hovered by the desk three spaces from them, looming over Harry and goading him, if Harry's angry expression had anything to say about it.

But whatever pansy was about to say next was cut short as Kakaroff burst into the classroom.

He and Snape went to the other side of the room to talk. Hermione corked the finished result of her potion and left in the finished tray. Parkinson fumed "Stay away from my boyfriend!" she spat.

Hermione almost laughed. _'Excuse__ me, your apparent 'boyfriend' hates you, oh and by the way, DID __I__ mention how he'__s told me he's in lo__v__e with me?_' those words tasted so sweet on her tongue. But Hermione left the class with them still on her tongue.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione wasn't able to meet with Draco at all. He was always busy and busy meant he was gone. Hermione missed the days when they were younger and every spare moment was spent together doing mindless things, like when he would sit in the library while she sorted her papers. Or she'd wait for him while he tidied his broom. Or they'd talk in the abandoned staircases and library nooks and crannies. Their friendship felt special, their little secret.

These days she just did see him anymore. Hermione knew something was wrong with Draco, something had changed sometime in third year and he'd changed and whatever that change was, he didn't like it.

It killed her that she couldn't so anything. If it were Harry or Ron she'd have gone straight to a teacher by now, but as it was Draco she knew she couldn't. Harry and Ron were kids, they'd get over being taddled on if it was in their best interest; they were Gryffindor's. Draco was a Slytherin, he'd see it as ultimate betrayal.

But she didn't know what else to do. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong so she could research anything; the only time shed felt like any help was when she translated that animagus spell for him. Now he spent all his time meditating for it. Hermione missed him so much.

Even seeing Sirius and taking a trip to the kitchens to see Dobby and Winky and try (yet fail) to start a revolution among house elves for freedom and rights hadn't taken the sting off missing him.

Why couldn't things be like they used to.

But the, she wouldn't have missed him _this_ much before. Hermione wanted to see Draco, and it had nothing to do with being friends. Needing to see him was like an urge in the pit of her chest that wouldn't be ignored.

She, Harry and Ron were seated in the great hall eating a uneventful breakfast when owls began to swoop in. at first it was just one and the three assumed it to be the Daily Prophet, but then another, and another and another began to swoop in.

"How many subscriptions did you take out?" said Harry, seizing Hermione's goblet before it was knocked over by the cluster of owls, all of whom were jostling close to her, trying to deliver their own letter first.

"What on earth - ?" Hermione said, taking the letter from the grey owl, opening it, and starting to read. "Oh really!" she sputtered, going rather red.

It wasn't the daily prophet, but instead rather crude messages made from cut out letters from the newspaper, each spewing distasteful messages like: **YOU ARE A WIC****KED GIRL. ****HARRY**** POTTER DESERVES ****BETTER. GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM MUGGLE.**

To be honest, she did feel a little shaken up. They were so full of vile, how could she not. Hermione felt sadness and embarrassment bubbling in her chest, but as to not worry her two friends she held it in and showed them the letter with as little expression as possible "They're all like that"

She opened the last envelope to find a nasty surprise worse than the threatening letters as yellowish-green liquid smelling strongly of petrol gushed over her hands, which began to erupt in large yellow boils.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" said Ron, picking up the envelope gingerly and sniffing it.

"Ow!" said Hermione, tears starting in her eyes as she tried to rub the pus off her hands with a napkin, but her fingers were now so thickly covered in painful sores that it looked as though she were wearing a pair of thick, knobbly gloves. She truly didn't want to cry, especially in the great hall, in front of Harry who would worry and Ron who would gloat.

Thankfully, Harry seemed to notice how she was struggling to hold it together. "You'd better get up to the hospital wing," he said as the owls around Hermione took flight. "We'll tell Professor Sprout where you've gone..."

Hermione nodded gratefully and rushed out, cradling her hands. The boils were excruciatingly painful and the whole thing was unfair. This was so unfair and although she knew it didn't matter if it was fair or not, it still hurt.

"Ouch"

**I KNOW ITS BEEN AGES AND IM SORRY, EVERYONE, IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY. I WONT BORE YOU WITH DETAILS BUT I HOPE TO PUT OUT A BUNCH MORE CHAPTERS IN THE COMING WEEKS. I SINCEARLY HOPE I HAVENT LOST ALL MY READERS IN THE TIME I WAS AWAY.**

**ON ANOTHER NOT, THIS IS NOT A BARTRE FOR REVEIWS! LIKE, I THINK, MOST FANFICTION AUTHORS, IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO PRODUCE A STORY THAT GET A 1000 REVEIWS OR MORE AND I THINK THIS IS ACTUALLY A CONTENDER FOR THAT GOAL. PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE, HELP ME GET TO 1000. I KNOW FROM ALL THE SUNSCRIBERS AND TRAFFIC STATS THAT A HELLALOT OF PEOPLE ARE READING THIS, SO DROP ME SOME WORDS, LEAVE A COMMENT. **

**WHAT YOU LIKED?**

**WHAT PARTS WERE BEST?**

**WHAT PARTS YOU NOTICED?**

**THINGS I CAN IMPROVE ON?**

**Things you hated?**

**THINGS LIKE THAT, I WANNA HEAR THIS THE MOST, ITS MY WRITING PLANT FOOD, I NEED THIS TO GROW A BIG JUCY STORY.**

**SO PRETTY PLEASE, REVIEW.**

**AND THIS IS FOR MY SPANISH REVEIWER**

**Gracias por la crítica honesta, conseguir uno en español fue la primera vez para mí, pero he entendido que gracias a Google Translate. Soy un poco curioso, ¿no es leer la historia en Inglés o en español, ¿por qué reveiw en español. puede responder en español también, la traducción es muy divertido :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**LOL, everyone's telling me Google translate don't work. I hear you all loud and clear, I guess no Spanish Second time around in the near future.**

**Major thanks to the riveting review by Emachookie. The things she likes, things she noticed, things she thought were best. I lived hearing about them! Because I put a lot of thought into making the story and chapters unique so to hear you liked the parts I spent ages on is a real treat. I'm so happy. So thanks Emachookie.**

**That doesn't mean I hated any of the other reviews. I fucking love them. All of you give me so much support, even the ones who repeatedly tell me to enlist in spellchecker even though I do and its doesn't seem to be enough. I've decided to quit it with the shouty capitals; they've started tiring me out. Did you know if you shouted for over nine years with limited stops, you could produce just enough energy to heat a cup of coffee?**

**I wonder who tested that Theory and if they're still alive!**

**Anyhow, I hear ya on the Pansy thing. But be patient my little onions _(My old Religious Philosophy teacher's favourite pet name for our class, does it only weird me out?)_ because good things come to those who wait.**

**On a irrelevant note, I've got TDWT song 'Built Gwen's face' stuck in my headand made up a happy version of the song Terrible things by mayday parade because it made me sad. But its still a beautiful song.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Poisonous Dreams**

Harry watched Hermione rush out, he felt concerned but knew she wouldn't appreciate his being there. Hermione was a very private person with her feelings, she didn't like to cry in front of _anybody_.

"I warned her!" said Ron "I warned her not to annoy Rita Skeeter! Look at this one..." He read out one of the letters Hermione had left behind: "I read In Witch Weekly about how you are playing Harry Potter false and that boy has had enough hardship and I will be sending you a curse by next post as soon as I can find a big enough envelope.' Blimey, she'd better watch out for herself."

Harry nodded grimly. That stupid Skeeter woman. Hermione didn't deserve this. Harry didn't care if she mussed up his reputation; the wizarding world had always felt inclined to gossip about his life since the day he was born. But not his friends, they weren't allowed to speculate and hurt his friends like this.

Hermione didn't show up for Herbology. As he and ron made their way down to Care of Magical Creatures they encountered Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, Nott and Parkinson, hung on Malfoy's arm like a flashy bracelet as always. Catching sight of Harry, Pansy called, "Potter, have you split up with your girlfriend? Why was she so upset at breakfast?"

Harry ignored her; he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much trouble the Witch Weekly article had caused.

Today's lesson was with niffler's, a long snouted creature usually found in mines. Harry watched with satisfaction as one tried to bite Parkinson's arm off for her wristwatch. They were to take a niffler ad use it to dig up gold. As Harry and the others chose their niffler Hagrid called out "Hang on," he looked down into the crate, "There's a spare niffler here...who's missin? Where's Hermione?"

"She had to go to the hospital wing," said Ron.

"We'll explain later," Harry muttered; Pansy Parkinson was listening.

A few minutes into the task, Malfoy called out "Sir, my head hurts, after effect of the potion from the second task."

Hagrid looked on him dubiously, before sighing "Right Malfoy, best be getting yourself to the hospital wing then"

Malfoy nodded stonily and left up the steps into the castle.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco didn't want to even think about why Hermione would be in the hospital wing. He only needed to hear that she had run off upset to know where he needed to go.

He knocked in the door to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was busy organising her bottles "Yes dear" she called.

"Got a headache" he said "After effects of the potion" he'd been using that excuse to get out of stuff for weeks and it was still working. Sometimes being a Champion had its perks.

"I see" she said and directed him to a bed and got him a pain-relief potion before telling him to get some rest. Draco poured the potion out an open window and once the medi-witch was in the other room he whispered loudly "Hermione!"

At first there was nothing, then a whispered reply "Draco?"

"Hermione, where are you?" he called

"Go away Draco" she said hurriedly, "I'm fine"

Draco followed her voice to find a curtained bed. Madam Pomfrey reserved these kinds of beds for particularly ugly mishaps. He pulled back the curtain and hissed "You don't look fine!"

Her hands were a mess! Boils were spouting from everywhere and oozing yellow pus that smelt like petrol. The skin between the boils were bright red, it looked so painful. Draco's eyes slimmed into angry slits "What happened? Did you get hexed?"

Hermione sniffed, looking away. Draco approached the bed and touched her shoulder "Hermione, tell me, I'll get whoever did this"

"It was Undiluted bubotuber pus" she said quietly, sniffing and started crying "It was that stupid article by that awful Skeeter woman, now all these people I've never met before keep sending me threatening letters. One of them was full of this" she held out her hands and winced painfully.

"Don't move them" he said immediately and took her wrists to put her hands down "Hermione please don't cry"

She tried but, the tears kept rolling down her cheeks. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and cradled her head against his neck, stroking her head and crooning softly as she cried. She clung to him like a little child. She must be in so much pain; he hated seeing her like this.

Draco had to admit, he was a bit peeved by the article. He ignored all the tripe about Potter, cause he knew that was crap, but the Krum stuff did irritate him a little. But seeing her get hurt like this pushed all that jealousy right out the window as he held her tighter and patted her shoulder.

"Bloody Skeeter" he muttered "Should've hexed her instead of obliterated her" this was his fault.

"What was that" Hermione hiccupped.

"No, nothing" he felt it best she didn't know what happened in the forest with Skeeter. Instead of only getting rid of their conversation he should have turned her into the female equivalent of loony Lockhart in saint Mungo's "I'm sorry Hermione

"Why, it's not your fault" she trying to wipe her face. Draco stopped her and wiped her tears away with his thumb "Your hands" he reminded, that only made her cry more. Draco knew she often acted like a spoilt child when she was like this but this time he felt she deserved to.

"I feel so pathetic" she sobbed "I didn't before, but those stupid articles and letters are making me doubt myself. Maybe they're right; maybe it is all my fault. I lead them on and made them believe this?"

Draco frowned "Don't you dare feel pathetic! This isn't your fault. It's that Stupid Skeeter woman"

"Does it matter" she said moodily "All I can look forward to is more of this" she held her hands out as proof.

Draco sighed and un-winded his arms from her "I'm disappointed. You're giving in, to _that_. The Hermione I know would research the hell out of the library to find a way to get back that woman in true Slytherin manner." He made to get up "I guess I was wrong"

As he moved, Hermione grabbed his robe to stop him; Draco went still "Your hands! Let go!"

She ignored him as she sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve "What do you mean Slytherin" she said with a teary laugh "I'm a Gryffindor"

Draco grinned "Yeah, and I'm sure walking right up to her and knocking her unconscious wont issue a law suit"

"Don't judge Gryffindor's like that, were not all lacking subtlety and do you even know what a law suit is?" she countered.

Draco shrugged "We have magical law too." Hermione laughed "I suppose you're right"

He slung his arm over her shoulder "When will you finally realise that I'm always right?"

"When will you stop being such an egotistical moron" she sighed.

Draco raised a brow "Are you mocking me? You better be happy your hands are all mussed up Granger, or I'd have to punish you" he said; bring his face incredibly close to hers

Draco watched as Hermione suddenly realised how close they were and blushed heavily. She nudged him away and Draco let go hastily, worried he'd upset her hands. Give it time, he thought, eventually shed get used to it. He went to stand up but Hermione suddenly grabbed his sleeve and softly forced him back down, she was still blushing while trying not to look at him. Draco grinned. Score.

"How did you know I was in the hospital wing?" she asked, still trying to pretend she wasn't clinging to his sleeve like a spoilt little girl.

"Potter and Weasley aren't so good at keeping secrets, even I they try, and you did make a rather noticeable exit at breakfast today."

"Right" she sighed, looking down again. Hermione perked up "I'm going to get that Skeeter woman if it's the last thing I do" she muttered. Draco ruffled her already crazy hair "That's my girl"

If possible, Hermione turned redder; she smiled "You don't have a headache, do you? If you did you'd be whining and complaining till everyone in the castle knew. So go back to class already before you bring the rest of your slimly snakes running, or even the pug-snake hybrid"

Draco laughed; his meanness was rubbing off on her. Nice.

"Guilty as charged. I had a feeling with all the drama recently you were doing what you always do and holding it in. all that tension eventually gives out, it's usually my job to be there when it happens."

Herminie giggled "I guess so, I've been really stressed. You know me a little too well Draco"

Draco huffed "Duh, I've been watching you since the first year" he stopped "Wait, backtrack that, it sounds way too stalkerish"

Hermione full on laughed "Thank you for coming, I haven't seen you in ages. Your always busy these days, I was starting to feel a little abandoned."

Draco sighed guilty. He'd been busy with Theo with the animagus training. He was so close to getting it. He was pretty sure his animal was a scorpion, no surprises there. Theo said it was usually the animal you most relate to. Going by what scorpions represent in that big animal totem book, they were practically twins. But at the same time it was more complicated than that, he had to figure out what species of scorpion he was, different scorpions had different forms, so far all he had was a fat tail. Luckily, fat tailed scorpions were usually deadly poisonous.

But that meant he'd had less time with Hermione. Although, was it wrong to feel glad that she'd noticed his absence. No way.

"Sorry" he admitted "I've been busy"

"Animagus training?" she asked, Draco blinked. And she said _he _knew her too well?

"Yeah, I'm so close, to achieving it"

"Really" she said a little surprised "That's interesting, you're getting this much faster than normal"

"Seven months is not fast Hermione" he said.

She shrugged "I guess I can't fault you, especially if it's something that can help you stay alive longer in the competition, but" she blushed "I missed you"

Draco felt a little like a sweet taken out the wrapper. He really hoped he wasn't blushing.

"But I forgive you, since you came to visit me. You worry about me too much, but somehow I think you're the only person who worries about me like this. Everyone else thinks just because I'm brainy, I can handle myself fine. I think it escapes everyone's knowledge that I'm a girl. You wouldn't believe what Ron said to me once."

"I bet it was something along the lines of 'Hermione, you're a girl!" Draco said in his most mocking Weasley voice.

Hermione's eyes widened "How did you know?"

Draco sighed "Really, he said it exactly like that. Weasley isn't that hard to predict, is he?" he laughed "Trust me Hermione, I spent four years trying to convince myself you _weren't _a girl, I don't think I'll ever have that problem. And you aren't that perfect Miss I-turned-myself-into-a-cat-creture-cause-I-was-too -stubborn-to-listen-to-the-great-Draco Malfoy."

"You're just so full of modestly" she said, smiling fondly, she looked at the hand that was clutching his robe "Draco I really…" and she stopped dead in her sentence, going white.

"What" Draco said worriedly, "What happened! It's your hand, let go already!"

"I…uh...nothing. I think I hear Madam Pomfrey coming"

"Shit" Draco cursed "I better go then" he got up and patted Hermione's head "Give Skeeter hell for me, alright. I know you can do it, so I won't give you any clues"

Hermione frowned "You know something!"

"Mabry I do, maybe I don't. Who's to say?"

"Draco, spill it. A hint at least!"

Draco smirked "Quiet down Granger, your stupid Mudblood hair's bugging me." At Hermione's blank look he laughed and stalked off.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Again with the Mudblood hair comment? What was he playing at this time?

Hermione sighed as she watched him walk off and winced as her hands delivered another sharp pain. Draco could be so sweet sometimes. And the rest of the time he was a complete pain in the arse.

But he had a valuable point. She wasn't the kind of girl to take this kind of treatment lying down. She was Hermione Granger, and Skeeter was going to pay.

This was why she loved him.

Hermione went still as she remembered her earlier almost blunder. She had been about to say 'Draco I really love you'

What was that!

A Freudian slip? A term of endearment? Or a genuine confession. Had she been about to say that because it was what she felt, or was it because it was all she had been thinking about for months since the Yule ball.

Hermione clutched her chest which was still beating at hyper speed from having him sit so close. She'd cried in his arms like a little girl, no one else made her feel so safe. Hermione loved being in Draco's arms.

Talking about Draco's animagus training had Hermione thinking. From inside her robes she pulled out a small vile of green liquid she's been carrying around with her for months. The remains of the animagus awakening potion she made for Draco. There had been some left over, it felt a shame to waste it. Hermione had been playing with the idea of what to do with it, give to Harry, turn it in to Dumbledore, use it as a homework assignment for extra credit? But out of all those ideas, there was one that was the most tempting. And listening to Draco today, she made her decision.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The next few days Draco focused entirely on his Animagus form. Theo couldn't understand why Draco wasn't getting it. He had the strength, the concentration, the intension. Draco sat rubbing his eyes tiredly on the bed as Theo lay in the bed opposite floating several books around him and reading simultaneously as he often did.

"I never asked" Draco said absentmindedly as he tried to force himself to sleep. His body was so traumatised by the threat of nightmares he was verging on the edge of insomnia these days "Why didn't you take any animagus potion?"

Theo looked up from his books dully "I didn't need it" he said simply and Draco knew that was the best answer he was going to get.

_It was raining again. The castle walls were ice cold in the dungeons, Salazar Slytherin did not approve of warming spells. But a fire roared in the corner of the common room._

_The man, now a boy, lounged in a large green arm chair, a girl sat snugly in his lap and two hulking bodies sat on a nearby sofa, obviously his lakies for a better word. The girl simpered at him in a way the boy found appealing, it stroked his ego. _

_He'd known the girl since they were small, they were engaged. The boy knew she loved him, but frankly he didn't care. He wasn't planning on marrying her, she was too possessive._

_She whispered something in his ear, the boy smiled and nodded as she got up. But he did not entertain her as she hoped he would, instead he disappeared out the common room with a smirk. _

_He seemed about thirteen, he made his way down the corridor as if he owned it, deciding along the way to skip class in the library today. His father would kill him if he lost another top position to that jumped up Mudblood everyone slobbered over. He couldn't see what was so great about her. She was ugly, her temperament was appalling with that know-it-all attitude of hers and she was dirty. Filthy. Unworthy._

_Out a window, he spotted her reading in the courtyard with a blond Ravenclaw girl and physically withheld his urge to hex her from afar. But there were too many witnesses. Still, a nice burning hex to set that busy brown hair aflame sounded wonderful. Especially considering that moron red haired boy would freak and panic uselessly while she burned…_

_…_

_…_

**_Draco could feel his head splitting_**

_..._

_…_

_The scene changed. It was raining again. Mud squelched underneath the boots of the blond man, now an adult, as he tortured an order member. "Where are they" he said coldly "I know you were hiding them"_

_The man at his feet was familiar. He was the father of one of his old classmates. A loony Ravenclaw who had been quite close to her, before he set her on fire and watched her burn._

_The man was holding out strong and Draco didn't blame him, he had nothing left to loose._

_The sight of him writhing was actually pitiful, he had half a mind to stop and perhaps put the poor sod out of him misery. But unlike him, the blind man did have something to loose. _

_His mother was dead, his father had been recently killed. His best friend was all he had left, and _her_. Especially her. He needed to know where they were so he could get to them first. If he could just hand over P—, then perhaps they might give her to him. As a kind of Mudblood commodity. She'd hate him, she already acted him. But she'd be alive._

_"Talk fast" he said calmly "I won't give you a painless death if you don't"_

_The man looked up; it was unbelievable how his dreamy eyes reminded him so much of that Ravenclaw girl from his childhood. The one who put out his loves hair when his impulse overcame him and he set it on fire._

_"He spat on the blond man's shoes "You will never find them. They will grow stronger, avenge my daughter and kill you Death eater scum. Torture me, kill me, do as you wish. It will all end the same, with me joining my wife and daughter"_

_Draco sighed, he hated doing this "Shall I tell you how she died?" he said coolly "She was quiet at first. The fire got her feet, she held in her screams as best she could even as her toes turned black, she's strong your girl. But then it got higher and hotter"_

_The man's face was white, this torture was far greater than any Cruciatus curse. He should know better then any other._

**…**

**…**

**No, this was too much. Too much!**

**…**

**…**

_"She died screaming in agony, I left the vile parts till last so she could suffer as long as possible. She'd been hiding them for a year without reporting to the ministry, it was a common punishment."_

_"She was my child" the man on the ground sobbed._

_He kicked him._

**…**

**…**

**No. Please! No More!**

…

…

_As his prisoner sobbed, the blond man used the opportunity to finally break though his Occolumency shields and found an image of her, in a cottage on a rock in the middle of nowhere. While her two companions slept she warmed a fire. The man cursed at how his heart leapt at the sight of her. It been three months since the last time he'd seen her._

_"No" the sobbing, grieving soul wept._

_The man nodded "That wasn't so hard. But don't fret, your daughters friend will be spared, once the other two are dead. Unfortunately you won't live to see it. Orders are to punish you for your transgressions and I'm being watched. So why don't we re-enact your daughter's death, hm?"_

_As the rain fell harder, a fire would be impossible, that said nothing to a death by icy water. Water so cold it burned; it wouldn't do for the child to surpass the father, even in dying._

**…**

**…**

**His mind hurt; if Draco could he'd be throwing up. This was disgusting, monstrous and it felt horrible.**

**…**

**…**

_The man noticed something in the broken window of what had been the man he was about to kill's house. His face hollowed and changed from the harsh years but he hadn't changed much. The same long blond hair…_

**_NO!_**

**_Something changed. Draco could feel a panic take hold of him, filling him. He didn't want to see, he couldn't see. He was terrified to see. What the window reflected, he didn't know how, but he knew he couldn't be able to cope. He knew if he saw what was reflected in the window, he'd break._**

**_He felt his mind softening, becoming different and suddenly, he saw images, he watched the blond man torturing his prey with a spell so dark it had been lost in time. But it was different, calmer. It was adding away…it was…shaking?_**

Draco woke to an earthquake. He tried to sit up but found he couldn't, his spine wouldn't allow it. He tried to move his legs to a different position and found himself moving forward. And when he finally looked up, he saw's Theo's worried expression from afar, but it was impossible to miss seeing as it was ginormous.

What the hell.

"Draco, mate, that you?" he whispered.

Of course it was him, who else would it be? Wait, unless…

"If it's you then try to move forward"

Draco quickly figured out that a stretching of the leg forward was the mini him equivalent to a few steps forward. Theo shrunk back.

"Well, good news is it seems you've finally found your animagus form. Bad news is I'm afraid to go near you, so you're going to have to figure out how to change back, you're on your own."

Say what!

"Don't worry" Theo assured, "Once you do it for the first time it becomes easy. I'll be with you while you try…from way over there" and he ran to the farthest corner of the room. Coward.

Draco tied to remember how he'd changed but all he could remember was the echo of the nightmare, it being too much, the need to run away.

He realised his body. At the time, there had been a reason to change; no he needed a reason to be human.

Seeing Theo pressed against the wall gave him his reason. He needs to become human again just so he could slap him.

Draco felt a sensation like getting it no a hot bath, the warm water rippled over his body and he found himself normal high again.

Theo sighed "You're you again." The first thing Draco did was walking over and smack him in the head.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Theo rubbed his head with the most shocked expression his usually blank face could muster "What was that for!"

"For being a coward" Draco huffed.

Theo frowned "I wasn't being cowardly, I was being smart. You weren't yet aware of your transformation and might've stung me by accident and thank-you, but I very much enjoy being alive."

Draco blinked "So I am a scorpion then"

"Yes, you're a disgusting little creature with lots of legs and a fat tail full of poisonous venom, Androctonus crassicauda. More commonly known as Man-killer, one of the_ most deadly scorpions in the world!_ If it was you, you'd be in the common room by now, admit it."

Draco stopped, wow. He was that awesome.

"Go back to your quiver corner, I'm gonna try again" he gave Theo about a second before shooting back down into the form of a tiny Arabian scorpion. He flexed his hands and his hands moved as he wanted them to. He flexed his tail, it looked so cool.

"Easy with at thing, you're going to have to learn how to control it so I can carry you around or you can go placed without accidently stabbing someone"

What, more homework! He just finished one impossible project, he was a scorpion for crying out loud, now he had the learn how to be a scorpion. Could he just _be?_

"Turn back now" Theo demanded; it's not safe to remain in this form for too long after only just acquiring it, you don't want to be a scorpion forever."

Draco gave the scorpion version of a nod and shot back up.

While stretching he groaned "I'm starting to think this scorpion thing may be an important theme I'm my life, when I'm older I might name my son Scorpious and be done with it."

Theo ignored him as he sat back on his bed "Check your sheets for poison; now that you're human you're just as susceptible to death by venom as the rest of us."

It hit Draco then how difficult his animagus form was going to be as he carefully turned over sheets looking for venom "All clear"

This was the rest of his life, tiptoeing around his other form so he didn't accidently kill himself. Theo was right, this was serious.

"What did you dream about" he interrupted Draco's train of thought.

Draco huffed as he flopped back into bed "What?"

"You were thrashing about and screaming again, I was about to wake you up with you transformed. It must have been a bad one."

Draco groaned "You have no idea" and he relayed the events of the dream.

Theo took it in calmly as he always did "You know what this means?"

Draco nodded seriously "It means whoever this person I'm dreaming about, he went to Hogwarts, and he was a Slytherin."

Theo thought seriously "We could check the school records again, now that we know he's a Slytherin we can narrow out search this time."

"But it was more than that" Draco said "It was…I've been dreaming about him doing shit for ages now. But today, I was really scared. Terrified. And it was because I was about to see his…face" he finished.

Theo's eyes widened "That's it? That's it!"

"What!"

He jumped up "Of course, the answer's been staring e right in the face. I've been wondering why it's taken so long."

Draco frowned angrily "Explain in English please"

"Don't you see, didn't you find it weird that with dreaming about this guy for so long it's taken till now to get any personal information about him. His school, his house, his face? It seems whatever's sending you the dreams, It _want's_, you to dream, so why can't you remember things properly when you wake up. It's not the dreams, it's you!"

"Me!"

"Your subconscious. You, you're the one repressing the dreams. Somehow, your subconscious has figured something out about them and you can't face it. You forcing yourself not to remember, now who's the coward. You're mentally running away!"

"That's not it!" Draco protested.

"Isn't it? Think about it, you said you stated changing when you got really scared, when you felt like that was it for you, and you started feeling like that not when the torture started, but as you were about to see his face, probably the most useful information we could find."

Draco thought to himself. Was it true, was he inwardly repressing the dreams?

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Harry did what Hermione had once thought was so completely stupid it hadn't even crossed her mind he may actually do it and stumbled into the _forbidden_ forest wit Krum while the person who might potentially want him dead and tried to do so via Triwizard tournament was still wandering about and did it so deliciously alone with no one knowing where he'd gone.

She wanted to bang her head into the table. No, better yet, she wanted to bang Harry's head into the table. Maybe then she'd finally be able to stomp some sense into him.

The worst part was he didn't see how wrong he was. Even Sirius's letter admonishing him for his reckless behaviour didn't get through to him. She wondered when he was going to grow out of his saving-people phase he seemed so stuck in, she only hoped it wouldn't be after he'd done something irrevocable.

Harry believed with conviction that he'd met Mr Crouch in the forest completely out of odds, going on about Voldemort and begging to see Dumbledore but when they returned he'd disappeared. Hermione believed him. Harry had come up with hair brained schemes but more often than not, he was right (Although his 'Malfoy is evil' Theory was still extremely up for debate)

They spent the time after that mostly inside, working on spells for the last task which was to be a maze full of traps and encounters. The four champions were to manoeuvre themselves though the hedges to find the cup where someone would be stood to watch and witness who gets there first. Draco was doing the same.

Unfortunately their work on the stunning spell was practiced on Ron who didn't appreciate being hurled into the wall or in the rare occasion, the pillows.

"Can't we kidnap Mrs. Norris?" Ron suggested on Monday lunchtime as he lay flat on his back in the middle of their Charms classroom, having just been Stunned and re-awoken by Harry for the fifth time in a row. "Let's Stun her for a bit. Or you could use Dobby, Harry, I bet he'd do anything to help you. I'm not complaining or anything" - he got gingerly to his feet, rubbing his backside - "but I'm aching all over..."

"Well, you keep missing the cushions, don't you!" said Hermione impatiently, rearranging the pile of cushions they had used for the Banishing Spell, which Flitwick had left in a cabinet. "Just try and fall backward!"

"Once you're Stunned, you can't aim too well, Hermione! "Said Ron angrily "Why don't you take a turn?"

"Well, I think Harry's got it now, anyway," said Hermione hastily. "And we don't have to worry about Disarming, because he's been able to do that for ages...I think we ought to start on some of these hexes this evening."

She looked down the list they had made in the library.

"I like the look of this one," she said, "this Impediment Curse. Should slow down anything that's trying to attack you. Harry. We'll start with that one."

The bell rang. They hastily shoved the cushions back into Flitwick's cupboard and slipped out of the classroom.

"See you at dinner!" said Hermione, and she set off for Arithmancy, while Harry and Ron headed toward North Tower, and Divination. As she headed up the stairs to the classroom she couldn't help but notice the sky. As winter drew away the days were slowly getting longer. One thing Hermione loved about Hogwarts was the beautiful sunsets that could be seen easily from a castle tower or staircase. In London the buildings always got in the way. The sun painted the grounds a pale colour like it was falling asleep.

Below she noticed Harry and Ron making their way up an alternate staircase towards the Divination tower. A few stairs down was Draco and Nott.

Her heart did little flip flops as she saw him, his white blond hair looked spectacular in waning light, he looked up and somehow noticed her. Hermione didn't know how he managed that, must be those seeker eyes of his. When no one was looking, he winked and disappeared into Divination.

Hermione blushed as she turned away. She really didn't know what to do with Draco's advances. Not that they were unpleasant, they were welcome. Very welcome actually. Like whenever he did things like that it never failed to send a happy thrill though her being and paint a blush on her face. If it were anyone else it be corny, but with Draco it fit.

She thought it would be weirder than this. Adjusting to the idea of Draco having feelings for her but instead it felt completely natural. He had a way of doing that for her; it was one of the things she liked best about him.

But how was someone supposed to know when their feelings were strong enough to date. Draco was so important, too precious; she didn't want to play with him.

Herminie she didn't even notice she was blocking the staircase to the Arithmancy tower.

"Move it" A few Ravenclaw third years jostled past her, shoving her into the railing. There was a click and Hermione felt something slither off her wrist.

Bending down she picked it up.

It was a fine gold chain; one Draco had given her for her birthday. It was just fine enough not to be noticed, she was able to wear it even around Harry and Ron. The clasp was broken from the collision. Hermione tried to piece it together, but the chain slipped out of her hand and fell. A sense of growing unease began to foster in the pit of her stomach.

**I'm sure my older readers will have noticed that this isn't the original ending of this chapter. Yeah…I hated it. **

**Almost two months away from the story and the first thing I do gag at the unoriginal, corny, mushy and out of character ending to this chapter that makes the rest of the story make no sense and seeing as it makes no sense its incredibly hard to write. So, I changed it a little. It's all good, it's better this way. Trust me. **

**So there you have it, the reviews I liked most were definitely the ones that told me what they liked about the story, it was brilliant, it made me wanna hyper-type despite the need to study for exams and finish this. So please, review and tell me what you liked, what you noticed, what could be improved. All these things.**

**Please review. **


	24. Chapter 24

**IM BAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**FINAL EXAMS ARE OVER!**

**It took a few days for my creativity to come back after two months for memorising facts and figures, but I'm well and truly back! Yeyness!**

**Some may notice, I've changed the way Chapter 23 ends. And I like it better that way. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. My first disclaimer I ages!**

**Also, for the sake of the story the scene with the daily prophet takes place a week before the last task. So if I hear any flames about how the timing is wrong, make no mistake I will delete them and if they're undeletable I will print them in my author's notes in the next chapter and point out to all the fellow readers exactly why the comment is so stupid.**

**There is one thing I hate the most about fanfiction and that's bogus flames. If you don't like it, don't read it, because I certainly don't want to hear it. Yes, I am talking about the person who flamed me. This one time I won't name names, but you know who you are. I have no control on what you think, but kindly think it to yourself.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ONLY!**

**I only came about comments that will help the story, not comments going on about how much they don't like it or think its unoriginal. For your information, did it eve occur to you I might have a reason for it being like that, or that it's MY story?**

**To all the readers who don't flame and only give constructive reviews, I'm sorry. But I really hate flames. **

**It was not a nice sight to come back to after so long.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Lies and Truths**

The whirling heavily scented mists of the Divination classroom almost sent Draco into a drowsy snooze several times. For the seventh time he shot back up, viciously pinching his thigh till the sting at somehow reached his cheeks something wet and sticky stained a spot on his robes as his nails broke through skin, under his breath he swore.

Theo managed to excuse himself with a traitorous box of sickening pills, though drama saw him sneak the antidote once Trelawney's back was turned.

Potter was causing a scene with his scar that Trelawney was just loving, then the little snot got excused. Great.

But if he complained about overwhelming headaches would he get out? No…because apparently, according to a loony old tower bat who hadn't seen the sun or reality in over a thousand years, his position with Saturn was 'invigoratingly interesting' and he was to stay in class for further observation.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was terrified of falling asleep, every time his eyes drooped; Theo's words echoed through his mind.

_"Perhaps you have seen the face of that man, but your mind couldn't face it, so it's been blocking it. And whatever is giving you these dreams are forcing you to remember."_

But frankly, Draco had no interest in remembering or learning anymore about his dreams, every new discovery only brought more disaster. He was fine with never finding out, he never asked for this to happen.

His eyes drooped again. He didn't sleep at all that night, combined with all the late nights from animagus training he was so tired. In the end, not even an animagus form was enough to fully block them out, all it did was lessen the finer details on some of the torture scenes, but others, like the Man himself, still remained clear as a bell.

His vision blurred, his head swam as he swayed in his seat.

The last thing he remembered was Trelawney harking on about Saturn's rings in his mental area as his face became acquainted with the floor.

_Draco stood in what had once been the Great Hall. Now it lay in tattered ruins, an echo of the grandness it had once been. And he didn't care much for it. Beside him his hark haired friend was turning over an old Hogwarts plate in reminiscence._

_He rolled is eyes "Shall I leave you to have a quiet moment alone with your mound of rubble?"_

_His friend glared, Draco mock recoiled and took the plate, tossing it up and catching it with seeker reflexes. He caught his reflection in the grubby silver, with the hem of his cloak he rubbed it a big cleaner. Merlin he looked terrible. _

_"This was once our school, we grew up here. Do you really not feel anything? It was our home."_

_The man kicked a rock into a pile and in an echo of his mind, he saw himself seated in the great hall, flanked by Crabb and Goyle. What a dismal friendship that had been, but then, he hadn't become acquainted with his dark haired friend until after the Dark Uprising. "It wasn't much of a home to me. Mudbloods, Rodents and the jumped-up Scarheads; the scenery weren't too pretty. At least now the place matches its standards."_

_"You're such a hypocrite, and I think you'll find that very same Mudblood you hated, you're now obsessed with."_

_Draco said nothing in return; he twirled his wand absentmindedly in his hand._

_His long suffering friend sighed and stood "Come, were here to search for survivors"_

_Draco stood. It been three years since he last stepped foot inside the castle that had once brought so much awe to an eleven year old boy with blond hair, now it was more like a prison. Left in disarray as a means to educate young's witches and wizards about the ways of today's world, abandoned as an orphan, it laid peeling._

_Summer vacation left it a ghost town, perfect for fleeing survivors. Draco cast a **point-me** spell, but it spun in place uselessly. He smiled, they may think that messing with his magic would hide and protect them, but by disturbing his simple spell they confirmed his suspicions that there were people hidden inside._

Draco jolted up, sitting and panting in absolute frustration. Flickers of blond hair and grey eyes flashed before his eyes, it was blinding. In a rage he grabbed the closest thing to him and hurled it away with force. It smashed satisfyingly against something; the sound seemed to wake him up.

He was in the Hospital wing; the other beds were looking at him anxiously. He stared at the remained of what might have been his pepper-up potion oozing down a wall.

"Well!" he turned to see Madam Pomfrey by his bedside with hands on hips looking disproving "I see we won't be needing any potion then?"

He mumbled an apology and something about nightmares.

"I should think so. Your friend Zabini brought you here after a bit of a fainting spell in the Divination classroom, from lack of sleep so it seems" she shook her head "Your body's exhausted Mr Malfoy, even if it's for the Third Task, there's only so much it can handle before it needs rest, it won't do you any good if you fall asleep right in the line of fire. Having troubles at night?"

He groaned. If only she knew the half of it.

Wait, if Zabini brought him here that must mean he touched him. Suddenly Draco was feeling extremely defiled. He _hated_ Zabini. He scratched his arms absentmindedly "No Mam, nothing's wrong with me. Just, late night preparation for the task."

She huffed "I'll overlook your blatant waste of my potions today Mr Malfoy, in light of your upcoming task, but you really must sleep. I'll prescribe you some Dreamless Sleep Potion."

As she bustled away Draco almost snorted. If his problem could be solved with a simple dreamless sleep potion, then Draco wouldn't be tossing potions into walls would he?

But like a good little patient, he received his potion and left with a polite nod.

Walking down the hall, he tossed the useless bottle away, what's the point in taking it, it never worked anyway.

Draco groaned and wiped his hands across his face. He was so drowsy, Madam Pomfrey was right, if a dragon was the first task, and deadly sea creatures was the second, then Draco didn't want to even think about what was the third; let alone consider performing it in his current sleep deprived state.

But the dreams; the man!

Now, without dreaming, Draco knew what happened next, how the dream ended. The man went into the building; he found several of his old schoolmates and tortured information from them before sending them to Voldemort's prisons.

How he knew this, he didn't know. Or perhaps he did know, but couldn't face up to it.

Because the man in his dreams, the murderer, the madman…looked a little like…him.

And that thought repulsed him.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

**_"HARRY POTTER"  
"DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"_**

**_The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School. _**

**_Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying…_**

Hermione clutched that morning's Daily Prophet as she hurried down the halls. She'd figured it out, this must be what Draco meant about bugging. How could she have not seen it before when there were so many clues?

Last night she, Harry and Ron caught Draco and his two goons out, with him whispering into his hand like it were some walkie-talkie. That had her suspicious, it wasn't like Draco to do something so strange and unnecessary, epically considering walk talkie's didn't work on school grounds, and the fact that Draco wouldn't have the slightest clue what a walkie-talkie even was. .

Something niggled in the back of her mind like a dog with its favourite chew toy, but it wasn't until breakfast with this stupid beyond stupid article that it finally hit her.

Her only surprise was how she didn't realise it with all her so-called animagus knowledge. Now all that was there to do was to prove her theory and to catch her little spy.

She rushed down the hallway and went colliding into someone. "Sorry" she gasped, horribly embarrassed, before glancing o and sighing in relief "Oh, it's only you Draco."

Draco brushed himself off. If he had been planning to say anything, Hermione didn't give him the chance as she burst into an exited frenzy of news "Draco listen, I think I've figured it out, why you made a snatch at my hair that time and how that horrid Skeeter woman found out all those things even though there was no possible way she could have been there or any opportunity to slip in an informant, she's an animagus! I'm going to set a trap for her and when I do, I'll make her sorry she ever picked a fight with me!" she laughed "It was pure genius how you met me see you whispering into your hands that time"

Draco spoke for the first time "Oh…you saw that?"

"What do you mean, didn't you do that so I'd see?" she asked, confused.

Draco smirked "My old man wrote me that someone was gonna let slip that I fainted in class to Skeeter, so he told me to distract her with some other news. I chose Potter, everyone's favourite topic, im just that lucky she chose to defame him. I guess I have you to thank for that, "

Hermione frowned "You told her about Harry's scar hurting? Why?"

He rolled his eyes "Didn't I just tell you why, now if you've got nothing else to say, I'll be on my way" he tried to walk past, but Hermione caught his arm "Draco? Wait a minute!"

But the second she touched him, he went stiff and sharply shook her off "Don't touch me!" he snapped.

Hermione huffed "What did I do this time to make you so mad!"

He shook his head "Nothing…just….just…" he looked up and pushed her arms away "I feel bad for letting this joke go on for too long."

"Joke?"

"Yeah, about me loving you, I was just joking. Someone slipped me a little too much Firewhiskey and I got drunk, said some stupid things and thought 'heck, just go with' for a laugh. But it's gotten boring and it's gone a bit far, so just pretend I didn't say anything about liking you, it was a lie."

Hermione's heart stopped, she wasn't hearing this. "This isn't something you should joke about?"

"Hermione, are you that stupid!" he said angrily "I said the confession was the joke. All of it. I even befriended you cause I thought it be a laugh, to have Potter's little girlfriend in my back pocket all the while I'm making fun of him."

Hermione shook her head vehemently "I don't believe you Draco, I don't know why you're being like this and saying these things, but I don't believe you for one moment. If that's true, then why did you go into the Chamber of secrets for me, or get Harry and Ron when I was trapped with that troll, or sit with me when Ron had hurt me?"

"I wanted to see a basilisk, saving you from the troll gave me a chance to test out my scorpion spell and I was still joking,, I couldn't well toss you away, it would have been suspicious. My engagement to pansy is being threatened because I'm not spending enough time with her because I'm wasting it with you. My father and I need the connections her family have to offer"

She shook her head and Draco laughed quietly "But I guess you're as smart as everyone says, you caught on to my little game, that's why you haven't answered me, huh?"

Hermione blinked dumbly. She felt so hurt "No, that's not it, that's not why I…" he was wrong, it wasn't that she was planning reject him, it was because she wanted to be sure. "I…my…Draco I think I l…"

"It doesn't matter" he waved her off "And it's probably just as well, even I was being serious, and you had fallen for it, what could you do for me? Pansy can offer me and entire network of connections, but you have nothing." He shrugged "So I'm ending this little game. It's been fun Granger, but you know how it goes, once I win the Tournament, I'll be too busy to carry this on. But in light of our four years together, I'll try not to torment you too much in the coming years."

Hermione wasn't sure how she went from being so excited to feeling so completely heartbroken, but she steeled herself and stood strong "I still don't buy it" she said firmly, biting her lip. Draco seemed conflicted and mocking, Hermione ignored that, looking him directly, knowing nothing else would get through to him, "Something is very wrong with you today, and I know that even if I ask you won't tell me. So all I can do is give you your space. But answer me this or at least think about it a bit, if this was all a game to you, then why when you called me a Mudblood in our second year, did you work so hard for my forgiveness, even waiting outside my common room, even when the Slytherins were bullying you. You kept at it till I forgave you, surly you wouldn't go that far for a 'joke', the Draco I know isn't that dedicated"

And with that she turned and marched briskly down the hall, biting her lip so he wouldn't hear her cry.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Hermione didn't see Draco for the next two days. The tournament was in a week, she was so worried about him, but at the same time she couldn't go looking for him. Having known him for so long, she could always tell when something was wrong and when she had to stay away, and right now she knew something was _wrong_.

And at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to see him, not when the things he said were still strangling her heart like a slow execution by noose.

She claimed she didn't believe it, that everything they had ever had was just a joke, including his confession. It had to be a joke; he wasn't that good an actor. But a little, unreasonable and incredibly hurt part of her was full of doubt and self-blame, that she was that stupid to fall for it.

And fall for him.

Hearing him take back his confession filled her with so much pain, she felt so horrible because at that moment, all she wanted to do was hold him and beg him 'why' and she felt pathetic for thinking this way.

Seriously, all these years of having crushes and falling for every close relation and pretty boy she knew, Hermione thought she knew all about love. But in reality, she knew nothing. If this was love, this painful, heart-wrenching, tingling feeling that consumed her, making her think unreasonable, foolish thoughts, then love sucked and she didn't want it anymore.

She let out a little scream of frustration, startling a few first years. Hermione didn't care if it was unorthodox, it made her feel better.

But only a little, she still felt miserable. Stupid Draco, stupid, stupid, stupid Draco. If him liking her wasn't true, why did he have to make a joke out of it! How dare he do this to her.

Hermione stood up with a suddenness that caused the first years to scarper off.

She didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it.

She began marching towards the courtyard where she was sure the Slytherin's usually gathered. Sure enough, Draco was seated with Crabb and Goyle at his side surprisingly; Nott was nowhere to be seen.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-X-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Draco was a wreck and he knew it. He was living on four-to-five hours of sleep a day and most of that time was spent dreaming.

The man looked like him, he dreamed about the man. It all added up. Except, how could it be possible? He was so confused, so completely tangled like a messed up ball of yarn. Or a barrel of Blast-ended skrewts; one thing crawling over the other in a big mess he wanted nothing to do with. But like most class assignments, something beyond his control wanted him to stick his hands right in, never mind if he got bit, burned, stung or devoured.

Theo was calling him a coward and wasn't speaking to him until he, 'learned to face up to the cold harsh reality of it like a man' and was told to find him at such a time. He didn't understand. Draco was facing up to it.

Well he was in for a long wait. Crabb and Goyle weren't the ideal friends. When you experienced a friendship with actually stimulating conversation it was hard to get used to hors of incomprehensible grunting, but hey, the man in his dreams once had friends called Crabb and Goyle, before befriending the dark haired man. If they managed to still be friends by the time he was old and grey, then that would be one thing they didn't have in common.

"Granger" Crabb grunted, and Draco glanced to see Hermione was indeed, marching across the courtyard, in broad daylight in prime Slytherin area. Was she completely insane?

"What's up Mudblood, lost?"

She dismissed his words and Crabb and Goyle immediately, even as they stood and tried to make themselves look intimidating like a pair of puffed up bull frogs. "I want to speak to you Malfoy" she eyed his body guards "In private"

"Anything you want to say you can say now" he said coldly, hoping she'd get the message and leave. But Hermione stood her ground; with her arms crossed she said firmly "Malfoy, you really don't want others to hear what I have to say."

Hearing her call him Malfoy, at one point it might have hurt, now he just felt numb. He shrugged and stood.

"But Draco…" Goyle tried to protest, Draco fixed him with a smirk "Relax boys, it'll be entertaining. Not every day we find ourselves faced with a Gryffindor mutt on our doorstep so willingly, it'll be a laugh."

Hermione scowled but said nothing. Draco turned and followed her out of the courtyard.

To his surprise, she led him to the classroom he once dragged her in after her fight with Weasley. Draco felt itchy and disgusted; he didn't want to be here.

"No offence Granger, but if you wanted a snog session, you should've asked Weasley, you're seriously not my type."

She glared at him "Don't be so vulgar"

He shrugged "Well, what do you want?"

She faced him angrily "I wanted to know if your little mood swing was over yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

He sighed and lent against the wall "You really don't give up, do you Granger"

"Don't call me Granger" she snapped angrily, her curly were stood on end like some kind of mane.

"You seriously want me to call you Hermione after all these years fooling you?" he said smirking "You really aren't as smart as they say, or is this some kind of misplaced loyalty, you were sorted too soon _Hermione_, you would have made a marvellous Hufflepuff"

"Draco we both know you're trying it on. You're trying too hard to be mean"

He sighed "If you have nothing else to say, I have Divination"

"You hate divination!" she exclaimed "And you know how I know? Not because you avoid the class, but because I know you. I've known you for years; you aren't a bad enough person to be like this to me!"

Draco stopped in his tracks, just as he was putting his hand on the handle, his fist clenched he hissed "You don't know anything about me"

"I know you're not like this, I know your better than this. I don't know why your lying, trying to chase me away, but I know…"

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, his voice was so loud it stopped her in her tracks. Hermione silent, any other time he'd be amazed, but now he was furious.

He marched up to her, with each step he took she took a step back until she was pressed against the wall, she finally had the brains to look frightened. He slammed his fist into the wall, just above her head, eliciting a little scream from her.

Good, he wanted her to be afraid; he wanted her to be terrified of him. He wanted her to hate his very existence. He wanted her to look at him and think notion more than how he  
was the dirtiest scum of the earth, just like the girl from his dreams. He wanted her to despise him. He needed her to leave him.

"You don't know anything about how I am. You think this is some kind of joke, befriend some the Slytherin prince, some kind of bad boy like in those mouldy old books you obsess over. You naïve little Mudblood, I almost feel sorry for you, crammed up there in you little fantasy world. Did you really think you meant anything to me these four years? You were nothing to me, a pet, something I did for fun, and now you've gotten attached and become a pest. You know what I do to pests, I make them disappear"

"You wouldn't" Hermione finally said, but she wasn't looking up.

Draco leant forward, till his cheek was almost touching hers and whispered "You have no idea what I'm capable of doing. I've been subtly trained in the dark arts since before you could even crawl. My family were the biggest supporters of Voldemort in his time, one of his first followers, it's in my blood. I've hated Mudbloods since I was small and you were no exception. As if I would ever fall in love with you"

He felt like someone else was saying the words. Draco didn't know if he meant hem or not, he just felt numb and angry. He tried to back out of their relationship, set her free, but since she was determined to be so persistence, it seemed he would have to break away instead. To do that he would need to break her.

Hermione was silent, too silent. Draco pulled away and saw to his astonishment that her entire face was red. He laughed coldly "What's this, blushing? Don't tell me you actually fell for me?"

At this Hermione looked up, tears hung delicately in the corner of her eyes, but she held a look of strength, of someone who had made up their mind "And what if I did?" she asked.

Draco felt horror drop like a stone in his stomach, he took a step back and Hermione took a step forward "What if I am in love with you, what then. What do you have to say to me now?"

He slapped her.

He didn't even know his hands were doing it, one minute he was hearing her say the words he had once wanted to hear so badly, but were no the once he wanted to hear the least, the next minute there was a cracking sound and Hermione's face was thrust to the side.

She gasped, and looked at him with eyes full of shock.

"Don't say that" he said taciturnly

Well, there it goes another part of him that was different from the man. Draco at least wanted to let her go without hurting her. But at least now she would hate him. "You little fool, don't you realise I was playing with you, I never had any feeling for you"

"Well I wasn't playing with you, not once were any of my feeling towards you fake" despite the red of her cheek, she turned to him again, eyes blazing "You told me I didn't answer you because I had caught on to your little game. Well I guess that shows you don't know me either, I didn't answer you because I wanted to be sure, because I know that once I was sure of myself that I could face anything no matter how hard it was. That's how a Gryffindor loves"

"This isn't something for you to waste Gryffindor bravery on, you stupid girl!" he exclaimed.

WHY! Why did she have to love him? A part of him was so happy about this, a part of him wanted to cling to her right now, part of him wanted to love her. But a glance at her cheek made all the memories flow back to him, of torture, murder and more.

He would never be the kind of man who deserved her. So she had to leave him

"I don't really care what you think of it Draco" Hermione said too calmly "Just as you are allowed to feel the way you want, so am I, and if I want to be in love with you I bloody well will!" and she did something so un-Hermioneish; she took him by surprise, grabbed him by his cloak and kissed him.

Draco flung her off, completely terrified "Are you out of your bloody mind Granger!" he yelped "Why…why…why…"

"Don't ask me why" she said, her face red with embarrassment "because I don't know why either. 'Why' did I fall for a sick jerk like you? But now I've gone and done it, I'll see it through to the end, no matter what. I told you Draco, in my little fantasy world, as you so wonderfully put it, there is no such thing as love games. Once you're in, you take responsibility for its"

Draco didn't know what to do. Why couldn't she see how wrong this was? She had so many other things in her life to worry abut, why did she have to waste it loving him? Couldn't she see this was the best thing for her, what did he have to do, hex her?"

He wiped out his wand but did nothing with it. Even then she didn't flinch. She was crying, her face was red, her cheek was swollen, but she stood with a determination that would have made Godric Gryffindor proud. She was so beautiful to him.

He didn't deserve it.

He turned to leave, with his wand the door swept open, but as he was about to go she called "And Draco, I still believe in you…"

Draco didn't hear the end of out, he just walked out. Feeling sick to his stomach and another headache coming on, he left without another word.

**So there you have it, another chapter. I'm Part-time Job seeking at the moment, wish me luck. **

**And please review.**

You have no idea how everytime you called me, I wanted nothing more than to cut you tounge out so it woulnt dirty my name any firther. Every time we met I would bathe for hours to get rif of the stench.


End file.
